Nederlandese-Interlingua/h
ha! TW :1 guai!, ha!, ay!, ah! haag ZN :1 haga, sepe :groene -- = sepe verde :de -- knippen = tonder/secar/taliar le haga :een dichte -- mensen = un barriera de gente Haag ZN EIGN :1 Haga :in het --je wonen = viver in Haga haagberk ZN :1 betula verrucose haagbeuk ZN :1 carpino haagbeuken BN :1 de carpino(s) haagbeukenhout ZN :1 ligno de carpino haagboterbloem ZN :1 (speenkruid) ficaria haagdoorn ZN :1 :witte -- = spino albe/blanc haageik ZN :1 querco coccifere haagliguster ZN :1 ligustro ovalifolie haagroos ZN :1 rosa canin Haags ZN :1 dialecto/accento de Haga :-- praten = (zoals de Hagenezen doen) parlar con le accento typic de Haga, (bekakt) parlar affectatemente Haags BN :1 de Haga haagschaar ZN :1 secator a/de haga/sepe Haagse ZN :1 femina del Haga haagwinde ZN :1 convolvulo haai ZN :1 (vis) squalo :witte -- , mensenhaai = squalo blanc :blauwe -- = squalo blau/azur :(FIG) er zijn --en op de kust = il ha un periculo imminente/in vista haaiachtig BN :1 squaliforme, squaloide haaibaai ZN :1 viragine haaieleer ZN :1 corio de squalo haaien WW :1 (de baas spelen) commandar :2 (ruzie maken) querelar se haaienbek ZN :1 bucca de squalo haaienleer ZN :1 corio de squalo haaienmaag ZN :1 stomacho de squalo haaientand ZN :1 dente de squalo haaienvangst ZN :1 pisca de squalos haaienvel ZN :1 pelle de squalo haaienvin ZN :1 pinna/aletta de squalo haaienvinnensoep ZN :1 suppa de pinnas de squalo haaienvlees ZN :1 carne de squalo haaihaak ZN :1 hamo pro squalos haaiig BN :1 (als van een haai) de squalo :2 (bazig) autoritari, dominante haailuis ZN :1 remora haak ZN :1 croc, uncino :stok met een -- = baston uncinate :van de -- nemen = disuncar :2 (met weerhaak) hamo :een vis aan de -- slaan = prender un pisce al hamo :het aas aan de -- doen = attachar le esca al hamo haakachtig BN :1 in forma de croc/uncino haakbeentje ZN :1 osso unciforme haakbus ZN :1 (GESCH) arquebuse haakbusmaker ZN :1 (GESCH) arquebusero haakgaren ZN :1 filo a crochetar {sj} haakje ZN :1 parve croc, uncinetto :2 (sluiting van kledingstuk) agrafe :3 (ANAT, PLANTK, DIERK) hamulo :met --s = hamulate :4 (WISK, TAAL) parenthese (-esis) :vierkante --s = parentheses quadrate :ronde --s = parentheses rotunde :tussen --s zetten = poner in/inter parentheses :de --s openen = aperir le parenthese(s) :de --s sluiten = clauder le parenthese(s) :(FIG) tussen --s = a proposito haakkruis ZN :1 svastica, cruce uncinate/gammate haakladder ZN :1 scala de mano con uncino haakmodel ZN :1 modello de crochet (F) haakmotief ZN :1 motivo de crochet (F) haaknaald ZN :1 acu/agulia de crochet (F) haakneus ZN :1 naso curvate haakpatroon ZN :1 patrono de crochet (F) haakpen ZN :1 Zie: haaknaald haaks BN :1 (rechthoekig) rectangule, rectangular, orthogonal, perpendicular, a esquadra :de twee planken staan -- op elkaar = le duo plancas forma un esquadra :de twee voorstellen staan -- op elkaar = le duo propositiones se oppone diametralmente :mijn mening staat -- op de zijne = nostre opiniones es inconciliabile haakschutter ZN :1 (GESCH) arquebusero haaksluiting ZN :1 clausura a/con agrafes haaksteek ZN :1 puncto de crochet (F) haakster ZN :1 femina qui crocheta {sj} haaktand ZN :1 dente canin haakvorm ZN :1 forma de uncino/de croc haakvormig BN :1 unciforme, uncinate, in forma de croc/de uncino :-- been = osso unciforme haakwerk ZN :1 laboro/travalio al/de crochet (F) haakworm ZN :1 acanthocephalo haakzijde ZN :1 seta a/de crochetar {sj} haal ZN :1 colpo, tracto :-- met de zaag = colpo de serra :in een -- ledigen = vacuar de un tracto :aan de -- gaan = discampar :2 (trek met een schrijfpen) tracto :hij schreef met ronde --en = su scriptura esseva rotunde :3 (TECHN) (hangijzer) cremaliera :4 (vangst in het net) retata haalbaar BN :1 realisabile, executabile, facibile, practicabile, effectuabile, attingibile :ik betwijfel of zijn voorstellen wel -- zijn = io dubita del attingibilitate de su propositiones haalbaarheid ZN :1 facibilitate, realisabilitate, effectuabilitate, practicabilitate, attingibilitate haalbaarheidsonderzoek ZN :1 studio de facibilitate haalbij ZN :1 ape operari haalketting ZN :1 (haardketting) cremaliera :2 (ketting waarmee men een ophaalbrug ophaalt) catena de ponte levatori haam ZN :1 (net) rete (pro homaros) :2 (juk, gareel) collar, harnese haan ZN :1 gallo :Gallische -- = gallo gallic/francese :gesneden -- = gallo castrate, capon :kalkoense -- = gallo de India :de -- kraait = le gallo canta :de rode -- laten kraaien = dar/poner foco a :--tje de voorste zijn = esser sempre/semper le prime a comenciar :zijn -- moet altijd koning kraaien = ille vole sempre/semper commandar :daar kraait geen -- naar = isto es morte e sepelite :2 (van vuurwapens) can haanpal ZN :1 arresto de securitate haantje ZN :1 galletto :half -- = medie galletto haantje-de-voorste ZN :1 chef (F) del banda :hij is altijd -- = ille es sempre/semper le prime haantjesgedrag ZN :1 conducta/comportamento macho {sj}/de galletto, machismo {sj} haar ZN :1 (één hoofdhaar) capillo, (haardos) capillos, capillatura :golvend -- = capillos undulate :borstelig -- = capillos hirsute :vals -- = pilo posticie :van --en ontdoen = depilar :zijn -- drogen = siccar se le capillos :zijn -- knippen = taliar se/secar se le capillos :zijn -- laten knippen = facer taliar se/secar se le capillos :zijn -- kammen = pectinar se le capillos :zijn -- wassen = lavar se le capillos :zijn -- borstelen = brossar se le capillos :zijn -- verven, zijn -- een kleurspoeling geven = tinger se le capillos :zijn -- bleken = discolorar se le capillos :het -- in de war brengen = discapillar :het -- ontvetten = disgrassar le capillos :het -- onduleren = undular le capillos :met verwarde --en = discapillate :2 (één lichaamshaar) pilo, (al de lichaamsharen) pilos :alles op --en en snaren zetten = mover celo e terra :3 (van planten/insekten) villo :4 (van een paard) crin haar PERS VNW :1 (na VZ) illa :ik kom met -- = io veni con illa :2 (LIJD VW, MEEW VW) la :ik zie -- = io la vide :ik schrijf -- een brief = io la scribe un littera haar BEZ VNW BIJV :1 su :-- broer = su fratre :de/het --e = le sue haarachtig BN :1 pilose, de pilo haarband ZN :1 filetto :met een -- versieren = filettar haarbarstje ZN :1 Zie: haarscheurtje haarbehandeling ZN :1 tractamento capillar haarbol ZN :1 bolla de pilos haarborstel ZN :1 brossa a/de/pro capillos haarbos ZN :1 (handvol hoofdharen) tuffo de capillos, (handvol lichaamsharen) tuffo de pilos haarbreed ZN :1 spissor de un capillo haarbuisje ZN :1 tubo capillar haarcrème ZN :1 crema capillar, pomada :-- gebruiken = pomadar haard ZN :1 (kachel) estufa :de -- aansteken = accender le estufa :2 focar :huiselijke -- = focar (domestic) :open -- = camino :hoekje bij de -- = sedia del camino :huis noch -- hebben = non haber tecto :3 (middelpunt) foco, centro :-- van een opstand = foco de un revolta/insurrection :-- van een aardbeving = epicentro/foco de un seismo :-- van besmetting = foco de infection :-- van verzet = centro de resistentia haardas ZN :1 cineres del focar haardijzer ZN :1 (pook) attisator :2 (haardscherm) guardafoco, paraflamma haardinfectie ZN :1 infection focal haardkleedje ZN :1 tapis (F)/tapete de focar/de camino haardos ZN :1 capillos, capillatura :overvloedige -- = capillatura abundante :weelderige -- = capillatura exuberante :dikke -- = capillatura spisse haardot ZN :1 tuffo de capillos haardplaat ZN :1 placa de camino haardracht ZN :1 ordinantia del capillatura, pectinatura haardroger ZN :1 siccator de capillos, essugacapillos, siccacapillos haardroogapparaat ZN :1 Zie: haardroger haardroogkap ZN :1 Zie: haardroger haardscherm ZN :1 guardafoco, paraflamma haardschop ZN :1 pala de camino haardstede ZN :1 focar, atrio haardstel ZN :1 utensiles de focar haardvuur ZN :1 foco del atrio/del camino, focar :knappend -- = foco crepitante del camino haar- en veerluizen ZN MV :1 mallophagos haarfijn BN :1 fin/tenue como un capillo, (FIG) (extrememente) subtil :--e buisjes = tubos fin/minute :-- onderscheid = distinction subtil haarfijn BW :1 in detalio, minutiosemente :iets -- onderzoeken = examinar un cosa minutiosemente/in detalio :iets -- uitleggen = explanar/explicar un cosa in le minime detalios haarfixatief ZN :1 Zie: haarversteviger haarföhn ZN :1 siccator de mano haarfollikel ZN :1 folliculo pilose haargolf ZN :1 undulation :blijvende -- = undulation permanente haargolven WW :1 undular haargrens ZN :1 implantation del capillos/del pilos haargroei ZN :1 crescentia/crescimento/crescita del capillos/del pilos :dit haarwater bevordert de -- = iste lotion (F) capillar stimula le crescentia del capillos :de ongewenste -- verwijderen = eliminar le pilos superflue haargroeimiddel ZN :1 producto/lotion (F) capillar haarhygrometer ZN :1 hygrometro capillar/a capillo/de capillo haarinplant ZN :1 implantation del capillos/del pilos haarkam ZN :1 pectine haarkiem ZN :1 bulbo pilose haarkleur ZN :1 color del capillos haarkleurmiddel ZN :1 tinctura capillar/pro capillos haarklieven WW :1 Zie: haarkloven haarkloven WW :1 secar/finder capillos in quatro, cavillar, argutiar haarklover ZN :1 secator de capillos in quatro, hypercritico, cavillator haarkloverig BN :1 cavillose :--e houding = cavillositate haarkloverij ZN :1 cavillation, hypercritica, argutia haarknipmachine ZN :1 tonditor haarknippen WW :1 taliar/secar/tonder le capillos haarkroon ZN :1 (PLANTK) pappo haarkrul ZN :1 bucla (de capillos) haarkruller ZN :1 ferro a/de buclar haarkrulletje ZN :1 bucletta de capillos haarkrulset ZN :1 serie de ferros a/de buclar haarkunde ZN :1 trichologia haarkundige ZN :1 specialista capillar haarkunstenaar ZN :1 artista capillar haarkwal ZN :1 cyanea :gewone -- = cyanea capillate haarlak ZN :1 lacca pro capillos haarlakspuitbus ZN :1 atomisator de lacca pro le capillos Haarlem ZN EIGN :1 Haarlem, Harlem Haarlemmer ZN :1 habitante de Haarlem Haarlemmermeer ZN EIGN :1 Laco de Haarlem/Harlem haarlemmerolie ZN :1 oleo de Haarlem/Harlem haarlijn ZN :1 linea de capillos haarlint ZN :1 banda pro le capillos haarlok ZN :1 bucla de capillos haarlokje ZN :1 bucletta de capillos haarloos BN :1 sin pilo, sin capillo, calve, (gladgeschoren, van plantenstengel) glabre haarloosheid ZN :1 (van schedel) calvitia haarlotion ZN :1 lotion (F) capillar haarluis ZN :1 pediculo haarmiddel ZN :1 producto/lotion (F) capillar, remedio pro le capillos haarmode ZN :1 moda/fashion (E) capillar/de capillatura/del capillos haarmos ZN :1 polytricho haarnetje ZN :1 rete a/de/pro le capillos haarolie ZN :1 oleo pro le capillos haarpapil ZN :1 papilla pilose haarpijn ZN :1 Zie: kater-2 haarplakmiddel ZN :1 fixativo haarpluis ZN :1 (PLANTK) pappo haarprothese ZN :1 toupet (F) haarscheiding ZN :1 riga haarscherp BN :1 multo nette/precise/exacte, clarissime, nitide :dat is -- gedefinieerd = isto es definite de maniera multo precise, isto es un definition multo precise :--e foto's = photo(graphia)s multo nitide :--e definitie = definition clar e precise :iets -- zien = distinguer nettemente un cosa haarscheurtje ZN :1 parve fissura, microfissura :--s in het glazuur van aardewerk = microfissuras in le smalt de potteria :vorming van --s = fissuration haarschuier ZN :1 brossa a capillos haarsnijden WW :1 taliar/secar le capillos haarsnijder ZN :1 perrucchero haarsnit ZN :1 taliatura del capillos haarspatie ZN :1 spatio multo stricte haarspeld ZN :1 spinula a/de/pro capillos haarspeldbocht ZN :1 curva in/de spinula a capillos haarspier ZN :1 musculo horripilatori haarspleet ZN :1 fissura haarsplijten WW :1 Zie: haarkloven haarsplijter ZN :1 Zie: haarklover haarspray ZN :1 lacca pro capillos, hairspray (E) haarsteng ZN :1 (PLANTK) callitriche haarsterren ZN MV :1 (DIERK) crinoides haarstijl ZN :1 stilo capillar haarstilist ZN :1 artista capillar haarstreng ZN :1 tressa haarstrik ZN :1 banda pro le capillos haarstukje ZN :1 toupet (F) haartangetje ZN :1 pincette (F) haartje ZN :1 parve pilo, parve capillo :2 (van plant/vrucht, etc.) pilo haartooi ZN :1 capillatura haartransplantatie ZN :1 transplantation de capillos haaruitval ZN :1 cadita/perdita de capillos :2 (MED) alopecia haarvat ZN :1 vaso/tubo capillar haarvatennet ZN :1 Zie: haarvatenstelsel haarvatenstelsel ZN :1 systema/rete capillar haarvatstuwing ZN :1 capillaritate haarveer ZN :1 (BIOL) filopluma haarverf ZN :1 tinctura capillar/pro capillos haarversteviger ZN :1 fixator/reinfortiante pro le capillos, fixativo haarverzorging ZN :1 cura del capillos haarvezel ZN :1 fibra capillar haarvlecht ZN :1 tressa :2 :(MED) Poolse -- = plica polonic, trichoma haarvleugelig BN :1 trichoptere haarvleugeligen ZN MV :1 trichopteros haarvlok ZN :1 tuffo de capillos haarvormig BN :1 capillar haarwasmiddel ZN :1 shampoo (E) haarwassing ZN :1 lavage del capillos, shampooing (E) :een -- geven = facer/dar un shampooing haarwater ZN :1 lotion (F) capillar/pro capillos haarwerk ZN :1 capillos posticie haarwisseling ZN :1 muta haarworm ZN :1 trichina, filaria :2 (draadworm) nematodo haarwortel ZN :1 (MED) bulbo pilose/capillar/capillifere/pilifere, (van hoofdhaar) radice del capillo, (overige haren) radice pilose/del pilo :de --s masseren = massar le radices del capillos :2 (PLANTK) radicella, radice capillar haarwrong ZN :1 chignon (F) haarzakje ZN :1 (ANAT) folliculo pilose :ontsteking van het -- = folliculitis haarzalf ZN :1 pomada pro le capillos haarzeef ZN :1 tamis de crin haarziekte ZN :1 maladia del capillos haarzwam ZN :1 marasmio haas ZN :1 (DIERK) lepore :het --je zijn = esser le victima :2 (vlees van de haas) filet (F) :3 (SPORT) lepore haasachtig BN :1 leporin haasachtige ZN :1 leporide haasje-over ZN :1 salto a dorso :-- springen = saltar a dorso haast ZN :1 (te grote snelheid) haste, precipitation, pressa :-- zetten achter iets = hastar un cosa :in der -- genomen beslissingen = decisiones precipitate :2 (noodzaak/drang om snel te werk te gaan) urgentia :er is -- bij = isto es urgente :die brief heeft -- = iste littera es urgente haast BW :1 (bijna) quasi :-- onmogelijk = quasi impossibile :2 (spoedig) tosto, bentosto haasten WW :1 :zich -- = 1. (zich spoeden) hastar se, precipitar se, 2. (snel lopen) hastar/precipitar su passos :hij haast zich naar de uitgang = ille se hasta verso le exito :haast je langzaam = hasta te lentemente :hij haast zich het werk af te maken = ille se hasta de terminar le travalio/labor haastig BN :1 hastive, precipite, precipitate, precipitose :met --e schreden = con passo(s) precipitate :een -- woord is gauw gezegd = reflecte ante de parlar :je bent wat te -- geweest = tu ha essite un pauco/poco troppo precipitose haastigheid ZN :1 haste, precipitation, pressa haastklus ZN :1 travalio/labor urgente haastwerk ZN :1 (in haast verricht werk) travalio/labor rapidemente facite :2 (werk waar haast bij is) travalio/labor urgente haasvreter ZN :1 coardo haat ZN :1 odio :-- en nijd = odio e resentimento/invidia :blinde -- = odio cec :dodelijke -- = odio mortal :bittere -- = odio amar :on(uit)blusbare -- = odio inextinguibile :onverzoenlijke -- = odio implacabile/inexpiabile :machteloze -- = odio impotente :smeulende -- = odio latente :-- zaaien = seminar odio :-- kweken = inspirar/ingenerar odio :iemand -- toedragen = sentir odio pro un persona, odiar un persona :tot -- aanzetten = predicar le odio, instigar al odio :vol -- = plen de odio :uit -- tegen = pro odio a haatdragend BN :1 rancorose, vindicative, plen de rancor haatdragendheid ZN :1 rancor, character rancorose/vindicative haatgevoel ZN :1 sentimento de odio, odio, rancor :een -- tegen iemand koesteren = nutrir un odio contra/verso un persona haat-liefderelatie ZN :1 Zie: haat-liefdeverhouding haat-liefdeverhouding ZN :1 relation de amor e odio habanera ZN :1 (MUZ) habanera habbekrats ZN :1 trica, bagatella :voor een -- = pro un pecia de pan habeas corpus ZN :1 habeas corpus (L) habiel BN :1 habile habijt ZN :1 habito (de monacho) :het -- aannemen = prender le habito, entrar in un monasterio habilitatie ZN :1 habilitation habiliteit ZN :1 habilitate habiliteren WW :1 habilitar habitat ZN :1 habitat (L) habitué ZN :1 visitator regular, habitué (F) habitueel BN :1 habitual habitus ZN :1 aspecto exterior, (houding) attitude :sociale -- = comportamento social Habsburg ZN EIGN :1 Habsburgo Habsburgs BN :1 de Habsburgo :het --e Huis = le Casa de Habsburgo hachee ZN :1 ragout (F) de carne hachate {sj} hachelen WW :1 :je kan me de bout -- = va al diabolo! hachelijk BN :1 hasardate, hasardose, critic, periculose, precari, riscose, spinose, delicate :--e situatie = situation periculose/critic/precari/spinose :--e onderneming = interprisa periculose/riscose :--e kwestie = question spinose :--e chirurgische ingreep = operation chirurgic delicate :zich in een --e positie bevinden = trovar se in un position delicate hachelijkheid ZN :1 precarietate, periculo, situation precari/spinose hachje ZN :1 pelle, vita :zijn -- redden = salvar su/le pelle :zijn -- wagen = riscar su/le pelle :er zijn -- bij inschieten = perder le vita, pagar con le pelle hacienda ZN :1 hacienda (S) hacker ZN :1 hacker (E) Hades ZN :1 Hades hadie! TW :1 salute! hadik ZN :1 cimicaria hadj ZN :1 hadj hadj ZN :1 hadj hadji ZN :1 hadji Hadrianus ZN EIGN :1 Hadriano Hadrianusmuur ZN :1 Muro de Hadriano haf ZN :1 laguna litoral hafnium ZN :1 hafnium haft ZN :1 (insekt) ephemero :2 (stukje staal aan een geweerloop) tenon hagebeuk ZN :1 Zie: haagbeuk hagedis ZN :1 lacerta :geschubde -- = lacerta squamifere :gekamde -- = lacerta cristate/crestate hagedisachtig BN :1 saurian hagedisstaart ZN :1 cauda del lacerta hagedoorn ZN :1 spino albe/blanc hagel ZN :1 grandine :--wolk = nube de grandine :-- van kogels/stenen/pijlen = grandine de ballas/petras/sagittas :2 (kogel) parve plumbo hagelblank BN :1 blanc como (le) nive hagelbui ZN :1 pluvia de grandine hagelen WW :1 (METEO) grandinar :het hagelt = il grandina :2 (FIG: in dichte massa neervallen) grandinar :het hagelde bommen op het vijandelijk gebied = le bombas grandinava super le territorio inimic hagelkorrel ZN :1 (klompje hagel) grano de grandine :2 (loden kogeltje) grano de plumbo hagelnieuw BN :1 flammante hagelpatroon ZN :1 cartucha {sj} a plumbo hagelschade ZN :1 damno(s) de grandine/causate per le grandine :verzekering tegen -- = assecurantia contra le grandine hagelschot ZN :1 (schot met hagel) colpo de plumbo hagelslag ZN :1 chocolate {sj} granulate/vermicelli hagelsnoer ZN :1 chalaza hagelsteen ZN :1 grano de grandine hagelstorm ZN :1 tempesta de grandine hageltas ZN :1 cartuchiera {sj} hagelval ZN :1 cadita de grandine hagelverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia contra le grandine hagelvlaag ZN :1 borrasca de grandine hagelvorming ZN :1 formation de grandine hagelwit BN :1 blanc como (le) nive, blanchissime hagelwolk ZN :1 nube de grandine Hagenaar ZN :1 Zie: Hagenees Hagenees ZN :1 habitante del Haga hagenprediker ZN :1 predicator in plen aere/al aere libere hagenpreek ZN :1 predica in plen aere/al aere libere hagenroos ZN :1 rosa canin hagiograaf ZN :1 hagiographo, hagiographista hagiografie ZN :1 hagiographia hagiografisch BN :1 hagiographic :--e legenden = legendas hagiographic hagiologie ZN :1 hagiologia hagiologisch BN :1 hagiologic hagioloog ZN :1 hagiologo, hagiologista hagioscoop ZN :1 hagioscopio haïku ZN :1 haiku (J) hairspray ZN :1 lacca pro le capillos, hairspray (E) Haïti ZN EIGN :1 Haiti Haïtiaan ZN :1 haitiano Haïtiaans BN :1 haitian hak ZN :1 (hiel) talon :iemand op de --ken zitten = persequer un persona :iemand de --ken laten zien = fugir :iemand op de -- nemen = ridiculisar un persona :2 (van schoen, etc.) talon :schoen met platte/hoge -- = scarpa/calceo a talon platte/alte :van de -- op de tak springen = saltar de un cosa al altere :3 (achterstuk van voorwerp, hielstuk) talon :4 (houweel) picco, hacha {sj} :5 (landbouwwerktuig) sarculo :6 (door hakken ontstane kerf) intalio :er is een hele -- uit de tafel = il ha un grande intalio in le tabula :7 (slag met een bijl) colpo de hacha {sj} hakband ZN :1 (van schaats) corregia de talon hakbeschermer ZN :1 protector pro talones, protegetalones hakbijl ZN :1 hacha {sj} hakbijltje ZN :1 parve hacha {sj}, hachetta {sj} hakblok ZN :1 hachatoria {sj}, bloco a/de hachar {sj}/de hachamento {sj} hakbord ZN :1 hachatoria {sj}, planca a/de hachar {sj}/de hachamento {sj} haken WW :1 (aan een haak bevestigen) attachar {sj} :2 (blijven vastzitten) attachar {sj} se :3 (mbt handwerken) brodar/tricotar al crochet (F), crochetar {sj} :4 (sterk verlangen) aspirar :het -- = aspiration hakenkruis ZN :1 cruce uncinate/gammate, svastica hakenkruisspeldje ZN :1 insignia con svastica hakfreesmachine ZN :1 sarculo rotative hakhout ZN :1 ligno de boschetto hakig BN :1 (PLANTK) hamate hakkebord ZN :1 (MUZ) tympano hakkelaar ZN :1 balbutiator hakkelarij ZN :1 balbutiamento hakkelen WW :1 balbutiar hakkelig BN :1 :-- spreken = balbutiar hakken WW :1 dar un colpo/dar colpos de hacha {sj}, hachar {sj}, taliar :het -- = hachamento {sj} :in stukken -- = fragmentar :een blok steen in stukken -- = fragmentar un petra :hout -- = taliar ligno :dat hakt erin = isto costa un capital :een beeld -- = sculper un statua :2 (omhakken) abatter :bomen -- = abatter arbores hakkenei ZN :1 haquenea, (cavallo) amblator hakker ZN :1 hachator {sj}, taliator hakketakken WW :1 (ruzie hebben) disputar, querelar, altercar :2 (vitten) cavillar hakketakkerij ZN :1 (ruzie) disputa, querela, altercation :2 (gevit) cavillation hakketeren WW :1 (kibbelen) disputar, querelar, altercar hakleder, hakleer ZN :1 (leer voor hakken) corio pro talones :2 (hakband) corregia pro le talon hakmachine ZN :1 machina a/de/pro hachar {sj} :2 triturator hakmes ZN :1 cultello pro/a/de hachar {sj}, hachatoria {sj}, machete {sj} hakmoes ZN :1 verduras hachate {sj} hakmolen ZN :1 triturator hakpees ZN :1 tendon del talon hakploeg ZN :1 extirpator haksel ZN :1 (fijngehakt vlees) carne hachate {sj}, (hakstro) palea hachate {sj}/triturate, (gehakt hooi) feno hachate{sj}/triturate, (gehakte schors) cortice hachate {sj}/triturate hakselaar ZN :1 machina de hachamento {sj}, triturator de palea/feno/forrage hakselen WW :1 hachar {sj}/triturar (le palea, le feno) hakselmachine ZN :1 Zie: hakselaar hakstro ZN :1 palea hachate {sj}/triturate hakstuk ZN :1 (van schoen) contraforte, talon hakvlees ZN :1 carne hachate {sj} hakzenuw ZN :1 tendon de Achille/del talon hal ZN :1 (hoge ingang) vestibulo, hall (E) :2 (winkel) mercato coperte :3 (hoge zaal) grande sala, hall (E) :4 (klein vertrek achter de voordeur van een huis) entrata :5 (hardbevroren grond) cortice terrestre gelate, solo gelate :eeuwige -- = permafrost halatie ZN :1 (FOTO) halation halen WW :1 (naar zich toe trekken) tirar :er uit -- wat er in zit = tirar le maximo de un cosa :iets omhoog -- = montar un cosa :iets omlaag -- = descender un cosa :iemand onderuit -- = facer cader un persona :zich in het hoofd -- = mitter/poner se in le testa :er van alles bij -- = appartar se de su subjecto :zich iets op de hals -- = incurrer un cosa :2 (ergens vandaan halen) ir a cercar, ir a prender, tirar, retirar, extraher :een dokter (gaan) -- = ir a cercar un medico :iemand van de trein -- = attender/ir a cercar/ir a prender un persona al station :een priester laten -- = facer venir un prestre, mandar a prender un prestre, mandar pro un prestre :een fles -- = ir a prender un bottilia :iemand uit zijn slaap -- = tirar un persona de su somno :geld van de bank -- = retirar moneta del banca :uit de circulatie -- = retirar del circulation :erts uit de grond -- = extraher mineral del solo :hij heeft het uit de krant gehaald = ille lo ha tirate del jornal :een zakdoek uit zijn zak -- = prender/extraher/retirar un pannello de naso de su tasca :een boek uit de kast -- = prender/extraher/retirar un libro del armario :de drukfouten uit de tekst -- = eliminar le errores typographic del texto :een muur tegen de grond -- = abatter un muro :waar haal jij die sigaren? = ubi compra tu iste cigarros? :hij haalt zijn boodschappen bij de supermarkt = ille face su commissiones/emptiones in le supermercato :iets voor de geest -- = evocar/recordar un cosa :een nat pak -- = prender un banio fortiate :adem -- = respirar :3 (behalen) obtener :een diploma -- = obtener un diploma :4 (er in slagen te bereiken) attinger :zijn trein/bus/tram -- = haber su traino/autobus/tram :zijn trein niet -- = mancar/perder su traino :de boot -- = arrivar a tempore pro prender le nave :dat haal ik niet = io non arrivara a isto :hij haalt de 50 kilo niet = ille pesa minus de 50 kilogrammas :hij heeft een 5 gehaald voor wiskunde = ille ha habite un 5 in mathematica :5 :uit elkaar -- = separar, dismontar, disfacer, disjunger, disunir :iemands reputatie omlaag -- = disfacer le reputation de un persona :6 :-- door/langs/over = passar per :door een zeef -- = passar per un cribro :door de wringer -- = passar per le exprimitor :de spons -- over = passar le spongia super :7 :een streep door zijn verleden -- = rader su passato :8 (met moeite ademen) respirar con difficultate half BW :1 medio, a medietate, semi-, hemi- :--volle melk = lacte medio discremate :-- gek = medio folle, a medietate folle :-- gaar = medio cocite, a medietate cocite :het werk is -- af = le labor/travalio es finite a medietate :-- gesloten = a medietate claudite/clause :-- september = a medietate de septembre :-- open = semiaperte, medio aperte, a medietate aperte :-- dor = semiaride :-- autonoom = semiautonome :-- bedekt = semicoperte :-- ontvet = semidiscremate :-- dood = semimorte :-- naakt = seminude :-- edel = semipreciose :-- wild = semisalvage :-- slapend = semisomne :-- levend = semivive half BN :1 medie :--e maan = medie luna :--e peseta = peseta medie :-- uur = hora medie :-- dozijn = medie dozena :--e deur = medie porta :--e toon = semitono :om het -- jaar = cata sex menses, semestralmente :voor -- geld = a medie precio, pro le medietate del precio :op --e kracht = a medie fortia :de --e wereld = le medietate del mundo :--e maatregel = medie mesura :--e gare = idiota :-- april = a medietate de april :met een -- oor luisteren = ascoltar distractemente :iets met een -- woord aanduiden = insinuar un cosa :tien over -- een = un hora minus vinti (minutas) :tien voor -- twee = un hora e vinti (minutas) :-- acht = septe horas e medie (hora) halfaap ZN :1 prosimia half-ambtelijk BN :1 officiose, semiofficial, plus o minus official halfanalfabeet ZN :1 semianalphabetico halfanalfabeet BN :1 semianalphabete halfanalfabetisme ZN :1 semianalphabetismo halfapen ZN MV :1 prosimias halfautomaat ZN :1 machina/apparato semiautomatic halfautomatisch BN :1 semiautomatic :-- geweer = fusil semiautomatic :--e audiometer = audiometro semiautomatic halfback ZN :1 Zie: halfspeler halfbakken WW :1 medio cocite, cocite a medietate :2 (FIG) qui/que non vale nihil halfbegrepen ZN :1 comprendite insufficientemente/a medietate :-- wijsheid = saper mal digerite halfbeschaafd BN :1 civilisate a medietate halfbewust BN :1 semiconscie, semiconsciente halfbewustzijn ZN :1 semiconscientia halfblind BN :1 cec de un oculo halfblinde ZN :1 ceco de un oculo halfbloed ZN :1 persona de medie sanguine, mesticio, mulatto :2 cavallo de racia cruciate halfbolvormig BN :1 hemispheric, semispheric :-- e koepel = cupola hemispheric halfbroer, halfbroeder ZN :1 medie fratre, semifratre, (van vaderszijde) fratre consanguinee/de patre, (van moederszijde) fratre uterin/de matre halfcilinder ZN :1 semicylindro halfcilindervormig BN :1 semicylindric, hemicylindric halfcilindrisch BN :1 semicylindric, hemicylindric halfcirkelvormig BN :1 semicircular, in forma de semicirculo :(ANAT) --e kanalen = canales semicircular halfconsonant ZN :1 semiconsonante halfconvergentie ZN :1 semiconvergentia halfdek ZN :1 (SCHEEP) dunetta, quartiero del officieros halfdonker ZN :1 semiobscuritate, penumbra, (schemering) crepusculo halfdonker BN :1 semiobscur, medio obscur, a medietate obscur, penumbral, penumbrose, (schemerdonker) crepuscular halfdood BN :1 medio morte, a medietate morte, semimorte halfdoor BW :1 :een peer -- snijden = trenchar {sj} un pira in duo (partes) halfdoorlatend BN :1 semipermeabile :-- membraan = membrana semipermeabile halfdoorlatendheid ZN :1 semipermeabilitate halfdoorschijnend BN :1 Zie: halfdoorzichtig halfdoorzichtig BN :1 semitransparente, semidiaphane halfdoorzichtigheid ZN :1 semitransparentia halfdor BN :1 semiaride, (AARDR) subdesertic halfdronken BN :1 medio ebrie, a medietate ebrie halfdroog BN :1 Zie: halfdor halfduister BN :1 Zie: halfdonker halfduister ZN :1 Zie: halfdonker halfedel BN :1 (van metalen) semipreciose :-- metaal = metallo semipreciose :2 (van vaderskant) de descendentia nobile (per le patre) :3 (van moederskant) de descendentia nobile (per le matre) halfedelsteen ZN :1 petra semipreciose, semiprecioso halfezel ZN :1 asino salvage, onagro halffabrikaat ZN :1 fabricato medio finite, producto semifabricate, semiproducto halfgaar BN :1 (niet helemaal gaar) a medietate cocite, medio cocite, semicrude :2 (getikt) folle halfgek BN :1 medio folle, a medietate folle halfgeleerd BN :1 semierudite halfgeleidend BN :1 semiconductor :--e diode = diodo semiconductor halfgeleider ZN :1 semiconductor :intrinsieke -- = semiconductor intrinsec :extrinsieke -- = semiconductor extrinsec :amorfe -- = semiconductor amorphe :discrete -- = semiconductor discrete :elektronische -- = semiconductor electronic :opto-elektronische -- = semiconductor optoelectronic :polykristallijne -- = semiconductor polycrystallin halfgeleiderdiode ZN :1 photodiodo halfgeleider-elektronica ZN :1 electronica del semi-conductores halfgeopend BN :1 medio aperte, a medietate aperte, semiaperte halfgeschoold BN :1 medio/semi qualificate/trainate halfgesloten BN :1 medio claudite/clause, a medietate claudite/clause, semiclause halfgod ZN :1 semideo, heroe halfgodin ZN :1 semidea halfgoud ZN :1 tombac halfhartig BN :1 pauco/poco enthusiastic/convincente :--e poging = tentativa pauco/poco convincente halfheesterachtig BN :1 subfrutescente halfheid ZN :1 indecision, irresolution, manco de energia halfhemdje ZN :1 plastron (F) halfhonderd ZN :1 cinquantena halfhoog BN :1 medio alte, de medie altor/altura :--e laarzen = bottas medio alte halfjaar ZN :1 medie anno, sex menses, semestre halfjaarlijks BN :1 semestral, semiannual :--e termijnen = terminos semestral :-- dividend = dividendo semestral/semiannual halfjarig BN :1 semestral, de sex menses :-- contract = contracto de sex menses :-- verblijf in het buitenland = sojorno de sex menses al estraniero halfje ZN :1 (geldstuk) medie cent (hollandese) :2 :een -- cognac = medie vitro de cognac (F) :3 :(brood) een -- = medie pan halfjes BW :1 :hij zei het maar zo -- = ille lo ha dicite sin conviction halfklinker ZN :1 semivocal, semiconsonante halfkristal ZN :1 semicrystallo halfkristallijn BN :1 semicrystallin halflang BN :1 semilonge, medie :--e klinker = vocal semilonge :--e mouw = manica medie halfleeg BN :1 medio vacue, semivacue, a mediatate vacue halflinie ZN :1 (SPORT) linea median/medie halfluid BW :1 a medie voce :2 (MUZ) a mezza voce (I) halfmaandelijks BN :1 bimensual, semimensual :-- tijdschrift = revista bimensual halfmat BN :1 semiopac halfmetaal ZN :1 semimetallo half-militair BN :1 paramilitar halfnaakt BN :1 nude usque al cinctura, medio nude, seminude halfnasaal ZN :1 consonante seminasal halfnomade ZN :1 seminomade halfnomadisch BN :1 seminomade :-- bestaan = seminomadismo half-officieel BN :1 officiose :--e krant = jornal officiose :--e pers = pressa officiose half-om-half ZN :1 (gemengde drank) mixtura de duo bibitas (alcoholic) :2 (gehakt) carne hachate {sj} de bove e de porco halfopen BN :1 medio aperte, aperte a medio, a medietate aperte, semiaperte :met -- mond = con le bucca semiaperte halfparasiet ZN :1 hemiparasito, semiparasito halfpension ZN :1 medie pension halfpezig BN :1 semitendinose halfpond ZN :1 medie libra halfprodukt ZN :1 producto semifabricate, semiproducto halfreliëf ZN :1 medie relievo halfrijm ZN :1 rima assonante, assonantia halfrijp BN :1 medio matur, a medietate matur halfrond BN :1 semironde, semirotunde, semicircular, hemicylindric :--e torens = turres semironde/semirotunde/semicircular :--e vijl = lima semironde/semirotunde :2 (halfbolvormig) hemispheric, semispheric halfrond ZN :1 semicirculo :2 (AARDR) hemispherio :noordelijk -- = hemispherio septentrional/boreal :zuidelijk -- = hemispherio meridional/austral :westelijk -- = hemispherio occidental :oostelijk -- = hemispherio oriental halfrondkopbout ZN :1 bulon a testa/capite semironde/semirotunde halfschaduw ZN :1 (KUNST) medie tinta, penumbra :2 (NAT) penumbra halfschild ZN :1 (BIOL) elytra halfslachtig BN :1 irresolute, indecise, hesitante :--e houding = attitude irresolute, irresolution, indecision :2 (onduidelijk) ambigue, vage :-- antwoord = responsa ambigue, vage halfslachtigheid ZN :1 irresolution, indecision, hesitation, manco/mancantia de conviction :2 (onduidelijkheid) ambiguitate halfsnik BN :1 folle halfspeler ZN :1 jocator de medie campo, mediano, halfback (E) halfsteens BN :1 :een --e muur = un muro a medie bricca halfstijf BN :1 semirigide halfstok BW :1 a medie mast :de vlag -- hijsen = hissar/poner le bandiera a medie mast halfstruikachtig BN :1 subfrutescente halftij ZN :1 marea medie halftime ZN :1 medie tempore halftime BN :1 a/de medie tempore :-- medewerker = empleato a/de medie tempore halftimer ZN :1 empleato a/de medie tempore halftint ZN :1 medie tinta half-transversaal BN :1 semitransverse, semitransversal :(GEOL) --e breuk = fallia semitransverse/semitransversal halfunciaal BN :1 semiuncial :-- schrift = scriptura semiuncial halfuur ZN :1 medie hora :om het -- = cata/omne medie hora, cata trenta minutas halfuurdienst ZN :1 servicio de un medie hora halfvenster ZN :1 mezzanin halfvergeten BN :1 quasi oblidate :-- gebeurtenissen weer oprakelen = renovar eventos quasi oblidate halfverheven BN :1 :-- beeldhouwwerk = sculptura in basse-relievo, basse-relievo halfvers ZN :1 hemistichio halfvet BN :1 semigrasse, de medie crema :--te kaas = caseo semigrasse/de medie crema halfvleugelig BN :1 hemiptere :-- insekt = insecto hemiptere halfvleugelige ZN :1 hemiptero halfvloeibaar BN :1 semifluide, semiliquide :--e smeerolie = oleo lubrificante semifluide :--e lijm = colla semiliquide halfvocaal ZN :1 semivocal, semiconsonante halfvol BN :1 (voor de helft gevuld) a medietate plen, medio plen, semiplen :een glas -- doen = reimpler un vitro a medietate :de fles is nog -- = le bottilia es ancora semiplen :2 (met minder vet) semidiscremate :--e melk = lacte semidiscremate, lacte partialmente discremate halfvolwassen BN :1 Zie: halfwassen halfvrije ZN :1 (GESCH) servo halfwaardetijd ZN :1 Zie: halveringstijd halfwarm BN :1 tepide halfwas ZN :1 (puber) adolescente :2 (nog niet volleerd vakman) apprentisse halfwassen BN :1 non ancora adulte, adolescente halfweg BW :1 (halverwege) a medie cammino/via/strata, a medietate del cammino/via/strata :2 (op de helft van een karwei) a medietate :zij zijn nu -- met het bouwen = le casa es construite a medietate halfweg VZ :1 a medie cammino, a medietate de cammino :-- Bilthoven en Utrecht = a medie cammino/a medietate de cammino inter Bilthoven e Utrecht halfwekelijks BN :1 bihebdomadari, semihebdomadari halfwijs BN :1 medio folle, a medietate folle halfwinds BW :1 con le vento a medie nave halfwit BN :1 quasi blanc halfwoekerplant ZN :1 semiparasito, hemiparasito halfwol ZN :1 medie lana halfwollen BN :1 de lana e coton, de medie lana halfzacht BN :1 (tussen hard en zacht) (un pauco/poco) molle, non troppo dur :2 (niet goed snik) imbecille, cretin, (dwaas) folle halfzijde ZN :1 medie seta, semiseta halfzijden BN :1 de medie seta, de semiseta halfzuster ZN :1 medie soror, semisoror, (van moederszijde) soror uterin/de matre, (van vaderszijde) soror consanguinee/de patre halfzwaar BN :1 (mbt tabak) semiforte :--e tabak = tabaco semiforte halfzwaargewicht ZN :1 (klasse) peso medie :2 (persoon) peso medie halictus ZN :1 halicto haliet ZN :1 halite halitose ZN :1 halitose (-osis) hall ZN :1 hall (E), entrata, vestibulo halldeur ZN :1 porta del hall (E) halleluja ZN :1 alleluia, hallelujah {ja} halleluja! TW :1 alleluia!, hallelujah! {ja} hallelujastemming ZN :1 euphoria hallo! TW :1 hallo! hallucinair BN :1 hallucinatori hallucinant ZN :1 hallucinato, victima de hallucinationes hallucinatie ZN :1 hallucination, vision hallucinatori :hypnagogische -- = hallucination hypnagogic :visuele -- = hallucination visual :collectieve -- = hallucination collective :--s veroorzaken = provocar hallucinationes hallucinatoir BN :1 hallucinatori hallucinatorisch BN :1 hallucinatori :--e gewaarwordingen = sensationes hallucinatori :--e psychose = psychose (-osis) hallucinatori hallucineren WW :1 hallucinar, haber hallucinationes :--d effect = effecto hallucinante hallucinerend BN :1 (hallucinaties veroorzakend) hallucinogene, hallucinogenic :-- middel = substantia hallucinogene, hallucinogeno hallucinogeen ZN :1 substantia hallucinogene, hallucinogeno hallucinogeen BN :1 hallucinogene, hallucinogenic :--e stof = substantia hallucinogene/hallucinogenic hallucinose ZN :1 hallucinose (-osis) halm ZN :1 pedunculo halma(spel) ZN :1 halma halmeester ZN :1 controlator de un mercato coperte, supervisor halmvliegen ZN MV :1 (DIERK) coleopteros halo ZN :1 (stralenkrans) halo, aureola, (rond de maan bij een zonsverduistering) corona :2 (FOTO) halo :3 (kring rondom de tepel) areola halochemie ZN :1 halochimia halochromie ZN :1 halochromia halo-effect ZN :1 (FOTO) halo halofiel BN :1 halophile halofyt ZN :1 planta halophile/halophyte/halophytic, halophyto halogeen BN :1 halogene halogeen ZN :1 halogeno halogeenlamp ZN :1 lampa a halogeno halogeneren WW :1 halogenar :het -- = halogenation :een organische verbinding -- = halogenar un composito organic halogenering ZN :1 halogenation halogenide ZN :1 halogenuro, halogenido halometer ZN :1 halometro halon ZN :1 halon haloplankton ZN :1 haloplancton, plancton marin haloscoop ZN :1 haloscopio halotechniek ZN :1 halotechnica haloverschijnsel ZN :1 halo hals ZN :1 (van mens en dier) collo :zij heeft een lange -- = illa ha un collo longe :een zwaan met een sierlijke -- = un cygno con un collo gratiose :tot aan de -- = usque al collo :2 (keel) collo, gorga, gurgite, jugulo :de -- afsnijden = trenchar {sj} le collo/jugulo, jugular :3 (nek) collo, nuca :zijn -- breken = rumper se le collo/nuca :de -- uitstrekken = tender le collo :zich op de -- halen = contractar, contraher, incurrer :zich de afkeuring van een meerdere op de -- halen = incurrer le reprobation de un superior :zich een ziekte op de -- halen = contraher un maladia :zich de haat van al zijn collega's op de -- halen = incurrer le odio de tote su collegas :iemand om de -- vallen = jectar se/saltar al collo de un persona :-- over kop = con precipitation, precipitemente, precipitatemente :4 (van kledingstukken, flessen, vazen, etc.) collo :-- van een fles = collo de un bottilia :-- van het dijbeen = collo del femore :5 :onnozele -- = persona credule, imbecille :6 (van viool) manico halsader ZN :1 vena jugular/del collo halsband ZN :1 (sieraad) collar :2 (mbt dieren) collar :de hond de -- omdoen = mitter le collar al can halsbeen ZN :1 Zie: halswervel halsbel ZN :1 campana de vacca/de ove, etc. halsbontje ZN :1 boa halsboord ZN :1 collo, collar halsbrekend BN :1 (gevaarlijk) multo periculose :--e toeren = acrobatias a rumper se le collo halsbrekerij ZN :1 acrobatias periculose halsdoek ZN :1 pannello de collo, chal {sj}, charpa {sj}, foulard (F), fichu (F) halsgerecht ZN :1 (GESCH) tribunal supreme halsgewricht ZN :1 articulation del collo halsgezwel ZN :1 tumor del collo halsjuk ZN :1 collar halsketen ZN :1 Zie: halsketting halsketting ZN :1 collar, catena :kraal van een -- = grano de un collar halsklier ZN :1 glandula cervical/jugular/del collo halskraag ZN :1 collo, collar halskruid ZN :1 campanula halskwab ZN :1 (van vogels) caruncula halslijn ZN :1 linea del collo halsmisdaad ZN :1 crimine capital/mortal halsopening ZN :1 apertura del collo halsoverkop BW :1 multo rapidemente, precipite :-- vertrekken = partir precipitemente halspijn ZN :1 cervicalgia halsplooi ZN :1 plica del collo halsriem ZN :1 collar halsslagader ZN :1 arteria cervical/del collo, carotide halssnoer ZN :1 collar halsspier ZN :1 musculo del collo halsstarrig BN :1 obstinate, inflexibile, contumace, pertinace, pervicace, tenace :-- weigeren = refusar obstinatemente halsstarrigheid ZN :1 obstination, inflexibilitate, contumacia, pertinacia, pertinacitate, pervicacia, tenacitate halsstraf ZN :1 pena/punition capital/de morte halsstuk ZN :1 (deel van een kledingstuk) collo halster ZN :1 capistro halsteren WW :1 poner/mitter le capistro a, incapistrar halsterriem ZN :1 longa halsterring ZN :1 anello de capistro halstouw ZN :1 longa halsuitsnijding ZN :1 Zie: halsopening halsvlecht ZN :1 (MED) plexo cervical halswervel ZN :1 vertebra cervical/del collo :zevende -- = vertebra prominente halswijdte ZN :1 mesura del collo :de -- meten = mesurar le collo halswonde ZN :1 plaga del collo halszaak ZN :1 crimine capital :ik wil er geen -- van maken = io non vole tractar lo como un crimine, io non vole prender lo troppo seriosemente, isto non es pro me un question de vita o de morte, io non vole dar lo troppo de importantia halszenuw ZN :1 nervo cervical/del collo halszenuwknoop ZN :1 plexo jugular halt ZN :1 (onderbreking in het voortgaan) halto, pausa :een -- toeroepen aan = dicer (le) halto a :de inflatie een -- toeroepen = jugular/stoppar le inflation :2 (kreet) halto :-- houden = facer (un) halto, stoppar halt! TW :1 halto!, stop! halte ZN :1 (rustpauze) halto, pausa :2 (stopplaats van bus, tram) halto, (van trein) station facultative :vaste -- = halto obligatori/fixe :niet-vaste -- = halto facultative haltepaal ZN :1 indicator de halto halter ZN :1 (SPORT) haltere, peso de mano, barra de pesos halterwerker ZN :1 halterophilo haltsein ZN :1 signal de arresto halvamel ZN :1 lacte semigrasse halvanaise ZN :1 mayonnaise (F) semigrasse halvaprodukt ZN :1 producto semigrasse halvarine ZN :1 margarina semigrasse halvemaan ZN :1 medie luna, crescente halvemaansbeentje ZN :1 (in pols) osso lunate halvemaanschans ZN :1 lunetta halvemaanvormig BN :1 de forma de medie luna, lunate, lunulate :(WISK) --e figuur = lunula :2 (ANAT) semilunar :-- been = semilunar halveren WW :1 (in tweeën delen) divider/partir in duo (partes equal), bisecar :een hoek -- = divider un angulo in duo partes equal, bisecar un angulo :2 (tot op de helft verminderen) reducer al medietate :zijn salaris is gehalveerd = su salario se ha reducite al medietate halverhoogte BW :1 a medietate del altor halvering ZN :1 (deling in tweeën) division/partition in duo (partes equal), bisection :2 (vermindering tot de helft) reduction al medietate halveringstijd ZN :1 periodo de semidisintegration/semivita halverwege BW :1 a medie cammino/via/strata, a medietate del cammino/via/strata :-- liggen tussen Bilthoven en Utrecht = esser situate a medie cammino inter Bilthoven e Utrecht :-- de maaltijd = a medie repasto :-- de morgen/ochtend = a medie matino halvezool ZN :1 medie solea ham ZN :1 gambon :rauwe -- = gambon crude :gekookte -- = gambon cocite :gerookte -- = gambon fumate :broodje -- = sandwich (E) a gambon :plak -- = trencho {sj} de gambon hamadryade ZN :1 hamadryade hamamelis ZN :1 hamamelis Hamasbeweging ZN :1 movimento Hamas hambroodje ZN :1 panetto/sandwich (E) al gambon Hamburg ZN EIGN :1 Hamburg hamburger ZN :1 (CUL) hamburger (E) Hamburger ZN :1 (bewoner van Hamburg) hamburgese Hamburgs BN :1 hamburgese hameibalk ZN :1 trabe/trave de balancia hameibrug ZN :1 ponte bascular/basculante/de bascula/de balancia hamel ZN :1 ove castrate hamelvlees ZN :1 carne de ove (castrate) hamer ZN :1 (werktuig) martello :pneumatische -- = martello pneumatic :-- en sikkel = falce e martello :houten -- = mallette :met een -- bewerken = martellar :klap/slag met een -- = colpo de martello, martellata :zich met de -- op de vinger slaan = dar se un martellata super le digito :tussen hamer en aanbeeld zijn = trovar se inter le incude e le martello :2 (gehoorbeentje) martello :3 (mbt een piano) martello :4 (mbt een uurwerk/klokkenspel) martello :5 (bij het maliespel) malleo hameraar ZN :1 martellator hamerbaan ZN :1 facie del martello hamerbaar BN :1 malleabile hamerbijl ZN :1 axe martello hamerboor ZN :1 forator a martello hameren WW :1 martellar, mallear :spijkers in het hout -- = martellar clavos in le ligno :iemand die hamert = martellator :steeds op hetzelfde aanbeeld -- = revolver sempre al mesme canto hamerhaai ZN :1 squalo martello hamering ZN :1 martellamento hamerkop ZN :1 testa/capite de martello :2 (van haai) martello hamermossel ZN :1 concha martello hamerslag ZN :1 colpo de martello, martellata :2 scoria de ferro hamerslingeren WW :1 lancear le martello :het -- = le lanceamento/lancear del martello hamersteel ZN :1 manico de martello hamerstuk ZN :1 proposition acceptate sin discussion, formalitate hamertje ZN :1 martelletto, massetta hamervormig BN :1 in forma de martello hamerwerpen WW :1 Zie: hamerslingeren Hamiet ZN :1 hamita, chamita Hamietisch BN :1 hamitic, chamitic hamlap ZN :1 trencho {sj}/filet (F) de porco hammebeen ZN :1 osso de gambon hammevet ZN :1 grassia de gambon hammondorgel ZN :1 organo Hammond/electronic hampijp ZN :1 osso de gambon hamschijf ZN :1 trencho {sj} de gambon hamspek ZN :1 lardo magre hamster ZN :1 hamster (D) hamsteraar ZN :1 accaparator hamsteren WW :1 accaparar, facer reservas :het -- = accaparamento :koffie -- = accaparar caffe hamstergolf ZN :1 unda de accaparamento hamstering ZN :1 accaparamento hamstervoorraad ZN :1 reservas :-- koffie = (provisiones de) caffe accaparate hamvraag ZN :1 question clave/fundamental/crucial hand ZN :1 mano :vaste -- = mano firme :knokige --en = manos ossose :eeltige --en = manos callose :blote --en = manos nude :met zijn blote --en = con su proprie manos :holle van de -- = cavo del mano :de -- van de kunstenaar = le mano del artista :Gods -- = le mano de Deo :rug van de -- = dorso/reverso del mano :in 't --je = sub mano :uit de eerste -- = de prime mano :zijn --en wassen = lavar se le manos :de ene -- wast de andere = un mano lava le altere :schennende -- = mano sacrilege :met de -- gedaan = manual :--en omhoog! = manos in alto! :de -- aan zichzelf slaan = suicidar se :iets bij de -- hebben = haber un cosa al portata del mano :het recht in eigen -- nemen = facer su proprie lege :met ijzeren -- = con mano de ferro :goederen in de dode -- = benes de manomorte/in mano(s) morte :de --en vrij hebben = haber le manos libere :de vrije -- hebben = haber le manos libere :op iemands -- zijn = esser del latere de un persona, appoiar un persona :met de --en in het haar zitten = non saper que facer :iemand de vrije -- laten = lassar le manos libere a un persona, lassar plen libertate de action a un persona, dar carta blanc a un persona :de -- in iets hebben = haber le mano(s) in un cosa :de -- leggen op = mitter le mano super :de laatste -- leggen aan = dar le ultime mano a :de -- lezen van = leger (in) le lineas del mano :de -- tegen iemand opheffen = levar le mano contra un persona :de -- met iets lichten = non respectar le regulas de un cosa, non complir un cosa :iemand de helpende -- bieden = tender le mano a un persona :iemand de -- reiken/toesteken = tender/extender le mano a un persona :iemand bij de -- nemen = prender un persona per le mano :met beide --en aangrijpen = prender a duo manos :van -- tot -- gaan = passar de mano in mano :iemand een -- geven/drukken/schudden = dar/stringer le manos a un persona :de --en vouwen = cruciar le manos :iemand bij de -- leiden = conducer un persona per le mano :in andere --en komen/overgaan = passar in altere manos, cambiar/mutar de manos :de -- opsteken = levar le mano :de -- van iemand vragen = peter/demandar le mano de un persona :de laatste -- leggen aan = dar le ultime mano/tocca a :de --en aftrekken van = non plus preoccupar se de :in goede --en zijn = esser in bon manos :in --en vallen van = cader in/inter le manos de :in vijandelijke --en vallen = cader in manos inimic :in de --en klappen = batter le manos, applauder :aan de beterende -- = convalescente :aan de beterende -- zijn = convalescer, esser in convalescentia, esser in via de curation :uit de -- lopen = escappar del mano :een beschuldiging van de -- wijzen = rejectar un accusation :op --en zijnd = imminente :het op --en zijn = imminentia :de -- aan de ploeg slaan = poner le mano al obra :iets achter de -- houden = tener/haber un cosa in reserva :dit ligt voor de -- = isto es obvie, isto es un cosa evidente :goed/gemakkelijk in de -- liggen = esser maneabile :een auto goed in de -- hebben = dominar ben su auto(mobile) :jezelf in de -- houden = controlar se :met opgeheven --en = con le manos in alto :met lege --en = con le manos vacue :met vaste -- = con mano firme :met gulle -- = a manos plen :met de -- geschreven = scribite a mano :met de -- gemaakt/vervaardigd = facite a mano :met de -- genaaid = suite a mano :van de -- doen = disfacer se de, vender :vlot van de -- gaan = vender ben :zijn -- voor zijn mond houden = coperir se le bucca :wat is er aan de --? = que passa? :wat is er met je aan de --? = que te passa? :aan de -- doen = suggerer :zijn -- in het vuur steken voor = poner le mano in le foco pro :iemand naar zijn -- zetten = manipular un persona, submitter un persona a su voluntate :zich met -- en tand verzetten = resister se con ungues e dentes :iemand op de --en kijken = controlar un persona :iemand op zijn -- krijgen = obtener le appoio de un persona :ter -- stellen van = poner in manos de :de -- houden aan = facer respectar strictemente :de --en ineenslaan = unir le fortias :door de --en van vele jaren gaan = passar per multe manos :een peer uit de -- eten = mangiar un pira con le manos :zich in de --en wrijven = fricar se le manos :achter de -- houden/hebben = reservar se, haber reservate :op --en en voeten = a quatro pedes/patas :aan de -- van = super le base de :in de -- werken = favorir :2 (handschrift) scriptura :een mooie -- hebben = haber un belle scriptura handappel ZN :1 pomo/malo de tabula handarbeid ZN :1 labor/travalio manual handarbeider ZN :1 obrero/laborator/travaliator manual handbad ZN :1 (MED) maniluvio handbagage ZN :1 bagage a/de mano handbal ZN :1 handball (E) handbalclub ZN :1 club (E) de handball (E) handbalcoach ZN :1 coach (E) de handball (E) handballen WW :1 jocar al handball (E) handballer ZN :1 jocator de handball (E) handbalspel ZN :1 handball (E) handbaltoernooi ZN :1 torneo de handball (E) handbalveld ZN :1 terreno/campo de handball (E) handbalvereniging ZN :1 Zie: handbalclub handbalwedstrijd ZN :1 partita/match (E) de handball (E) handbediening ZN :1 commando/controlo manual/a mano handbedrijf ZN :1 mestiero manual handbeen ZN :1 (ALGEMEEN) osso del mano :2 (handwortelbeentje) osso carpal :3 (middenhandsbeentje) osso metacarpal :4 (vingerkootje) phalange handbeitel ZN :1 cisello de mano handbel ZN :1 campana de mano handbereik ZN :1 portata de mano :binnen -- zijn = esser a portata de mano :buiten -- zijn = esser non a portata de mano, esser foris de portata de mano handbeschermer ZN :1 guardamano handbesturing ZN :1 commando/controlo manual handbeweging ZN :1 movimento del mano, (gebaar OOK) gesto del mano handbibliotheek ZN :1 bibliotheca/libros de referentia handbijbel ZN :1 biblia manual/de tasca handbijl ZN :1 hacha {sj} de mano, hachetta {sj} handblei ZN :1 brema handblusapparaat ZN :1 Zie: handblusser handblusser ZN :1 extinctor de mano handboeien ZN MV :1 manicas de ferro, manillas :iemand de -- omdoen = poner le manillas a un persona :iemand de -- afdoen/losmaken = remover le manillas a un persona handboek ZN :1 (beknopte verhandeling) manual :-- voor de letterkunde = manual de litteratura :2 (handleiding) instruction manual :3 (naslagwerk) manual, libro de referentia :-- voor de letterkunde = manual de litteratura handboog ZN :1 arco handboogschutter ZN :1 archero handboogschutterij ZN :1 club (E) de archeros handboor ZN :1 perforator portative/de mano/a mano handbreed(te) ZN :1 largor del mano handbuiger ZN :1 musculo flexor del mano, flexor del mano handcamera ZN :1 camera (photographic) manual/portative handcrème ZN :1 crema pro le manos handdelig BN :1 (PLANTK) palmate, palmipartite, palmatipartite handdik ZN :1 strato spisse como le mano handdoek ZN :1 toalia {alja}, essugamano(s) :-- op rol = toalia/essugamano(s) continue handdoekenhaak ZN :1 portatoalia {alja} handdoekenrek ZN :1 Zie: handdoekenhaak handdouche ZN :1 ducha {sj} a/de mano handdraaier ZN :1 tornator handdroog BN :1 (quasi) sic handdruk ZN :1 serramento/prisa de mano :hartelijke -- = prisa de mano cordial :(FIG) gouden -- = prisa de mano de auro, indemnisation substantial handdynamo ZN :1 dynamo manual/de mano/a mano handeg ZN :1 hirpice (de mano) handekenskruid ZN :1 dactylorchis handel (I) ZN :1 commercio, negotio, traffico :binnenlandse -- = commercio interne/interior :buitenlandse -- = commercio externe/exterior :zwarte -- = commercio illegal/illicite/clandestin/interlope/fraudulente :drukke -- = commercio vive/active :koloniale -- = commercio colonial :levendige -- = commercio vive/active :de -- op Afrika = le commercio con Africa :vrije -- = libertate de commercio :-- drijven = facer commercio, commerciar, trafficar, negotiar :de -- vrijgeven = liberalisar le commercio :de -- bloeit = le commercio prospera/floresce :de -- kwijnt = le commercio es stagnante :in de handel zijn = dedicar se al commercio :iets in de -- brengen = poner in vendita/commercialisar un producto/articulo :uit de -- nemen = retirar del commercio/vendita :een boek uit de -- nemen = retirar un libro del circulation :de -- was tegen tariefsverhogingen = le commercio esseva contra/se opponeva a un augmento del tarifas :-- in verdovende middelen = traffico del stupefacientes/narcoticos/drogas handel (II) ZN :1 levator, manivella handelaar ZN :1 commerciante, mercante, mercator, negotiante, (PEJ) trafficator, trafficante :-- in wijnen = mercante/negotiante in/de vinos :-- in granen = negotiante in/de granos/cereales :-- in tweedehands boeken = commerciante de libros de secunde mano handelbaar BN :1 (gemakkelijk te hanteren) maneabile, (van voertuigen) manovrabile :2 (mbt personen en dieren, inschikkelijk) tractabile, flexibile, ductibile, (gedwee) docile :-- paard = cavallo docile handelbaarheid ZN :1 (hanteerbaarheid) maneabilitate, (mbt voertuigen) manovrabilitate :2 (mbt materialen) ductibilitate, malleabilitate :3 (mbt personen en dieren, inschikkelijkheid) ductibilitate, tractabilitate, flexibilitate, (gedweeheid) docilitate handeldrijven WW :1 facer commercio, commerciar, negotiar, (PEJ) trafficar handeldrijvend BN :1 commerciante, mercantil :--e natie = nation commerciante handelen WW :1 (handel drijven) facer (le) commercio, commerciar, negotiar, (PEJ) trafficar :hij handelt in drugs = ille traffica in narcoticos/drogas, ille face le commercio del narcoticos :in zijden artikelen -- = commerciar in articulos de seta :2 (te werk gaan) ager, operar, proceder, facer :stijl van -- = stilo de action :naar gelang van de omstandigheden -- = proceder secundo le circumstantias :in zijn eigen belang -- = ager in function de su interesses :naar bevind van zaken -- = ager secundo le circumstantias :overeenkomstig de instructies -- = proceder secundo le instructiones :in overeenstemming met zijn principes -- = ager/operar conformemente/in accordo con su principios :uit overtuiging -- = ager per conviction :naar eigen goeddunken -- = ager/facer a su guisa {gi} :ik zal naar eer en geweten -- = io agera secundo mi conscientia :in iemands geest -- = ager in le spirito de un persona :bij volmacht -- = ager per delegation :consequent -- = operar consequentemente :wettelijk -- = ager legalmente/conformemente al lege :vrijheid van -- = libertate de action :--d optreden = intervenir, entrar in action :3 (behandelen) tractar de :de redevoering zal -- over een onderwerp uit de sterrenkunde = le discurso tractara de un subjecto del astronomia handeling ZN :1 (daad) acto, action :infantiele --en = actos infantil :Handelingen van de Apostelen = Actos del Apostolos :bedrieglijke --en = actiones fraudulente :onrechtmatige -- = action illegal/illicite :oneerbare --en = actiones indecente :onzedelijke --en plegen = committer actos immoral :ceremoniële --en = actiones ceremonial :deze -- stond op zichzelf = isto esseva un action isolate :2 (verrichting) operation, manipulation :--en verrichten = ager, operar, effectuar manipulationes :met een paar eenvoudige --en is de fiets uit elkaar te halen = con alicun manipulationes on pote dismontar iste bicycletta :3 (verslag van een vergadering) acto :--en van het parlement = actos del parlamento :--en van de Tweede Kamer = actos del Camera del Deputatos :--en van een congres = actos de un congresso :4 (beraadslaging) debatto, deliberation :--en over de herziening van de grondwet = debattos super le revision del constitution :5 (LIT) action, intriga :-- van een roman = action de un roman(ce) :bijkomstige -- van een roman = incidente de un roman(ce) :eenheid van -- = unitate de action handelingsbekwaam BN :1 capabile (de ager), competente (de ager) handelingsbekwaamheid ZN :1 capacitate (de ager), competentia (de ager) handelingsbevoegd BN :1 Zie: handelingsbekwaam handelingsbevoegdheid ZN :1 Zie: handelingsbekwaamheid handelingsimpuls ZN :1 impulsion (de ager) handelingsmotief ZN :1 motivo (de ager) :onderzoek naar gedrags- en handelingsmotieven = inquesta/investigation super le motivos de comportamento e de action handelingsonbekwaam BN :1 incapabile (de ager), incompetente (de ager) handelingsonbekwaamheid ZN :1 incapacitate (de ager), incompetentia (de ager) handelingsonbevoegd BN :1 Zie: handelingsonbekwaam handelingsonbevoegdheid ZN :1 Zie: handelingsonbekwaamheid handelingstraagheid ZN :1 indolentia handelmaatschappij ZN :1 societate/compania mercantil/commercial/de commercio handelsaangelegenheid ZN :1 affaire (F) commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsaardrijkskunde ZN :1 geographia economic handelsaccept ZN :1 acceptation commercial/de commercio handelsactiviteit ZN :1 activitate commercial/mercantil handelsadresboek ZN :1 guida commercial/de commercio handelsafdeling ZN :1 section commercial/mercantil handelsaffaire ZN :1 affaire (F) commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsagent ZN :1 agente commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsagentschap ZN :1 agentia commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsagentuur ZN :1 Zie: handelsagentschap handelsakkoord ZN :1 Zie: handelsovereenkomst handelsarbitrage ZN :1 arbitrage/arbitration commercial/mercantil handelsartikel ZN :1 articulo mercantil/commercial/de commercio handelsattaché ZN :1 attaché (F) commercial handelsavondschool ZN :1 schola nocturne/vesperal de commercio handelsbalans ZN :1 balancia commercial/mercantil/de commercio :actieve -- = balancia commercial active/excedente :passieve -- = balancia commercial passive/deficitari handelsbank ZN :1 banca commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsbarrière ZN :1 barriera commercial/mercantil handelsbediende ZN :1 empleato commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsbelangen ZN MV :1 interesses commercial/mercantil handelsbeleid ZN :1 politica commercial/mercantil handelsbelemmeringen ZN MV :1 restrictiones commercial/mercantil/del commercio, entraves al commercio handelsbemiddeling ZN :1 establimento de contactos commercial/mercantil handelsbericht ZN :1 information/nova/reporto commercial/mercantil handelsbetrekkingen ZN MV :1 relationes commercial/mercantil :-- aanknopen met = entrar en relationes commercial/mercantil con :-- onderhouden met = mantener relationes commercial/mercantil con handelsbeurs ZN :1 bursa/feria commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsblad ZN :1 jornal del commercio handelsblokkade ZN :1 blocada commercial/mercantil handelsboycot ZN :1 boycott (E)/boycottage commercial/mercantil handelsbrief ZN :1 littera commercial/de affaires (F) handelsbureau ZN :1 agentia commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelscentrum ZN :1 centro commercial/mercantil/de commercio/de affaires (F) handelschip ZN :1 nave mercante/mercantil/de commercio handelscompagnie ZN :1 compania/societate commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsconcessie ZN :1 concession commercial/mercantil handelsconflict ZN :1 conflicto commercial/mercantil handelscontract ZN :1 contracto commercial/mercantil handelscorrespondent ZN :1 empleato cargate del correspondentia commercial handelscorrespondentie ZN :1 correspondentia commercial/mercantil :cursus in -- = curso de correspondentia commercial/mercantil handelscrediteur ZN :1 creditor handelscrisis ZN :1 crise/crisis commercial/mercantil/economic/del commercio handelscursus ZN :1 curso commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsdagschool ZN :1 schola diurne de commercio handelsdelegatie ZN :1 delegation commercial handelsdiploma ZN :1 diploma commercial/mercantil handelsdocument ZN :1 documento commercial/mercantil handelsdrukwerk ZN :1 imprimitos commercial/mercantil handelseditie ZN :1 edition commercial/mercantil handelseffect ZN :1 effecto commercial/de commercio handelsembargo ZN :1 embargo (S) (super le activitates) de commercio handelsexpeditie ZN :1 expedition de commercio handelsfactuur ZN :1 factura commercial handelsfirma ZN :1 firma/stabilimento/establimento/interprisa/casa commercial handelsformulier ZN :1 formulario commercial handelsgebied ZN :1 area/campo/branca de commercio :op -- = in cosas/affaires (F) commercial handelsgebouw ZN :1 edificio de commercio handelsgebruik ZN :1 uso/usage/usantia/costume commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsgeest ZN :1 spirito mercantil/commercial/del commercio/del affaires (F), commercialismo handelsgeheim ZN :1 secreto commercial/mercantil handelsgeschiedenis ZN :1 historia economic handelsgeschil ZN :1 conflicto commercial/mercantil handelsgevolmachtigde ZN :1 agente acreditate handelsgewas ZN :1 planta commercial/mercantil handelsgewoonte ZN :1 Zie: handelsgebruik handelsgod ZN :1 deo del commercio, Mercurio handelshaven ZN :1 porto commercial/mercante/mercantil/de commercio handelshuis ZN :1 casa commercial/mercantil/de commercio, firma handelsinlichtingen ZN MV :1 informationes commercial handelsinstelling ZN :1 institution commercial/mercantil handelsjargon ZN :1 jargon (F) commercial/de affaires (F) handelskamer ZN :1 (coöperatieve vereniging) camera de commercio :2 (JUR) tribunal de commercio handelskantoor ZN :1 officio/bureau (F) commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelskapitaal ZN :1 capital (commercial) handelskapitalisme ZN :1 capitalismo commercial/mercantil, mercantilismo handelskennis ZN :1 cognoscentias commercial handelskorting ZN :1 disconto commercial/de revendita handelskrediet ZN :1 credito commercial handelskringen ZN MV :1 centros/circulos commercial handelskwestie ZN :1 question commercial handelslieden ZN MV :1 gente del commercio handelsloopbaan ZN :1 carriera commercial/mercantil handelsluchtvaart ZN :1 aviation commercial handelsmaat ZN :1 formato commercial handelsmaatschappij ZN :1 compania/societate commercial/de commercio handelsmacht ZN :1 (staat) potentia commercial handelsmagnaat ZN :1 magnato commercial handelsman ZN :1 homine de commercio, commerciante, negotiante handelsmarine ZN :1 marina de commercio handelsmerk ZN :1 marca commercial/de commercio/de fabrica handelsmissie ZN :1 mission/delegation commercial handelsmonopolie ZN :1 monopolio commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsnaam ZN :1 (mbt de handelaar) nomine commercial, ration social :2 (mbt een artikel) denomination commercial handelsnatie ZN :1 nation commerciante/mercantil handelsnieuws ZN :1 informationes commercial handelsomzet ZN :1 volumine del negotios realisate handelsonderneming ZN :1 interprisa/societate/exploitation {plwa} commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento commercial/mercantil handelsoorlog ZN :1 guerra commercial handelsorganisatie ZN :1 organisation commercial/mercantil handelsovereenkomst ZN :1 tractato/contracto/accordo/pacto commercial/de commercio handelsoverschot ZN :1 surplus (F) commercial handelspapier ZN :1 papiro/effecto/valor commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelspartner ZN :1 associato, partner (E) commercial handelsplaats ZN :1 urbe commercial/mercantil, (GESCH) emporio handelsplant ZN :1 Zie: handelsgewas handelspolitiek ZN :1 politica commercial handelspraktijk ZN :1 practica commercial/mercantil handelsprijs ZN :1 precio commercial handelsprodukt ZN :1 producto commercial/de commercio handelspubliciteit ZN :1 reclamo/publicitate commercial/mercantil handelsrecht ZN :1 derecto commercial/mercantil handelsrechtbank ZN :1 tribunal commercial/de commercio handelsreclame ZN :1 reclamo/publicitate commercial/mercantil handelsregister ZN :1 registro mercantil/commercial/de commercio handelsreis ZN :1 viage commercial/de negotios handelsreiziger ZN :1 viagiator de commercio, commisso viagiator handelsrekenen ZN :1 arithmetica/calculo commercial/mercantil handelsrekening ZN :1 conto commercial/mercantil handelsrelatie ZN :1 relation commercial/mercantil handelsroute ZN :1 via commercial/mercantil handelsscheepvaart ZN :1 Zie: koopvaardij handelsschip ZN :1 nave de commercio handelsschool ZN :1 schola commercial/de commercio handelsschuld ZN :1 debita commercial/mercantil handelsstad ZN :1 urbe/citate mercantil/commercial/de commercio handelsstand ZN :1 classe commercial/mercantil handelsstatistiek ZN :1 statistica commercial/mercantil handelsstelsel ZN :1 systema commercial/mercantil handelsstijl ZN :1 stilo commercial/mercantil handelstaal ZN :1 linguage/terminologia commercial/mercantil handelstak ZN :1 branca de commercio handelstalent ZN :1 talento commercial/mercantil handelstekort ZN :1 deficit commercial/mercantil handelsterm ZN :1 termino mercantil/commercial/de commercio handelstractaat ZN :1 tractato de commercio handelstransactie ZN :1 transaction commercial/mercantil handelsuitdrukking ZN :1 expression commercial/mercantil handelsusance ZN :1 Zie: handelsgebruik handelsvaart ZN :1 Zie: koopvaardij handelsvaartuig ZN :1 Zie: koopvaardijschip handelsvennootschap ZN :1 societate/compania commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsverbod ZN :1 prohibition commercial/mercantil handelsverbond ZN :1 Zie: handelsverdrag handelsverdrag ZN :1 tractato/accordo commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsvereniging ZN :1 association/societate/compania commercial/mercantil handelsverkeer ZN :1 traffico/excambio/intercambio/transactiones commercial/mercantil handelsvertegenwoordiger ZN :1 agente commercial/mercantil, representante de commercio handelsvertegenwoordiging ZN :1 agentia commercial/mercantil handelsvlag ZN :1 Zie: koopvaardijvlag handelsvloot ZN :1 marina/flotta mercante/mercantil/commercial/de commercio handelsvolk ZN :1 populo/nation commerciante/mercantil handelsvoordeel ZN :1 avantage commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelsvriend ZN :1 amico de affaires (F) handelsvrijheid ZN :1 libertate commercial/mercantil/del commercio handelswaar ZN :1 merce, mercantia, articulo de commercio handelswaarde ZN :1 valor commercial/mercantil handelsweg ZN :1 via commercial/mercantil handelswereld ZN :1 mundo commercial/mercantil/del commercio handelswetboek ZN :1 codice commercial/mercantil/de commercio handelswetenschap ZN :1 scientia commercial/mercantil/del commercio handelswetgeving ZN :1 legislation commercial/mercantil handelswinst ZN :1 profito/beneficio commercial/mercantil handelswoordenboek ZN :1 dictionario commercial/mercantil handelszaak ZN :1 (transactie) affaire (F) commercial/mercantil, transaction :een -- beginnen = establir se :2 (handelshuis) casa de commercio/negotios, firma :3 (onderneming) interprisa commercial/mercantil handeltje ZN :1 (partij te verhandelen goederen) partita :2 (het verhandelen) parve activitate commercial handelwijze ZN :1 (gedrag) (modo de) comportamento, (modo de) conducta :kinderachtige -- = comportamento pueril :2 (wijze van handelen) modo de action, procedimento, procedura, methodo :een -- volgen = sequer/adoptar un procedura/un modo de action :dat is geen faire -- = isto non es un modo de action honeste/correcte handenarbeid ZN :1 (met de handen verricht werk) travalio/labor manual, travalio/labor exegite a mano :2 (handvaardigheid) travalios/labores manual handenarbeidlokaal ZN :1 local de travalios/labores manual handendroger ZN :1 siccator de manos hand- en spandiensten ZN MV :1 assistentia, servicios (personal) handenspraak ZN :1 chirologia handenvol ZN :1 :met -- = a plen manos handenwringen WW :1 torquer se le manos con despero handenwringend BN :1 desperate handexemplaar ZN :1 exemplar de autor handfrees ZN :1 fresa a/de mano handgashandel ZN :1 (van auto) accelerator a/de mano handgebaar ZN :1 (geste) gesto/motion/movimento del mano :2 (bewegingen met de handen) gesticulation handgeklap ZN :1 battimento de manos, applauso handgeklokt BN :1 chronometrate a mano handgeknoopt BN :1 nodate/texite a mano handgeld ZN :1 (voorschot) avantia, arrhas handgemaakt BN :1 facite a mano handgemeen ZN :1 corpore a corpore, melée (F), rixa handgemeen BN :1 :-- worden met iemand = comenciar a batter se con un persona, venir al manos con un persona handgenaaid WW :1 suite a mano handgenerator ZN :1 generator a/de mano handgereedschap ZN :1 utensiles handgeschakeld BN :1 a cambiamento/con cambio de velocitate manual/a mano handgeschreven BN :1 manuscripte :-- tekst = texto manuscripte handgevormd BN :1 facite/modulate a mano handgeweven BN :1 texite a mano handgewricht ZN :1 articulation/juncto del mano handgift ZN :1 Zie: handgeld handgranaat ZN :1 granata a/de mano handgreep ZN :1 (handvat) manico, ansa, impugnatura :2 (handigheid) maneamento, manovra, methodo de operation, precedura correcte :--en van een geweer = manovras de un fusil handhaven WW :1 mantener, defender, conservar :de macht -- = mantener le poter :de orde -- = mantener le ordine :de vrede -- = mantener le pace :de tucht/discipline -- = mantener le disciplina/ordine :de grondwet -- = mantener/facer respectar le constitution :iemand op zijn post -- = mantener un persona a su posto :iemand in zijn functie -- = mantener un persona in su function :de prijzen handhaven zich = le precios se mantene :zijn bezwaren -- = conservar su objectiones handhaver ZN :1 mantenitor, retentor, defensor, defenditor handhaving ZN :1 mantenentia, mantenimento, defensa, (instandhouding) preservation :-- van de openbare orde = mantenimento del ordine public handicap ZN :1 (gebrek) handicap (E), (tekortkoming) deficientia :speciale voorzieningen voor mensen met een -- = facilitates special pro personas handicapate :2 (belemmering, hindernis) handicap (E), disavantage, obstaculo, impedimento :zijn vliegangst is een ernstige -- in zijn carrière = su aviophobia es un handicap seriose in su carriera :3 (SPORT) handicap (E) handicappen WW :1 handicapar, disfavorar, poner obstaculos a handicapper ZN :1 handicapator handicaprace ZN :1 cursa a handicap (E) handicapwedstrijd ZN :1 concurso a handicap (E) handig BN :1 (vaardig) habile, dextere, dextre, preste :-- zijn = haber le mano preste :hij is erg -- in het repareren van fietsen = ille es multo habile pro reparar bicyclettas :2 (gewiekst) habile, dextere, dextre, astutiose, ingeniose :3 (gemakkelijk te hanteren) facile a manear, maneabile, practic, commode, servibile :-- apparaat = apparato practic :-- keukenmes = cultello de cocina practic handigheid ZN :1 (behendigheid) habilitate, dexteritate, routine (F) :2 (vindingrijkheid) ingeniositate :3 (hanteerbaarheid) facilitate de empleo :4 (sluwheid) astutia, finessa :5 (foefje) truco handigheidje ZN :1 truco :zich met een -- weten te redden = liberar se habilemente handigjes BW :1 habilemente, dexteremente, astutiosemente handje ZN :1 parve mano :iemand een -- helpen = dar un mano a un persona, prestar le mano a un persona :een -- van iets hebben = haber le mania de facer un cosa, soler facer un cosa :(FIG) aan het -- lopen van iemand = depender de un persona :--s geven = dar/stringer manos :-- contantje = con moneta contante :zeg maar dag met je -- = oblida lo :in 't -- = nette :--s thuis! = non toccar! handjegauw ZN :1 fur habile/dextre/dextere handjesgras ZN :1 cynodon handjevol ZN :1 pugnata, manata :een -- mensen = un pugnata de gente handjicht ZN :1 gutta in le manos handkar ZN :1 carretta a/de mano/a bracios handkijker ZN :1 (waarzegger) chiromante :2 (kleine verrekijker) parve binoculo handkijkerij ZN :1 chiromantia handkijkkunst ZN :1 chiromantia handklavier ZN :1 claviero de organo handkleppers ZN MV :1 castaniettas handkoffer ZN :1 valise (F) handkracht ZN :1 fortia manual :-- gebruiken voor de graafwerkzaamheden = usar fortia manual pro le excavation handkus ZN :1 basiamano, basio super le/de mano :iemand een -- geven = basiar le mano de un persona handlamp ZN :1 lampa portative/portabile handlanger ZN :1 (medeplichtige) complice, acolyt(h)o :2 (helper) adjuta, assistente handlangersdienst ZN :1 adjuta de un complice handlantaarn ZN :1 lanterna portative/portabile handlassen ZN :1 soldatura manual handleeskunde ZN :1 chiromantia handleiding ZN :1 (gebruiksaanwijzing) libretto de instruction(es), notitia explicative/technic/de empleo, manual, guida, modo de empleo handlezen ZN :1 lectura del mano, chiromantia handlezen WW :1 leger le mano handlezer ZN :1 lector del mano, chiromante handlichting ZN :1 emancipation :-- verlenen = accordar le emancipation, emancipar, declarar major de etate handlier ZN :1 cabestan a/de mano handlijn ZN :1 linea del mano handlijnkijker ZN :1 chiromante handlijnkunde ZN :1 chirographia, chiromantia handlijnkundig BN :1 chirographic handlijnkundige ZN :1 chirologo handlijnkunst ZN :1 chiromantia handlobbig BN :1 palmilobate, palmatilobate handloupe ZN :1 lente de tasca handmatig BN :1 manual, a mano :-- lassen = soldatura manual :het -- spinnen = le filatura a mano handmixer ZN :1 mixer (E) portative/portabile handmof ZN :1 manichetto {sj} handmolen ZN :1 molino de mano handnervig BN :1 palmate :-- blad = folio palmate handomdraai ZN :1 torno de mano :in een -- = in un torno de mano, in un momento, in un instante, in un aperir e clauder de oculos, in un batter de oculo handoplegging ZN :1 imposition del manos handopsteken ZN :1 :stemmen bij -- = votar a mano levate :stemming bij -- = votation/voto a mano levate handorgeltje ZN :1 parve organo portative/portabile handpalm ZN :1 palma del mano :van de -- = palmar handpalmspier ZN :1 musculo del palma del mano handpeer ZN :1 pira de tabula handpers ZN :1 parve pressa, pressa manual/a mano, exprimitor handpijn ZN :1 chiralgia handpomp ZN :1 pumpa a/de mano :2 (voor fietsband) pumpa de bicycletta handrasp ZN :1 parve raspa handreiken WW :1 (de hand toereiken) tender le mano (a un persona) :2 (helpen) adjutar, assister, succurrer, auxiliar handreiker ZN :1 adjuta, assistente handreiking ZN :1 (hulp) adjuta, assistentia, succurso, auxilio :dit was al een hele -- voor haar = isto esseva jam un grande adjuta/assistentia pro illa :2 (her toereiken van de hand) extension del mano :een -- doen = tender un mano handrem ZN :1 freno a/de mano handring ZN :1 anello, anulo handrug ZN :1 dorso/reverso del mano hands(bal) ZN :1 mano :aangeschoten -- = mano involuntari(e) handschaaf ZN :1 plana de mano handschakelaar ZN :1 interruptor manual/a mano/de mano handschakeling ZN :1 actionamento/functionamento manual handschoen ZN :1 guanto :gevoerde --en = guantos foderate :leren --en = guantos de corio :een paar --en = un par de guantos :iemand --en aantrekken = guantar un persona :zijn --en aantrekken = poner se le guantos, guantar se :iemand de -- toewerpen = jectar le guanto a un persona :met fluwelen --en aanpakken = tractar con guantos de villuto/velvet (E) :met de -- trouwen = maritar se/sponsar se/sposar se per procuration :huwelijk met de -- = maritage/matrimonio per procuration handschoenendoos ZN :1 cassa a/de/pro guantos handschoenenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de guantos, guanteria handschoenenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de guantos, guantero handschoenenkastje ZN :1 cassetta a/de/pro guantos handschoenenleer ZN :1 corio pro guantos handschoenenmaker ZN :1 guantero handschoenenvakje ZN :1 Zie: handschoenenkastje handschoenenverkoper ZN :1 guantero handschoenenwinkel ZN :1 guanteria handschoenenzaak ZN :1 guanteria handschrift ZN :1 (eigenhandig schrift) scriptura :sollicitatiebrief in -- = littera de sollicitation scripte :2 (manier van schrijven) scriptura, mano :(on)regelmatig -- = scriptura/mano (ir)regular :onleesbaar -- = scriptura illegibile :verdraaid -- = scriptura deformate :hoekig -- = scriptura punctute :duidelijk -- = scriptura nette :3 manuscripto, scripto, (oud handschrift) codice :middeleeuwse --en = manuscriptos del medievo :ontcijfering van een -- = deciframento de un manuscripto handschriftenafdeling ZN :1 section/departimento del manuscriptos handschriftencatalogus ZN :1 catalogo de manuscriptos handschriftencollectie ZN :1 Zie: handschriftenverzameling handschriftenverzameling ZN :1 collection de manuscriptos handschriftkunde ZN :1 (paleografie) paleographia :2 (codicologie) codicologia :3 (grafologie) graphologia handschriftkundig BN :1 (paleografisch) paleographic, (codicologisch) codicologic, (grafologisch) graphologic handschriftkundige ZN :1 (paleograaf) paleographo :2 (codicoloog) codicologo :3 (grafoloog) graphologo handslag ZN :1 colpo que on se da con le mano :2 (FIG) promissa solemne handsmeden WW :1 forgiar a mano handspaak ZN :1 levator handspel ZN :1 Zie: hands handspiegel ZN :1 speculo a/de mano handspier ZN :1 musculo del mano handspletig BN :1 (PLANTK) palmifide, palmatifide handspraak ZN :1 arte de parlar con le manos handsproeier ZN :1 pulverisator/nebulisator a/de mano handspuit ZN :1 (handbrandspuit) pumpa a incendio a/de mano :2 (glazenspuit) syringa handstand ZN :1 appoio vertical super le manos handstandoverslag achterover ZN :1 flic flac handsteun ZN :1 appoiamano handstoffer ZN :1 brossa a/de mano handstofzuiger ZN :1 aspirator de pulvere portative/portabile handstrekker ZN :1 (spier) extensor del mano handtas ZN :1 sacco a/de mano handtastelijk BN :1 (handgemeen) violente :-- worden = passar a vias de facto :2 (vrijpostig aanrakend) troppo familiar :-- worden = prender libertates (con un persona) :3 (tastbaar) palpabile, tangibile :4 (duidelijk) manifeste, evidente handtastelijkheid ZN :1 (handgemeen) violentia, colpos :2 (vrijpostige aanraking) familiaritate :3 (tastbaarheid) palpabilitate, tangibilitate handtekenen WW :1 designar a mano (libere) handtekening ZN :1 (signatuur) signatura, firma, (i.b.v. beroemdheden) autoghrapho :gelegaliseerde -- = signatura/firma legal :-- in blanco = signatura/firma blanc/in blanco :valse -- = firma false :onleesbare -- = signatura/firma illegibile :de echtheid van een -- = le authenticitate de un signatura/firma :de -- zetten = miiter le firma :een -- vervalsen = contrafacer un signatura/firma :zijn -- zetten = signar, firmar, poner su signatura/firma al pede de :--en verzamelen = reassemblar/colliger signaturas/firmas, organisar un petition :2 (tekening) designo (facite a mano libere) handtekeningenactie ZN :1 campania de signaturas/petition handtekeningenlijst ZN :1 lista de signaturas handtekeningenverzamelaar ZN :1 collector de autographos handvaardig BN :1 habile, dextere/dextre de su manos handvaardigheid ZN :1 (behendigheid) habilitate manual, dexteritate handvat ZN :1 manico, impugnatura, (oor) ansa :voorzien van/met een -- = con manico, ansate :het -- er afhalen = dismanicar :een -- zetten aan = immanicar handvatsel ZN :1 Zie: handvat handveger ZN :1 brossa a/de mano, scopetta handventilator ZN :1 ventilator a/de mano handvergroting ZN :1 (FOTO) aggrandimento facite a mano handverzorger ZN :1 manicuro, manicurista handverzorging ZN :1 manicura handvest ZN :1 charta {sj} :Handvest van de Verenigde Naties = Charta del Nationes Unite handvijl ZN :1 lima a mano handvleugelig BN :1 chiroptere, alipede handvleugelige ZN :1 chiroptero, alipedo handvol ZN :1 manata, pugnata :-- noten = manata/pugnata de nuces :-- druiven = manata/pugnata de uvas :een -- mensen = un pugnata de homines/gente :dit heeft me een -- geld gekost = isto me ha costate un pugnata de moneta handvormer ZN :1 modellator handvormig BN :1 in forma de mano, del forma de un mano, maniforme :2 (PLANTK) digitate, palmate :-- blad van de esdoorn = folio digitate/palmate del acere handvuurwapen ZN :1 arma a/de foco portative/portabile handwaarzegger ZN :1 chiromantia handwaarzegger ZN :1 chiromante handwapen ZN :1 (vrij mee te voeren wapen) arma portative/portabile :2 (als wapen dienstdoend voorwerp) arma de mano handwarm BN :1 tepide, non troppo cal(i)de :wassen in -- water = lavar in aqua tepide handwas ZN :1 pannos a lavar a mano handwerk ZN :1 labor(es)/travalio(s) manual/facite a mano, (ambachtelijk) artisaneria :-- uitvoeren = executar/effectuar labor(es)/travalio(s) manual :2 (ambacht) mestiero manual :3 :dit tapijt is -- = iste tapete/tapis (F) es facite a mano :4 :--en = labores de agulia/aco, sutura, (borduurwerk) broderia handwerken WW :1 Zie: handwerk-3 handwerker ZN :1 artisano, obrero/travaliator manual handwerksman ZN :1 Zie: handwerker handwerkster ZN :1 (borduurster) brodatrice :2 (breister) tricotatrice :3 (arbeidster) travaliatora manual handwerktafeltje ZN :1 tabuletta pro labores a agulia/aco handwever ZN :1 texitor handwijzer ZN :1 palo indicatori handwissel ZN :1 (mbt spoorwegen) agulia manual :2 (JUR) cambiamento de proprietario handwoordenboek ZN :1 dictionario manual/portative/portabile/concise/de tasca handwortel ZN :1 carpo handwortelbeentje ZN :1 osso carpal/pisiforme handwortelgewricht ZN :1 articulation/juncto del carpo handzaag ZN :1 serra a/de mano handzaam BN :1 (handelbaar) maneabile, docile :2 (praktisch) maneabile, practic :-- formaat = formato maneabile/practic :3 (van handig formaat) compacte :-- fototoestel = camera compacte handzaamheid ZN :1 (volgzaamheid) maneabilitate, docilitate :2 (practische bruikbaarheid) maneabilitate handzeef ZN :1 cribro a/de mano handzetten ZN :1 (DRUKK) composition manual/a mano handzetten WW :1 (DRUKK) componer a mano handzetter ZN :1 (DRUKK) compositor manual/a mano hanenbalk ZN :1 trabe/trave de armatura, tirante :hij woont onder de --en = ille habita sub le tecto/tegulas hanengekraai ZN :1 canto del gallo(s) hanengevecht ZN :1 lucta/combatto de gallos hanengewicht ZN :1 (SPORT) peso gallo/Bantam hanenkam ZN :1 (DIERK) cresta/crista de gallo :2 (deel van het zeefbeen) osso cribrose :3 (plant) celosia, cresta/crista de gallo :4 (dooierzwam) cantharello hanenkot ZN :1 cavia de gallos hanenpen ZN :1 Zie: hanenveer hanenpoot ZN :1 (poot van een haan) patta de gallo :2 :(gekrabbel) --en = hieroglyphicos, scriptura illegibile hanenspoor ZN :1 sporon de gallo hanentred(e) ZN :1 passo de gallo :het is een -- hiervandaan = isto es a duo passos de hic, isto es a breve distantia :2 (mbt eieren) cicatricula hanenveer ZN :1 pluma/penna de gallo hang ZN :1 inclination, predilection, proclivitate :-- naar het verleden = predilection pro le passato, nostalgia :zij heeft een sterke -- naar luxe = illa es multo attrahite per le luxo, illa ama le luxo :de -- naar vrijheid = le desiro/desiderio de libertate hangar ZN :1 hangar (F) hangborst ZN :1 pectore pendente/pendule hangbrug ZN :1 (met aan kabels of stangen opgehangen dek) ponte suspendite/pendente :2 (voor werk aan geveld) scafoltage suspendite hangbuik ZN :1 ventre/abdomine pendente/pendule hangconstructie ZN :1 construction/structura suspendite hangdak ZN :1 tecto suspendite hangen WW :1 (ophangen, bevestigen) appender, suspender, attachar {sj}, fixar :een schilderij aan de muur -- = appender/attachar/fixar un pictura al pariete :2 (hangende zijn) pender, esser suspendite, esser attachate {sj}, esser fixate :dat hangt me boven het hoofd -- = isto me pende super le capite/le testa :de spiegel hangt boven de schoorsteen = le speculo pende super le camino :de muren hangen vol schilderijen = le parietes es plen de picturas :het hoofd laten -- = abassar le capite/le testa :dat hangt als los zand aan elkaar = isto non ha ni pede ni capite :er is niet veel van mijn Russisch blijven -- = io non me recorda multo del russo :aan de telefoon/lijn blijven -- = restar/remaner attachate {sj} al telephono/linea :3 (executeren) pender, affurcar :een misdadiger -- = pender/affurcar un criminal :4 (zweven) esser suspendite in le aere :de bui zien -- = sentir venir le pluvia :de wolken hangen laag = le nubes es basse hangend BN :1 (neerhangend) pendente, suspendite, pendule, pensile :hond met --e oren = can con aures pendente/pendule :--e tuinen van Babylon = jardines pendente/suspendite/pensile de Babylon :2 (onbeslist, in behandeling) pendente :--e kwesties = questiones pendente :het proces is -- = le processo es pendente :--e zijn = pender :3 (PLANTK) pendule hangende VZ :1 durante :-- de onderhandelingen = durante le negotiationes :-- het beraad = durante le deliberationes :-- het onderzoek = durante le investigation, in le curso del recerca hang- en sluitwerk ZN :1 cardines e serraturas hanger ZN :1 (sieraad) pendente :-- in het oor = pendente de aure :ketting met een --tje = catena con un pendente :2 (kleerhanger) portamantello hangerig BN :1 marcide, languide, languorose, apathic hangerigheid ZN :1 languor, apathia hangertje ZN :1 pendiculo hanggeranium ZN :1 geranio-hedera, pelargonio peltate hangglider ZN :1 deltaplano hangglijder ZN :1 deltaplano hangijzer ZN :1 (TECHN) (beugel) cremaliera :2 (FIG) problema :heet -- = problema/puncto spinose/controverse, puncto cal(i)de/critic, patata bulliente/cal(i)de hangkamer ZN :1 camera mezzanin hangkast ZN :1 guardaroba, armario a vestimentos hangketting ZN :1 catena pendente, (van brug) cablo de suspension hangklok ZN :1 horologio/pendula mural hangladder ZN :1 scala a mano con uncino hanglamp ZN :1 lampa pendente/suspendite hanglantaarn ZN :1 lanterna pendente/suspendite hanglip ZN :1 labio pendente hangmap ZN :1 dossier (F) suspendite hangmat ZN :1 hamaca :schommelen in een -- = balanciar se in un hamaca, hamacar se hangoren ZN MV :1 aures pendente hangpartij ZN :1 (bij schaken) joco suspendite/ajornate hangplant ZN :1 planta pendente/pensile hangslot ZN :1 serratura pendente hangsnor ZN :1 mustachio pendente hangspoor ZN :1 telepherico hangspoorweg ZN :1 Zie: hangspoor hangtieten ZN MV :1 Zie: hangborst hangwang ZN :1 gena pendente/pendule hangwerk ZN :1 structura suspendite :2 Zie: hang- en sluitwerk hangwieg ZN :1 cuna suspendite hanig ZN :1 (wellustig) lascive, macho {sj} :2 (vinnig) aggressive hanigheid ZN :1 (wellustigheid) lascivitate :2 (vinnigheid) aggressivitate hannes ZN :1 persona inhabile hannesen WW :1 facer inhabilemente Hannover ZN EIGN :1 Hannover :uit/van -- = hannoverian :bewoner van -- = hannoveriano Hannoveriaan ZN :1 hannoveriano Hannoveriaans BN :1 hannoverian hansop ZN :1 pajama (Hi)/pyjama de un pecia, camisa de nocte hansworst ZN :1 arlequin, buffon, paleasso, clown (E), pantalon :de -- uithangen = facer le paleasso/le clown/le buffon, jocar le buffon hansworstenpak ZN :1 costume de arlequin/de buffon/de paleasso/de clown (E)/de pantalon hansworsterij ZN :1 buffoneria, clowneria, arlequinada hanteerbaar BN :1 maneabile, (manoeuvreerbaar) manovrabile :gemakkelijk -- = facilemente maneabile hanteerbaarheid ZN :1 maneabilitate hanteren WW :1 manear, manipular :het -- = maneamento, manipulation :de pen goed -- = manear ben le penna, saper scriber ben :gemakkelijk te -- = facilemente maneabile, facile de manear :moeilijk te -- = difficile de manear hantering ZN :1 maneamento, manipulation Hanze ZN EIGN :1 Hanse, Liga Hanseatic :van de -- = hanseatic Hanzestad ZN :1 citate hanseatic Hanzeverbond ZN EIGN :1 Liga Hanseatic hap ZN :1 (beet) morsura :2 (mondvol) buccata, (wat je met de vork in één keer eet) furchettata, (wat je met een lepel in één keer neemt) coclearata :-- brood = buccata de pan :3 (stuk) morsello :een lekker --je = un bon morsello :wil je ook een --je meeëten? = vole tu mangiar un morsello con nos? :stevige -- = ventrata hapax ZN :1 hapax haperen WW :1 haber pena/difficultate (de functionar/progreder/continuar, etc.) :2 (blijven steken) stoppar, arrestar se, discontinuar :de motor hapert = le motor se arresta :hij haperde even voor hij verder sprak = ille hesitava ante de continuar a parlar hapering ZN :1 arresto, interruption, discontinuation :2 (bij het spreken) hesitation hapje ZN :1 buccata, morsello :verrukkelijk -- = morsello exquisite :lekker -- = morsello saporose, bon morsello :eet je een -- mee? = vole tu mangiar con nos? hapklaar BN :1 preste pro mangiar haplografie ZN :1 haplographia haploïde BN :1 haploide :--e cel = cellula haploide haplolalie ZN :1 haplolalia haplologie ZN :1 haplologia haploscoop ZN :1 haploscopio haploscopisch BN :1 haploscopic happen WW :1 morder :hij hapte gretig in de taart = ille mordeva in le torta con aviditate happening ZN :1 happening (E) happig BN :1 avide happigheid ZN :1 aviditate happy BN :1 contente, felice :ergens niet -- mee zijn = non esser felice de un cosa happy end ZN :1 happy end (E) happy few ZN :1 happy few (E) hapsnap BN :1 irregular, non coordinate, arbitrari(e), incoherente hapsnapbeleid ZN :1 politica ad hoc haptonomie ZN :1 haptonomia haptonomisch BN :1 haptonomic haptonoom ZN :1 haptonomo, haptonomista haptotropisme ZN :1 haptotropismo harakiri ZN :1 harakiri (Ja) :-- plegen = facer/committer harakiri hard BN :1 (tgov zacht/week) dur, (tgov vloeibaar) solide :--e korst = crusta dur :--e diamant = diamante dur :-- potlood = stilo de graphite dur :-- ei = ovo (cocite) dur :-- brood = pan dur :-- hout = ligno dur :-- bed = lecto dur :(COMP) --e schijf = disco dur :op de --e grond slapen = dormir super le solo :hij heeft een --e kop = ille ha le testa/capite dur :--e afdruk van een foto = copia/proba dur/multo contrastate de un photo(graphia) :-- als steen = dur como (le) petra :-- maken = indurar :wat -- gemaakt kan worden = indurabile :2 (niet meegevend, onbuigzaam) dur, rigide :--e borstel = brossa dur :-- leer = corio dur :3 (streng) dur, auster, rigorose :-- persoon = persona dur :--e politiek = politica dur :een --e lijn volgen = sequer un politica auster/un linea dur :--e winter = hiberno dur/rigorose :--e strijd = lucta dur :--e les = lection dur :-- oordeel = judicio/judicamento dur :--e woorden = parolas dur :--e waarheid = veritate dur :-- vonnis = sententia sever :--e wet = lege dur :het zijn --e tijden = le tempores es dur :4 (luid) alte :--e stem = voce alte :5 (hardvochtig) dur, sever, cruel, insensibile :--e les = lection dur :-- oordeel = judicio/judicamento dur/sever :-- vonnis = verdicto dur/sever :--e acties = actiones dur :--e maatregelen = mesuras dur :6 (luid) dur, forte :--e stem = voce dur :7 (concreet) concrete :-- gegevens = datos/factos concrete :-- maken = concretisar :8 (kalkrijk, mbt water) dur, calcari :-- water = aqua dur/calcari :9 (stevig) firme :--e bodem = solo firme :10 (hevig, krachtig) dur, forte :--e wind = vento forte :--e slag/klap/schop = colpo forte :11 (waardevast) forte :-- valuta = moneta/valuta forte :12 (onweerlegbaar) irrefutabile :--e bewijzen = provas/probas irrefutabile :13 :het valt me -- het oude huis te verlaten = il es dur pro me de quitar le vetule casa hard BW :1 durmente :iemand -- behandelen = tractar un persona durmente :-- toeslaan = colpar durmente :-- werken = travaliar/laborar multo :2 (snel) rapidemente, velocemente :-- lopen = currer :3 (luid) forte :-- schreeuwen = critar forte :-- blaffen = latrar forte :4 :het regent -- = il pluve abundantemente :het waait -- = il ha un vento forte :-- aan vervanging toe zijn = necessitar urgentemente esser reimplaciate :-- nodig = absolutemente necessari hardachtig BN :1 un pauco/poco dur, assatis dur hardbladig BN :1 (PLANTK) sclerophylle hardblauw BN :1 blau crude hardbloem ZN :1 sclerantho hardboard ZN :1 pannello de fibra de ligno hardcover ZN :1 libro ligate harddisk ZN :1 (COMP) hard disk (E), disco dur harddraven WW :1 currer al trotto, trottar harddraver ZN :1 (paard) trottator, galopator harddraverij ZN :1 cursa al trotto, cursa hippic/de cavallos harddrug ZN :1 droga dur/forte harden WW :1 (droog worden) siccar, devenir dur :deze lak hardt in zes uur = ista lacca sicca in sex horas :2 (hard maken) indurar :het -- = induration :zich -- tegen de kou = indurar se contra le frigido :hij is gehard door weer en wind = ille ha essite indurate per le vento e le tempore :3 (van staal) temperar :staal -- = temperar aciero :4 (in de strijd) aguerrir :5 (uithouden, volhouden) supportar, suffrer, indurar, habituar :deze hitte is niet te -- = iste calor es insupportabile :hij kan het niet meer -- = ille non pote plus supportar lo harder ZN :1 (metaalarbeider) temperator :2 (stollingscomponent) siccativo, coagulante hardgeel BN :1 jalne crude/vive/intense hardgekookt BN :1 (cocite) dur :-- ei = ovo (cocite) dur hardglas ZN :1 vitrio temperate/de securitate hardgroen BN :1 verde crude/vive/intense hardhandig BN :1 dur, rude, de mano dur/rude, brutal, (streng) sever, intransigente :-- zijn = haber le manos dur :-- optreden = ager con mano dur, comportar se durmente :-- behandelen = brutalisar :iemand -- aanpakken = tractar un persona rudemente hardhandigheid ZN :1 duressa, brutalitate, violentia :2 intransigentia hardheid ZN :1 duressa :-- van diamant = duressa de diamante :-- van staal = duressa de aciero :-- van water = (grado de) duressa de aqua :2 (wreedheid) crueltate :3 (stijfheid, onbuigzaamheid) rigiditate, rigor :4 (strengheid) duressa, austeritate, severitate :-- van het kloosterleven = austeritate del vita monastic :-- van maatregelen = severitate de mesuras :-- van het optreden van de politie = severitate del actiones del policia :5 (hardhandigheid) brutalitate, violentia, rudessa :6 (guurheid) inclementia, rudessa :-- van het klimaat = inclementia del climate :7 (sterkte, bestendigheid) resistentia :8 :iemand --en zeggen = dicer parolas dur a un persona hardheidsgraad ZN :1 grado de duressa hardheidsmeter ZN :1 penetrometro, (voor water) hydrotimetro hardheidsmeting ZN :1 (voor water) hydrotimetria hardheidsproef ZN :1 test (E) de duressa hardheidsschaal ZN :1 scala de duressa hardhoofdig BN :1 obstinate hardhoofdigheid ZN :1 obstination hardhorend BN :1 dur de aure, debile de audito :-- zijn = esser un pauco/poco surde hardhorendheid ZN :1 duressa de aure, surditate legier/partial, insufficientia auditive, hypoacusia hardhorig BN :1 Zie: hardhorend hardhorigheid ZN :1 Zie: hardhorendheid hardhout ZN :1 ligno dur hardhouten BN :1 de ligno dur :-- meubelen = mobiles de ligno dur hardhuidig BN :1 de pelle dur, (FIG) insensibile harding ZN :1 (het verharden) induration :2 (in de strijd) aguerrimento hardingsproces ZN :1 processo de induration hardkoppig BN :1 obtuse hardkoppigheid ZN :1 obtusitate hardleers BN :1 (moeilijk lerend) dur de testa, lente, obtuse :2 (eigenwijs) obstinate hardleersheid ZN :1 (domheid) lentor de spirito, stupiditate :2 (eigenwijsheid) obstination hardlijvig BN :1 dur de ventre, constipate hardlijvigheid ZN :1 constipation :-- veroorzaken = constipar hardloopwedstrijd ZN :1 cursa a pede hardlopen WW :1 currer :weer -- = recurrer hardloper ZN :1 curritor, cursor hardloperij ZN :1 cursa a pede hardmagnetisch BN :1 magnetic dur hardmaken WW :1 (bewijzen) demonstrar, provar, probar :kun je dat ook --? = ha tu alicun prova/proba pro isto? :een beschuldiging -- = provar/probar un accusation hardmetaal ZN :1 carburo metallic hardnekkig BN :1 obstinate, inflexibile, contumace, persistente, pertinace, tenace :--e vermoeidheid = fatiga persistente :-- gerucht = rumor persistente/tenace :--e hoest = tusse persistente :--e koorts = febre tenace :--e tegenstand = resistentia/opposition tenace :--e vermoeidheid = fatiga persistente :--e vooroordelen = prejudicios tenace :-- ontkennen = negar obstinatemente/con obstination :-- volhouden = persister :2 (MED) (moeilijk te genezen) refractari hardnekkigheid ZN :1 obstination, inflexibilitate, contumacia, persistentia, pertinacia, pertinacitate, tenacitate hardop BW :1 in/a alte voce, in/a voce alte, alto :-- spreken = parlar in/a alte voce :-- denken = pensar a voce alte, monologar :iets -- zeggen = dicer un cosa in/a alte voce hardporno ZN :1 porno dur hardrijden WW :1 currer, (op de schaats) currer a patines, patinar de velocitate :het -- op de schaats = cursa a patines, patinage de velocitate hardrijden ZN :1 cursa (de cavallos) :2 (op de schaats) cursa a patines, patinage de velocitate hardrijder ZN :1 (op de fiets) curritor :2 (op de schaats) patinator de velocitate hardrijderij ZN :1 Zie: hardrijden hardrock ZN :1 hardrock (E) hardrockconcert ZN :1 concerto hardrock (E) hardrockmuziek ZN :1 musica hardrock (E) hardrood BN :1 rubie crude/vive/intense hardrubber ZN :1 ebonite hardschillig BN :1 de/con cortice dur hardsoldeer ZN :1 soldatura dur hardvallen WW :1 (verwijten) reprochar {sj} (un cosa a un persona) hardvochtig BN :1 dur de corde, inclemente, incompassibile, insensibile, cruel :iemand -- behandelen = tractar cruelmente un persona, maltractar un persona :-- optreden = ager con duressa/crueltate hardvochtigheid ZN :1 inclementia, duressa de corde, incompassibilitate, insensibilitate hardvoer ZN :1 forrage solide/sic hardware ZN :1 (COMP) hardware (E) hare BEZ VNW :1 sue harem ZN :1 harem harembroek ZN :1 pantalon(es) de harem haremvrouw ZN :1 femina de un harem, odalisca haremwachter ZN :1 eunucho haren BN :1 de pilo, (van paard) de crin :-- muts = bonetto de pilo :-- boetekleed = cilicio haren WW :1 (haar verliezen) perder su pilos, (verharen) mutar de pilo :de borstel haart = le brossa perde su pilos :de kat haart = le catto perde su pilos :2 (scherpen van zeis) affilar, acutiar harent ZN :1 :te/ten -- = in su casa, in su urbe harenthalve BW :1 pro illa harentwege BW :1 (namens haar) in su nomine, de su parte, de parte de illa :2 (wat haar betreft) quanto a illa harentwille ZN :1 :om -- = pro illa harerzijds BW :1 de su parte harig BN :1 (met hoofdharen) capillute, capillacee :2 (met lichaamsharen) pilose :3 (ruigharig) hirsute :4 (mbt planten/insekten) villose :het -- zijn = villositate :5 (PLANTK) pubescente :het -- zijn = pubescentia :6 (BIOL, PLANTK) tomentose harigheid ZN :1 (van planten/insekten) villositate haring ZN :1 (vis) haringo :groene -- = haringo fresc/verde :zoute -- = haringo salmuriate :gerookte -- = haringo fumate :gemarineerde -- = haringo marinate :nieuwe -- = nove haringo :ton --en = barril de haringos :school --en = banco de haringos :-- kaken = mundar e salar le haringos :ik zal er -- of kuit van hebben = io vole saper le veritate :als --en in een ton = como sardinas in latta :2 (tentpen) picchetto de tenta haringbank ZN :1 banco de haringos haringboer ZN :1 venditor de haringos haringfilet ZN :1 filet (F) de haringo haringfust ZN :1 Zie: harington haringgerecht ZN :1 platto de haringos haringgraat ZN :1 spina de haringo haringgrond ZN :1 banco pro le pisca de haringos haringhaai :1 lamia cornubic haringhandel ZN :1 commercio de haringos haringkoning ZN :1 (DIERK) chimera, regaleco haringlogger ZN :1 lugre pro le pisca de haringos haringman ZN :1 venditor de haringos haringnet ZN :1 rete pro le pisca de haringos, rete de haringo haringoorlog ZN :1 guerra de haringo haringpot ZN :1 potto de haringos haringquote ZN :1 quota de haringo haringroker ZN :1 fumator de haringos haringsalade ZN :1 salata de haringos haringschool ZN :1 banco de haringos haringschotel ZN :1 platto de haringos haringsmaak ZN :1 gusto de haringo haringtijd ZN :1 saison (F) del haringo harington ZN :1 barril de haringos/pro le haringos haringvaart ZN :1 Zie: haringvangst haringvaatje ZN :1 barrica de haringos haringvangst ZN :1 pisca de haringos haringvisser ZN :1 piscator de haringos haringvisserij ZN :1 Zie: haringvangst haringvleet ZN :1 retes (multo large) de haringo haringvloot ZN :1 flotta del haringo haringwormziekte ZN :1 anisakiasis hark ZN :1 (voor hooi, etc.) rastrellator :2 (tuingereedschap) rastro, rastrello harken WW :1 rastrellar :het -- = rastrellage :het grindpad -- = rastrellar le sentiero de gravella harker ZN :1 rastrellator harkerig BN :1 rigide :-- persoon = persona rigide harksteel ZN :1 manico de rastro/rastrello harkvol ZN :1 rastrellata harlekijn ZN :1 (toneelfiguur) arlequin :2 (grappenmaker) buffon, clown (E) Harlekijn ZN EIGN :1 Arlequin harlekijneend ZN :1 anate arlequin harlekijnspak ZN :1 habito/costume de arlequin harlekijntje ZN :1 parve arlequin harlekinade ZN :1 arlequinada harmonie ZN :1 (overeenstemming) harmonia, accordo, concordia, (BK) eurhythmia :verfijnde -- = harmonia exquisite :-- van kleuren = harmonia de colores :-- van de natuur = harmonia del natura :in goede -- leven = viver in accordo/in concordia :zij leven in de beste -- = illes vive in perfecte/complete harmonia :de -- van zijn leven was gebroken = le harmonia de su vita era destruite :gebrek aan -- = inharmonia, disharmonia :2 (MUZ) harmonia, accordo, consonantia, concordia, eurhythmia :de -- der sferen = le harmonia del spheras harmonieconcours ZN :1 concurso de bandas (de vento e de percussion) harmonieleer ZN :1 harmonica, harmonia harmoniemodel ZN :1 modello de harmonia harmoniemuziek ZN :1 (compositie) musica pro harmonia, musica pro instrumentos de vento e de percussion :2 (uitvoering) musica de harmonia, musica de instrumentos de vento e de percussion harmoniëren WW :1 harmonisar, accordar, congruer :niet -- = disharmonisar harmoniërend BN :1 harmonisante :niet -- = discorde, discordante harmonieus BN :1 harmoniose :--e stem = voce harmoniose harmonika ZN :1 (accordeon) accordion :2 (mondharmonika) harmonica (de bucca) harmonikabus ZN :1 autobus articulate harmonikadeur ZN :1 porta plicabile/plicante, porta in accordion harmonikamuziek ZN :1 musica de accordion harmonikaspel ZN :1 Zie: harmonikamuziek harmonikaspeler ZN :1 accordionista harmonikatrein ZN :1 traino de corridor harmonikawand ZN :1 pariete extendibile/extensibile harmonisatie ZN :1 (ook TAAL, MUZ) harmonisation :-- van de huurprijzen = nivellation del precios de location harmonisch BN :1 harmonic, harmoniose, (mbt kunstwerk) eurhythmic :een -- geheel vormen = formar un unitate harmonic :--e vervorming = distortion/distorsion harmonic :--e toon = tono/sono harmonic, harmonico :-- gezang = canto harmoniose :--e trillingen = oscillationes/vibrationes harmonic :--e golf = unda harmonic :-- met iemand samenwerken = laborar in harmonia con un persona :2 (WISK) harmonic :--e analyse = analyse (-ysis) harmonic :--e reeks = progression harmonic :--e evenredigheid = proportion harmonic :--e functie = function harmonic harmoniseerder ZN :1 (arrangeur) harmonista harmoniseren WW :1 (doen overeenstemmen) harmonisar :2 (goed bij elkaar passen) harmonisar :3 (MUZ) harmonisar harmonisering ZN :1 harmonisation harmonium ZN :1 harmonium harnas ZN :1 armatura, cuirasse, harnese :stalen -- = armatura de aciero :in het -- sterven = morir in le harnese, morir in plen activitate :het -- aantrekken voor iemand = prender le defensa de un persona :iemand tegen zich in het -- jagen = indisponer un persona contra se, exasperar un persona, incholerisar un persona harp ZN :1 harpa :Ierse -- = harpa irlandese :chromatische -- = harpa chromatic :op de -- spelen = sonar le harpa harpachtig BN :1 in forma de harpa harpconcert ZN :1 (uitvoering) concerto de harpa :2 (muziekstuk) concerto pro harpa harpenaar ZN :1 harpista, sonator de harpa harpenist ZN :1 harpista, sonator de harpa harpij ZN :1 harpyia {ija} harpist ZN :1 harpista, sonator de harpa harpkwintet ZN :1 quintetta pro harpa harpmuziek ZN :1 (compositie) musica pro harpa :2 (uitvoering) musica de harpa harpoen ZN :1 harpon :de -- schieten/werpen = jectar le harpon, harponar harpoeneren WW :1 harponar :het -- = harponage harpoenering ZN :1 harponage harpoengeweer ZN :1 fusil a harpon harpoenier ZN :1 harponero harpoenkanon ZN :1 lanceaharpon harpoenreiger ZN :1 jaculator harpoenschieter ZN :1 harponero harppartij ZN :1 parte de harpa harpsnaar ZN :1 chorda de harpa harpsolo ZN :1 solo de harpa harpspel ZN :1 musica de harpa harpspelen WW :1 sonar le harpa harpspeler ZN :1 harpista, sonator de harpa harrewarren WW :1 querelar, disputar, litigar, altercar hars ZN :1 resina :gele -- = resina jalne :synthetische -- = resina synthetic :vloeibare -- = resina fluide :fossiele minerale -- = resina mineral fossile :-- afscheiden = exsudar resina :-- halen/winnen uit, -- aftappen = resinar :(SCHEI) in -- omzetten = resinificar :(SCHEI) omzetting in -- = resinification harsachtig BN :1 (op hars lijkend/naar hars ruikend) resinose :2 (hars producerend) resinifere, resinose :--e planten = plantas resinifere :-- maken = resinificar :het -- maken/worden = resinification harsbehandeling ZN :1 tractamento con resina harsboom ZN :1 arbore resinose harsdragend BN :1 Zie: harshoudend harsdruppel ZN :1 gutta de resina harselektriciteit ZN :1 electricitate resinose/negative harsen WW :1 coperir de resina, resinar harses ZN :1 cranio, testa, capite :kale -- = cranio calve/nude :de -- inslaan = rumper/fracassar le cranio :hoe haal je het in je --? = como mitte tu iste ideas in le testa/capite? :gebruik je --! = usa/utilisa le testa/capite! harsgom ZN :1 gumma-resina harshoudend BN :1 resinifere, resinose :--e planten = plantas resinifere :--e cellen = cellulas resinifere harsig BN :1 resinifere, resinose :-- hout = ligno resinose harslak ZN :1 lacca resinose harslucht ZN :1 odor resinose harsolie ZN :1 oleo resinose/de resina harsplant ZN :1 planta resinifere harspleister ZN :1 emplastro de resina harsvernis ZN :1 vernisse resinose harsvloed ZN :1 fluxo de resina, resinose (-osis) harsvormig BN :1 resiniforme harswijn ZN :1 vino resinate harszalf ZN :1 unguente de resina harszuur ZN :1 acido resinic harszwam ZN :1 corticio hart ZN :1 (ANAT, ook FIG) corde :-- van goud, gouden -- = corde de auro :-- van steen = corde de petra/rocca :-- van een bloem = corde de un flor :edel -- = corde magnanime/nobile :gevoelig -- = corde sensibile :met bloedend -- = con le corde sanguinante :met een gerust -- = con le corde in pace :uit het diepst van zijn -- = al fundo de su corde :van ganser --e = de tote (le) corde :uit het oog, uit het -- = lontano del oculo, lontano del corde :het -- op de tong/lippen hebben = haber le corde super le bucca/labios :de stem van zijn -- volgen = sequer le voce de su corde :tot iemands -- spreken = parlar al corde de un persona :aan het -- gaan = toccar, emover, emotionar :ter --e nemen = prender a corde :diep in mijn -- = in le fundo de mi corde :zijn -- klopt van blijdschap = su corde batte de gaudio/de joia :mijn -- popelde van verlangen = mi corde palpitava de desiro :geen -- hebben = mancar de corde :iemands -- stelen = furar/robar le corde de un persona :iemands -- breken = rumper le corde a un persona :het aan het -- hebben = patir del corde :dit raakt het -- van de kwestie niet = isto no va al corde del question :waar het -- vol van is, loopt de mond van over = del abundantia del corde parla le bucca :iets op het -- hebben = haber un cosa super le corde :het -- trekt samen = le corde se contrahe :het -- klopt = le corde batte :zijn -- luchten = discargar su corde :zich met -- en ziel aan iets wijden = dar se corpore e anima a un cosa :iemand iets op het -- drukken = recommendar multo particularmente un cosa a un persona :dat is mij uit het -- gegrepen = isto es exactemente lo que io pensava :2 (midden) corde, centro :het -- van Afrika = le corde de Africa :in het --je van de winter = in le corde del hiberno :in het --je van de stad wonen = viver in le corde/centro del urbe/citate :kloppend -- van de stad = entranias del citate hartaandoening ZN :1 cardiopathia, affection/lesion cardiac/del corde hartaanval ZN :1 attacco/crise/crisis cardiac hartader ZN :1 (ANAT) aorta :2 (FIG: aanvoerroute) arteria :-- van het verkeer = arteria del traffico/circulation hartafwijking ZN :1 deformation/malformation/abnormalitate/vitio cardiac/del corde, cardiopathia hartambulance ZN :1 ambulantia de reanimation hartbeklemming ZN :1 angina de pectore, stenocardia hartbeschrijving ZN :1 cardiographia hartbewaking ZN :1 (controle van de hartwerking) curas coronari hartbeweging ZN :1 movimento de corde :samentrekkende -- = systole :verwijdende -- = diastole hartblok ZN :1 arhythmia, bloco cardiac hartboezem ZN :1 auricula (del corde) hartbrekend BN :1 dolorose, afflictive hartbreuk ZN :1 ruptura del corde hartcatheter ZN :1 catheter cardiac/del corde hartcentrum ZN :1 centro cardiologic/de cardiologia, clinica cardiac hartchirurg ZN :1 chirurgo cardiac/cardiologo, cardiochirurgo hartchirurgie ZN :1 chirurgia cardiac/del corde, cardiochirurgia :open -- = chirurgia a corde aperte hartcontractie ZN :1 systole hartcyclus ZN :1 cyclo cardiac hartdebiet ZN :1 Zie: hartminuutvolume hartdood ZN :1 morte cardiac hartdrukking ZN :1 oppression hartelijk BN :1 calorose, cordial, affectionate, affectuose :--e brief = littera cordial :--e groeten = salutes cordial :--e betrekkingen = relationes cordial :-- dank voor uw brief = multe gratias pro vostre littera hartelijk BW :1 cordialmente, affectuosemente, de tote corde :-- bedankt = multe/multissime gratias :ik wens u -- geluk = io vos felicita de tote corde hartelijkheid ZN :1 cordialitate, effusion harten ZN :1 cordes :het aas van -- = le asse de cordes hartenaas ZN :1 asse de cordes hartenblad ZN :1 cotyledon hartenbloed ZN :1 (ook FIG) sanguine del corde :zijn -- geven voor = dar su vita pro hartenbreker ZN :1 seductor, lady-killer (E), Don Juan hartendief ZN :1 corde, amor, angelo, tresor hartenklop ZN :1 palpitation del corde hartenkreet ZN :1 crito de corde hartenleed ZN :1 dolor profunde/de corde, pena, affliction :hij wordt verteerd door -- = le pena le consume/occida hartenlief ZN :1 corde, amor, angelo, tresor hartenloos BN :1 sin corde, insensibile, (wreed) cruel :-- mens = persona sin corde :--e daad = acto cruel hartenloosheid ZN :1 manco/mancantia/duressa de corde, insensibilitate, indifferentia hartenlust ZN :1 placer :naar -- = a su placer hartennet ZN :1 pericardio hartenpijn ZN :1 dolor de corde, pena :dat bezorgt me -- = isto me causa/da multe pena hartentaal ZN :1 linguage del corde hart- en vaatziekten ZN MV :1 affectiones/maladias cardiovascular hartenwens ZN :1 desiro/desiderio del corde hartfilmpje ZN :1 electrocardiogramma hartfrequentie ZN :1 frequentia cardiac/del corde hartfunctie ZN :1 function cardiac/del corde hartgebrek ZN :1 insufficientia cardiac, deformation/malformation cardiac/del corde, cardiopathia hartgeruis ZN :1 murmure/sufflo/ruitos cardiac hartgespan ZN :1 (PLANTK) leonuro (cardiac) hartgrondig BN :1 cordial, profunde, sincer :--e afkeer = aversion profunde :een --e hekel aan iets hebben = detestar un cosa cordialmente/profundemente harthout ZN :1 (kernhout) duramen hartig ZN :1 (pittig) speciate, piccante, ben condimentate :2 (zout) salate hartinfarct ZN :1 infarcto cardiac/de corde/del myocardio hartinsufficiëntie ZN :1 insufficientia cardiac/del corde hartje ZN :1 (klein hart) parve corde :2 (vleinaam) corde, amor, angelo, tresor :3 (kern) corde, centro :in het -- van de winter = in le corde del hiberno hartkamer ZN :1 ventriculo del corde :linker/rechter -- = ventriculo sinistre/dext(e)re hartklacht ZN :1 maladia de corde, affection cardiac hartklep ZN :1 valva/valvula cardiac/mitral/del corde, valva/valvula auriculo-ventricular :tweeslippige -- = valva/valula bicuspide :driepuntige -- = valva/valvula tricuspide :wegneming van een -- = valvulectomia hartklier ZN :1 glandula cardiac hartkliniek ZN :1 hospital cardiologic hartklop ZN :1 battimento cardiac/del corde, pulsation del corde hartklopping ZN :1 battimento de corde, palpitation cardiac/de corde, tachycardia :aan --en lijden = haber battimentos de corde/palpitationes/tachycardia :ik kreeg er --en van = isto me dava palpitationes hartknaging ZN :1 remorso, compunction hartkramp ZN :1 stenocardia, cardialgia, spasmo del corde hartkransslagader ZN :1 arteria coronari hartkromme ZN :1 (WISK) cardoide hartkunde ZN :1 cardiologia hartkwaal ZN :1 cardiopathia, maladia/affection cardiac/del corde hartlijden ZN :1 Zie: hartkwaal hartlijder ZN :1 malado cardiac/del corde, cardiaco, cardiopatha hartlijn ZN :1 (lijn in de handpalm) linea del corde :2 (BOUWK) axe/linea central :3 :-- van de weg = axe del cammino hart-longmachine ZN :1 machina cardiopulmonar/corde-pulmon hartmassage ZN :1 massage cardiac :inwendige -- = massage cardiac interne :uitwendige -- = massage cardiac externe hartminuutvolume ZN :1 potentia/productivitate cardiac, volumine sanguinee per minuta hartneurose ZN :1 neurose (-osis) cardiac hartontleding ZN :1 anatomia del corde hartontsteking ZN :1 carditis hartoor ZN :1 auricula (del corde) hartoperatie ZN :1 operation cardiac/del corde, intervention de chirurgia cardiac :open -- = operation a corde aperte hartpaal ZN :1 (BOUWK) palo central hartpatiënt ZN :1 malado cardiac/de corde, cardiaco :-- zijn = esser cardiaco hartpijn ZN :1 dolores cardiac, cardialgia hartpomp ZN :1 pumpa cardiac hartpunctie ZN :1 punction intracardiac/del corde hartpunt ZN :1 (MED) puncta/apice del corde hartritme ZN :1 rhythmo cardiac :verstoord -- = arhythmia hartritmestoornis ZN :1 arhythmia hartroerend BN :1 toccante, emovente, (meelijwekkend) pathetic :-- afscheid = ado/adieu (F) toccante/emovente :-- smeken = supplicar patheticamente hartrot ZN :1 (LANDB) putrefaction hartruis ZN :1 Zie: hartgeruis hartschelp ZN :1 isocardia hartscheur ZN :1 ruptura del pariete cardiac, ruptura del corde, cardiorhexia hartsgeheim ZN :1 (diep geheim) secreto intime/del corde, (liefdesgeheim) secreto de amor :iemand zijn --en toevertrouwen = confider su secretos intime a un persona hartshoorn ZN :1 corno de cervo hartslag ZN :1 rhythmo cardiac, rhythmo/battimento del corde, pulsation cardiac :frequentie van de -- = frequentia del pulso :ritme van de -- = rhythmo cardiac :2 (polsslag) pulso, pulsation :langzame -- = pulso lente :zeventig --en per minuut = septanta pulsationes al minuta hartslagader ZN :1 aorta :ontsteking van de -- = aortitis hartslagbewaking ZN :1 controlo/surveliantia del rhythmo cardiac hartspecialist ZN :1 cardiologo hartspier ZN :1 musculo cardiac/de corde, myocardio hartspierontsteking ZN :1 myocarditis hartsterkend BN :1 (opwekkend) tonic, fortificante, cordial, stimulante :2 (bemoedigend) incoragiante, stimulante hartsterking ZN :1 (borrel) cordial :2 (bemoediging) incoragiamento hartstikke BW :1 totalmente, completemente, terribilemente :-- dood zijn = esser ben morte :-- gek = completemente folle :-- leuk = phantastic :het is -- vol hier = il es terribilemente plen hic :u wordt -- bedankt! = mille gratias! hartstilstand ZN :1 arresto/syncope cardiac/del corde hartstimulator ZN :1 stimulator cardiac, pacemaker (E) hartstocht ZN :1 passion, passionalitate, ardor, fervor, furor :onbeteugelde --en = passiones indomate :-- van een liefde = passionalitate de un amor :zijn --en de baas blijven = resister a su passiones :zijn --en intomen = constringer su passiones :zijn --en bedwingen/in bedwang houden = continer/reprimer/dominar/maestrar su passiones :onbedwingbare -- = passion irrepressibile/irreprimibile :de gloed van de -- = le foco/ardor del passion :de slaaf van zijn --en zijn = esser le sclavo de su passiones :hij heeft een -- voor muziek = ille ha un passion pro musica :de -- voor het spel = le furor del joco :door -- ingegeven = passional :misdaad uit -- begaan = crimine passional hartstochtelijk BN :1 passionate, appassionate, passional, fervente, fervide, exaltate :-- man = homine passionate :--e woorden = parolas passionate :--e gebaren = gestos passionate :--e bewonderaar = admirator fervente :-- verlangen = desiro/desiderio fervente :-- gevoelens = sentimentos exaltate :--e redevoering = discurso focose :een --e liefhebber zijn van iets = amar passionatemente un cosa hartstochtelijk BW :1 passionatemente, passionalmente, con passion, con fervor :-- spreken = parlar con passion :iets -- bestrijden = combatter un cosa passionatemente :iets -- aanhangen = defender un cosa passionatemente :-- verliefd = passionatemente amorose hartstochtelijkheid ZN :1 Zie: hartstocht hartstochteloos BN :1 impassibile hartstochteloosheid ZN :1 impassibilitate hartstoornis ZN :1 disordine cardiac/del corde hartstreek ZN :1 region cardiac/del corde hartsvanger ZN :1 cultello de chassa {sj}, cultelasso hartsverlangen ZN :1 desiro/desiderio del corde hartsvriend ZN :1 amico intime/de corde harttonen ZN MV :1 tonos/sonos cardiac/del corde harttransplantatie ZN :1 transplantation/graffo cardiac/del corde hartuitzetting ZN :1 Zie: hartvergroting hartvang ZN :1 stenocardia hartvergroting ZN :1 hypertrophia/dilatation cardiac/del corde, cardiomegalia, megalocardia hartverheffend BN :1 sublime, nobile, grande :-- gedicht = poema sublime :het was geen -- schouwspel = isto non esseva un spectaculo edificante hartverlamming ZN :1 paralyse (-ysis) cardiac/del corde, collapso cardiac/del corde, cardioplegia hartveroverend BN :1 adorabile, seducente, fascinante, incantator :zij zag er -- uit = illa habeva un aspecto incantator hartverscheurend BN :1 que rumpe/finde le corde :--e kreet = crito que finde le corde hartversnelling ZN :1 tachycardia hartversterkend BN :1 (opwekkend) tonic, fortificante, cordial, stimulante :2 (bemoedigend) incoragiante, stimulante hartversterking ZN :1 (borrel) cordial :2 (aanmoediging) incoragiamento hartvervetting ZN :1 steatose (-osis)/adipositate cardiac/del corde hartverwarmend BN :1 cordial hartverwijding ZN :1 Zie: hartvergroting hartvlies ZN :1 (hartzakje) pericardio, (inwendig --) endocardio hartvliesontsteking ZN :1 pericarditis (van het inwendig hartvlies) endocarditis hartvorm ZN :1 forma de corde hartvormig BN :1 in forma de corde, cordiforme, cardoide, cordate :--e bladeren = folios cordate/cordiforme hartwerking ZN :1 action/function/functionamento/activitate cardiac/del corde hartwond ZN :1 plaga del corde hartzakje ZN :1 pericardio hartzeer ZN :1 dolor de corde, pena hartzenuw ZN :1 nervo cardiac hartziekte ZN :1 cardiopathia, maladia/affection cardiac/del corde hartzwakte ZN :1 debilitate/insufficientia cardiac/del corde, asystolia haruspex ZN :1 haruspice :kunst van de -- = haruspicina hasj ZN :1 hasch, haschich {sjisj} hasjgeur ZN :1 odor de hasch/haschich {sjisj} hasjhond ZN :1 can antidroga hasjiesj ZN :1 haschich {sjisj}, cannabe/cannabis indian hasjlucht ZN :1 odor de hasch/haschich {sjisj} hasjolie ZN :1 tetrahydrocannabinol hasjroker ZN :1 fumator de hasch/haschich {sjisj} hasjvangst ZN :1 :de politie heeft een grote -- gedaan = le policia ha interceptate un grande quantitate de hasch/haschich {sjisj} hasjverstrekking ZN :1 distribution de hasch/haschich {sjisj} haspel ZN :1 haspa, (spoel) bobina :(FIG) dat is een -- in een fles = isto es un mysterio :een -- van een mens = un persona inhabile :2 (kaapstander) cabestan haspelaar ZN :1 (afwinder) persona qui disrola/disbobina :2 (opwinder) persona qui haspa/bobina, bobinator :3 (knoeier) persona inhabile haspelen WW :1 (opwinden) haspar, bobinar :2 (tot een warboel maken) confunder, imbroliar hassebasje ZN :1 parve vitro (de alcohol) hatelijk BN :1 (haat opwekkend) odiose, detestabile, execrabile :--e opmerkingen maken = facer remarcas/commentarios odiose :-- worden = devenir odiose :2 (opzettelijk grievend) insultante, malitiose, malevole, offensive :--e kritiek = critica malitiose/offensive :--e woorden = parolas offensive :-- lachen = rider malitiosemente hatelijkheid ZN :1 odiositate, character odiose :--en debiteren = facer commentarios disagradabile/odiose :2 (opmerking) malitiositate, remarca malitiose, allusion offensive haten WW :1 odiar, detestar, execrar, abhorrer :zich gehaat maken bij = facer se odiar de/per :hij haat zijn buurman = ille odia/detesta/abhorre su vicino :sommige mensen haten sigarenrook = alicun personas detesta le fumo de cigarros hater ZN :1 odiator hattrick ZN :1 hattrick (E) hausse ZN :1 (HAND, FIN) altiamento :2 (opleving) reactivation haussemarkt ZN :1 mercato altista haussespeculant ZN :1 altista haussier ZN :1 altista haustorium ZN :1 haustorio hautain BN :1 arrogante, superciliose, disdignose, superior :een --e houding = un aere arrogante/superciliose/de superioritate :hij heeft iets --s = ille ha un aere de arrogantia hautaniteit ZN :1 Zie: hooghartigheid haute couture ZN :1 haute couture (F) haute cuisine ZN :1 haute cuisine (F) haute finance ZN :1 alte financia haut-relief ZN :1 alte relievo, altorelievo hauw ZN :1 (PLANTK) siliqua, silica :met --en = siliquose hauwdragend BN :1 (PLANTK) siliquifere hauwklaver ZN :1 tetragonolobo hauwtje ZN :1 (PLANTK) silicula :met -- = siliculose Havanna ZN EIGN :1 Havana :bewoner van -- = havanese havanna ZN :1 (tabak, sigaar) havana :een -- opsteken = accender un havanna havannasigaar ZN :1 (cigarro) havana havannatabak ZN :1 (tabaco) havana have ZN :1 haber, proprietate, benes, possessiones :-- en goed verliezen = perder tote su benes/tote lo que on possede :levende -- = bestial :liggende -- = proprietate/benes immobile/immobiliari :tilbare -- = proprietate/benes mobile/mobiliari haveloos BN :1 (sjofel) misere, miserabile :2 (berooid, arm) misere, miserabile, paupere, povre, indigente haveloosheid ZN :1 (sjofelheid) aspecto/apparentia miserabile :2 (armoede) miseria, paupertate, povressa, indigentia haven ZN :1 (ligplaats voor schepen) porto :de -- van Rotterdam = le porto de Rotterdam :natuurlijke -- = porto natural :kunstmatige -- = porto artificial :open -- = porto aperte :gemakkelijk te bereiken -- = porto de accesso facile :-- van bestemming = porto de destination :-- van herkomst = porto de origine :een -- aandoen = facer scala a/in un porto, abbordar :een -- binnenlopen = entrar in un porto :een -- binnenloodsen = facer entrar in un porto :aan de -- wonen = habitar presso le porto :in het zicht van de -- schipbreuk lijden = facer naufragio/naufragar al/in vista del porto :Rotterdam leeft van zijn -- = Rotterdam vive de su activitates portuari :(FIG) hij is in behouden -- = ille es foris de periculo, ille es san e salve :(FIG) veilige -- = refugio :2 (havenstad) porto :Rotterdam is een belangrijke -- = Rotterdam es un porto importante :3 (FIG) porto, refugio, asylo, loco de reposo havenaanleg ZN :1 construction/excavation de un porto/de portos havenaccommodatie ZN :1 installationes/equipamento portuari/del porto havenactiviteiten ZN MV :1 activitates portuari havenarbeid ZN :1 labor/travalio portuari/del porto havenarbeider ZN :1 obrero/laborator/travaliator portuari/del porto havenautoriteiten ZN MV :1 autoritates del porto havenbaron ZN :1 Zie: havenmagnaat havenbeambte ZN :1 official/functionario del porto havenbekken ZN :1 bassino portuari/de un porto havenbelangen ZN MV :1 interesses portuari havenbestuur ZN :1 direction/administration/autoritates del porto havenbeweging ZN :1 movimento portuari/del porto/in le porto havenblokkade ZN :1 embargo (S) havenbootje ZN :1 lancha {sj} del porto havenbordeel ZN :1 bordello/lupanar del porto havenbuurt ZN :1 Zie: havenkwartier havencapaciteit ZN :1 capacitate del porto havencomplex ZN :1 complexo/insimul/systema portuari/del porto havendam ZN :1 jectata, mole havendepot ZN :1 magazin portuari havendienst ZN :1 servicio portuari/del porto havendokter ZN :1 medico del porto havenen WW :1 damnificar, deteriorar, avariar :het schip was deerlijk gehavend = le nave habeva suffrite grave damnos havenfaciliteiten ZN MV :1 (installaties) equipamento/installationes portuari/del porto :2 (gebruik) utilisation del equipamento portuari, facilitates portuari havenfort ZN :1 forte/fortalessa portuari/del porto havengebied ZN :1 zona/area portuari/del porto(s) havengebouw ZN :1 edificio portuari/del porto havengebruik ZN :1 uso del porto havengeld ZN :1 derectos portuari/de porto havenhoofd ZN :1 Zie: havendam haveningang ZN :1 Zie: havenmond haveninrichting ZN :1 Zie: haveninstallaties haveninstallaties ZN MV :1 installationes/equipamento/obras portuari/del porto havenkade ZN :1 quai (F) del porto havenkant ZN :1 (stadsdeel) quartiero portuari/del porto havenkantoor ZN :1 officio/administration portuari/del porto havenkom ZN :1 bassino portuari/de un porto havenkosten ZN MV :1 derectos portuari/de porto havenkraan ZN :1 grue de quai (F) havenkwartier ZN :1 quartiero portuari/del porto havenlicht ZN :1 lumine/luce/pharo/fanal del porto havenloods ZN :1 pilota del porto havenmagnaat ZN :1 magnate del porto havenmeester ZN :1 director/capitano del porto, guardaporto havenmond ZN :1 bucca/entrata del porto have-nots ZN MV :1 povres, pauperes havenpakhuis ZN :1 deposito/magazin de un porto havenplaats ZN :1 Zie: havenstad havenpolitie ZN :1 policia portuari/del porto havenradar ZN :1 radar del porto havenrechten ZN MV :1 derectos portuari/de porto havenreglement ZN :1 regulamento portuari/del porto havenschap ZN :1 administration/autoritate del porto havenstad ZN :1 porto, urbe/citate portuari/maritime havenstaking ZN :1 exopero de obreros/laboratores/travaliatores portuari/del porto havenuitbreiding ZN :1 extension del porto havenverkeer ZN :1 movimentos/traffico de un porto havenwerken ZN MV :1 Zie: haveninstallaties havenwerker ZN :1 obrero/laborator/travaliator portuari/del porto havenwijk ZN :1 Zie: havenkwartier haver ZN :1 avena :gewone -- = avena commun :zwarte -- = avena nigre :wilde -- = avena sterile :zachte -- = avena pubescente :zak -- = sacco de avena :veld met -- = campo de avena :de paarden met -- voeren = dar avena al cavallos :iemand van -- tot gort kennen = cognoscer un persona como se ipse :iets van -- tot gort kennen = cognoscer un cosa como su proprie tasca :de -- niet waard zijn = non valer le pena haveraar ZN :1 spica de avena haverakker ZN :1 campo de avena haverbier ZN :1 bira de avena haverbrij ZN :1 pappa de avena haverbrood ZN :1 pan de avena haverdegort ZN :1 Zie: havergort havergort ZN :1 avena munde havergortbrij ZN :1 pappa de avena haverhalm ZN :1 pedunculo de avena haverkaf ZN :1 vannatura de avena haverkist ZN :1 cassa de avena :erop zitten als de bok op de -- = esser multo avide haverklap ZN :1 :om de -- = a cata momento/instante/minuta haverkoek ZN :1 torta de avena haverkorrel ZN :1 grano de avena haverkorrelvormig BN :1 in forma de grano de avena haverland ZN :1 Zie: haverakker havermeel ZN :1 farina de avena havermijt ZN :1 pila/cumulo de avena havermout ZN :1 (gepelde haver) floccos de avena :2 (pap) pappa de avena :een bord -- = un platto de pappa de avena havermoutpap ZN :1 pappa de avena haveroogst ZN :1 recolta de avena haverpap ZN :1 pappa de avena haversoort ZN :1 specie de avena haverstro ZN :1 palea de avena haverteelt ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de avena haverveld ZN :1 Zie: haverakker havervlokken ZN MV :1 floccos de avena haverwan ZN :1 vanno de avena haverzak ZN :1 sacco a/de avena haverzolder ZN :1 grenario a/de avena havezate ZN :1 (landgoed) proprietate senioral, (grote hofstede) casa senioral havik ZN :1 astor, astur havikarend ZN :1 aquila de Bonelli haviksbek ZN :1 becco de astur/astor havikshorst ZN :1 Zie: haviksnest haviksklauw ZN :1 ungula de astur/astor havikskruid ZN :1 hieracio, pilosella haviksnest ZN :1 nido de astur/astor haviksneus ZN :1 naso aquilin haviksogen ZN MV :1 oculos de astur/astor Hawai ZN EIGN :1 Hawaii :-- Eilanden = Insulas Hawaii Hawaïaans BN :1 hawaian hazard ZN :1 hasardo hazardeus BN :1 hasardose hazardspel ZN :1 joco de hasardo hazardspeler ZN :1 jocator de hasardo hazelaar ZN :1 avellaniero hazelaarsbos ZN :1 avellaneto hazelaarshout ZN :1 ligno de avellaniero hazelaren BN :1 de avellaniero :een -- stok = un baston de avellaniero hazelhoen ZN :1 tetruste hazelmuis ZN :1 muscardino hazelnoot ZN :1 (struik) avellaniero :2 (noot) avellana hazelnootaroma ZN :1 aroma de avellana hazelnootreep ZN :1 barra de chocolate {sj} con avellanas hazelnootsmaak ZN :1 gusto de avellana hazelnotenboom ZN :1 avellaniero hazelnotenhout ZN :1 ligno de avellaniero hazelnotenolie ZN :1 oleo de avellana hazelnotenstruik ZN :1 Zie: hazelnoteboom hazelworm ZN :1 angue fragile hazelwortel ZN :1 asaro (europee) hazenbek ZN :1 (bek van een haas) bucca de lepore :2 (PLANTK) vaccaria parviflor hazenbloed ZN :1 sanguine de lepore hazendistel ZN :1 lactuca de lepore, soncho hazendrek ZN :1 excrementos de lepore hazenhaar ZN :1 pilo de lepore hazenhart ZN :1 (hart van een haas) corde de lepore :2 (bang persoon) coardo hazenjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} de lepores hazenkop ZN :1 testa/capite de lepore hazenlatuw ZN :1 Zie: hazendistel hazenleger ZN :1 cubil de lepore hazenlip ZN :1 labio leporin hazenmond ZN :1 Zie: hazenlip hazenpad ZN :1 :het -- kiezen = discampar hazenpastei ZN :1 pastata de lepore hazenpoot ZN :1 pata de lepore hazenprent ZN :1 tracia de un lepore hazenslaapje ZN :1 somno legier/de lepore hazensprong ZN :1 salto de lepore hazenstaart ZN :1 cauda de lepore :2 (PLANTK) laguro hazentand ZN :1 dente de lepore hazentuk(je) ZN :1 Zie: hazenslaapje hazenvel ZN :1 pelle de lepore hazenvlees ZN :1 carne de lepore hazewind(hond) ZN :1 leporario H.B.O. :1 (Afk.: Hoger Beroeps Onderwijs) Inseniamento Professional Superior H-bom ZN :1 bomba H hè! TW :1 ah!, ay!, uf! hé! TW :1 hé!, hola! headhunter ZN :1 chassator {sj} de testas/de capites headline ZN :1 (kopregel) grosse titulo :2 (kernpunt) summario HEAO :1 (Afk.: Hoger Economisch en Administratief Onderwijs) Inseniamento Economic e Administrative Superior hearing ZN :1 (JUR) audition, audientia :2 (inlichtend gesprek) session informative/public heat ZN :1 (SPORT) manche (F) heater ZN :1 calefactor hebbeding ZN :1 gadget (E) hebbelijk BN :1 (door gewoonte of karakter eigen) natural, habitual, characteristic :--e eigenschap = characteristica :2 (fatsoenlijk) convenibile, decente :zich -- gedragen = comportar/conducer se decentemente hebbelijkheid ZN :1 habitude/costume mal/irritante, mania, tic (F), peculiaritate :kuchen is een -- van hem = ille ha le habitude irritante de tussir continuemente hebben WW :1 haber, posseder, detener :hij heeft een mooi huis = ille ha un belle casa :geld -- = haber moneta :zorgen -- = haber preoccupationes :een goed geheugen -- = posseder un bon memoria :een record -- = detener un record (E) :wapens -- = detener armas :het -- van wapens = le detention de armas :ik heb hoofdpijn = io ha dolor de testa/capite :een stok in de hand -- = haber un baston in le mano :je hebt je er zelf mee = tu te noce a te mesme/ipse :2 (HWW v. TIJD) haber :hij heeft gegeten = ille ha mangiate :3 (+ ZN) haber :hij heeft het koud = ille ha frigido :hij heeft gelijk = ille ha ration :4 :dit heeft niets te betekenen = isto non ha importantia :je hebt maar te doen wat ik zeg = solo tu ha de facer lo que io dice :je hebt goed praten = pro te il es facile de dicer :het warm -- = haber calor :ik heb het niet van mezelf = io non lo ha inventate :liever -- = preferer :het in zijn rug -- = haber dolor de dorso :iedereen heeft het erover = tote le mundo parla de illo :als ik het wel heb = si io non erra :'m om -- = esser ebrie hebben en houden ZN MV :1 effectos, tote su benes/possessiones hebberd ZN :1 egoista hebberig BN :1 egoista, avide, avaritiose, cupide :wees niet zo -- = non sia tanto avide hebberigheid ZN :1 egoismo, aviditate, avaritia, cupiditate hebbes! TW :1 io lo ha! hebefreen BN :1 hebephrenic hebefrenie ZN :1 hebephrenia hebraïcus ZN :1 hebraista hebraïsme ZN :1 (godsdienst) religion hebraic :2 (uitdrukking) hebraismo :--n gebruiken = hebraisar hebraïst ZN :1 hebraista Hebreeër ZN :1 hebreo :volk van de --s = populo hebree :tot -- maken = hebraisar Hebreeuws BN :1 hebraic, hebree :--e taal = lingua hebraic :--e godsdienst = religion hebraic :--e tradities = traditiones hebraic :-- schrift = scriptura hebraic :--e tekst = texto hebree :--e volk = populo hebree :--e gewoonte = hebraismo :Hebreeuwse Universiteit van Jerusalem = Universitate Hebraic de Jerusalem Hebreeuws ZN :1 (taal) hebreo Hebriden ZN EIGN MV :1 Hebridas hebzucht ZN :1 rapacitate, invidia, cupiditate, aviditate, avaritia hebzuchtig BN :1 rapace, cupide, avaritiose, egoista :-- mens = persona avaritiose hecatombe ZN :1 (offer) hecatombe :2 (slachting) hecatombe hecht BN :1 firme, solide, tenace, resistente :--e vriendschap = amicitate firme/solide/durabile :het rust op --e grondslagen = isto reposa super bases/fundationes solide :het is -- en sterk gebouwd = isto ha essite solidemente construite :een -- gebouwd huis = un casa de construction solide :een --e samenwerking = un stricte collaboration hecht ZN :1 (heft) manico :-- van een zaag = manico de un serra hechtdraad ZN :1 (MED) filo de sutura :2 (PLANTK) cirro, viticula hechten WW :1 u(vastmaken) attachar {sj}, fixar, affixar, affiger :gewicht aan iets -- = attachar/dar/conceder importantia a un cosa :waarde aan iets -- = attachar/prestar/accordar/dar/conceder valor a un cosa :een bepaalde betekenis aan een woord -- = attribuer un senso determinate a un parola :zijn goedkeuring -- aan = dar su approbation a, approbar :veel gezag -- aan = attribuer multe autoritate a :2 (MED) suturar :een wond -- = suturar un vulnere :3 (vastkleven) collar :die pleister hecht niet = iste sparadrapo non colla hechtenis ZN :1 arresto, detention, detenimento, custodia, carceration, imprisionamento, prision, reclusion :preventieve/voorlopige -- = detention/imprisionamento/prision preventive/provisional :vervangende -- = detention/imprisionamento/prision subsidiari :in -- nemen = mitter in arresto, arrestar, incarcerar, imprisionar :in -- houden = detener :in -- zijn = esser detenite :veroordelen tot vijf jaar -- = condemnar a cinque annos de detention hechtheid ZN :1 soliditate, fortia, tenacitate, cohesion :-- van een constructie = soliditate de un construction hechthout ZN :1 ligno laminate hechting ZN :1 (MED) (handeling) sutura :2 (MED) (materiaal) (filo de) sutura, agrafe :de --en verwijderen = retirar/remover le agrafes hechtkram ZN :1 (MED) agrafe hechtmiddel ZN :1 substantia agglutinante/adhesive/collante, agglutinante, collante hechtnaald ZN :1 (MED) aco/agulia a/de sutura hechtpleister ZN :1 emplastro adhesive, sparadrapo, agglutinante hechtrankje :1 (PLANTK) cirro, vitucula hechtschijfje ZN :1 (PLANTK) retinaculo hechtsel ZN :1 (MED) filo de sutura, agrafe hechttang ZN :1 apparato/machina a/de crampar/agrafar :2 pincia(s) a sutura hechtvermogen ZN :1 capacitate/poter adhesive, adhesivitate hechtvezel ZN :1 (PLANTK) cirro hechtwater ZN :1 aqua interstitial hechtwortel ZN :1 radice adhesive :klimop is een plant met --s = hedera es un planta radicante hectare ZN :1 hectar, (Afk.) ha hectiek ZN :1 agitation, tumulto hectisch BN :1 (druk) agitate, inquiete, febrose :--e periode = periodo agitate :2 (MED) hectic :--e koorts = febre hectic hectograaf ZN :1 hectographo hectograafinkt ZN :1 tinta hectographic hectograferen WW :1 hectographar hectografisch BN :1 hectographic :-- papier = papiro hectographic :--e inkt = tinta hectographic hectogram ZN :1 hectogramma hectoliter ZN :1 hectolitro hectolitergewicht ZN :1 peso de un hectolitro hectometer ZN :1 hectometro hectopascal ZN :1 hectopascal hectowatt ZN :1 hectowatt heden BW :1 hodie, ora :vanaf -- = desde hodie :tot op -- = usque a hodie heden ZN :1 :het -- = le presente :het is het -- dat telt, niet het verleden = il es le presente que conta, non le passato hedenavond BW :1 iste vespera/vespere hedendaags BN :1 contemporanee, actual, moderne, de hodie :--e literatuur = litteratura contemporan :-- taalgebruik = linguage contemporanee :--e mens = homine moderne :museum voor --e kunst = museo de arte contemporanee hedendaags BW :1 hodie, ora hedenmiddag BW :1 iste postmeridie hedenmorgen BW :1 iste matino hedennacht BW :1 iste nocte hedenochtend BW :1 iste matino hederik ZN :1 rapharustro hedonisch BN :1 hedonic hedonisme ZN :1 hedonismo :aanhanger van het -- = hedonista hedonist ZN :1 hedonista hedonistisch BN :1 hedonista, hedonistic :--e filosofie = philosophia hedonista :--e moraal = moral hedonista heel BN :1 (gaaf) integre, intacte, tote :2 (volledig) integre, complete, tote :-- zijn leven = tote su vita :de --e stad = tote le citate :een --e appel = un malo/pomo integre :een --e dag = un die integre :het --e jaar door = durante tote le anno :de --e som = le summa total :3 (groot) grande, tote :een --e geschiedenis = tote un historia :een --e onderneming = un interprisa colossal :een --e verandering = un modification radical heel BW :1 (zeer) multo, toto :zij is -- bleek = illa es multo pallide :--wat vragen = multe/multissime questiones :-- weinig betekenen = haber multo pauc/poc importantia :2 (geheel en al) integremente, completemente :dat is -- wat anders = isto es completemente diverse :3 (volstrekt) absolutemente heelal ZN :1 universo, cosmo, aerospatio :schepping van het -- = creation del universo :uitdijing van het -- = expansion del universo :onmetelijkheid/oneindigheid van het -- = immensitate del universo heelbaar BN :1 curabile, sanabile :--e wond = plaga curabile heelbaarheid ZN :1 curabilitate heelbeen ZN :1 (PLANTK) holosteo :schermdragend -- = holosteo umbellate heelheid ZN :1 integritate heelhuids BW :1 indemne, illese, san e salve :-- terugkomen = retornar san e salve heelkracht ZN :1 virtute/fortia curative/medical heelkruid ZN :1 (geneeskrachtige plant) planta/herba curative/medicinal :2 (PLANTK) sanicula (europee) heelkunde ZN :1 chirurgia heelkundig BN :1 chirurgic, operative :--e behandeling = tractamento/intervention chirurgic/operative/operatori :een -- ingrijpen = un intervention operative/operatori, un operation heelkundige ZN :1 chirurgo heelkunst ZN :1 arte chirurgic, chirurgia heelmeester ZN :1 medico heelmiddel ZN :1 Zie: geneesmiddel heem ZN :1 (huis) casa :2 (erf) corte de ferma heemhond ZN :1 can de corte (de ferma) heemkunde ZN :1 geographia/historia/studios local/regional, scientia del traditiones local/regional heemkundig BN :1 relative al geographia/historia local/regional, relative al scientia del traditiones local/regional heempark ZN :1 Zie: heemtuin heemplant ZN :1 planta (salvage) endemic heemraad ZN :1 membro del administration del dicas e polders (N), inspector del dicas heemraadschap ZN :1 administration del dicas e polders (N), inspection del dicas heemst ZN :1 althea (officinal) heemstroos ZN :1 hibisco heemstwortel ZN :1 radice de althea heemtuin ZN :1 jardin/parco botanic (con plantas local) heemvegetatie ZN :1 vegetation (salvage) endemic heen BW :1 (weg) via :2 :-- en terug = vice versa (L) :overal -- = in tote directiones :-- en weer reizen = ir e venir :-- en weer lopen = passar e repassar, ir de un latere al altere, commear :-- en weer bewegen = mover de un latere al altere, balanciar :na lang -- en weer gepraat = post longe discussiones :je kunt daar niet -- = tu non pote ir illac :waar ga je --? = ubi va tu? :waar gaat deze weg --? = ubi conduce iste cammino/via? :waar moet dat --? = como va terminar isto? :over zijn teleurstelling -- zijn = haber superate le disillusion heenbijten WW :1 :door de zure appel -- = glutir le pilula heenbreken WW :1 rumper :door de vijandelijke linies -- = rumper le lineas inimic heengaan WW :1 (vertrekken) partir, retirar se, ir via :2 (sterven) morir, deceder :3 (voorbijgaan) passar :de hele winter gaat ermee heen = isto prende tote le hiberno heenkomen ZN :1 :een goed -- zoeken = cercar un refugio/un salvation, cercar le securitate in le fuga, salvar se, discampar heenlopen WW :1 partir, retirar se, ir via heenmatch ZN :1 Zie: uitwedstrijd heenreis ZN :1 viage de ition heenrit ZN :1 cursa de ition heenvlucht ZN :1 volo de ition heenwedstrijd ZN :1 Zie: uitwedstrijd heenweg ZN :1 cammino de ition :op de -- = iente/vadente ad ibi heenzenden WW :1 Zie: wegsturen-1 heer (I) ZN :1 (mannelijk persoon) homine :het team van de --en = le equipa masculin/del homines :2 (meester, gebieder) senior, domino, maestro :-- des huizes = senior/maestro del casa :-- en meester zijn = esser le maestro :3 (adellijk heer, OOK: beschaafde heer, gentleman) gentilhomine :4 (als beleefdheidstitel) senior :de -- Jansen = le senior Jansen :dames en --en = senioras e seniores :5 :(REL) Heer = Senior, Deo :Onze Lieve Heer = Nostre Senior :het huis des Heren = le casa del Senior/de Deo :dag des Heren = jorno del Senior :jaar des Heren = anno del gratia :6 (GESCH) (landsheer) senior, soverano :Huygens was -- van Zuilichem = Huygens esseva senior de Zuilichem :Karel V, -- der Nederlanden = Carolo V, soverano del Paises Basse :7 (in het kaartspel) rege :de -- van ruiten = le rege de quadro :8 :mijn ouwe -- = mi patre :9 (leger) armea :10 (heerschap) individuo, typo heer (II) ZN :1 armea heerbaan ZN :1 grande cammino/via militar/strategic heerban ZN :1 (opkomstplicht) conscription heerboer ZN :1 Zie: hereboer heerbroer ZN :1 fratre prestre/curato/sacerdote heerleger ZN :1 armea heerlijk BN :1 (aangenaam) agradabile, deliciose :een --e avond = un vespera/vespere agradabile :2 (lekker) deliciose, saporose, delectabile, exquisite :-- gerecht = platto deliciose/delectabile :-- maal = repasto deliciose/delectabile :--e vruchten = fructos saporose :3 (prachtig) magnific, splendide, sumptuose, brillante, sublime, magnificente :4 (verheven) magnific, gloriose, majestic :Gods --e naam = le nomine magnific/gloriose de Deo :5 (GESCH) (landsheerlijk) senioral :--e rechten = derectos senioral :-- gebied = senioria heerlijkheid ZN :1 (lekkernij) cosa(s) deliciose/delectabile, platto exquisite :2 (gelukzaligheid) gloria, majestate :eeuwige -- = gloria eterne/eternal/celeste :-- des Heren = gloria de Deo :de -- Gods aanschouwen = contemplar le gloria de Deo :3 (pracht, glans) splendor, magnificentia, lustro :de -- der sterren = le splendor del stellas :4 (verhevenheid) grandor, majestate :5 (GESCH) (landgoed) terra senioral, senioria, dominio :de -- van Kortenhoef = le senioria de Kortenhoef :6 (titel) senioria :Uwe -- = Vostre senioria heerloos BN :1 sin proprietario heerneef ZN :1 cosino prestre/curato/sacerdote heeroom ZN :1 oncle prestre/curato/sacerdote heerschaar ZN :1 armea :Heer der --en = Deo del armeas heerschap ZN :1 (figuur) individuo, typo :2 (GESCH) (het heer zijn) qualitate de senior, senioria heerschappij ZN :1 dominio, domination, imperio, poter, autoritate, controlo, suprematia :onder -- van iemand staan = esser dominate per un persona :de -- ter zee hebben = haber le dominio del mares :onder vreemde -- = sub le dominio estranier heerschappijvoerder ZN :1 Zie: heerser heersen WW :1 (heerschappij voeren) regnar, dominar, imperar, governar :verdeel en heers = divide e regna/impera :over een volk -- = dominar un populo :2 (de overhand hebben) dominar, predominar, prevaler :3 (voorkomen) regnar :er heerste rijkdom en voorspoed = le ricchessa e le prosperitate regnava :er heerst een diepe stilte in de zaal = il regna in le sala un profunde silentio :er heerst griep = il ha un grippe (F)/influenza (I) epidemic, il ha un epidemia de grippe (F)/influenza (I) :de mazelen heersen in het dorp = il ha un epidemia de rubeola/morbilli in le village :er heerst verdeeldheid = il regna le discordia heersend BN :1 (pre)dominante, regnante, imperante, prevalente, general, commun, currente :--e klasse = classe dominante :--e wind = vento regnante/prevalente :--e armoede = povressa imperante :--e optimisme = optimismo imperante :--e denkbeelden = ideas regnante :--e mening = opinion dominante/regnante/commun/currente :--e prijzen = precios currente :--e smaak = gusto regnante/imperante :--e mode = moda currente/in voga :--e normen = normas in vigor :--e ziekte = maladia epidemic :--e godsdienst = religion official :--e mode = moda actual heerser ZN :1 dominator, maestro, soverano :-- over een volk = maestro de un populo :de --s van het Kremlin = le maestros del Kremlin :2 (OUDH) dynasta heersersblik ZN :1 reguardo dominator heerszucht ZN :1 sete/aviditate de poter/de dominar, desiro/desiderio de commandar, besonio de domination :zijn -- kent geen grenzen = su sete de poter es illimitate/es sin limites heerszuchtig BN :1 dominator, imperiose, tyrannic, dictatorial, despotic :--e toon = tono dictatorial :-- karakter = character imperiose heerszuchtigheid ZN :1 Zie: heerszucht heertje ZN :1 (IRON) (persoon) typo, individuo :driftig -- = typo choleric :2 (fat) dandy (E) heerweg ZN :1 Zie: heerbaan hees BN :1 rauc :--e stem = voce rauc :--e geluiden = sonos rauc :-- maken = inraucar :-- worden = inraucar se :2 (MED) aphone, aphonic heesachtig BN :1 un pauco/poco rauc heesheid ZN :1 raucitate, inraucamento :-- van de stem = raucitate del voce :de -- laten verdwijnen = disinraucar :het verdwijnen van de -- = disinraucation :(MED) volkomen -- = aphonia heester ZN :1 arbusto :het kweken van struiken en --s = cultura arbustive heesterachtig BN :1 arbustive :-- gewas = planta arbustive, arbusto heestercultuur ZN :1 cultura arbustive heestergewas ZN :1 arbusto heesterhaag ZN :1 haga/sepe de arbustos heesterhout ZN :1 brossa heet BN :1 (zeer warm) (multo) cal(i)de, cal(i)dissime, ardente, calorose, torride :--e landen = paises cal(i)de :--e adem = halito ardente :--e luchtstreek = zona torride :-- klimaat = climate torride :--e dag = die/jorno calorose :--e zomer = estate calorose :--e bron = fonte cal(i)de :--e zon = sol ardente :-- hangijzer = puncto cal(i)de, problema spinose :nieuws -- van de naald = nova del ultime minuta :op --e kolen zitten = esser super carbones ardente :-- zijn = caler :ik word daar niet -- of koud van = isto me lassa indifferente :de grond wordt me te -- onder de voeten = le terra me arde sub le pedes :het -- hebben = haber cal(i)de :2 (kokend) bulliente :-- water = aqua bulliente :3 (hevig) ardente, vive, passionate :in het --st van de strijd = in le fervor/medio del battalia, in le belle medio del discussion :4 (brandend gevoel veroorzakend) speciate, condimentate, urente :--e kost = nutrimento speciate/condimentate/piccante :--e peper = pipere forte :5 (hitsig) cal(i)de, ardente, sensual, lascive heetbloedig BN :1 (opvliegend) irascibile, iracunde, irritabile, choleric, biliose, impetuose, focose, cal(i)de :2 (hitsig) ardente, sensual, lascive, cal(i)de heetgebakerd BN :1 (opvliegend) irascibile :2 (ongeduldig) impatiente, nervose heetgebakerdheid ZN :1 (opvliegendheid) irascibilitate :2 (ongeduld) impatientia, nervositate heetheid ZN :1 calor heethoofd ZN :1 testa/capite cal(i)de, fanatico heethoofdig BN :1 irascibile, iracunde, irritabile, biliose, impetuose, focose, choleric, cal(i)de :-- zijn = haber le sanguine cal(i)de heethoofdigheid ZN :1 irascibilitate, irritabilitate, impetuositate heetlopen WW :1 (warm worden) devenir cal(i)de :2 (driftig worden) irascer :3 (enthousiast worden) enthusiasmar se, exaltar se heetwaterapparaat ZN :1 apparato de aqua cal(i)de heetwaterbron ZN :1 fonte de aquas thermal/thermic heetwaterinstallatie ZN :1 installation de aqua cal(i)de heetwaterketel ZN :1 caldiera de aqua cal(i)de heetwaterkraan ZN :1 valvula del aqua cal(i)de heetwaterproef ZN :1 ordalia del aqua cal(i)de heetwaterreservoir ZN :1 reservoir (F)/tank (E) de aqua cal(i)de heetwatertoestel ZN :1 Zie: heetwaterinstallatie heetwaterverwarming ZN :1 calefaction al/de/per aqua cal(i)de hef ZN :1 Zie: heffe hefboom ZN :1 cric, vecte, levator :differentiële -- = levator differential :tweearmige -- = levator a duo bracios :-- van de eerste/tweede/derde soort = levator del prime/secunde/tertie ordine hefboomarm ZN :1 bracio de un cric/vecte/levator hefboomschakelaar ZN :1 interruptor a/de levator hefbrug ZN :1 ponte levatori, ponte a sublevamento vertical hefeiland ZN :1 grue flottante, ponton grue heffe ZN :1 (droesem) sedimento, deposito, fece :-- des volks = fece del populo/population, plebe, gentalia heffen WW :1 (omhoog brengen) levar, elevar, sublevar, altiar, hissar :zijn handen ten hemel -- = altiar le manos al celo :2 (vorderen, opleggen) imponer, exiger, reclamar, cargar :een boete -- = imponer/infliger un mulcta :3 (innen) perciper heffing ZN :1 (het heffen) levamento, elevation, sublevation, altiamento :2 (het vorderen) perception, imposition :-- van een boete = imposition de un mulcta :3 (gevorderd bedrag) taxa, imposto :4 (in een gedicht) syllaba accentuate, ictus :een versregel met vier --en = un verso con quatro ictuses hefkraan ZN :1 grue hefmagneet ZN :1 magneto de levamento/elevation heforgaan ZN :1 dispositivo de elevation hefpomp ZN :1 pumpa elevatori hefschroef ZN :1 helice aspirante/horizontal/de helicoptere, rotor hefschroefvliegtuig ZN :1 helicoptere hefspier ZN :1 musculo elevatori, (e)levator :-- van het ooglid = musculo elevatori del palpebra heft ZN :1 manico, prisa, impugnatura :mes met een hoornen -- = cultello a/con manico de corno :een -- zetten aan = immanicar :het -- in handen nemen = prender le controlo/commando :het -- uit handen geven = abandonar/relinquer le controlo/commando heftig BN :1 vehemente, impetuose, vive, ardente, violente, intense, forte, febril, focose, fervente, fervide, passionate :--e discussie = discussion ardente :--e emotie = emotion violente/forte :--e gevoelens = sentimentos exaltate :--e gebaren = gestos vehemente :-- van aard zijn, een -- karakter hebben = haber un character impetuose, esser impetuose :hij voer -- tegen mij uit = ille me ha apostrophate con vehementia heftigheid ZN :1 vehementia, impetuositate, violentia, vivacitate, intensitate heftoestel ZN :1 apparato de elevation/levamento, elevator :hydraulisch -- = elevator hydraulic heftoren ZN :1 pylon de ponte levatori heftruck ZN :1 truck (E) elevatori hefvermogen ZN :1 capacitate/potentia elevatori/de sublevamento hefvloer ZN :1 solo elevatori hefvork ZN :1 elevator a furca hefwagen ZN :1 Zie: heftruck hefwerktuig ZN :1 apparato/machina elevatori/de sublevamento, elevator heg ZN :1 haga, sepe :droge -- = sepe sic :de -- knippen/snoeien = tonder/secar/taliar le haga :-- noch steg weten = non cognoscer le cammino, esser un peregrino in Jerusalem Hegel ZN EIGN :1 Hegel :van -- = hegelian :filosofie van -- = philosophia hegelian, hegelianismo :aanhanger van -- = hegeliano Hegeliaan ZN :1 hegeliano Hegeliaans BN :1 hegelian, de Hegel :--e filosofie = philosophia hegelian/de Hegel :--e dialectiek = dialectica hegelian/de Hegel hegelianisme ZN :1 hegelianismo hegemonie ZN :1 (GR GESCH) hegemonia :Sparta streefde naar de -- over heel Griekenland = Sparta aspirava al hegemonia super tote le Grecia :2 hegemonia, suprematia, domination, dominio, superioritate :militaire -- = hegemonia militar :economische -- = hegemonia economic :strijd om de -- in de wereld = lucta pro le hegemonia in le mundo heggenkruid ZN :1 Zie: heggenmuur heggenmuur ZN :1 alsine heggenrank ZN :1 bryonia heggenroos ZN :1 rosa rubiginose heggenschaar ZN :1 secator a/de haga/sepe, taliasepe heggenwikke ZN :1 vicia hegira ZN :1 hegira hegplant ZN :1 planta de haga/de sepe hei ZN :1 Zie: heide hei! TW :1 he!, hola! heibei ZN :1 viragine heibel ZN :1 (herrie) strepito, tumulto :2 (onenigheid) disputa, altercation heiblok ZN :1 massa heibrem ZN :1 genista heide ZN :1 (dopheide) erica :2 (struikheide) calluna :3 (heideveld) landa heideachtig BN :1 ericacee heideachtigen ZN MV :1 ericaceas heideanjer ZN :1 diantho deltoide heidebloem ZN :1 (bloem die op de heide groeit) flor del landa :2 (bloem van het heidekruid) flor de erica/calluna heidebrand ZN :1 incendio de landa heidebrem ZN :1 Zie: heibrem heidegebied ZN :1 region de landas heidehoning ZN :1 melle de calluna/erica heidekruid ZN :1 (dopheide) erica, (struikheide) calluna heidekruidfamilie ZN :1 ericaceas heiden ZN :1 pagano, infidel, (BIJBEL) gentil, (afgodendienaar) idolatra :bekeerde -- = pagano convertite :Apostel der --en = Apostolo del gentiles heidenapostel ZN :1 apostolo del gentiles heidendom ZN :1 (ongeloof) paganismo, gentilismo, gentilitate :2 (volkeren) paganos, gentilitate heidens BN :1 pagan, infidel, (BIJBEL) gentil :--e gebruiken = costumes pagan :--e rite = rito pagan :--e voorstellingen = representationes pagan :--e volken = populos pagan/infidel, gentilitate :-- heiligdom = sanctuario pagan :een -- karakter geven = paganisar :2 (enorm) terribile, infernal :-- lawaai = ruito/rumor infernal heideontginning ZN :1 cultivation del landa heidereservaat ZN :1 reserva de landa, landa protegite heideroosje ZN :1 rosetta silvestre heideschaap ZN :1 ove de landa heidespurrie ZN :1 spergula vernal heidestreek ZN :1 region de landas heideveld ZN :1 landa heien WW :1 figer con un massa :palen in de grond -- = figer palos in le solo con un massa heiig BN :1 legiermente brumose, legiermente nebulose heiigheid ZN :1 bruma legier, nebulositate legier heikel BN :1 delicate, spinose :--e kwestie = problema delicate/spinose heil ZN :1 (welzijn) ben, benesser, prosperitate :het -- van de staat = le ben del stato :tot -- van de mensheid = pro le ben del humanitate :2 (voordeel) resultato positive, avantage, beneficio, profito :ik zie er geen -- in = io non vide le profito/utilitate de isto :daar is geen -- bij te halen = il non ha avantage in isto :3 (behoudenis) salute, salvation :Leger des Heils = Armea del Salute/del Salvation :zijn -- in de vlucht zoeken = cercar le salvation in le fuga :het -- van de ziel = le salvation del anima heil! TW :1 ave! (L) Heiland ZN EIGN :1 (REL) Redemptor, Salvator :Jesus Christus, onze -- = Jesus Christo, nostre Salvator :2 (redder) salvator, liberator heilbede ZN :1 voto heilbot ZN :1 halibut, platessa gigante heilbrengend BN :1 qui/que apporta le salute, salvatori, redemptori heilbron ZN :1 fonte de salute heildronk ZN :1 toast (E) :een -- op iemand uitbrengen = biber al sanitate de un persona heilgymnastiek ZN :1 gymnastica corrective/medical, mechanotherapia heilig BN :1 sancte, benedicte, sacrate, sacre, sacral :Heilige Stad = Citate Sancte :Heilige Familie = Sancte Familia :Heilige Geest = Sancte Spirito :het Heilige Avondmaal = 1. le Sancte Cena, 2. le Cena del Senior :Heilige Alliantie = Sancte Alliantia :de Heilige Ambrosius = Sancte Ambrosio :Heilige Vader = Sancte Patre :Heilige Land = Sancte Terra :Heilige Stoel = Sancte Sede :Heilige Schrift = Scriptura Sancte/Sacre :Heilige Sacramenten = Sancte Sacramentos :Gods --e naam = le sancte nomine de Deo :--e plaats = loco sancte, sanctuario :--e communie = sancte communion :--e mis = missa sancte :--e oorlog = guerra sancte :-- jaar = anno sancte/jubilar :-- water = aqua sancte/benedicte :--e vaten = vasos sacrate :de zondag -- houden = sanctificar le dominica :-- verklaren = sanctificar, canonisar :het -- verklaren = sanctification, canonisation :2 (vroom) sancte, pie, devote :een -- leven leiden = viver sanctemente, menar un vita sancte/devote, menar un vita de devotion, viver como un sancto :3 (onaantastbaar) sacrosancte :4 (oprecht, echt, zeker) sincer, seriose, solemne, firme :--e voornemens = intentiones seriose/solemne :--e verontwaardiging = indignation sancte/sincer :een -- ontzag voor iemand hebben = sentir un profunde respecto pro un persona :het --e moeten = le sacrate deber :iets -- beloven = promitter un cosa solemnemente :ergens -- in geloven = creder firmemente in un cosa :ergens -- van overtuigd zijn = esser absolutemente convincite de un cosa :zich iets -- voornemen = proponer se firmemente un cosa :je kunt er -- van op aan dat = tu pote esser totalmente secur que :5 :hij is nog -- vergeleken met zijn broer = comparate con su fratre ille es un sancto :--e huisjes omvergooien = rumper tabus, non respectar nihil heiligavond ZN :1 vespera/vespere de un festa catholic heiligbeen ZN :1 osso sacre, sacro, sacrum :van het -- = sacral :vergroeiing van het -- en de laatste lendenwervel = sacralisation heiligdom ZN :1 (plaats) loco sacre/sancte, edificio sacrate, sanctuario, loco de culto, (tempel) templo, (kerk) ecclesia :christelijk -- = sanctuario christian :heidens -- = sanctuario pagan :(FIG) zijn bibliotheek is zijn -- = su bibliotheca es su sanctuario, su bibliotheca es sacrosancte pro ille :2 (voorwerp) reliquia :hij bewaart het als een -- = ille lo conserva como un reliquia heilige ZN :1 sancto :vrouwelijke -- = sancta :de gemeenschap der Heiligen = le communion del Sanctos :--n der laatste dagen = sanctos del ultime dies/jornos :de --n aanroepen = implorar le sanctos :hij zou een -- in verzoeking brengen = ille provocarea un sancto :hij leeft als een -- = ille vive como un sancto, ille vive sanctemente, ille mena un vita sancte :hij is ook geen -- = ille non es un sancto :de -- uithangen = facer le sancto heiligen WW :1 (wijden) consecrar, benedicer, sanctificar :een kerk -- = consecrar un ecclesia :een altaar -- = consecrar un altar :het doel heiligt de middelen = le fin sanctifica/justifica le medios :geheiligde plaats = sanctuario :2 (van zonden reinigen) sanctificar, purificar, render pur :Jesus, heilig mijn kind! = Jesus, purifica mi infante! :3 (wijden aan) consecrar, dedicar :4 (eren) reverer, venerar, adorar, sanctificar :Uw naam worde geheiligd! = Tu nomine sia sanctificate! :de sabbat -- = observar le sabbato heiligenbeeld ZN :1 statua de un sancto/sancta, (afbeelding) imagine de un sancto/sancta, sancto, sancta heiligenbloem ZN :1 santolina heiligend BN :1 sanctificatori heiligendag ZN :1 (kerkelijke feestdag) festa :verplichte -- = festa obligatori :2 (bij het verven overgeslagen plek) loco non pingite heiligengraf ZN :1 tumba de sancto/sancta heiligenkalender ZN :1 calendario de sanctos heiligenleven ZN :1 vita de sancto/sancta, legenda, hagiographia heiligennaam ZN :1 nomine de sancto/sancta heiligenverering ZN :1 culto/veneration del sanctos/sanctas, hagiolatria heiligheid ZN :1 sanctitate, character sacral/sacrate, sacralitate :de -- Gods = le sanctitate de Deo :Zijne Heiligheid = Su Sanctitate :in een geur van -- leven/staan = viver in un odor de sanctitate, haber un reputation/fama de sancto :de -- van het huwelijk = le character sacral/le sanctitate del maritage/matrimonio :een aureool van -- = un aureolo de sanctitate heiliging ZN :1 (wijding) consecration, sanctification :2 (reiniging van zonden) sanctification, purification :3 (viering, naleving) observantia, sanctification :-- van de zondag = observantia/sanctification del dominica heiligmaken WW :1 sanctificar :het -- = sanctification heiligmakend BN :1 sanctificante, sanctificatori heiligmaker ZN :1 sanctificator heiligmaking ZN :1 sanctification heiligschennend BN :1 sacrilege, profanatori, blaspheme, blasphematori :--e handelingen = actos sacrilege heiligschenner ZN :1 sacrilego, profanator, blasphemator heiligschennis ZN :1 sacrilegio, profanation, blasphemia :-- plegen = committer un sacrilegio, blasphemar, profanar heiligverklaring ZN :1 canonisation, sanctification heilloos BN :1 (goddeloos) infame, criminal, perverse :--e daad = acto criminal :2 (slecht aflopend) fatal, funeste, nefaste, disastrose :-- plan = plano/projecto funeste/disastrose :--e onderneming = interprisa fatal/disastrose/funeste heilloosheid ZN :1 (goddeloosheid) infamia, perversitate, character infame/criminal :2 (verderfelijkheid) character funeste/fatal/nefaste/disastrose heilsap ZN :1 succo de papaver heilserum ZN :1 sero antitoxic heilsgebeuren ZN :1 nascentia de Christo, nativitate heilsleer ZN :1 doctrina del gratia :2 evangelismo heilsleger ZN :1 Armea del Salute/del Salvation heilsofficier ZN :1 officiero del Armea del Salute/del Salvation heilsoldaat ZN :1 membro del Armea del Salute/del Salvation, salutista heilsprofeet ZN :1 profeta de salute heilstaat ZN :1 pais ideal, utopia heilsverwachting ZN :1 promissa de salute :2 messianismo heilsweg ZN :1 via del salute heilvol BN :1 Zie: heelzaam heilwens ZN :1 congratulation, felicitation, voto, benediction heilzaam BN :1 salutar, salubre, benefic :--e werking = effecto salutar :--e lucht = aere salubre :-- (genees)middel = remedio salutar :--e raad = consilio salutar/utile :--e dronk = bibita con effectos benefic :dat is een --e les voor hem = isto es un bon/san lection pro ille heilzaamheid ZN :1 salubritate, effecto salutar heimachine ZN :1 machina a/de figer palos heimelijk BN :1 secrete, clandestin, dissimulate, subreptitie, surreptitie, furtive, (onderhands) collusive :-- genoegen = placer secrete :ergens -- binnendringen = penetrar furtivemente/clandestinmente/subreptitiemente in un loco heimelijkheid ZN :1 character secrete, secreto, clandestinitate :in alle -- verrichte handeling = action effectuate in secreto complete heimwee ZN :1 nostalgia, mal de pais :-- hebben naar = haver la nostalgia de Hein ZN :1 :magere -- = le Morte heinde BW :1 :van -- en verre = de presso e de lontano, de tote le lateres, de omne partes heining ZN :1 clausura, muro de clausura, (van palen) palissada heipaal ZN :1 palo a figer Heisenberg ZN EIGN :1 Heisenberg :onzekerheidsprincipe van -- = principio de incertitude de Heisenberg heitoestel ZN :1 Zie: heimachine hek ZN :1 (omheining, afscheiding) clausura, barriera, cancello, (van ijzer) grillia, (van hout) palissada :spijlen van een -- = barras de un grillia :een -- zetten om = clausurar :2 (draaibare afsluiting) grillia, barriera :het -- openmaken = aperir le barriera :de --ken gaan om vijf uur dicht = le grillias se claude a cinque horas hekel ZN :1 (werktuig) rastrello, pectine :het vlas over de -- halen = pectinar le lino :(FIG) over de -- halen = criticar/censurar vivemente, satirisar :2 (FIG) detestation, execration, aversion, repugnantia, antipathia, disgusto :een -- hebben aan = detestar, execrar, odiar :een grondige -- aan = un profunde aversion a hekelaar ZN :1 pectinator :2 (criticus) critico sever, detractor, satirico, vituperator hekelachtig BN :1 satiric hekelachtigheid ZN :1 character satiric hekeldicht ZN :1 poema satiric, satira hekeldichter ZN :1 poeta satiric, satirico, satirista hekelen WW :1 pectinar :2 (gispen) criticar/censurar vivemente, vituperar, satirisar, flagellar, mitter al pilori :hij hekelde de gebreken van zijn tijd = ille criticava/satirisava le vitios de su tempore hekelig BN :1 caustic, mordace, satiric hekeligheid ZN :1 character satiric hekeling ZN :1 censura/critica vive, vituperation hekelmachine ZN :1 machina a/de pectinar hekelrijm ZN :1 poesia satiric, satira hekelschrift ZN :1 diatriba, pamphleto, libello, satira hekeltaal ZN :1 linguage satiric hekelvers ZN :1 Zie: hekelrijm hekelwoord ZN :1 parola satiric hekelzucht ZN :1 spirito de satira hekgolf ZN :1 (SCHEEP) unda de poppa hekkensluiter ZN :1 ultime persona, ultime club (E), (MIL) serrafila :-- zijn = esser le ultime heklicht ZN :1 (SCHEEP) pharo de poppa hekpaal ZN :1 palo/poste de un clausura/barriera heks ZN :1 maga, (lelijke vrouw) femina fede e vetule, (feeks) gorgon heksen WW :1 esser maga, exercer/practisar le magia, facer/usar sortilegios :ik kan niet -- = io non es un mago/a, io ha solmente duo manos, io non pote facer miraculos, io non pote facer le impossibile heksenbezem ZN :1 scopa de maga :2 (woekering van takjes) cladomania heksendans ZN :1 (dans van heksen) dansa/ballo del magas :2 (PLANTK) lycopodio heksenfiguur ZN :1 figura de maga heksengeloof ZN :1 credentia al magas heksenjacht ZN :1 (heksenvervolging) chassa {sj} al magas :2 (FIG) (hetze) chassa {sj} al magas, persecution organisate :een -- op communisten = un chassa al communistas heksenketel ZN :1 (ketel van een heks) caldiera de magas :2 (warboel) pandemonio, chaos heksenkrans ZN :1 Zie: heksenkring-1 heksenkring ZN :1 (heksenkring) rondo de magas :2 (PLANTK) lycopodio heksenkunst ZN :1 Zie: toverij heksenmeel ZN :1 pulvere de lycopodio heksenmeester ZN :1 mago, magico heksenmelk ZN :1 (PLANTK) euphorbia esule heksenproces ZN :1 processo de magas/de magia heksenproef ZN :1 ordalia (del aqua/del foco) heksensabbat ZN :1 (feest van heksen) sabbato de magas :2 (heidens kabaal) pandemonio, chaos heksentoer ZN :1 magia :2 (FIG) travalio/labor complicate/multo difficile heksenvinger ZN :1 belemnita heksenwaag ZN :1 balancia pro pesar le magas heksenwerk ZN :1 Zie: toverij :2 Zie: heksentoer heksenwortel ZN :1 (PLANTK) mandragora hekserij ZN :1 magia, sortilegio, diaboleria, maleficio hekwerk ZN :1 clausura, barriera, grilliage hel ZN :1 inferno, gehenna, imperio del tenebras, foco eternal :de hemel, het vagevuur en de -- = le celo, le purgatorio e le inferno :de poorten der -- = le portas del inferno :het voorportaal van de -- = le antecamera/antesala del inferno :tot de -- verdoemen = condemnar al inferno :een monster dat door de -- is uitgebraakt = un monstro infernal :zondaars gaan naar de -- = le peccatores va in/al inferno :loop naar de --! = va al inferno/diabolo! :het stinkt er als de -- = isto pute terribilemente, il ha illac un putor abominabile :2 (FIG) inferno :een -- van vuur = un inferno de foco :de -- van Stalingrad = le inferno de Stalingrad :de groene -- = le inferno del jungla :iemand het leven tot een -- maken = converter le vita de un persona in un inferno, render le vita impossibile a un persona hel BN :1 (schel) forte, perciante, stridente :-- geluid = ruito/sono stridente :2 (fel) brillante, resplendente :een -- licht = un luce/lumine resplendente :de kamer was -- verlicht = un luce/lumine resplendente plenava le camera :--le gloed = splendor brillante hela! TW :1 hallo! helaas BW :1 regrettabilemente, infortunatemente, infelicemente :-- kan ik dat niet toestaan = regrettabilemente io non pote permitter lo :nee, -- kan ik hier niet blijven = no, infortunatemente io non pote restar hic helaas! TW :1 guai! held ZN :1 heroe :de Griekse --en = le heroes del mythologia grec :de -- van de dag = le heroe del die/del festa :-- op sokken = coardo :als een -- = heroicamente :als -- vereren = heroificar :de -- uithangen = facer le heroe :hij is geen -- in gymnastiek = ille non es multo bon in gymnastica :hij is de -- van de dag = ille es le homine del jorno/die :2 (LIT) (hoofdfiguur) heroe, personage principal, protagonista heldenbloed ZN :1 sanguine heroic/de heroe heldencultus ZN :1 culto del/al heroes heldendaad ZN :1 (GESCH) gesta :2 acto heroic/de heroismo, prodessa heldendeugd ZN :1 virtute de heroe heldendicht ZN :1 poema epic/heroic, epos, epopea :2 (GESCH) canto de gesta heldendichter ZN :1 poeta epic heldendood ZN :1 morte heroic/gloriose :de -- sterven = morir le morte de un heroe, morir heroicamente/gloriosemente heldendrama ZN :1 tragedia, drama/comedia heroic heldeneeuw ZN :1 seculo del heroes heldenepiek ZN :1 poesia epic heldenepos ZN :1 Zie: heldendicht heldenfeit ZN :1 Zie: heldendaad heldenfiguur ZN :1 figura de heroe, heroe heldengeest ZN :1 spirito heroic, heroismo heldengeslacht ZN :1 racia de heroes heldenhart ZN :1 corde de heroe heldenmoed ZN :1 corage heroic, heroismo, valor :met -- droeg hij zijn lot = ille supportava su sorte heroicamente/con heroismo/con un valor heroic heldenode ZN :1 ode heroic heldenopera ZN :1 opera heroic heldenpoëzie ZN :1 epica heldenroem ZN :1 fama de heroe heldenrol ZN :1 rolo/parte heroic, de heroe heldensage ZN :1 saga heroic heldenschaar ZN :1 banda/armea/phalange de heroes heldenstuk ZN :1 drama heroic heldentaal ZN :1 linguage heroic heldentenor ZN :1 tenor dramatic heldentijd(perk/vak) ZN :1 epocha/tempores heroic heldentrouw ZN :1 loyalitate de heroe heldenverering ZN :1 culto del heroes heldenvolk ZN :1 populo de heroes heldenzang ZN :1 poema/canto epic/heroic, epopea heldenzanger ZN :1 poeta epic heldenziel ZN :1 anima heroic helder BN :1 (mbt geluid) clar, pur, sonor :--e stem = voce clar :--e lach = riso sonor :2 (mbt licht/kleur) clar, luminose, (glanzend) brillante, resplendente :--e ogen = oculos clar/brillante :--e vlam = flamma clar/brillante/resplendente :--e dag = die clar :--e kleur = color vive/brillante :3 (onbewolkt) clar, seren, pur, limpide :--e hemel/lucht = celo clar/seren/pur/limpide :een donderslag bij --e hemel = un tonitro/un fulmine in un celo seren :4 (transparant) clar, limpide, transparente, pur, diaphane, pellucide, perspicue :-- glas = vitro limpide/transparente :--e soep = suppa clar :-- water = aqua clar/pur :dat water is zo -- als kristal = iste aqua es crystallin, le aqua es transparente como le crystallo :5 (met goed verstand) lucide, intelligente :--e jongen = puero intelligente :--e geest = spirito/mente lucide :-- van geest = lucide de spirito :de krankzinnige heeft van tijd tot tijd --e ogenblikken = le alienato cognosce intervallos/momentos lucide, momentos de luciditate :een -- oordeel hebben = judicar con luciditate :-- kunnen denken = poter pensar con luciditate :6 (duidelijk) clar, intelligibile, luminose, nitide :-- betoog = argumentation/demonstration clar/luminose :zo -- als koffiedik = obscur :hij heeft een --e kijk op de zaak = ille ha un vision clar del cosa :7 (schoon, rein) munde, nette, pur :--e vloer = solo munde helderdenkend BN :1 lucide, perspicace, clarividente, penetrante helderheid ZN :1 claritate, puritate, limpiditate, luminositate, serenitate, brillantia :een edelsteen van grote -- = un petra preciose de grande limpiditate :-- van een betoog = claritate de un discurso :-- in iets brengen = exclarar un cosa :2 (doorzichtigheid) transparentia, diaphaneitate, pelluciditate :3 (NAT) (lichtsterkte) luminantia, luminositate :4 (ASTRON) magnitude, luminositate :absolute -- = magnitude absolute :5 (van verstand/geest) luciditate, claritate, nettitate :-- van geest = luciditate mental :6 (zindelijkheid) munditia helderheidscontrast ZN :1 contrasto de brillantias helderheidsgraad ZN :1 grado de claritate, etc. :2 (ASTRON) magnitude helderheidstemperatuur ZN :1 temperatura de brillantia helderziend BN :1 clarividente, vidente, penetrante helderziende ZN :1 clarividente, vidente, divino, divinator helderziendheid ZN :1 clarividentia, videntia, secunde vista heldhaftig BN :1 heroic, coragiose, intrepide, valente, valorose :--e daden = actos heroic :-- man = homine heroic, heroe heldhaftigheid ZN :1 heroicitate, heroismo, intrepiditate, valentia, prodessa, audacia, braveria, bravura, valor :-- van een gedrag = heroicitate de un comportamento heldin ZN :1 (uitzonderlijk dappere vrouw) heroina :2 (hoofdpersoon) heroina, (femina) protagonista, persona principal :zij was de -- van de avond = illa esseva le protagonista del vespere/vespera heleboel ZN :1 un (grande) quantitate (de), un grande numero (de) :een -- kinderen = multe infantes :dat gaat je een -- kosten = isto va costar te un grande quantitate de moneta helemaal BW :1 (geheel en al) integremente, completemente, totalmente, plenmente, toto :-- alleen = toto/completemente sol :-- rood = completemente/totalmente rubie :-- nat zijn = esser completemente molliate :niet -- juist = non totalmente exacte :-- niet = non del toto, nullemente :hij weet het -- niet = ille non lo sape del toto :hij begrijpt er -- niets van = ille non comprende absolutemente nihil :een boek -- uitlezen = leger un libro del prime al ultime pagina :-- aan het eind van de tuin = toto al fundo del jardin :ben je nou --? = tu es folle? :2 (door en door) in omne parte, de parte a parte helen WW :1 (JUR) receptar :gestolen goederen -- = receptar articulos robate :2 (genezen) (ONOV WW) sanar, curar se, cicatrisar se :de wond heelt langzaam = le vulnere sana/se cicatrisa lentemente :3 (genezen) (OV WW) sanar, curar, cicatrisar :de tijd heelt alle wonden = le tempore cicatrisa/cura tote le vulneres, le tempore es le melior medico Helena ZN EIGN :1 Helena helend BN :1 sanative, curative, cicatrisante :--e eigenschappen = proprietates curative :--e middelen = cicatrisantes heler ZN :1 receptator :-- van gestolen goederen = receptator de articulos robate helft ZN :1 medietate, medie parte :de -- van tien is vijf = le medietate de dece es cinque :de -- van een peer = le medietate de un pira :voor de -- van de prijs = a medietate del precio :mijn betere -- = mi car medietate :wij zijn op de -- = nos es a medietate del cammino/a medie cammino :ruim de -- = un bon medietate :2 (van sportwedstrijd) tempore, medie parte :de eerste -- = le prime tempore :de tweede -- = le secunde tempore :3 (een groot deel) grande parte :grootste -- = major parte :de -- van zijn verhaal is gelogen = grande parte de lo que ille conta es mentita/false helgedrocht ZN :1 monstro vomite per le inferno helgod ZN :1 deo de inferno(s) Helgoland ZN EIGN :1 Helgoland helhond ZN :1 (MYTH) Cerbero, can infernal :2 (kwaadaardig persoon) cerbero heliakisch BN :1 heliac heliant ZN :1 heliantho helianthine ZN :1 helianthina heliast ZN :1 heliasta heliciteit ZN :1 helicitate helicoïdaal BN :1 helicoidal :--e tandwieloverbrenging = ingranage helicoidal helicoïde ZN :1 superficie helicoidal, helicoide helicon ZN :1 helicon Helicon ZN EIGN :1 Helicon helicopter ZN :1 helicoptere helicopterdek ZN :1 ponte de atterrage (pro helicopteres) helicopterdekschip ZN :1 portahelicopteres helicopterpiloot ZN :1 pilota de helicoptere helihaven ZN :1 heliporto heling ZN :1 (het genezen) curation, cicatrisation :-- van een wond = cicatrisation de un vulnere :2 (mbt gestolen goed) receptation :-- van gestolen goederen = receptation de articulos robate heliocentrisch ZN :1 heliocentric :--e theorie van Copernicus = theoria heliocentric de Copernico :-- stelsel = systema heliocentric :--e breedte = latitude heliocentric :--e lengte = longitude heliocentric heliochromie ZN :1 heliochromia heliofiet ZN :1 heliophyto heliofobie ZN :1 heliophobia heliofoob BN :1 heliophobe heliograaf ZN :1 heliographo, heliostato heliograferen WW :1 heliographar heliografie ZN :1 heliographia heliografisch BN :1 heliographic :--e reproduktie van een tekening = reproduction heliographic de un designo heliogram ZN :1 heliogramma heliogravure ZN :1 heliogravure :boek dat versierd is met --s = libro ornate de heliogravures heliometer ZN :1 heliometro Helios ZN EIGN :1 Helios helioscoop ZN :1 helioscopio helioscopisch BN :1 helioscopic :--e prisma's = prismas helioscopic heliostaat ZN :1 heliostato heliostatisch BN :1 heliostatic heliotherapie ZN :1 heliotherapia heliotroop BN :1 Zie: heliotropisch heliotroop ZN :1 heliotropio heliotropie ZN :1 heliotropismo heliotropine ZN :1 heliotropina heliotropisch BN :1 heliotropic :--e krommingen = curvatura heliotropic :--e bewegingen = movimentos heliotropic heliotropisme ZN :1 heliotropismo heliotype ZN :1 heliotypo heliotypie ZN :1 heliotypia heliport ZN :1 Zie: helihaven helium ZN :1 helium heliumatoom ZN :1 atomo de helium heliumdichtheid ZN :1 densitate de helium heliumkern ZN :1 nucleo de helium, helion, particula alpha heliumspectrometer ZN :1 spectrometro a helium helix ZN :1 (schroef, spiraal) helice, spiral :2 (BIOL) helice :dubbele -- = duple helice helixstructuur ZN :1 structura helicoidal Helladisch BN :1 helladic Hellas ZN EIGN :1 Hellade hellebaard ZN :1 hallebarda hellebaardier ZN :1 hallebardero helleborine ZN :1 helleborina Helleen ZN :1 helleno Helleens :1 hellenic :--e beschaving = civilisation hellenic :-- maken = hellenisar :het -- maken = hellenisation hellekrocht ZN :1 caverna del inferno hellen WW :1 clinar se, declinar se, inclinar se :achterover -- = inclinar se a retro :voorover -- = inclinar se in avante :die paal helt naar rechts = iste palo/poste se inclina a dext(e)re :het schip helt naar bakboord = le nave se inclina a babordo Hellen ZN EIGN :1 Hellen hellend BN :1 inclinate, oblique, declive :-- terrein = terreno declive :-- vlak = plano inclinate/oblique :sterk -- = abrupte helleniseren WW :1 (Grieks maken) hellenisar :het -- = hellenisation hellenisering ZN :1 hellenisation hellenisme ZN :1 hellenismo hellenist ZN :1 hellenista hellenistisch BN :1 hellenistic :--e periode = periodo hellenistic :--e beschaving = civilisation hellenistic :--e cultuur = cultura hellenistic :--e literatuur = litteratura hellenistic :--e kunst = arte hellenistic :de grote --e monarchieën = le grande monarchias hellenistic hellepijn ZN :1 torturas/tormentos del inferno :eeuwige --en = supplicios eternal hellepoort ZN :1 porta del inferno helleschipper ZN :1 Charon hellespook ZN :1 spectro infernal hellesteen ZN :1 crystallo de meteoro hellestraf ZN :1 pena(s) del inferno hellevaart ZN :1 (afdaling van Jezus) descendita al inferno helleveeg ZN :1 diabolessa, harpyia {ija}, furia, gorgon, viragine, virago hellevorst ZN :1 prince/principe del tenebras, diabolo hellevuur ZN :1 foco/flammas del inferno :in het -- branden = arder in le inferno hellig BN :1 choleric, iracunde helling ZN :1 (glooiing) scarpa, rampa, montata, (van een heuvel/weg) costa, flanco :steile -- = montata abrupte :2 (het overhellen) inclination, declination, declivitate, obliquitate :-- van 12 procent = declivitate de 12 percento :-- van de ecliptica = obliquitate del ecliptica :-- van de aardas = inclination del axe terrestre :3 (SCHEEP) cantier naval :(FIG) iets op de -- zetten = reconsiderar un cosa hellingmeter ZN :1 (in)clinometro hellingsgraad ZN :1 grado de inclination hellingshoek ZN :1 angulo de inclination hellingslijn ZN :1 linea de inclination helm ZN :1 (hoofddeksel) casco :2 (ANAT) (vlies) amnion, cofia :met de -- geboren = nascite con le cofia :3 (PLANTK) ammophila helmaanplant ZN :1 Zie: helmbeplanting helmbeplanting ZN :1 plantation de ammophilas helmbindsel ZN :1 (PLANTK) connectivo helmbloem ZN :1 corydalis helmbos ZN :1 pennachio helmdak ZN :1 (BOUWK) tecto in forma de domo helmdraad ZN :1 (steel van een meeldraad) filamento del stamine helmgat ZN :1 apertura/foramine acustic helmgras ZN :1 ammophila helmhout ZN :1 barra del timon helminthiase, helminthiasis ZN :1 helminthiasis helminthologie ZN :1 helminthologia helminthologisch BN :1 helminthologic helmintholoog ZN :1 helminthologo helmknop ZN :1 (PLANTK) anthera :2 (knop op een helm) puncta de un casco helmkruid ZN :1 scrofularia :knopig -- = scrofularia nodose :gevleugeld -- = scrofularia alate helmkruidfamilie ZN :1 scrofulariaceas helmmycena ZN :1 (PLANTK) mycena galericulate helmnet ZN :1 rete de camouflage (F) helmplant ZN :1 Zie: helmgras helmriet ZN :1 Zie: helmgras helmstijlig BN :1 gynandre :--e plant = gynandro helmstijligen ZN MV :1 (PLANTK) plantas gynandre, gynandros helmstok ZN :1 barra del timon helmstruik ZN :1 ammophila helmvormig BN :1 in forma de casco helofiet ZN :1 helophyto, planta palustre/del paludes heloot ZN :1 helota, ilota helotendom ZN :1 ilotismo helotisme ZN :1 helotismo help! TW :1 succurso! :lieve/goeie --! = sancte celo! helpen WW :1 auxiliar, prestar auxilio, assister, adjutar, juvar, adjuvar, coadjuvar, secundar, appoiar, relevar, sustener, (te hulp komen) succurrer :iemand iets -- dragen = adjutar un persona a portar un cosa :iemand een handje -- = dar un mano a un persona :die/dat kan worden geholpen = succurribile :alle beetjes -- = toto adjuta/servi :2 (bedienen) servir, esser utile :een klant -- = servir un cliente :3 (baten) servir, esser efficace :dat geneesmiddel helpt = iste medicamento es efficace :een medicijn dat meteen helpt = un medicina de effecto immediate :4 :ik kan het niet -- dat = il non es culpa mie que :5 :iemand aan iets -- = procurar un cosa a un persona :6 :iemand van de wal in de sloot -- = render a un persona le cosas ancora plus difficile :7 :iemand uit de droom -- = aperir le oculos a un persona helper ZN :1 auxiliator, assistente, adjuta, adjutante, adjutor :de timmerman kwam met een paar --s = le carpentero veniva con alicun assistentes :2 (hulpje, maatje) acolytho :3 (medeplichtige) complice hels BN :1 (van de hel) infernal, diabolic, de inferno :--e steen = petra infernal, nitrato argentic/de argento :--e machine = machina infernal :-- lawaai = fracasso infernal :-- karakter = infernalitate :-- plan = plano diabolic :2 (woedend) furiose, inrabiate, inragiate, infuriate helsenvinger ZN :1 belemnita helsheid ZN :1 character infernal Helvetia ZN EIGN :1 Helvetia Helvetiër ZN :1 helvetio Helvetisch BN :1 helvetic hem PERS VNW :1 (na VZ) ille, illo, (LIJD en MEEW VW) le, lo hem! TW :1 hem!, ehem!, ahem! hem(at)ogram ZN :1 hemogramma hemachromatose ZN :1 hemachromatose (-osis) hemangioom ZN :1 hemangioma hemartrose ZN :1 hemarthrose (-osis) hematemesis ZN :1 hematemesis hematiet ZN :1 hematite hematine ZN :1 hematina hematofaag ZN :1 hematophago hematofaag BN :1 hematophage hematofagie ZN :1 hematophagia hematofobie :1 hematophobia hematogenese ZN :1 hematogenese (-esis) hematografie ZN :1 hematographia hematografisch BN :1 hematographic hematologie ZN :1 hematologia hematologisch BN :1 hematologic hematoloog ZN :1 hematologo, hematologista hematoma ZN :1 Zie: hematoom hematoom ZN :1 hematoma hematoscoop ZN :1 hematoscopio hematoscopie ZN :1 hematoscopia hematoscopisch BN :1 hematoscopic hematose ZN :1 hematose (-osis) hematozoën ZN MV :1 hematozoarios hematrose ZN :1 hemathrose (-osis) hematurie ZN :1 hematuria hemd ZN :1 camisa :flanellen -- = camisa de flanella :--en naaien = confectionar camisas :in zijn -- staan = esser ridicule :tot op het -- nat zijn = esser molliate usque al ossos :iemand in zijn -- zetten = ridiculisar un persona hemdbroek ZN :1 camisa e pantalones, combination hemdeloos BN :1 sin camisa hemdenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de camisas hemdenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de camisas, camiseria hemdenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de camisas, camisero hemdenflanel ZN :1 flanella pro camisas hemdenkatoen ZN :1 coton pro camisas hemdenlinnen ZN :1 lino pro camisas hemdenmaker ZN :1 fabricante de camisas, camisero hemdenmakerij ZN :1 fabrica de camisas, camiseria hemdennaaister ZN :1 camisera hemdenstof ZN :1 stoffa/texito pro camisas hemdenverkoper ZN :1 camisero hemdenwinkel ZN :1 camiseria hemdrok ZN :1 camisola hemdsboord ZN :1 collo de camisa hemdsknoop ZN :1 button de camisa hemdskraag ZN :1 collo de camisa hemdsmouw ZN :1 manica de camisa :in --en = in manicas de camisa hemdsslip ZN :1 panno de camisa hemel ZN :1 (uitspansel) celo, firmamento :heldere -- = celo clar/seren :bewolkte/bedekte/betrokken -- = celo coperte :strakblauwe hemel = celo sin nubes/de azuro :onder de blote -- = a celo aperte/discoperte :de ogen ten -- slaan = altiar/levar le oculos al celo :de sluizen des --s = le cataractas del celo :de vogelen des --s = le aves del celo :het leek of -- en aarde zouden vergaan = il pareva le fin del mundo :als uit de -- gevallen = como cadite del celo :onder de blote -- = a celo aperte :2 (overkapping) celo, baldachino :-- van een bed = celo/baldachino de un lecto :-- van een troon = baldachino de un throno :3 (REL) celo :koninkrijk der --en = regno del celos :geschenk van de -- = benediction del celo :ten -- varen = ascender/montar al celo :-- en aarde bewegen = mover celo e terra, facer toto le possibile :in de -- komen = ir al celo :de zevende -- = le septime celo :hij heeft de -- verdiend = il ha meritate le celo :de -- is mijn getuige = le celo es mi teste :tussen -- en aarde = inter celo e terra :de -- zij dank = gratias a Deo :de -- beware ons! = que Deo nos assiste! :in 's --s naam! = pro le amor de Deo! :de -- zij geprezen! = le celo sia laudate!, laudate sia Deo! :iemand de -- inprijzen = altiar un persona al celo :dat is ten -- schreiend = isto clama al celo, isto es un vergonia, isto es revoltante/scandalose hemelas ZN :1 axe celeste/celestial/del celo, meridiano celeste/celestial hemelbed ZN :1 lecto a/con baldachino hemelbeschouwer ZN :1 observator del celo hemelbeschouwing ZN :1 observation del celo hemelbeschrijver ZN :1 uranographo hemelbeschrijving ZN :1 uranographia hemelbestormer ZN :1 (MYTH) titan :2 (FIG) revolutionario, fanatico, idealista hemelbewoner WW :1 angelo :2 habitante celeste/celestial/del celo hemelblauw ZN :1 azuro/blau celeste/celestial hemelbode ZN :1 messagero/inviato/emissario celeste/celestial/del celo hemelbol ZN :1 sphera/globo celeste/celestial hemelboog ZN :1 volta celeste/celestial, firmamento hemelboom ZN :1 ailantho hemelboomfamilie ZN :1 simarubaceas hemelburger ZN :1 Zie: hemelbewoner hemeldak ZN :1 domo/volta celeste/celestial/del celo, firmamento hemelen WW :1 morir hemelequator ZN :1 equator celeste/celestial hemelfotografie ZN :1 astrophotographia hemelgewelf ZN :1 volta/domo celeste/celestial/del celo, firmamento, (DICHTERLIJK) volta etheree hemelglobe ZN :1 globo celeste/celestial/del celo hemelgod ZN :1 deo celeste/celestial/del celo hemelhoog BN :1 que tocca le celo, que se eleva usque al celo, multo alte, altissime hemelhoog BW :1 :iemand -- verheffen = elevar un persona al nubes hemeling ZN :1 (engel) spirito celeste/celestial, angelo :2 (Chinees) filo del celo/del Imperio celeste/celestial hemelkaart ZN :1 mappa/carta/planispherio celeste/celestial/del celo hemelkloot ZN :1 Zie: hemelbol hemellichaam ZN :1 astro, astere, corpore celeste/celestial :beweging van de --en = movimento/curso del astros :lichtgevend -- = luminar hemellicht ZN :1 (licht aan/van de hemel) lumine/luce celeste/celestial :2 (lichtend hemellichaam) luminar hemelmechanica ZN :1 mechanica celeste/celestial hemelmeting ZN :1 uranometria, mesuration del distantias celeste/celestial hemelpool ZN :1 polo celeste/celestial/del celo hemelpoort ZN :1 porta del celo/paradiso hemelrijk ZN :1 regno celeste/celestial/del celo hemelrond ZN :1 Zie: hemelgewelf hemelruim ZN :1 spatio celeste/celestial, celo hemels BN :1 (van de hemel) celeste, celestial, del celo :--e gelukzaligheid = beatitude celeste/celestial :--e verrukking = ecstase (-asis)/ extase (-asis) celeste/celestial :le Hemelse Vader = le Patre Celeste/Celestial :--e legerscharen = armea celeste :--e vreugde = joia/gaudio celeste :het Hemelse Rijk = le Celeste Imperio :-- voedsel = manna celeste :-- kijken = resplender de felicitate :2 (goddelijk) divin, superne, supernal :--e muziek = musica divin :--e stem = voce divin :het --e gerecht = le justitia divin :3 (DICHTERLIJK) etheree hemelsblauw ZN :1 blau/azuro celeste/celestial hemelsblauw BN :1 blau/azur celeste/celestial hemelsbreed BW :1 in linea recte hemelsbreed BN :1 (in rechte lijn gemeten) in linea recte :-- is de afstand twee kilometer = le distantia es duo kilometros in linea recte :2 (zeer groot/wijd) enorme, immense :-- verschil = differentia enorme hemelsbreedte ZN :1 distantia in linea recte, latitude celestial hemelsbrood ZN :1 (manna) manna :2 (hostie) hostia hemelsfeer ZN :1 volta celeste/celestial hemelsgezind BN :1 devote, pie hemelsleutel ZN :1 clave del celo hemelsluizen ZN MV :1 cataractas del celo hemelsnaam ZN :1 nomine del celo hemelstreek ZN :1 region del celo :2 (windstreek) puncto cardinal :3 (luchtstreek mbt klimaat) area/zona climatic, region atmospheric hemelteken ZN :1 signo del zodiaco hemeltergend BN :1 terribile, horrific, scandalose :-- onrecht = injustitia scandalose :-- zijn = clamar al celo hemeltje! TW :1 Deo mie! Hemelvaart ZN EIGN :1 (het ten hemel stijgen) ascension :Maria -- = Assumption hemelvaartsdag ZN :1 (die/jorno de) Ascension hemelvader ZN :1 patre celeste/celestial, Deo hemelval ZN :1 cadita de un angelo hemelverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno del celo hemelvreugd ZN :1 joia/gaudio celeste/celestial/divin hemelvuur ZN :1 foco celeste/celestial/de celo hemelwaarts BW :1 verso le celo, al celo, usque al celo hemelwagen ZN :1 Ursa Major hemelwater ZN :1 aqua pluvial/del celo, pluvia hemeralopie ZN :1 hemeralopia hemerotheek ZN :1 hemerotheca hemialgie ZN :1 hemialgia hemianopsie ZN :1 hemianopsia hemicellulose ZN :1 s. hemicellulosa hemicranie ZN :1 hemicrania hemicyclus ZN :1 hemicyclo :-- van een theatro = hemicyclo de un theatro :-- van een basiliek = hemicyclo de un basilica hemiëder ZN :1 crystallo hemihedre/hemihedric hemine ZN :1 hemina hemiplegie ZN :1 hemiplegia hemiplegisch BN :1 hemiplegic :-- syndroom = syndroma hemiplegic :--e veranderingen van de reflexen = alterationes hemiplegic del reflexos hemiprisma ZN :1 hemiprisma hemiprismatisch BN :1 hemiprismatic hemisfeer ZN :1 hemispherio hemisferisch BN :1 hemispheric hemistiche ZN :1 hemistichio hemitroop BN :1 hemitrope hemitropie ZN :1 hemitropia hemlockspar ZN :1 tsuga hemmen BN :1 tussir legiermente hemociet ZN :1 hemocyto hemocyanine ZN :1 hemocyanina hemodialyse ZN :1 hemodialyse (-ysis) hemodynamica ZN :1 hemodynamica hemodynamisch BN :1 hemodynamic hemofiel BN :1 hemophile, hemophiliac hemofilie ZN :1 hemophilia hemofiliepatiënt ZN :1 hemophilo, hemophiliaco hemofobie ZN :1 hemophobia hemoglobine ZN :1 hemoglobina hemoglobinemeter ZN :1 hemoglobinometro hemoglobinemie ZN :1 hemoglobinemia hemoglobinopathie ZN :1 hemoglobinopathia hemogram ZN :1 hem(at)ogramma hemolymfe ZN :1 hemolympha hemolyse ZN :1 hemolyse (-ysis) hemolyserend BN :1 hemolytic :-- vergif = toxico hemolytic :--e middelen = medios hemolytic hemolysine ZN :1 hemolysina hemolytisch BN :1 hemolytic hemoptyse ZN :1 hemoptyse (-ysis) hemorragie ZN :1 hemorrhagia, perdita de sanguine hemorragisch BN :1 hemorrhagic hemorroïdaal BN :1 hemorrhoidal hemoscopisch BN :1 hemoscopic hemostase ZN :1 hemostase (-asis) hemostatica ZN :1 hemostatica hemostatisch BN :1 hemostatic hemotoxine ZN :1 hemotoxina hemzelf PERS VNW :1 ille ipse hen ZN :1 gallina :kalkoense -- = gallina de India :jonge -- = pullo hen PERS VNW :1 (na VZ) illes, illas :2 (LIJD en MEEW VW) les, las hendekasyllabe ZN :1 hendecasyllabo hendel ZN :1 levator, manivella hendiadys ZN :1 hendiadys Hendrik ZN EIGN :1 Henrico :-- de Zevende = Henrico Septe :een brave -- = un para(n)gon de virtute henen BW :1 partite, disparite hengel ZN :1 (vistuig) canna a/de pisca/de piscar :vissen met een -- = piscar con canna :2 (microfoonhengel) pertica, girafa hengelaar ZN :1 piscator a/de canna/con linea hengelakte ZN :1 permisso de piscar hengelclub ZN :1 club (E) de piscatores al linea hengelen WW :1 piscar al linea/con le canna hengelseizoen ZN :1 saison (F) de pisca hengelsnoer ZN :1 linea, filo (de piscar/pisca) hengelsport ZN :1 pisca al linea/con le canna hengelsteun ZN :1 supporto del canna (a/de pisca) hengelstok ZN :1 canna a/de pisca/de piscar hengelwedstrijd ZN :1 concurso de pisca hengsel ZN :1 (scharnier) cardine :--s van een deur = cardines de un porta :een deur uit de --s lichten = levar le cardines de un porta, discardinar un porta :2 (beugel) ansa, manico :-- van een emmer = ansa de un situla :-- van een mand = ansa de un corbe :voorzien van/met een -- = ansate hengselkorf ZN :1 Zie: hengselmand Hengselkruis ZN :1 Cruce Ansate hengselmand ZN :1 corbe ansate, corbe a/con ansa/manico hengselpot ZN :1 potto ansate, potto a/con ansa/manico hengst ZN :1 (mannelijk paard) stallon :Arabische -- = stallon arabe :2 (oplawaai) colpo :iemand een -- verkopen = dar un colpo a un persona hengsten WW :1 (hard slaan) colpar con fortia, batter violentemente :2 (hard studeren) studiar con ardor :3 (hengstig zijn) esser in calor :4 (dekken) coperir :een merrie laten -- = facer coperir un cavalla hengstendepot ZN :1 station de stallones hengstenkeuring ZN :1 test (E)/inspection del stallones hengstezel ZN :1 asino mascule hengstig BN :1 in calor hengstveulen ZN :1 cavallo mascule neonate, pullo mascule henna ZN :1 (plant, verf) henna hennep ZN :1 cannabe, cannabis :-- de Manila = manillahennep hennepakker ZN :1 cannabiera hennepblad ZN :1 folio de cannabe/cannabis hennepbouw ZN :1 Zie: hennepteelt hennepdraad ZN :1 filo/fibra de cannabe/de cannabis hennepen BN :1 de cannabe, de cannabis hennepfamilie ZN :1 cannabaceas hennepgaren ZN :1 Zie: hennepdraad hennepgeur ZN :1 odor de cannabe/cannabis hennephandelaar ZN :1 cannabero hennephekel ZN :1 rastrello de cannabe/de cannabis hennepkweker ZN :1 cannabero hennepland ZN :1 Zie: hennepakker henneplinnen ZN :1 tela de cannabe/de cannabis hennepnetel ZN :1 galeopsis hennepolie ZN :1 oleo de cannabe/de cannabis hennepoogst ZN :1 recolta de cannabe/de cannabis henneppapier ZN :1 papiro de cannabe/de cannabis hennepplant ZN :1 cannabe, cannabis henneppluis ZN :1 Zie: hennepwerk hennepprodukt ZN :1 producto (derivate) de cannabe/de cannabis hennepstengel ZN :1 pedunculo de cannabe/de cannabis hennepteelt ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de cannabe/de cannabis henneptouw ZN :1 corda de cannabe/de cannabis hennepveld ZN :1 Zie: hennepakker hennepvezel ZN :1 fibra de cannabe/de cannabis hennepwerk ZN :1 stoppa :met -- opvullen = stoppar :van het -- = stoppose hennepzaad ZN :1 semine/grana de cannabe/de cannabis henotheïsme ZN :1 henotheismo henotheïst ZN :1 henotheista henotheïstisch BN :1 henotheistic henry ZN :1 (eenheid van zelfinductie) henry hens ZN MV :1 :alle -- aan dek! = totes al ponte heparine ZN :1 heparina hepatalgie ZN :1 hepatalgia hepatisatie ZN :1 hepatisation hepatisch BN :1 hepatic hepatiseren BN :1 hepatisar hepatitis ZN :1 hepatitis :chronische -- = hepatitis chronic :virale -- = hepatitis viral hepatitisbesmetting ZN :1 contamination/infection per hepatitis hepatitisch BN :1 hepatitic hepatocyt ZN :1 hepatocyto hepatologie ZN :1 hepatologia hepatologisch BN :1 hepatologic hepatoloog ZN :1 hepatologo, hepatologista hepatotoxine ZN :1 hepatotoxina heptaan ZN :1 heptano heptaëder ZN :1 heptahedro heptago(o)n ZN :1 heptagono heptameter ZN :1 heptametro heptarchie ZN :1 heptarchia Heptateuch ZN EIGN :1 heptateucho heptavalent BN :1 heptavalente heptavalentie ZN :1 heptavalentia her BW :1 (hierheen) hic :-- en der = hic e illac, ubique :2 (sedert) desde :een kasteel van eeuwen -- = un castello secular :dit is van jaren -- de gewoonte = isto es le costume desde annos e annos :van ouds -- = desde tempores immemorial, desde le tempores le plus remote her ZN :1 Zie: herexamen heraanbesteden WW :1 readjudicar heraanbesteding ZN :1 readjudication heraanmelden WW :1 reinscriber heraanmelding ZN :1 reinscription heractiveren WW :1 reactivar heractivering ZN :1 reactivation herademen WW :1 reprender halito, respirar de novo :2 (FIG) (zich opgelucht voelen) respirar con alleviation, sentir se alleviate herademing ZN :1 (FIG) Zie: opluchting Heraklion ZN EIGN :1 Heraklion heraldicus ZN :1 heraldico, heraldista heraldiek ZN :1 heraldica, scientia del blason heraldiek BN :1 heraldic :--e kleuren = colores heraldic heraldisch BN :1 Zie: heraldiek herassurantie ZN :1 reassecurantia heraut ZN :1 heraldo :-- van wapenen = heraldo de armas herautsstaf ZN :1 baculo de heraldo herautstrompet ZN :1 trompetta de heraldo herbarist ZN :1 (verzamelaar) herborisator :2 (verkoper) herbarista herbarium ZN :1 (album) herbario :2 (lokaliteit) herbario herbebossen WW :1 reforestar, reboscar :het -- = reforestation, reboscamento herbebossing ZN :1 reforestation, reboscamento herbegin ZN :1 recomenciamento herbeginnen WW :1 recomenciar, reinitiar herbegrafenis ZN :1 reinterramento herbegraven WW :1 reinterrar herbeleggen WW :1 reinvestir herbelegging ZN :1 reinvestimento herbeleven ZN :1 esser de novo teste de, reviver :een ervaring -- = reviver un experientia herbenoembaar BN :1 qui pote esser nominate de novo, renominabile, reeligibile, eligibile pro reappunctamento herbenoemen WW :1 nominar de novo, renominar, reeliger, reappunctar, appunctar de novo :een burgemeester -- = renominar un burgomastro herbenoeming ZN :1 renovation del nomination, renomination, reappunctamento, reelection herbeoordelen WW :1 judicar/appreciar/evalutar de novo :2 (opnieuw recenseren) criticar de novo, facer un nove critica de herbeplanten WW :1 replantar :het -- = replantation :die/dat kan worden herbeplant = replantabile herbeplanting ZN :1 replantation herberekenen WW :1 recalcular, calcular de novo herberekening ZN :1 revision del contos herberg ZN :1 albergo, hosteria, (café) taverna herbergen WW :1 (huisvesten) albergar, allogiar, recolliger :ik kan zoveel mensen niet -- = io non pote albergar tante personas :2 (bevatten) continer :deze zaal kan duizend mensen -- = iste sala ha un capacitate de mille personas :dit boek herbergt een schat van informatie = il ha un tresor de information celate in iste libro herbergier ZN :1 albergero, hospite herberging ZN :1 (huisvesting) allogiamento herbergzaam BN :1 hospital :-- land = pais hospital herbergzaamheid ZN :1 hospitalitate herbesteden WW :1 readjudicar herbesteding WW :1 readjudication herbestraten WW :1 pavir/pavimentar de novo herbevestigen WW :1 reconfirmar herbevolken WW :1 repopular herbevolking ZN :1 repopulamento, repopulation herbevoorraden WW :1 reapprovisionar herbevoorrading ZN :1 reapprovisionamento herbevriezing ZN :1 regelation herbewapenen WW :1 rearmar, remilitarisar :het -- = rearmamento, remilitarisation herbewapening ZN :1 rearmamento, remilitarisation :geestelijke en morele -- = rearmamento spiritual e moral herbewapeningsplan ZN :1 plano de rearmamento herbewapeningsprogramma ZN :1 programma de rearmamento herbewouden WW :1 reboscar herbewouding ZN :1 reboscamento herbezetting ZN :1 reoccupation herbezinnen WW :1 :zich -- op = reconsiderar, revider :het parlement herbezint zich op de bezuinigingsvoorstellen = le parlamento reconsidera le propositiones de economia herbezinning ZN :1 reconsideration, revista herbicide ZN :1 herbicida herbivoor BN :1 herbivore herbivoor ZN :1 animal herbivore, herbivoro herboren BN :1 renascite, nascite de novo :-- worden = renascer :in Christus -- worden = renascer in Christo :zich (als) -- voelen = sentir se renascer herboriseren WW :1 herborisar, botanisar :het -- = herborisation herborist ZN :1 herborista herbossen WW :1 reboscar herbossing ZN :1 reboscamento herbouw ZN :1 reconstruction, reedification :(JUR) beding van -- = clausula de reconstruction, restrictiones de reconstruction herbouwclausule ZN :1 clausula de reconstruction/de reedification herbouwen WW :1 reconstruer, reedificar :het -- = reconstruction, reedification herbouwer ZN :1 reconstructor herbouwing :1 reconstruction, reedification herbouwverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia de reconstruction/de reedification herbouwwaarde ZN :1 valor de reconstruction/de reedification hercirculatie ZN :1 recyclage, reutilisation, reempleo hercorrectie ZN :1 recorrection hercorrigeren WW :1 recorriger :iemand die hercorrigeert = recorrector Hercules ZN EIGN :1 Hercules :van -- = herculee :de zuilen van -- = le columnas/colonnas de Hercules :de twaalf werken van -- = le dece-duo labores de Hercules herculesarbeid ZN :1 labor/travalio herculee herculesfiguur ZN :1 figura herculee/de Hercules herculesknots ZN :1 massa de Hercules herculeskracht ZN :1 fortia herculee/de Hercules herculeswerk ZN :1 Zie: herculesarbeid herculisch BN :1 herculee, de Hercules :een --e ge-stalte hebben = haber un statura herculee :daar is --e kracht voor nodig = vos besonia le fortia herculee/de Hercules pro facer isto hercynisch BN :1 hercynian :--e plooiingen = plicaturas hercynian herdefiniëren BN :1 redefinir herdenken WW :1 (de herinnering vieren) commemorar, celebrar le memoria de (un persona) :de wapenstilstand -- = commemorar le armistitio :de doden/gevallenen -- = commemorar le mortos :een geboorte (feestelijk) -- = commemorar un nascentia :2 (in herinnering brengen) rememorar, recordar :de redenaar herdacht de grote gaven van de overledene = le orator rememorava le talentos del defuncto :3 (opnieuw denken over) repensar, reconsiderar herdenking ZN :1 (viering) commemoration, celebration (del memoria de) :ter -- van = in commemoration de :2 (het opnieuw overdenken) reconsideration herdenkings(post)zegel ZN :1 timbro (postal) commemorative herdenkingsbijeenkomst ZN :1 reunion commemorative/de commemoration herdenkingsconcert ZN :1 concerto commemorative/de commemoration herdenkingsdag ZN :1 die/jorno commemorative/de commemoration, anniversario :nationale --en = dies national de commemoration herdenkingsdatum ZN :1 data commemorative/de commemoration herdenkingsdemonstratie ZN :1 demonstration commemorative/de commemoration herdenkingsdienst ZN :1 servicio commemorative/de commemoration herdenkingsfeest ZN :1 festa commemorative/de commemoration herdenkingsgedicht ZN :1 poesia commemorative/de commemoration herdenkingsjaar ZN :1 anno commemorative/de commemoration herdenkingsmunt ZN :1 moneta commemorative/de commemoration herdenkingsplaat ZN :1 placa commemorative/de commemoration herdenkingsplechtigheid ZN :1 ceremonia/solemnitate commemorative, commemoration herdenkingspostzegel ZN :1 timbro (postal) commemorative/de commemoration herdenkingsrede ZN :1 discurso commemorative/de commemoration herdenkingstentoonstelling ZN :1 exposition/exhibition commemorative/de commemoration herdenkingsuitgave ZN :1 edition commemorative/de commemoration herder ZN :1 (hoeder) pastor :de Goede Herder = le Bon Pastor :de Heer is mijn Herder = le Senior es mi Pastor :staf van de -- = baston/baculo del pastor :(FIG) schapen zonder -- = oves sin pastor :2 (hond) (can de) pastor :Duitse -- = pastor german herderin ZN :1 pastora herderlijk BN :1 (van een geestelijk leidsman) pastoral :-- schrijven = littera pastoral, pastoral :2 (van een bisschop) episcopal :-- bezoek = visita episcopal :3 (van een herder) pastoral, bucolic, arcadian herderloos BN :1 sin pastor (spiritual) herdersambt ZN :1 pastorato, dignitate/function pastoral/de pastor (spiritual) herdersdicht ZN :1 poema bucolic, bucolica, ecloga, idyllio, pastoral herdersfluit ZN :1 flauta de pastor/de Pan, calamello, syringa, syringe herdersgod ZN :1 deo del pastores, Pan herdershond ZN :1 (can) (de) pastor :Duitse -- = pastor german herdershuisje ZN :1 casa de pastor herdershut ZN :1 cabana de pastor(es) herdersjongen ZN :1 juvene pastor, pastorello herderskleed ZN :1 vestimento de pastor herdersknaap ZN :1 Zie: herdersjongen herderskout ZN :1 dialogo de pastores herdersleven ZN :1 vita pastoral/de pastor herderslied ZN :1 canto pastoral, pastorella, ecloga, bucolica herdersliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura pastoral herdersmat ZN :1 (SCHAKEN) mat del pastor herdersmeisje ZN :1 juvene pastora herderspoëzie ZN :1 poesia pastoral/bucolic/arcadian herdersroman ZN :1 roman pastoral/bucolic, pastoral herdersspel ZN :1 pastoral herdersstaf ZN :1 baston/baculo pastoral/de pastor herdersstam ZN :1 tribo de pastores nomadic herderstasje ZN :1 (PLANTK) bursa de pastor, capsella herdersuurtje ZN :1 hora del pastor herdersverhaal ZN :1 pastoral herdersvolk ZN :1 populo de pastores (nomadic) herderswereld ZN :1 mundo pastoral herderszang ZN :1 Zie: herderslied herderszeden ZN MV :1 mores pastoral herdichten WW :1 reversificar herdiscontabel BN :1 rediscontabile herdisconteren WW :1 rediscontar herdiscontering ZN :1 redisconto herdisconto ZN :1 redisconto herdistribueren WW :1 redistribuer herdistributie ZN :1 redistribution herdoen WW :1 refacer, facer de novo herdoening ZN :1 repetition, action reiterate herdoop ZN :1 rebaptismo herdopen BN :1 (REL) rebaptisar, baptisar de novo :2 (een andere naam geven) rebaptisar, dar un altere nomine a herdoping ZN :1 rebaptismo herdruk ZN :1 (veranderde herdruk) nove edition, reedition :2 (ongewijzigde herdruk) nove impression, reimpression, reproduction, republication :-- verboden = reproduction interdicite :het boek is in -- = le libro es in reimpression herdrukken WW :1 (veranderde herdruk) reeditar :het -- = reedition :2 (onveranderde herdruk) reimprimer, republicar :het -- = reimpression, republication hereboer ZN :1 gentleman-farmer (E) hereditair BN :1 hereditari :--e kwalen = maladias hereditari :-- belast zijn = esser le victima de hereditate herediteit ZN :1 hereditate hereditie ZN :1 nove edition, reedition heredosyfilis ZN :1 heredosyphilis hereggen WW :1 hirpicar de novo heremiet ZN :1 eremita, anachoreta, solitario heremietkreeft ZN :1 paguro heremijntijt! TW :1 Deo mie! herenafdeling ZN :1 departimento/section pro/de homines herenakkoord ZN :1 gentleman's agreement (E), accordo/pacto inter gentlemen (E) herenartikelen ZN MV :1 articulos pro homines herenconfectie ZN :1 confection pro homines herendienst ZN :1 (GESCH) prestation, corvée (F) herendubbel(spel) ZN :1 partita duple de seniores, (joco) duple homines herenen WW :1 reunir :2 (verzoenen) reconciliar herenenkel(spel) ZN :1 partita singule de seniores, (joco) simple homines herenfiets ZN :1 bicycletta de/pro homine herenhoed ZN :1 cappello de/pro homine herenhuis ZN :1 casa senioral herenigbaar BN :1 reunibile, reunificabile :2 reconciliabile herenigen ZN :1 (weer bijeenbrengen) reunificar, reunir :het -- = reunification, reunion :de dood herenigde hen = le morte les ha reunite :een land -- = reunificar un pais :een politieke partij -- = reunificar un partito politic :2 (verzoenen) reconciliar :het -- = reconciliation :hij wil de tegenstanders -- = ille vole reconciliar le opponentes hereniging ZN :1 (het opnieuw bijeenbrengen/komen) reunification, reunion :-- van Duitsland = reunification del Germania :-- van een politieke partij = reunification de un partito politic :2 (verzoening) reconciliation herenkapper ZN :1 perrucchero pro homines herenkleding ZN :1 vestimentos masculin/de homine/pro homines herenkledingfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de vestimentos masculin/de homines/pro homines herenknecht ZN :1 lacai herenleventje ZN :1 :een -- leiden = viver como un prince/principe herenmode ZN :1 (mode van herenkleding) moda masculin/mascule :2 (artikelen) articulos de moda masculin/mascule :3 (afdeling in een warenhuis) departimento/section (pro/de) homines herenmodezaak ZN :1 magazin pro articulos de moda pro homines herenonderbroek ZN :1 slip (E) de homine, calceonettas herenondergoed ZN :1 subvestimentos masculin herenoverhemd ZN :1 camisa de homine herenploeg ZN :1 equipa masculin/mascule/de homines herenrijwiel ZN :1 Zie: herenfiets herensalon ZN :1 perrucchero pro homines herenschoen ZN :1 scarpa/calceo de homine herenslip ZN :1 Zie: herenonderbroek herensok ZN :1 calcetta de homine herentoilet ZN :1 toilette (F)/cabinetto/lavatorio pro homines herenvest ZN :1 gilet (F) herenzadel ZN :1 sella pro homines heresiarch ZN :1 heresiarcha heresie ZN :1 heresia heresiologie ZN :1 heresiologia heresioloog ZN :1 heresiologo herexamen ZN :1 examine supplementari/de reparation herexamineren WW :1 examinar de novo, reexaminar herexport ZN :1 reexportation herexporteren WW :1 reexportar herformuleren WW :1 formular de un altere maniera, reformular :het -- = reformulation :het probleem -- = reformular le problema herformulering ZN :1 reformulation herfst ZN :1 autumno :bij het begin van de -- = al entrata del autumno :de -- van het leven = le autumno del vita herfstachtig BN :1 autumnal, de autumno herfstadonis ZN :1 adonis autumnal herfstavond ZN :1 vespere/vespera de autumno herfstblad ZN :1 folio autumnal/de autumno herfstbloei ZN :1 floration autumnal/del autumno herfstbloem ZN :1 flor autumnal/de autumno herfstbos ZN :1 bosco autumnal/in autumno herfstcollectie ZN :1 collection autumnal/de autumno herfstdag ZN :1 jorno/die autumnal/de autumno herfstdraden ZN MV :1 filos/filamentos de Sancta Maria herfstevening ZN :1 equinoctio de autumno herfsthyacint ZN :1 tuberosa herfstig BN :1 Zie: herfstachtig herfstimpressie ZN :1 impression autumnal/de autumno herfstkaas ZN :1 caseo de autumno herfstkampioen ZN :1 campion de autumno herfstkleur ZN :1 color autumnal/de autumno herfstkleurig BN :1 de color autumnal/de autumno herfstkou ZN :1 frigido del autumno herfstlandschap ZN :1 paisage autumnal/de autumno herfstlucht ZN :1 aere autumnal/de autumno herfstmaand ZN :1 (september) (mense de) septembre :2 (maand(en) waarin het herfst is) mense autumnal/de autumno herfstmiddag ZN :1 postmeridie autumnal/de autumno herfstmijt ZN :1 lepto autumnal, trobidio herfstmist ZN :1 nebula autumnal/de autumno herfstmode ZN :1 moda autumnal/de autumno herfstmorgen ZN :1 matino autumnal/de autumno herfstnacht ZN :1 nocte autumnal/de autumno herfstnachtevening ZN :1 equinoctio autumnal/de autumno herfstplant ZN :1 planta autumnal/de autumno herfstpunt ZN :1 puncto equinoctial de autumno herfstregen ZN :1 pluvia autumnal/de autumno herfstroos ZN :1 althea rosee herfstsering ZN :1 phlox paniculate herfststorm ZN :1 tempesta de autumno herfsttekens ZN MV :1 signos autumnal/de autumno herfsttij ZN :1 (getijde van de herfst) autumno :2 (laatste (levens)fase) autumno, declino :-- del Middeleeuwen = declino del medievo herfsttijd ZN :1 autumno herfsttijloos ZN :1 colchico {sj} (autumnal/de autumno) herfsttint ZN :1 color/tinta autumnal/de autumno herfsttitel ZN :1 (SPORT) titulo de campion de autumno herfstvakantie ZN :1 vacantias de autumno herfstweer ZN :1 tempore autumnal/de autumno herfstwind ZN :1 vento autumnal/de autumno herfstwolk ZN :1 nube autumnal/de autumno herfstzon ZN :1 sol autumnal/de autumno hergeboorte ZN :1 renascentia :2 (FIG) renascentia, resurrection, regeneration :3 (FIL, BIOL) palingenese (-esis) hergebruik ZN :1 (het opnieuw gebruiken) reutilisation, reempleo :2 (recycling) recyclage, recuperation :die/dat geschikt is voor -- = recyclabile :voor -- verzamelen = (re)colliger pro recyclage hergebruiken WW :1 (opnieuw gebruiken) emplear/usar/utilisar de novo, reemplear, reusar, reutilisar :2 (recycleren) recyclar :het -- = recyclage :die/dat hergebruikt kan worden = recyclabile hergeven WW :1 render, restituer hergieten WW :1 (METAALIND) refunder hergroeperen WW :1 regruppar, reaggruppar, recombinar, redisplicar :het -- = regruppamento, reaggruppamento, recombination, redisplicamento :een leger -- = regruppar un armea hergroepering ZN :1 regruppamento, reaggruppamento, recombinaton, redisplicamento :-- van een leger = regruppamento de un armea :-- van troepen = redisplicamento de truppas :(WIELERSPORT) na 100 kilometer vond er een algehele -- plaats = post 100 kilometros il habeva un regruppamento complete herhaalbaar BN :1 que pote esser repetite/reproducite, repetibile, reproducibile, (re)iterabile :niet -- experiment = experimento non reproducibile/repetibile :niet --e woorden = parolas non repetibile herhaalbaarheid ZN :1 repetibilitate herhaald BN :1 repetite, reiterate, iterative, frequente, multiple :--e malen = varie vices, vices repetite/reiterate, repetitemente, reiteratemente, con reiteration, de novo e de novo :op -- verzoek = a requesta repetite :-- geklop op de deur = colpos repetite al porta :--e onderbrekingen = interruptiones frequente :--e pogingen = tentativas multiple :--e pogingen doen = multiplicar le tentativas herhaaldelijk BW :1 sovente, subinde, saepe {sai}, frequentemente, con frequentia, plure vices, repetitemente, reiteratemente, con reiteration, de novo e de novo :ik heb het -- gezegd = io lo ha dicite e repetite :dat komt -- voor = isto eveni frequentemente herhalen WW :1 (opnieuw doen) facer de novo, refacer, repeter, iterar, recomenciar :de proefnemingen -- = repeter le provas :een t.v.-programma -- = repeter un programma de television :in het kort -- = recapitular, resumer, summarisar :2 (opnieuw zeggen) dicer de novo, redicer, repeter, iterar, reiterar :iets tot vervelens toe -- = repeter un cosa al satietate :iemand die iets herhaalt = repetitor :3 (nazeggen) redicer, repeter :4 :(terugkomen) zich -- = repeter se :de geschiedenis herhaalt zich = le historia se repete :5 :(in herhaling vervallen) zich -- = repeter se herhalend BN :1 iterative, frequentative herhaler ZN :1 repetitor herhaling ZN :1 repetition, iteration, reiteration, reprisa :in --en vervallen = cader in repetitiones, repeter se :voor -- vatbaar = iterabile :werkwoord van -- = verbo iterative/frequentative :niet voor -- vatbaar = irrepetibile :nodeloze -- = redundantia :(JUR) -- van misdrijf = recidiva :bij -- = plus de un vice, plure vices, repetitemente, reiteratemente, de novo e de novo :bij -- volgt inbeslagname van het rijbewijs = repetition del infraction duce a confiscation del permisso de conducer :in -- vervallen = repeter se :om niet in -- te vervallen = pro evitar repetition :2 (mbt leerstof) revision :3 (RADIO, TV) (heruitzending) rediffusion herhalingscursus ZN :1 curso de revision herhalingsles ZN :1 lection de revision herhalingsoefening ZN :1 exercitio de revision herhalingsonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento postscholar herhalingsrecept ZN :1 prescription/recepta repetite, repetition del recepta herhalingsteken ZN :1 (MUZ) signo de reprisa herhalingsvers ZN :1 verso intercalari herhuisvesting ZN :1 reallogiamento herig BN :1 de gentilhomine herijk ZN :1 nove verification (de pesos e mesuras), reverification (de pesos e mesuras) herijken WW :1 (opnieuw ijken) verificar de novo, recalibrar :2 (herwaarderen) re(e)valutar herijking ZN :1 (het opnieuw ijken) nove verification, recalibration :2 (herwaardering) re(e)valutation herik ZN :1 rapharustro herik ZN :1 Zie: hederik herindelen WW :1 repartir/divider de novo, redivider, regruppar, reaggruppar, rearrangiar, reclassificar herindeling ZN :1 redivision, regruppamento, reaggruppamento, rearrangiamento, reclassification herinenten WW :1 reinocular, revaccinar herinenting ZN :1 reinoculation, revaccination herinfectie ZN :1 reinfection herinjecteren WW :1 reinjectar, reinjicer herinjiceren WW :1 reinjectar, reinjicer herinneren WW :1 (in herinnering brengen) memorar, rememorar, recordar, remembrar :iemand aan iets herinneren = rememorar/recordar un cosa a un persona :zich -- = memorar se, rememorar se, recordar se, remembrar se :proberen zich iets te -- = cercar in su memoria herinnerend BN :1 rememorative herinnering ZN :1 (het herinneren) rememoration, recordation, remembrantia :in -- brengen = memorar, rememorar, recordar, remembrar :in -- brengend = rememorative :2 (bijgebleven indruk/beeld) memoria, reminiscentia :vage -- = memoria confuse :duurzame/blijvende -- = memoria durabile/permanente :vluchtige -- = memoria fugace :persoonlijke --en = memorias/reminiscentias personal :pijnlijke/smartelijke -- = memoria dolorose :zoete -- = memoria dulce :een onuitwisbare -- achterlaten = lassar un memoria indelibile (detra se) :--en oproepen = evocar memorias :de -- levendig houden aan = conservar le memoria de :ter -- aan = in memoria/remembrantia de, in commemoration a :--en ophalen = evocar tempores passate :3 (geheugen) memoria :4 (voorwerp) souvenir (F) herinneringsbeeld ZN :1 vision del passato, imagine gravate in le memoria herinneringskunst ZN :1 mnemonica, mnemotechnia, mnemotechnica herinneringsloosheid ZN :1 amnesia herinneringsmedaille ZN :1 medalia commemorative herinneringsvermogen ZN :1 facultate/potentia/poter memorative/retentive/de memoria, memoration, memoria herinrichten WW :1 reorganisar herinrichting ZN :1 reorganisation herinstallatie ZN :1 reinstallation herintegratie ZN :1 reintegration herintegreren WW :1 reintegrar herinterpretatie ZN :1 nove interpretation, reinterpretation herinterpreteren WW :1 interpretar de novo, reinterpretar herinventarisatie ZN :1 nove inventario herinvesteren WW :1 investir de novo, reinvestir :het -- = reinvestimento herinvestering ZN :1 reinvestimento herinvoeren WW :1 reintroducer herinvoering ZN :1 reintroduction herkansen WW :1 refacer, facer de novo, repeter :hij moet Frans -- = ille debe facer le examine de francese de novo herkansing ZN :1 Zie: herexamen herkapitalisatie ZN :1 capitalisation de reservas, recapitalisation herkapitaliseren WW :1 capitalisar le reservas, recapitalisar herkapitalisering ZN :1 capitalisation de reservas, recapitalisation herkauwen WW :1 remasticar, masticar de novo, (van dieren) ruminar :--de dieren = animales ruminante, ruminantes herkauwer ZN :1 ruminante :holhoornige -- = ruminantes cavicorne herkauwersmaag ZN :1 stomacho de ruminante herkauwing ZN :1 rumination herkavelen WW :1 Zie: herverkavelen herkaveling ZN :1 Zie: herverkaveling herkenbaar BN :1 (te herkennen) recognoscibile :hij is nauwelijks -- met die baard = ille es a pena recognoscibile con iste barba :dat is een heel -- probleem = isto es un problema que nos cognosce totes, isto es un problema note :2 (te onderscheiden) recognoscibile, identificabile, discernibile, distinguibile, perceptibile :gemakkelijk -- = facilemente recognoscibile :de mannetjes zijn -- aan hun fellere kleuren = le animales mascule es recognoscibile/identificabile per lor colores plus vivide herkennen WW :1 (weer (terug)kennen) recognoscer :het -- = recognoscentia :ik heb hem dadelijk herkend = io le ha recognoscite immediatemente :gemakkelijk te -- zijn = esser facilemente recognoscibile :je bent nauwelijks te -- met die baard = tu es a pena recognoscibile con iste barba :een plaats -- = recognoscer un loco :een stem -- = recognoscer un voce :iemand -- = recognoscer un persona :ik herkende hem aan zijn gang = io le recognosceva per su ambulatura :2 (onderscheiden) recognoscer, identificar, discerner, distinguer :iemand -- als de dader = identificar un persona como le perpetrator herkenning ZN :1 recognoscentia, recognition, identification :tekens van -- geven = monstrar signos de recognoscentia :schok van de -- = choc {sj} de recognition herkenningsmelodie ZN :1 melodia de recognoscentia herkenningsmiddel ZN :1 medio de recognoscentia herkenningsplaatje ZN :1 placa/disco de identification/identitate herkenningssignaal ZN :1 signal de recognoscentia herkenningsteken ZN :1 signo de recognoscentia, marca distinctive/de identification :hij droeg een roos als -- = ille portava un rosa como signo de recognoscimento herkerstenen WW :1 rechristianisar :het -- = rechristianisation herkerstening ZN :1 rechristianisation herkeuren WW :1 reexaminar, examinar/controlar de novo, testar de novo, submitter a un nove examine/inspection/controlo/test (E) herkeuring ZN :1 reexamination, nove examine, nove inspection, nove controlo, nove test (E) herkiesbaar BN :1 reeligibile, eligibile pro reelection :de voorzitter is -- = le presidente es reeligibile :zich -- stellen = presentar se al reelection, presentar se de novo al electiones, acceptar un nove candidatura herkiesbaarheid ZN :1 reeligibilitate, eligibilitate pro reelection :-- van de voorzitter = reeligibilitate del presidente herkiezen WW :1 reeliger :niet herkozen worden voor het parlement = perder su sede in le parlamento herkiezing ZN :1 reelection herkleuren WW :1 colorar de novo herknopen WW :1 rebuttonar herkoken WW :1 cocer de novo, recocer herkolonisatie ZN :1 recolonisation herkoloniseren WW :1 recolonisar herkomst ZN :1 origine, provenientia, fonte :bewijs/certificaat van -- = certificato de origine :land van -- = pais de origine/de provenientia :de -- van dit verhaal = le fonte de iste historia :de -- van waren = le origine de mercantias/merces :van onbekende -- = de origine incognite :van verschillende -- = de varie fontes herkomstnaam ZN :1 nomine de origine herkrijgen WW :1 recovrar, recuperar, reganiar :zijn gezondheid -- = recovrar/recuperar/reganiar su sanitate :zijn vrijheid -- = recovrar/reganiar su libertate :zijn rechten -- = reganiar su derectos :zijn oude vorm -- = reganiar su forma original :iemand die iets herkrijgt = recovrator, recuperator herkrijging ZN :1 recuperation herkristallisatie ZN :1 recrystallisation herkristalliseren WW :1 recrystallisar herkronen WW :1 coronar de novo herkruisen WW :1 cruciar de novo herkrullen WW :1 buclar de novo herladen WW :1 recargar :een schip -- = recargar un nave :een accu -- = recargar un accumulator :een pistool -- = recargar un pistola herlading ZN :1 recargamento herleidbaar BN :1 reducibile, convertibile, transformabile :die breuk is niet -- = iste fraction es irreducibile herleidbaarheid ZN :1 reducibilitate, convertibilitate herleiden WW :1 reducer, converter, transformar :een breuk -- = reducer un fraction al minime commun denominator, reducer/simplificar un fraction :een vergelijking -- = reducer/transformar/simplificar un equation :te -- = reducibile :breuk die herleid kan worden = fraction reducibile :maten -- = converter mesuras :munten -- = converter monetas :kilo's tot ponden -- = converter kilos in libras :het hele probleem laat zich gemakkelijk -- tot... = tote le problema pote esser facilemente reducite a... herleiding ZN :1 (het herleiden) reduction, conversion, convertimento, transformation :de -- van franken in guldens = le conversion de francos in florinos :2 (vraagstuk) reduction, conversion herleidingsformule ZN :1 formula de reduction/de conversion herleidingsschaal ZN :1 scala de reduction/de conversion herleidingstabel ZN :1 tabella de reduction/conversion herleren WW :1 apprender de novo herlering ZN :1 nove studio herleven WW :1 (opnieuw gaan leven) reviver, renascer, resuscitar, reviviscer, reanimar se, revivificar se, revenir al vita :de lentezon deed de natuur -- = le sol del primavera revivificava/faceva renascer/faceva reviver le natura :de industrie herleefde na de oorlog = le industria renasceva post le guerra :2 (opnieuw belichaamd worden) viver de novo, reviver, renascer :de ouders herleven in hun kinderen = le parentes reviva in lor infantes :3 (terugkeren) reviver, resurger, esser revivificate/reanimate/resuscitate :het verleden doen -- = facer renascer/reviver/resuscitar le passato :--d fascisme = fascismo resurgente :4 (weer krachtig worden) reviver :hij voelde zijn geestkracht -- = ille sentiva reviver su energia :de handel herleeft = le commercio revive herleving ZN :1 renascentia, revivification, reviviscentia, resuscitation, resurgimento, regeneration, retorno al vita herlezen WW :1 leger de novo, releger herlezing ZN :1 relectura, secunde lectura herlijmen WW :1 collar de novo hermafrodiet BN :1 hermaphrodite, androgyne hermafrodiet ZN :1 hermaphrodito, androgyno hermafroditisch BN :1 hermaphrodite, androgyne hermafroditisme ZN :1 hermaphroditismo hermaken WW :1 refacer, reparar hermandad ZN :1 :de (heilige) -- = le policia hermaning ZN :1 instantia reiterate pro le pagamento Hermaphroditus ZN EIGN :1 Hermaphrodito hermelijn ZN :1 (DIERK) armenio :2 (bont) armenio hermelijnbont ZN :1 armenio hermelijnen BN :1 de armenio :-- mantel = mantello de armenio hermelijnsvel ZN :1 pelle de armenio hermeneutiek ZN :1 hermeneutica :beoefenaar van de -- = hermeneuta hermeneutisch BN :1 hermeneutic :--e kritiek = critica hermeneutic :--e kunst = arte hermeneutic :--e methoden = methodos hermeneutic :--e pro-blemen = problemas hermeneutic hermengen WW :1 miscer de novo hermenging ZN :1 nove mixtura Hermes ZN EIGN :1 Hermes hermesstaf ZN :1 caduceo Hermes Trismegistus ZN EIGN :1 Hermes Trismegisto Hermeszuil ZN :1 herma hermeten WW :1 remesurar hermetica ZN :1 hermetica hermeting ZN :1 nove mesuration, remesuration hermetisch BN :1 (volkomen dicht) hermetic, perfectemente claudite/clause :--e sluiting = clausura hermetic :-- gesloten = hermeticamente claudite/clause :2 (onbegrijpelijk, duister) hermetic, obscur :--e poëzie = poesia hermetic :--e dichter = poeta hermetic/obscur :3 (occult) hermetic, esoteric :--e kunst = hermetismo :--e filosofie = philosophia hermetic, hermetismo :--e boeken = libros hermetic hermilitarisatie ZN :1 remilitarisation hermilitariseren WW :1 remilitarisar herminium ZN :1 herminio hermitage ZN :1 hermitage hermoes ZN :1 (PLANTK) equiseto, cauda cavallin/de cavallo hermontage ZN :1 remontage hermunten WW :1 monetisar de novo, remonetisar, recunear :het -- = remonetisation hermunting ZN :1 remonetisation hernagelen WW :1 clavar de novo hernemen WW :1 (weer nemen) reprender, reganiar, prosequer :het -- = reprisa :het leven herneemt zijn gewone gang = le vita reprende su curso :haar gezicht hernam zijn gewone uitdrukking = su facie reganiava su expression normal :2 (heroveren) reconquirer :de vesting werd hernomen = on reconquireva le fortalessa :3 (het spreken voortzetten) reprender herneming ZN :1 reprisa :2 (herovering) reconquesta :-- van de vesting = reconquesta del fortalessa hernhutter ZN :1 fratre morave hernhutters BN :1 del fratres morave hernia ZN :1 (uitstulping van een tussenwervelschijf) hernia, disco intervertebral prolabite :beklemde -- = hernia strangulate :2 (ingewandsbreuk) hernia, ruptura hernieuwbaar BN :1 renovabile hernieuwbaarheid ZN :1 renovabilitate hernieuwen WW :1 (weer doen ontstaan) renovar, reviver, regenerar :hernieuwde opsluiting = reincarceration :hernieuwde besmetting = reinfection :2 (van nieuwe kracht voorzien) renovar, revigorar, dar nove fortia/vigor a, regenerar, revitalisar :een hernieuwd bestaan = un nove existentia :met hernieuwde kracht = con fortia renovate, con nove fortias :3 (opnieuw doen) renovar, (als nieuw maken) refrescar :hernieuwde pogingen ondernemen = facer effortios renovate :zijn belofte -- = renovar su promissa :de kennismaking -- = renovar le cognoscentia hernieuwer ZN :1 renovator hernieuwing ZN :1 renovation hernoden WW :1 reinvitar, invitar de novo hernoemen WW :1 nominar de novo hernummeren WW :1 numerar de novo, renumerar Herodes ZN EIGN :1 Herode :van -- = herodian Herodiaans BN :1 herodian Herodias ZN EIGN :1 Herodiade, Herodias heroïek ZN :1 heroismo heroïek BN :1 heroic heroïne ZN :1 dia(cetyl)morphina, heroina :hij dealt in -- = ille es trafficante de heroina :-- gebruiken = prender heroina, facer uso de heroina heroïnefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de heroina heroïnegebruik ZN :1 uso de heroina, heroinomania heroïnegebruiker ZN :1 Zie: heroïneverslaafde heroïnehandel ZN :1 traffico del heroina heroïnehoer ZN :1 prostituta/puta/putana heroinomane, de heroina/qui consume heroina heroïnelijn ZN :1 linea de heroina heroïnemaffia ZN :1 mafia de heroina heroïneprostituee ZN :1 Zie: heroïnehoer heroïnespuit ZN :1 syringa/injector de heroina heroïnevangst ZN :1 captura de heroina heroïneverslaafde ZN :1 drogato de heroina, heroinomano heroïneverslaving ZN :1 heroinomania heroïneverstrekking ZN :1 distribution de heroina heroïsch BN :1 heroic :-- vers = verso heroic heroïsme ZN :1 heroismo herontdekken WW :1 rediscoperir :een vergeten schrijver -- = rediscoperir un autor oblidate herontdekking ZN :1 rediscoperta heropbouw ZN :1 Zie: wederopbouw heropenen WW :1 aperir de novo, reaperir :het -- = reapertura :een onderzoek -- = reaperir un inquesta :het debat werd heropend = on reaperiva le debatto :de winkel wordt aanstaande week heropend = le magazin reaperira le septimana proxime heropening ZN :1 reapertura :-- van de debatten = reapertura del debattos :-- van de winkel = reapertura del magazin :na -- van de vergadering = post le reapertura del reunion heropleving ZN :1 Zie: opleving heropstanding ZN :1 Zie: wederopstanding heropvoedbaar BN :1 reeducabile heropvoeden WW :1 reeducar heropvoeding ZN :1 reeducation heropvoedingsgesticht ZN :1 casa de reeducation/de correction, reformatorio heropvoedingskamp ZN :1 campo de reeducation/de correction, reformatorio herorganisatie ZN :1 reorganisation herorganiseren WW :1 reorganisar heroriëntatie ZN :1 reorientation heroriënteren WW :1 orientar de novo, reorientar :het -- = reorientation heroriëntering ZN :1 reorientation herorkestratie ZN :1 reorchestration heros ZN :1 heroe heroveren WW :1 reconquirer, recapturar, reprender :een fort -- = reconquirer un fortalessa :de macht -- = reconquirer le poter :de onafhankelijkheid -- = reconquirer le independentia herovering ZN :1 reconquesta, reprisa :-- van een gebied = reconquesta de un territorio :-- van de vrijheid = reconquesta del libertate heroverwegen WW :1 reconsiderar, revider :de voorzitter heroverwoog zijn kandidatuur = le presidente reconsiderava su candidatura :een kwestie -- = reconsiderar un question :zijn standpunt -- = reconsiderar su puncto de vista heroverweging ZN :1 reconsideration, revista :de toekenning van een subsidie in -- nemen = reconsiderar le attribution de un subvention :-- van een beslissing = reconsideration de un decision herpangina ZN :1 angina herpetic herpes ZN :1 herpete :middel tegen -- = medicamento antiherpetic, antiherpetico herpesachtig BN :1 herpetiforme herpesbesmetting ZN :1 contamination de herpete herpesinfectie ZN :1 infection de herpete herpesvirus ZN :1 virus herpetic herpetologie ZN :1 (DIERK) herpetologia :2 (MED) herpetologia herpetologisch BN :1 herpetologic herpetoloog ZN :1 herpetologo herplaatsen WW :1 (terugzetten) reponer, replaciar :2 (in een functie) reappunctar :een ambtenaar -- = reappunctar un functionario :3 :een advertentie -- = inserer de novo/insertar de novo/replaciar/repeter un annuncio herplaatsing ZN :1 (terugplaatsing) reposition, replaciamento :2 (in een functie) reappunctamento :3 :-- van een advertentie = reinsertion/secunde insertion de un annuncio herplanten WW :1 replantar herplanting ZN :1 replantation herplooien WW :1 plicar de novo, replicar herpositioneren WW :1 repositionar herprofileren WW :1 reprofilar herprogrammeren WW :1 reprogrammar herprogrammering ZN :1 reprogrammation herrekenen WW :1 calcular de novo, recalcular herrekening ZN :1 nove calculation, recalculation herrie ZN :1 (lawaai, drukte) strepito, tumulto, ruito :een -- van jewelste = un ruito de multe demonios :-- maken = facer multe ruito, strepitar :2 (ruzie) altercation, querela herriemaker ZN :1 perturbator, agitator, fomentator, inquietator herrieschopper ZN :1 Zie: herriemaker herrijzen WW :1 levar se de novo, relevar se, renascer, resuscitar :uit zijn as -- = renascer de su cineres :doen -- = facer renascer, resurger, resuscitar herrijzenis ZN :1 resurrection herroepbaar BN :1 revocabile, abrogabile, retractabile, rescindibile, rescissibile :-- krediet = credito revocabile :--e concessie = concession revocabile herroepbaarheid ZN :1 revocabilitate, retractabilitate :-- van een concessie = revocabilitate de un concession :-- van een besluit = revocabilitate de un decision herroepelijk BN :1 Zie: herroepbaar herroepelijkheid ZN :1 Zie: herroepbaarheid herroepen WW :1 revocar, disdicer, abolir, annullar, cancellar, abrogar, retractar, retraher, (JUR) rescinder, recantar :een besluit -- = revocar/recantar un decision :een testament -- = revocar un testamento :een belofte -- = retractar/revocar un promissa :een eed -- = retractar/revocar un juramento :zijn woorden -- = retraher lo que on ha dicite herroepend BN :1 revocatori, revocative, annullative, abrogative, abrogatori herroeping ZN :1 revoco, revocation, disdicimento, cancellation, annullation, annullamento, abolition, abolimento, abrogation, retraction, rescission, recantation :-- van een edict = revocation de un edicto :-- van een besluit = recantation de un decision herschatten ZN :1 reevalutar, reestimar herschatting ZN :1 reevalutation, reestimation herscheppen WW :1 (veranderen) crear de novo, recrear, refacer, transformar, cambiar, converter :zij herschiep de zaal in een bloementuin = illa transformava le sala in un jardin de flores :2 (verjongen) regenerar, rejuvenescer :ze kwam als herschapen uit de sauna = illa veniva del sauna como un persona rejuvenescite herschepping ZN :1 (gedaanteverandering) transformation, metamorphose (-osis), conversion, cambio, cambiamento :2 (het opnieuw tot leven doen komen) regeneration, rejuvenescimento, recreation :3 (van kunstwerk) recreation herschikken WW :1 ordinar de novo, reordinar, rearrangiar, (MIL) redisplicar :het -- = reordination, rearrangiamento, (MIL) redisplicamento :troepen -- = redisplicar truppas herschikking ZN :1 reordination, rearrangiamento, (MIL) redisplicamento :-- van troepen = redisplicamento de truppas herschilderen WW :1 repinger herscholen WW :1 reeducar, requalificar herscholing ZN :1 reeducation/requalification professional herschrijven WW :1 scriber de novo, rescriber, remanear, rediger de novo, scriber un nove version de :het -- = rescriptura, remaneamento herschrijving ZN :1 rescriptura, remaneamento :-- van een tekst = remaneamento de un texto hersenaandoening ZN :1 affection/lesion cerebral/del cerebro hersenaanhangsel ZN :1 glandula pituitari, hypophyse (-ysis) hersenabces ZN :1 abscesso cerebral hersenader ZN :1 vena cerebral hersenafwijking ZN :1 malformation/deformation/defecto cerebral hersenarbeid ZN :1 travalio/labor cerebral/intellectual hersenbalk ZN :1 corpore callose hersenbeschadiging ZN :1 lesion/damno cerebral hersenblaasje ZN :1 vesicula cerebral/encephalic hersenbloeding ZN :1 hemorrhagia cerebral, apoplexia hersenbreker ZN :1 rumpecapite hersenbreuk ZN :1 encephalocele hersencel ZN :1 cellula cerebral hersenchirurgie ZN :1 psychochirurgia hersendood ZN :1 morte cerebral, coma irreversibile hersendruk ZN :1 pression intracranian, compression cerebral hersenembolie ZN :1 embolia cerebral hersenemigratie ZN :1 brain drain (E) hersenen ZN :1 (orgaan) (grote hersenen) cerebro, telecefalon, (kleine --en) cerebello, (grote en kleine hersenen) encephalo :de --s gebruiken = cerebrar :de kleine --en betreffend = cerebellar, cerebellose :2 (schedel) cranio :iemand de --s inslaan = rumper le capite/testa a un persona hersenfunctie ZN :1 function cerebral hersengebied ZN :1 zona/area/region cerebral/del cerebro hersengewelf ZN :1 volta del cerebro hersengewicht ZN :1 peso del cerebro hersengezwel ZN :1 tumor cerebral/del cerebro hersengroef ZN :1 sulco celebral hersengymnastiek ZN :1 gymnastica cerebral/mental/del cerebro/del spirito hersenhelft ZN :1 hemispherio cerebral hersenholte ZN :1 (holte van de schedel) cavitate cerebral/del cerebro :2 (holte in de grote hersenen) ventriculo cerebral/del cerebro herseninfarct ZN :1 infarcto cerebral hersenkamer ZN :1 Zie: hersenholte-2 hersenkas ZN :1 cranio hersenklier ZN :1 epiphyse (-ysis), glandula pineal hersenkoorts ZN :1 febre cerebral hersenkronkel ZN :1 (hersenwinding) circumvolution cerebral/del cerebro :2 (FIG) idea estranie/curiose hersenkruid ZN :1 elleboro hersenkwaal ZN :1 maladia del cerebro hersenkwab ZN :1 lobo cerebral/del cerebro hersenletsel ZN :1 lesion/damno cerebral/del cerebro, trauma cranic hersenloos BN :1 sin cerebro :2 (FIG) sin cerebro, stupide, insensate hersenmantel ZN :1 inveloppe del cerebro, pallio hersenmassa ZN :1 massa cerebral/(en)cephalic, substantia/materia cerebral, massa/substantia gris hersenmerg ZN :1 pulpa/medulla cerebral/cephalic hersenoedeem ZN :1 edema cerebral hersenonderzoek ZN :1 examine del cerebro hersenontsteking ZN :1 encephalitis, inflammation del encephalo :-- betreffend = encephalitic hersenoperatie ZN :1 encephalotomia hersenpan ZN :1 cassa cranian, cranio :iemands -- inslaan = rumper le cranio a un persona hersenpijn ZN :1 cephalalgia hersens ZN MV :1 Zie: hersenen hersenschim ZN :1 chimera, illusion, vision, phantasia, hallucination, phantasma, utopia :toegeven aan --men = chimerisar :--men najagen = currer detra un umbra :2 (ongrijpbaar persoon) foco fatue hersenschimmig BN :1 chimeric, illusori, phantasmatic, utopic hersenschors ZN :1 cortice cerebral hersenschudding ZN :1 commotion cerebral/del cerebro hersensclerose ZN :1 sclerose (-osis) cerebral/del cerebro hersenslagader ZN :1 arteria cerebral hersenspinsel ZN :1 (hersenschim) chimera, vision, phantasma, illusion :2 (verzinsel) fiction, invention hersenspoelen WW :1 lavar le cerebro, facer le lavage del cerebro hersenspoeling ZN :1 lavage cerebral/del cerebro/del mente hersenspook ZN :1 Zie: hersenschim hersenstam ZN :1 trunco cerebral/encephalic/del encephalo hersensteel ZN :1 pedunculo cerebral hersenstoornis ZN :1 lesion del cerebro hersensubstantie ZN :1 substantia cerebral hersentrechter ZN :1 quarte ventriculo, infundibulo hersentrombose ZN :1 thrombose (-osis) cerebral/del cerebro hersentuberculose ZN :1 tuberculose (-osis) cerebral/del cerebro hersentumor ZN :1 tumor cerebral/del cerebro hersenvat ZN :1 vasculo cerebral hersenverweking ZN :1 emollimento encephalic/cerebral/del cerebro, encephalomalacia hersenverzwering ZN :1 abscesso del cerebro hersenvlies ZN :1 membrana cerebral, meninge :harde -- = meninge dur :weke -- = meninge molle, leptomeninges hersenvliesgezwel ZN :1 meningioma hersenvliesontsteking ZN :1 meningitis, cerebritis, encephalitis hersenvlies-ruggemergsontsteking BN :1 meningitis cerebro-spinal hersenwaterzucht ZN :1 hydrocephalia hersenwerk ZN :1 travalio/labor cerebral/intellectual hersenwerking ZN :1 functionamento/action/activitate cerebral/del cerebro, cerebration hersenwinding ZN :1 circumvolution cerebral/del cerebro, gyro hersenwond ZN :1 lesion del cerebro hersenzenuw ZN :1 nervo cranian hersenziekte ZN :1 maladia/affection cerebral/del cerebro herspellen WW :1 (opnieuw spellen) orthographiar de novo :2 (in andere spelling weergeven) translitterar herstel ZN :1 (het weer gezond worden) convalescentia, restab(i)limento del sanitate :periode van -- = periodo de convalescentia :(FIG) economisch -- = reconstitution economic :2 (reparatie) reparo, reparation, refaction, rectification, correction :3 (restauratie) restauration :4 (het weer instellen) restab(i)limento, restauration, (in de vroegere vorm) restitution :-- van de onderlinge betrekkingen = restab(i)limento/restauration del relationes :-- van de vrede = restauration del pace, pacification :--e van eer = rehabilitation :5 (het weer plaatsen) reinstallation, restauration :6 (herbouw) reedification :7 (vergoeding) reparation, indemnitate herstelbaar BN :1 reparabile, restaurabile, rectificabile, corrigibile :--e fout = error reparabile/corrigibile herstelbaarheid ZN :1 reparabilitate, restaurabilitate :-- van een uurwerk = reparabilitate de un horologio :2 (corrigeerbaarheid) rectificabilitate :-- van een fout = rectificabilitate de un error herstelbetaling ZN :1 indemnisation, compensation, reparation (de guerra), pagamento de restitution herstellen WW :1 (corrigeren) corriger, remediar, rectificar, reparar :een gebrek -- = remediar un defecto :een fout -- = corriger/rectificar/reparar un error/falta :2 (mbt wat verstoord is) restab(i)lir, restaurar :het evenwicht -- = restab(i)lir le equilibrio :de orde -- = restab(i)lir le ordine :de vrede -- = restab(i)lir/restaurar le pace :de verbindingen -- = restab(i)lir le communicationes :iemand in zijn rechten -- = restab(i)lir un persona in su derectos :3 (in zijn vroegere vorm terugbrengen) restituer, reinstallar, restaurar :een tekst -- = restituer un texto :zich van een verlies -- = recuperar se de un perdita :iemand in zijn eer -- = rehabilitar un persona (in su honor), reparar le honor de un persona :iemand in zijn ambt -- = reinstallar/reintegrar un persona in su functiones :wat in zijn vroegere vorm hersteld kan worden = restituibile :iemand die iets in zijn vroegere vorm herstelt = restitutor :4 (weer gezond/beter maken) restab(i)lir, (weer gezond/beter worden) restab(i)lir se :5 (op de troon herstellen) restaurar :het -- = restauration :een vorstengeslacht op de troon -- = restaurar un dynastia :6 (repareren) reparar, restaurar, refacer :een dak -- = reparar un tecto :een schade -- = reparar un damno :te -- = reparabile :7 (bijstellen, herzien) readjustar :8 (verstellen, oplappen) sarcir, repeciar :het -- = repeciamento herstellend BN :1 reparatori, regeneratori, restaurative :2 (aan de beterende hand) convalescente :--e zijn = convalescer :--e zieke = convalescente :3 (verbeterend) corrective, correctori herstellende ZN :1 convalescente hersteller ZN :1 (reparateur) reparator, restaurator :2 (verbeteraar) corrector, rectificator herstelling ZN :1 (terugbrenging in vroegere staat) restab(i)limento, restauration :2 (reparatie) reparo, reparation, refaction :--e doen = facer reparationes :3 (verbetering) correction, rectification herstellingshaven ZN :1 porto de reparation herstellingskosten ZN MV :1 costos de reconstruction/de reparation/de restauration herstellingsoord ZN :1 casa de convalescentia, sanatorio herstellingsteken ZN :1 (MUZ) bequadro :dubbel -- = duple bequadro herstellingswerk ZN :1 Zie: herstelwerkzaamheden herstelperiode ZN :1 (MED) (periodo de) convalescentia :2 (EC) periodo de reconstruction herstelplan ZN :1 projecto de reparationes, plano de reconstruction herstelprogramma ZN :1 programma de reconstruction herstelvermogen ZN :1 reparabilitate, restaurabilitate herstelvraagstuk ZN :1 problema de reparationes herstelwerkzaamheden ZN MV :1 travalios/labores de reparation/de renovation/de refaction/de restauration herstemmen WW :1 (opnieuw zijn stem uitbrengen) votar de novo, revotar :2 (MUZ) accordar de novo herstemming ZN :1 secunde votation :in -- brengen = submitter a un secunde votation herstempelen WW :1 timbrar de novo herstichten WW :1 reedificar herstichting ZN :1 reedification herstructureren WW :1 restructurar, reorganisar, remodellar :het -- = restructuration, reorganisation, remodellation :een industrie -- = restructurar un industria herstructurering ZN :1 restructuration, reorganisation, remodellation :-- van de economie = restructuration del economia :-- van een stadscentrum = restructuration del centro de un urbe herstructureringsfonds ZN :1 fundo de restructuration hert ZN :1 cervo :(insekt) vliegend -- = cervo volante hertachtig BN :1 cervin hertachtigen ZN MV :1 cervidos hertaxatie ZN :1 reevalutation hertekenen WW :1 signar de novo hertekening ZN :1 signatura reiterate hertellen WW :1 contar de novo, recontar hertelling ZN :1 nove calculo, reconto hertemperen WW :1 temperar de novo hertenbuffel ZN :1 bubalo hertengebraad ZN :1 rostito de cervo hertengeslacht ZN :1 familia del cervos hertengewei ZN :1 cornos/cornamento/cornatura cervin/de cervo hertenhaar ZN :1 pilo de cervo hertenhuid ZN :1 pelle de cervo hertenjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} de cervos hertenkamp ZN :1 parco de cervos hertenkop ZN :1 capite/testa de cervo hertenpaard ZN :1 gnu hertenpastei ZN :1 pastata de cervo hertenpoot ZN :1 gamba/pata de cervo hertenschedel ZN :1 cranio de cervo hertenstier ZN :1 gnu hertentong ZN :1 lingua de cervo hertentruffel ZN :1 trufa de cervo hertenvel ZN :1 Zie: hertenhuid hertenvlees ZN :1 carne de cervo hertenzwam ZN :1 pluteo hertenzwijn, hertzwijn ZN :1 babirussa hertje ZN :1 (jong hert) cervino hertog ZN :1 duc (MV: duches) :de -- van Alva = le duc de Alba hertogdom ZN :1 ducato :-- Parma = ducato de Parma hertogelijk BN :1 ducal :--e kroon = corona ducal :-- paleis = palatio ducal :--e waardigheid = dignitate ducal, ducato :--e titel = titulo ducal :-- besluit = decision ducal hertogin ZN :1 duchessa :-- van Windsor = duchessa de Windsor hertogshoed ZN :1 cappello ducal hertogskroon ZN :1 corona ducal hertrouw ZN :1 remaritage, secunde maritage/matrimonio hertrouwen WW :1 (opnieuw in de echt verbinden) maritar de novo, remaritar, resposar, responsar :2 (opnieuw in de echt treden) maritar se de novo, remaritar se, resposar se, responsar se, contractar/contraher un secunde maritage/matrimonio hertshooi ZN :1 hyperico hertshooifamilie ZN :1 hypericaceas hertshoorn ZN :1 corno de cervo hertshoornen BN :1 de corno de cervo hertshoorngelei ZN :1 gelea de corno de cervo hertshoornkever ZN :1 cervo volante hertshoornolie ZN :1 oleo de corno de cervo hertshoornvaren ZN :1 platycerio hertshoornweegbree ZN :1 coronopo hertsleer ZN :1 pelle de cervo hertsleren BN :1 de pelle de cervo hertsmunt ZN :1 (PLANTK) mentha salvage hertstong ZN :1 lingua de cervo :2 (PLANTK) scolopendrio, lingua cervin hertz ZN :1 hertz hertzgolven ZN MV :1 undas hertzian :-- uitzenden = emitter undas hertzian hertzgolventechniek ZN :1 radioelectricitate hertzwijn, hertezwijn ZN :1 babirussa heruitbrengen ZN :1 reeditar, republicar :een boek -- = reeditar un libro heruitgave ZN :1 reedition, reproduction, republication heruitgeven WW :1 Zie: heruitbrengen heruitrusting ZN :1 reequipamento heruitvoer ZN :1 reexportation heruitvoering ZN :1 nove execution, (van toneelstuk) nove representation, (van muziekstuk) nove interpretation heruitzenden WW :1 (verder zenden) retransmitter :2 (opnieuw uitzenden) rediffuser heruitzending ZN :1 (het verder zenden) retransmission :2 (het opnieuw uitzenden) rediffusion hervaccinatie ZN :1 nove vaccination, revaccination hervatten WW :1 (weer opvatten) reprender, recomenciar, reassumer :het werk -- = reprender le travalio/le labor :het gesprek -- = reprender le conversation :zijn werkzaamheden -- = retornar a su occupationes, reassumer su occupationes :onderhandelingen -- = reassumer negotiationes :de veerdiensten -- = reassumer le servicio de ferry (E) :het spel -- = reassumer le joco :de strijd -- = reprender le lucta :-- van de vijandelijkheden = reprisa del hostalitates :2 (herhalen) reprender, recomenciar, repeter :3 (het spreken voortzetten) reprender hervatting ZN :1 reprisa, recomenciamento, (voortzetting) continuation, (herhaling) repetition :-- van de vijandelijkheden = reprisa del hostilitates herverdelen WW :1 repartir de novo, redistribuer, rearrangiar herverdeling ZN :1 nove repartition, redistribution, rearrangiamento herverkavelen WW :1 redivider le lotes, relotisar, reparcellar, redistribuer (terras) herverkaveling ZN :1 redivision del lotes, nove lotisation, reparcellamento, nove lotisation, relotisation, redistribution (de terras) herverkiezen WW :1 reeliger :een afgevaardigde -- = reeliger un deputato herverkiezing ZN :1 reelection :-- van een afgevaardigde = reelection de un deputato herverschijning ZN :1 reapparition hervertalen WW :1 retraducer hervertaling ZN :1 retraduction herverzekeren WW :1 reassecurar herverzekering ZN :1 reassecurantia herverzekeringscontract ZN :1 contracto de reassecurantia herverzekeringspolis ZN :1 polissa de reassecurantia herverzekeringspremie ZN :1 premio de reassecurantia hervinden WW :1 retrovar, recuperar :ik hervond mijn kalmte = io ha recuperate mi calma/tranquillitate :zijn spraak -- = recuperar le parola hervlechten WW :1 tressar de novo hervormbaar BN :1 reformabile hervormd BN :1 (van vorm vernieuwd) reformate, remodellate :2 (REL) reformate, protestante :de --e leer = le doctrina reformate hervormde ZN :1 reformato, protestante hervormen WW :1 (reorganiseren) reformar, reorganisar, remodellar :2 (tot een betere staat brengen) reformar :de Kerk -- = reformar le Ecclesia :de maatschappij willen -- = voler reformar le societate hervormend BN :1 reformative, reformatori :2 (REL) reformatori hervormer ZN :1 reformator, novator, innovator :2 (REL) reformator hervorming ZN :1 (ook REL) reforma, reformation :sociale -- = reforma social :agrarische -- = reforma agrari :institutionele -- = reforma institutional :-- van het kiesstelsel = reforma electoral :geschiedenis van de -- = historia del reforma :--en doorvoeren = realisar reformas :--en invoeren = introducer reformas hervormingsbeleid ZN :1 Zie: hervormingspolitiek hervormingsbeweging ZN :1 movimento reformatori/reformista/de reforma, reformismo hervormingsgezind BN :1 reformista, reformatori :--e politiek = politica de reformas hervormingsgezinde ZN :1 reformista hervormingsmaatregel ZN :1 mesura reformative/reformista/de reforma, reforma hervormingsplan ZN :1 plano/projecto reformatori/de reforma hervormingspolitiek ZN :1 politica de reformas hervormingsprogramma ZN :1 programma de reformas hervormingswet ZN :1 lege de reforma hervormingszin ZN :1 reformismo hervouwen WW :1 replicar hervragen WW :1 demandar de novo hervraging ZN :1 demanda reiterate hervullen WW :1 impler/reimpler/plenar de novo herwaarderen WW :1 revalorisar, re(e)valutar :het -- = revalorisation, re(e)valutation herwaardering ZN :1 revalorisation, re(e)valutation herwaarts BW :1 a hic, a ci, a ille loco herwannen WW :1 vannar de novo herwapenen WW :1 Zie: herbewapenen herwapening ZN :1 Zie: herbewapening herwassen WW :1 lavar de novo, relavar herwegen WW :1 pesar de novo, repesar, (opnieuw overwegen OOK) reconsiderar herwieden WW :1 sarcular de novo herwijden WW :1 consecrar de novo, (priester) ordinar de novo herwikken WW :1 repesar herwinbaar BN :1 recuperabile, recovrabile, recyclabile herwinnen WW :1 (heroveren) reganiar, reprender, reconquerer, recovrar, recuperar :2 (TECHN) recovrar, recuperar, recyclar :papier -- uit oude kranten = recyclar vetule jornales herwissel ZN :1 (FIN) recambio herzadelen WW :1 sellar de novo herzegenen WW :1 benedicer de novo herzegening ZN :1 nove benediction herzeggen WW :1 dicer de novo, repeter, reiterar herzegging ZN :1 repetition, reiteration Herzegovina ZN EIGN :1 Herzegovina herzepen WW :1 saponar de novo herzien BN :1 :--e druk = edition revidite/revisate/emendate :--e versie = nove version herzien WW :1 (nauwkeurig bekijken) revider :2 (na heroverweging wijzigen) revider, revisar, rectificar, corriger, reformar, readjustar, remanear, emendar, reconsiderar :een tekst -- = revider/revisar/corriger/remanear un texto :de salarissen -- = readjustar le salarios :zijn ideeën -- = revider su ideas :een beslissing -- = reconsiderar/rectificar un decision :het contract wordt elke tien jaar -- = le contracto es subjecte a revision cata dece annos :wetten -- = revider/emendar/reformar leges :een standpunt -- = cambiar/mutar de opinion herziener ZN :1 revisor, reformator herziening ZN :1 (het herzien) revision :2 (wijziging) revision, reforma, readjustamento, emendamento, remaneamento, (hervorming) reforma :partiële -- = revision partial :-- van de grondwet = revision/emendamento/reforma del constitution :-- van de wet = revison del lege :-- van de salarissen = readjustamento del salarios :-- van een tekst = remaneamento de un texto :-- van het middelbaar onderwijs = reforma del inseniamento secundari herzieningsprocedure ZN :1 procedura revisional hes ZN :1 camisetta, blusa hesp ZN :1 (ham) gambon Hesperiden ZN MV :1 Hesperides :de tuin der -- = le jardin del Hesperides hesperidine ZN :1 hesperidina Hesperië ZN :1 Hesperia :van/uit -- = hesperie Hesperus ZN EIGN :1 Hespero Hessen ZN EIGN :1 Hesse :uit/van -- = hessian Hessisch BN :1 hessian :--e mug = mosquito hessian het LW :1 le :van -- = del :aan het = al het ONB VNW :1 il :-- vriest = il gela het PERS VNW :1 (ONDERW) ille, illa, illo, (MEEW en LIJD VW) le, la, lo hetaere ZN :1 hetera hetalingsgewoonte ZN :1 habitude de pagamento heteluchtballon ZN :1 ballon a/de aere cal(i)de heteluchtdroger ZN :1 rotator a/de aere cal(i)de heteluchtkachel ZN :1 estufa/calorifero a/de aere cal(i)de, convector heteluchtkanon ZN :1 sufflator de aere cal(i)de heteluchtmotor ZN :1 motor a/de aere cal(i)de, motor thermic heteluchtoven ZN :1 furno a/de aere cal(i)de heteluchtverwarming ZN :1 calefaction per aere cal(i)de heten WW :1 (met een bepaalde naam aanduiden, noemen) appellar, nominar :2 (met een naam aangeduid worden) esser nominate, esser appellate, nominar se, appellar se :hij heet David = su nomine es David, ille se appella/se nomina David :weet je hoe die bloem heet? = sape tu le nomine es iste flor/como se appella/se nomina iste flor/como on appella/nomina iste flor? :die wetenschap heet nu andragogie = on appella/nomina iste scientia andragogia :het boek heet ... = le libro es intitulate ... :het mag een wonder -- dat hij nog komt = il es un miraculo que ille veni :het heet dat = on dice que :zich gelukkig -- = declarar se felice :ze heet naar haar oma = illa se nomina como su granmatre, illa porta le nomine de su granmatre :3 (doorgaan voor) passar pro, haber le reputation/fama de :hij heet heel gierig te zijn = ille ha le fama de esser multo avar :4 :welkom -- = dar le benvenita heteratomisch BN :1 heteratomic heterdaad ZN :1 flagrante delicto :iemand op -- betrappen = (sur)prender un persona in flagrante delicto, surprender un persona in su acto hetero ZN :1 heterosexual heterocentrisch BN :1 heterocentric heterocercaal BN :1 heterocerc heterochromatine ZN :1 heterochromatina heterochromatisch BN :1 heterochromatic heterochromie ZN :1 heterochromia heterochromosoom ZN :1 heterochromosoma heterochroon BN :1 heterochrone heterochtoon BN :1 heterochtone :--e flora = flora heterochtone heterocliet BN :1 heteroclite heterocyclisch BN :1 heterocyclic :--e verbinding = composito heterocyclic, heterocyclo heterodont BN :1 heterodonte :--e zoogdieren = mammiferos heterodonte heterodox BN :1 heterodoxe :--e mening = opinion heterodoxe :-- boek = libro heterodoxe heterodoxie ZN :1 heterodoxia :religieuze -- = heterodoxia religiose :politieke -- = heterodoxia politic :van -- beschuldigd worden = esser accusate de heterodoxia heterodyne BN :1 heterodyne :--e ontvanger = receptor heterodyne :--e golf = unda heterodyne :--e generator = generator heterodyne hetero-epitaxie ZN :1 heteroepitaxia heterofiel BN :1 heterosexual heterofilie ZN :1 heterosexualitate heterofonie ZN :1 heterophonia heterofyllie ZN :1 heterophyllia heterogaam BN :1 heterogame heterogametisch BN :1 heterogametic heterogamie ZN :1 heterogamia, anisogamia heterogeen BN :1 heterogene, composite, diverse, differente, hybride :-- systeem = systema heterogene :(SCHEI) --e katalyse = catalyse (-ysis) heterogene :van --e oorsprong = de origine diverse heterogenesis ZN :1 heterogenese (-esis) heterogenetisch BN :1 heterogenetic heterogeniteit ZN :1 heterogeneitate heterolateraal BN :1 heterolateral heteroloog BN :1 heterologe :-- weefsel = texito heterologe :-- sperma = sperma heterologe heterolyse ZN :1 heterolyse (-ysis) heterolytisch BN :1 heterolytic :--e reactie = reaction heterolytic heteromorf BN :1 heteromorphe, heteromorphic, polymorphe :--e kristallen = crystallos heteromorphe/heteromorphic :--e plan-ten = plantas heteromorphe heteromorfisme ZN :1 heteromorphismo, polymorphismo heteroniem BN :1 heteronyme heteroniem ZN :1 heteronymo heteronomie ZN :1 heteronomia :-- van de wil = heteronomia del voluntate heteronoom BN :1 heteronome :--e ethiek = ethica heteronome heteroplasma :1 heteroplasma heteroplastiek ZN :1 heteroplastia heteroplastisch BN :1 heteroplastic heteropolair BN :1 heteropolar heteroproteïne ZN :1 heteroproteina heteroseksualiteit ZN :1 heterosexualitate heteroseksueel BN :1 heterosexual heterosexueel ZN :1 heterosexual heterospecifiek BN :1 heterospecific heterospoor BN :1 heterosporee :--e plant = planta heterosporee heterosporie ZN :1 (PLANTK) heterosporia heterostructuur ZN :1 heterostructura :ballistische -- = heterostructura ballistic heterosyllabisch BN :1 heterosyllabic heterosynapse ZN :1 heterosynapse (-apsis) heterotaxie ZN :1 heterotaxia heterotransplantatie ZN :1 (MED) heteroplastia heterotrofie ZN :1 heterotrophia heterotroof BN :1 heterotrophe, heterotrophic :--e voeding = nutrition heterotrophe/heterotrophic heterotypisch BN :1 heterotypic heterovaccin ZN :1 heterovaccino heterovrouw ZN :1 femina heterophile heterozygoot ZN :1 heterozygoto heterozygoot BN :1 heterozygote, heterozygotic hetgeen VNW :1 lo que :ik heb spijt van -- ik gezegd heb = io regretta lo que io ha dicite hetman ZN :1 hetman hetwelk VNW :1 lo que hetze ZN :1 campania diffamatori/de diffamation/denigration :een -- voeren = diffamar, denigrar hetzelfde BN :1 mesme, equal :steeds -- = invariabile :wij wonen in -- huis = nos habita le mesme casa :van --e jaar = de equal anno :alle mannen zijn -- = le homines es totes equal hetzelfde ZN :1 le mesme cosa, ditto hetzij VW :1 sia, sive :hetzij ... hetzij ... = sia/sive ... sia/sive ... heug ZN :1 :tegen -- en meug = contra le voluntate de un persona, con reluctantia, reluctantemente heugel ZN :1 cremaliera heugen WW :1 recordar se, memorar se, rememorar se, restar/remaner in le/su memoria heugenis ZN :1 memoria, remembrantia heuglijk BN :1 (verheugend) gaudiose, joiose :--e gebeurtenis = evento gaudiose/joiose :2 (gedenkwaardig) memorabile :-- feit = facto memorabile heul ZN :1 (PLANTK) papavere :2 (heil, hulp) adjuta, refugio, conforto, consolation, recurso :zijn -- zoeken bij iemand = cercar refugio con un persona heulbron ZN :1 fonte de consolation heulen WW :1 conspirar, complotar, conjurar, esser in conniventia con, facer causa commun, collaborar :-- met de vijand = facer causa commun con le inimico heulsap ZN :1 succo de papavere, opio heup ZN :1 hanca, coxa :van de -- = coxal :ontwrichte -- = hanca dislocate/disarticulate :gebroken -- = fractura del collo del femore heupaandoening ZN :1 affection/lesion del hanca heupader ZN :1 vena iliac heupbeen ZN :1 osso coxal/iliac heupbeensspier ZN :1 musculo iliac heupbreuk ZN :1 fractura del hanca heupflacon ZN :1 Zie: heupfles heupfles ZN :1 flasco de hanca, flacon platte heupfractuur ZN :1 Zie: heupbreuk heupgewricht ZN :1 articulation coxofemoral/del hanca heupgewrichtsholte ZN :1 cavitate cotyloide, cotyle heupgordel ZN :1 (gordel om de heup) cinctura de hanca :2 (veiligheidsriem) cinctura abdominal heupjicht ZN :1 sciatica :de -- betreffend = sciatic heupkam ZN :1 cresta/crista del osso iliac heupkom ZN :1 acetabulo heupluxatie ZN :1 Zie: heupontwrichting heupomtrek ZN :1 mesura del hancas heupontwrichting ZN :1 luxation/dislocation/disarticulation del hanca heupoperatie ZN :1 operation del hanca heuppijn ZN :1 coxalgia, sciatica heupslagader ZN :1 arteria sciatic heupspier ZN :1 musculo iliac heupstreek ZN :1 region coxofemoral heupverlamming ZN :1 paralyse (-ysis) del hanca heupverrekking ZN :1 Zie: heupontwrichting heupwiegen WW :1 balanciar le hancas heupwieging ZN :1 balanciamento del hancas heupwijdte ZN :1 mesura del hancas heupzenuw ZN :1 nervo sciatic heupzenuwpijn ZN :1 sciatica heupziekte ZN :1 Zie: heupaandoening heupzwaai ZN :1 movimento de hanca heureka! TW :1 eureka! (Gr) heuristiek ZN :1 heuristica heuristiek BN :1 Zie: heuristisch heuristisch BN :1 heuristic :--e kennis = cognoscentia heuristic :--e methodo = methodo heuristic :--e programmering = programmation heuristic :--e hypothese = hypothese (-esis) heuristic heus BW :1 vermente, in veritate :maar niet --! = ma non! :denk je nou -- dat = e tu pensa que :ik begrijp je -- wel = io te comprende perfectemente :ik weet -- wel wat ik doe = io sape multo ben lo que io face :dat doet hij -- wel = il es secur que ille lo face heus BN :1 (echt) ver, authentic, genuin :een --e diamant = un diamante authentic :2 (beleefd) cortese, polite, urban heusheid ZN :1 cortesia, politessa, urbanitate heuvel ZN :1 colle, collina, mamillon, monticula :de zeven --en van Rome = le septe collinas de Roma :tegen een -- opfietsen = montar un collina a bicycletta heuvelachtig BN :1 collinose, montuose, (lage heuvels) accidentate :--e streek = region collinose/undulate :-- terrein = terreno accidentate/de collinas heuvelaf BW :1 descendente heuvelig BN :1 collinose, accidentate, montuose :-- landschap = paisage collinose/de collinas heuvelkruin ZN :1 summitate de un collina heuvelland ZN :1 region collinose/de collinas :het Limburgse -- = le collinas de Limburg heuvellandschap ZN :1 paisage collinose/de collinas heuvelop BW :1 ascendente heuvelrij ZN :1 serie de collinas heuvelrug ZN :1 (reeks heuvels) sequentia/catena/gruppo de collinas :2 (bovenrand van een heuvel) crista/cresta de un collina heuveltje ZN :1 collinetta, monticulo, elevation, eminentia heuveltop ZN :1 summitate de un collina hevea ZN :1 hevea hevel ZN :1 siphon hevelbarometer ZN :1 barometro a/de siphon hevelbuis ZN :1 siphon hevelen WW :1 siphonar :het -- = siphonage hevelfles ZN :1 siphon heveling ZN :1 siphonage hevelpomp ZN :1 pumpa a siphon hevelvormig BN :1 in forma de siphon, siphoide hevelwerking ZN :1 siphonage hevig BN :1 vehemente, violente, forte, acute, vive, impetuose, intense :--e koude = frigido intense :--e discussie = discussion vehemente/violente :--e hitte = calor intense :--e pijn = dolor acute/intense :--e koorts = febre forte/intense :-- verlangen = desiro/desiderio multo forte :--e wind = vento forte :-- gevecht = combatto violente :--e aanval = attacco violente :--e protest = protestos forte/vehemente :--e maken = intensificar :-- verontwaardigd = multo indignate :-- verliefd = multo inamorate :-- tekeer gaan = vociferar hevigheid ZN :1 violentia, intensitate, vehementia, fortia, impetuositate, acuitate :-- van de koorts = fortia/intensitate del febre :-- van een gevoel = intensitate de un sentimento :in alle -- = in tote su violentia, con grande violentia/vehementia/intensitate :in -- toenemen = augmentar in/de intensitate :de storm nam nog toe in -- = le tempesta deveniva plus violente, le fortia del tempesta augmentava :de vijandelijkheden barstten weer in volle -- los = le hostilitates erumpeva de novo in tote intensitate hexaan ZN :1 hexano hexaanzuur ZN :1 acido caproic hexachord ZN :1 hexachordo hexadecimaal BN :1 hexadecimal hexaëder ZN :1 hexahedro, hexagono, cubo hexagonaal BN :1 hexagone, hexagonal :--e piramide = pyramide hexagone/hexagonal :-- stelsel = systema hexagone/hexagonal :molecuul met een --e structuur = molecula a structura hexagone/hexagonal hexagoon ZN :1 hexagono, hexahedro, cubo hexagram ZN :1 hexagramma hexameron ZN :1 hexameron hexameter ZN :1 hexametro :dactylische -- = hexametro dactylic hexametrisch BN :1 hexametre, hexametric :--e versregel = hexametro hexateuch BN :1 hexateucho :van de -- = hexateuchal HH :1 (Afk.: Heren) Seniores H.H. :1 (Afk.: Hare Hoogheid) Su Majestate hiaat ZN :1 (ook BIOL, TAAL) hiato, (leemte) lacuna, omission, vacuo, manco :een -- in het handschrift = un lacuna in le manuscripto :een -- in zijn kennis = un lacuna in su saper :--en in het geheugen = lacunas de memoria :een -- laten = hiar hiatus ZN :1 hiato hibacypres ZN :1 tjujopsis hibernakel ZN :1 hibernaculo :2 (PLANTK) turion hibernatie ZN :1 hibernation hiberneren WW :1 hibernar Hibernia ZN EIGN :1 Hibernia, Irlanda hibiscus ZN :1 hibisco, rosa de China hidalgo ZN :1 hidalgo (S) hiel ZN :1 (van de voet) calce, talon :zijn --en lichten = monstrar le talones :iemand op de --en zitten = persequer un persona super le talones, esser super le talones de un persona :iemands --en likken = adular un persona, lamber le culo de un persona :2 (van sok/kous/schoen) talon :3 (TECHN) talon hielbeen ZN :1 calcaneo, osso del talon hielbeschermer ZN :1 protegecalce hielenlikken WW :1 adular, lamber le culo (de) hielenlikker ZN :1 adulator hielenlikkerij ZN :1 adulation hielpees ZN :1 tendon/tendine de Achilles hielprik ZN :1 injection in le talon hielstuk ZN :1 (van schoen) contraforte hielversterking ZN :1 Zie: hielstuk hiep TW :1 :--, --, hoera! = hurra!, multo ben! hier BW :1 hic, ci, in iste loco :-- en nu = hic e nunc :-- en daar = hic e ibi, passim :-- te lande = in iste pais :-- ter stede = in iste urbe :tot -- = usque a ci/hic :-- bij = hic/ci juncto, hic/ci incluso :-- is/zijn = ecce (L) :dit meisje -- = iste puera :mijnheer -- zegt = iste senior dice hier! TW :1 (bij overhandiging) prende! :2 (tegen hond) veni hic! hieraan BW :1 a/in isto :-- is niets gelegen = isto non ha importantia hierachter BW :1 detra isto :-- ligt een grote tuin = il ha un grande jardin detra isto :(FIG) wat steekt --? = que es detra isto? hieraf BW :1 de isto hiërarch ZN :1 hierarcha hiërarchie ZN :1 (priesterregering) hierarchia :2 (van waardigheidsbekleders) hierarchia :3 (in volgorde van belangrijkheid) hierarchia, scala :-- van waarden = scala de valores :treden van de -- = grados del hierarchia :militaire -- = hierarchia militar hiërarchiek BN :1 hierarchic hiërarchisch BN :1 hierarchic, hierarchisate :-- opbouwen/ordenen/indelen = hierarchisar :--e opbouw/ordening/indeling = hierarchisation hiëratisch BN :1 hieratic :-- schrift = scriptura hieratic hierbeneden BW :1 hic/ci in basso, hic/ci infra hierbij BW :1 hic/ci juncto, hic/ci incluse hierbinnen BW :1 intra, hic/ci al/in le interior hierboven BW :1 hic/ci supra :2 (in een boek/brief e.d.) precedentemente hierbuiten BW :1 al exterior, foras, foris :2 sin isto hierdoor BW :1 (door deze zaak) per hic/ci/isto :-- loopt een buisje = un parve tubo passa per hic/ci/isto :2 (dientengevolge) in consequentia :-- kwam hij te laat = in consequentia ille ha arrivate troppo tarde :3 (op deze manier) de iste maniera hierheen BW :1 (per) hic/ci hierin BW :1 hic, ci, in isto :-- heeft hij gelijk = in iste cosa ille ha ration hierlangs BW :1 (per) hic/ci :zij komt alle dagen -- = cata die illa passa hic/ci hiermee BW :1 con isto hierna BW :1 post isto, tunc, pois, post, postea hiernaast BW :1 hic/ci apud/juxta/presso :hij woont -- = ille habita le casa vicin hiernamaals ZN :1 le altere mundo hiernevens BW :1 (ingesloten) incluso hierocratie ZN :1 hierocratia hierocratisch BN :1 hierocratic :--e regering = governamento hierocratic :--e staat = stato hierocratic hiëroduul ZN :1 hierodulo hiërofant ZN :1 hierophanta hiëroglief ZN :1 hieroglyphico hiërogliefenschrift ZN :1 scriptura hieroglyphic/in hieroglyphicos hiëroglifisch BN :1 hieroglyphic :-- schrift = scriptura hieroglyphic :-- teken = signo hieroglyphic hiërologie ZN :1 hierologia hierom BW :1 (om deze zaak) circa/circum isto :2 (om deze reden) pro iste ration hiëromantie ZN :1 hieromantia hieromheen BW :1 circa/circum iste casa, etc. hieromtrent BW :1 (hier in de buurt) per hic/ci :2 (omtrent deze zaak) super isto, concernente isto, in iste respecto, quanto a isto hieronder BW :1 (onder deze plaats) hic/ci infra/in basso :2 (zich erbij bevindend) inter istes :3 :-- verstaan = comprender con/per isto hierop BW :1 (hierna) post isto, tunc, pois, postea, post :-- kwamen we in een bos = tunc nos ha arrivate in un bosco :2 (op deze zaak) super isto :in antwoord -- = in responsa a isto hierover BW :1 (aangaande het genoemde) concernente isto, de isto, super isto :-- zullen wij u informeren = nos va informar vos concernente isto/iste cosa hiertegen BW :1 contra isto :ik verzet mij -- niet = io non me oppone contra isto hiertegenover BW :1 (tegenover deze zaak) contra isto :2 (tegenover deze plaats) in facie hiertoe BW :1 (tot deze plaats) usque ci/hic :2 (tot het genoemde) a isto, pro isto :-- had hij niet de moed = ille non habeva le corage pro isto :3 (voor dit doel) a iste fin, a iste effecto hiertussen BW :1 (tussen twee) inter le duo, inter iste duo cosas hieruit BW :1 (uit deze plaats) de ci, de hic :wij vertrekken van -- = nos parti de ci/hic :2 (uit het genoemde) de isto :-- volgt dat hij gelijk heeft = il resulta de isto que ille ha ration hiervan BW :1 de isto hiervandaan BW :1 de ci, de hic :het is een uur -- = il es un hora de ci/hic hiervoor BW :1 (vóór het genoemde) ante isto :2 (voor/wat betreft het genoemde) pro isto :-- is geen equivalent = il non ha un equivalente pro isto, isto non ha un equivalente :3 (tot dit doel) a iste fin, a iste effecto :-- is noodzakelijk dat = a iste fin il es necessari que :4 (in ruil voor het genoemde) in cambio de isto, pro isto hierzo BW :1 (hier) ci, hic :-- woont hij = ille habita ci/hic :2 (alstublieft) prende hierzonder BW :1 sin isto hieuwen WW :1 hissar, levar :het anker -- = levar le ancora hi-fi ZN :1 alte fidelitate, hi-fi (E) hi-fi BN :1 de alte fidelitate, hi-fi (E) :van -- kwaliteit = de un qualitate hi-fi hi-fi-installatie ZN :1 equipamento de alte fidelitate/de hi-fi (E), installation/apparato hi-fi (E) high-brow ZN :1 erudito, intellectual high-brow BN :1 erudite, intellectual high-fidelity ZN :1 alte fidelitate, hi-fi (E) high life ZN :1 high life (E) high-society ZN :1 alte societate high-tech BN :1 de alte technologia, avantiate :-- robotica = robotica avantiate hij PERS VNW :1 ille hijgen WW :1 (hoorbaar ademhalen) anhelar :het -- = anhelation :-- van vermoeidheid = anhelar de fatiga :2 (sterk verlangen) desiderar/desirar ardentemente hijger ZN :1 persona anhelante :ik had weer een -- vandag = io habeva de novo un telephonata obscen hodie hijgerig BN :1 anhelante :-- stemgeluid = voce anhelante hijging ZN :1 respiration anhelante hijs ZN :1 (handeling) (le) hissar :(FIG) het is een hele -- = isto es un travalio/labor multo dur :2 (hoeveelheid) carga :3 (werktuig) elevator :4 (oplawaai) colpo hijsblok ZN :1 polea hijscapaciteit ZN :1 capacitate de elevation hijsen WW :1 (naar boven trekken) hissar, altiar, levar, elevar, (SCHEEP) (takelen) guindar :een kist naar boven -- = hissar un cassa :het anker -- = levar le ancora :de zeilen -- = hissar/altiar le velas :de vlag -- = hissar le bandiera :2 (veel drinken) biber multo/troppo hijskraan ZN :1 grue :met een -- ophijsen = guindar hijslier ZN :1 cabestan hijsmachine ZN :1 Zie: hijswerktuig hijstakel ZN :1 polea hijstoestel ZN :1 Zie: hijswerktuig hijstouw ZN :1 (van katrol) corda de polea :2 (voor vlag/zeil) drizza hijsvermogen ZN :1 Zie: hijscapaciteit hijsvloer ZN :1 platteforma de elevation hijswerktuig ZN :1 apparato elevatori/de elevation, elevator, montacargas hik ZN :1 singulto :de -- hebben = singultar hikhakkerij ZN :1 querela, disputa hikken WW :1 singultar hikkerig BN :1 singultante :met een --e stem = con un voce singultante hilarisch BN :1 hilare :-- gelach = risos hilare hilariteit ZN :1 hilaritate :algemene -- veroorzaken = causar/provocar/producer le hilaritate general hilus ZN :1 (ANAT) hilo :2 (PLANTK) cicatricula Himalaya ZN EIGN :1 Himalaya :van de -- = himalayan himation ZN :1 himation hinde ZN :1 cerva hindekalf ZN :1 parve cervo hinder ZN :1 embarasso, incommoditate, molestation, molestia :iemand veel -- bezorgen = procurar grande molestia a un persona hinderen WW :1 (belemmeren in de bewegingsvrijheid) impedir, obstruer, entravar :het verkeer -- = obstruer le traffico :dat obstakel hindert het verkeer = iste obstaculo impedi/entrava le traffico :het -- van het verkeer = le obstruction del traffico :(SPORT) de tegenstander opzettelijk -- = obstruer su opponente :(SPORT) het opzettelijk -- van de tegenstander = le obstruction :2 :(bezwaarlijk zijn) dat hindert niet = non importa :3 (beperken) embarassar, incommodar, impedir :4 (storen) importunar :5 (dwarszitten, irriteren) contrariar, entravar, incommodar, molestar :de lage zon hindert de automobilisten = le sol basse incommoda le automobilistas :6 (vervelen) fastidiar, enoiar :7 (benadelen) handicapar :8 (uitzicht) interrumper hinderlaag ZN :1 imboscada, insidia :in -- liggen = esser in imboscada, esser imboscate :in -- gaan liggen = imboscar se :een -- leggen = preparar un imboscada, insidiar :in een -- vallen/lopen = cader in un imboscada :de vijand in een -- lokken = attraher le inimico in un imboscada hinderlijk BN :1 (irritant) irritante, vexante, vexatori :--e maatregel = mesura vexatori :hij is -- pedant = ille es de un pedanteria insupportabile :2 (belemmerend) embarassante, embarassose, incombrante :een -- obstakel = un obstaculo embarassante/incombrante :die bepaling is -- voor de handel = iste disposition entrava le commercio :3 (storend) enoiose, importun, moleste :--e nieuwsgierigheid = curiositate importun :--e schuldeiser = creditor moleste :het galmen van de zaal is -- = le resonantia del sala es enoiose :4 (onbehaaglijk) disagradabile, incommodante :de warmte is niet -- = le calor non es incommodante :-- geluid = ruito incommodante hinderlijkheid ZN :1 importunitate, incommoditate, molestia hindernis ZN :1 barriera, barrage, barricada, obstaculo, incombramento, impedimento, embarasso, entrave :natuurlijke -- = barriera natural :wedren met --sen = cursa de obstaculos, steeple chase (E) :onneembare/onoverkomelijke -- = obstaculo insuperabile/inexpugnabile :een -- nemen = prender/superar un obstaculo :de enige -- die hen scheidt = le sol barriera inter illes :een -- vormen = obstar :--sen uit de weg ruimen = remover/supprimer/surmontar/superar obstaculos hindernisbaan ZN :1 pista de obstaculos, percurso de obstaculos/de steeple chase (E) hindernisloop ZN :1 Zie: hindernisren hindernisren ZN :1 cursa de/a/con obstaculos, steeple chase (E) :de 3000 meter -- lopen = currer le 3000 metros steeple chase hinderpaal ZN :1 obstaculo, impedimento, barriera, entrave, (blok aan het been) remora :een -- uit de weg ruimen = remover/supprimer/eliminar/surmontar/superar un obstaculo :iemand een -- in de weg leggen = poner un obstaculo a un persona :een -- zijn = obstar hinderwet ZN :1 lege super activitates moleste Hindi ZN :1 (taal) hindi Hindoe ZN :1 hindu hindoeïsme ZN :1 hinduismo Hindoes BN :1 hindu Hindoestaan ZN :1 hindustani Hindoestaans ZN :1 (taal) hindustani Hindoestan ZN EIGN :1 Hindustan hinkelen WW :1 saltettar super un gamba hinken WW :1 (mank lopen) claudicar :op twee gedachten -- = claudicar inter duo pensatas/pensamentos, vacillar inter duo punctos de vista, esser indecise hinkepinken WW :1 claudicar hinking ZN :1 claudication hink-stap-sprong ZN :1 salto triple hinniken WW :1 hinnir :het -- van een paard = le hinnimento de un cavallo hint ZN :1 suggestion, indication :een -- geven = dar un indication :een -- krijgen = reciper un indication hip! TW :1 hip! hipparch ZN :1 hipparcho hipparchie ZN :1 hipparchia hipparion ZN :1 hipparion hippen WW :1 saltar, saltettar, gambadar hippiatrie ZN :1 hippiatria hippiatrisch BN :1 hippiatric hippie ZN :1 hippy (MV: hippies) (E) hippie-beweging ZN :1 movimento hippy (E) hippie-cultuur ZN :1 cultura hippy (E) hippisch BN :1 hippic, equestre :--e sport = sport hippic/equestre, equitation hippocamp ZN :1 hippocampo hippocampus ZN :1 hippocampo Hippocrates ZN EIGN :1 Hippocrate :leer van -- = hippocratismo hippocratisch BN :1 hippocratic :--e school = schola hippocratic :--e eed = juramento hippocratic hippodroom ZN :1 hippodromo hippologie ZN :1 hippologia hippologisch BN :1 hippologic hippoloog ZN :1 hippologo hippopotamus ZN :1 hippopotamo hippuurzuur ZN :1 acido hippuric hirsutisme ZN :1 hirsutismo Hispanië ZN :1 Hispania, Espania hispanisme ZN :1 hispanismo hispanist ZN :1 hispanista hispanoloog ZN :1 hispanista histamine ZN :1 histamina histaminewerend BN :1 antihistaminic histidine ZN :1 histidina histiocyt ZN :1 histiocyto histochemie ZN :1 histochimia histochemisch BN :1 histochimic histofysiologie ZN :1 histophysiologia histofysiologisch BN :1 histophysiologic histogeen BN :1 histogene histogenese ZN :1 histogenese (-esis) histograaf ZN :1 histographo histografie ZN :1 histographia histografisch BN :1 histographic histogram ZN :1 histogramma histoïde ZN :1 histoide histologie ZN :1 histologia histologisch BN :1 histologic :-- onderzoek = examine histologic histoloog ZN :1 histologo, histologista histolyse ZN :1 histolyse (-ysis) histolytisch BN :1 histolytic histomorfologie ZN :1 histomorphologia histon ZN :1 histon histonomie ZN :1 histonomia histopathologie ZN :1 histopathologia histopathologisch BN :1 histopathologic histoplasmose ZN :1 histoplasmose (-osis) historadiografie ZN :1 historadiographia historicisme ZN :1 Zie: historisme historiciteit ZN :1 historicitate historicus ZN :1 historico historie ZN :1 (verleden) historia :vaderlandse -- = historia national/del patria :2 (geschiedverhaal) historia :3 (verhaal) historia :komische -- = historia hilarante :4 (kennis) historia :natuurlijke -- = historia natural historiebeeld ZN :1 imagine historic/del historia historiebeschouwing ZN :1 contemplation del historia historiebron ZN :1 Zie: geschiedbron historiekennis ZN :1 cognoscentia/cognoscimento de historia historieprent ZN :1 imagine de historia historieschilder ZN :1 pictor de historia historieschrijver ZN :1 historico, historiographo historiestuk ZN :1 (schilderij) pictura historic :2 (toneelstuk) pièce (F) historic historietje ZN :1 historietta :een aardig -- = un historietta amusante historiograaf ZN :1 historiographo historiografie ZN :1 historiographia historiografisch BN :1 historiographic historiologie ZN :1 historiologia historiologisch BN :1 historiologic historioloog ZN :1 historiologo historisch BN :1 historic :Historisch Genootschap = Societate Historic :--e kritiek = critica historic :-- materialisme = materialismo historic :--e plaats = loco/sito historic :--e methode = methodo historic :-- onderzoek = recerca/investigation historic :--e feiten = factos historic :--e nauwgezetheid = exactitude historic :--e gebeurtenis = evento historic :--e roman = roman(ce) historic :--e figuur = personage historic :-- monument = monumento historic :--e taalkunde/taalwetenschap/linguïstiek = linguistica historic :iets -- bewijzen = demonstrar historicamente un cosa :dat is -- gegroeid = isto es le resultato de un evolution historic/de factores historic historiseren WW :1 poner/mitter in un contexto historic, situar historicamente historiseren WW :1 historisar historisme ZN :1 historismo, historicismo :marxistisch -- = historismo/historicismo marxista historistisch BN :1 historicista histrionisch BN :1 histrionic hit ZN :1 (MUZ) hit (E), successo (discographic) :2 (paard) pony (E) :3 (dienstmeisje) juvene serviente hitladder ZN :1 Zie: hitparade Hitler ZN EIGN :1 Hitler :van -- = hitlerian hitlergroet ZN :1 salute hitlerian hitleriaan ZN :1 hitleriano hitleriaans BN :1 hitlerian hitlijst ZN :1 Zie: hitparade hitparade ZN :1 hit parade (E), lista de successos hitsen BN :1 instigar, excitar, incitar hitsig BN :1 (vurig) ardente, impetuose, focose, cal(i)de :hij is -- van aard = ille es de temperamento focose :2 (geil) lascive, lubric hitsigheid ZN :1 (vurigheid) ardor, calor, impetuositate :2 (geilheid) lascivitate, lubricitate hitte ZN :1 calor (forte) :tropische -- = calor tropical :ondraaglijke -- = calor intolerabile/insupportabile :moordende -- = calor mortal :drukkende -- = calor oppressive/suffocante/asphyxiante :2 (FIG) ardor, calor, fervor :in de -- van de strijd = in le ardor/fervor del battalia/lucta :in de -- van de discussie = in le calor del discussion hittebarrière ZN :1 barriera/muro del calor, barriera thermal hittebestendig BN :1 a prova/proba de calor, resistente al calor, refractari, ignifuge :-- materiaal = material refractari hittebestendigheid ZN :1 resistentia al calor, thermostabilitate hittedag ZN :1 die/jorno de grande calor hittedraadmeter ZN :1 wattmetro thermic/a filo calide hittegevoelig BN :1 sensibile al calor hittegolf ZN :1 unda de calor hittegraad ZN :1 grado de calor hittemeter ZN :1 pyrometro hittepuistjes ZN MV :1 buttones de calor hitterecord ZN :1 record (A) de calor hitteschild ZN :1 scuto thermic hittestraling ZN :1 radiation thermic/calorific/de calor hitteuitslag ZN :1 buttones de calor hittevast BN :1 Zie: hittebestendig hittevastheid ZN :1 Zie: hittebestendigheid hittewerking ZN :1 effecto de calor Hittiet ZN :1 hittite Hittitisch BN :1 hittite hiv ZN :1 HIV hiv-besmetting, hiv-infectie ZN :1 contamination/infection per HIV hiv-virus ZN :1 virus de HIV hl :1 (Afk.: hectoliter) hl (hectolitro) HLS :1 (Afk: hogere landbouwschool) Schola Superior de Agronomia H.M. :1 (Afk.: Hare Majesteit) Su Majestate hm :1 (Afk.: hectometer) hm (hectometro) hm! TW :1 hmm!, hum!, ahem! H.O. :1 (Afk.: hoger onderwijs) Inseniamento Superior ho! TW :1 halto!, stop! hobbel ZN :1 inequalitate :vol --s en bobbels = plen de inequalitates/irregularitates :(FIG) er moet nog één -- genomen worden = il ha ancora un obstaculo hobbelachtig BN :1 Zie: hobbelig hobbelachtigheid ZN :1 Zie: hobbeligheid hobbeldebobbel BW :1 plen de inequalitates/irregularitates :de weg gaat van -- = le cammino es plen de inequalitates hobbelen WW :1 succuter hobbelig BN :1 inequal, irregular, scabrose, rugose :--e weg = cammino scabrose/plen de inequalitates :-- ijs = glacie de superficie inequal hobbeligheid ZN :1 inequalitate, irregularitate, asperitate, rugositate, scabrositate hobbelpaard ZN :1 cavallo balanciante/a/de bascula hobbelweg ZN :1 cammino scabrose/plen de inequalitates hobbezak ZN :1 (kledingstuk) vestimento informe, sacco (de patatas) hobbezakk(er)ig BN :1 sacchesc hobby ZN :1 hobby (E) (MV: hobbies), passatempore :tuinieren is haar -- = illa ha un hobby: le jardinage hobbyblad ZN :1 magazin de hobby (E) hobbyisme ZN :1 (het beoefenen van een hobby) le practica de un hobby (E) :2 (amateurisme) amateurismo hobbyist ZN :1 (amateur) amateur (F), dilettante (I) hobbykamer ZN :1 Zie: hobbyruimte hobbyruimte ZN :1 atelier (F)/camera pro (practicar) su hobby (E) hobo ZN :1 oboe hoboblazer ZN :1 oboista hoboconcert ZN :1 (uitvoering) concerto de oboe :2 (muziekstuk) concerto pro oboe hoboïst ZN :1 oboista hobopartij ZN :1 parte de oboe hobospeler ZN :1 oboista hockey ZN :1 hockey (E) :-- spelen = jocar al hockey hockeybal ZN :1 balla de hockey (E) hockeyclub ZN :1 club (E) de hockey (E) hockeycoach ZN :1 coach (E) de hockey (E) hockeyelftal ZN :1 equipa/team (E) de hockey (E) hockeyen WW :1 jocar al hockey (E) hockeyer ZN :1 jocator de hockey (E), hockeyista hockeymatch ZN :1 Zie: hockeywedstrijd hockeyschaats ZN :1 patin de hockey (A) hockeyschoen ZN :1 scarpa de hockey (A) hockeyspeler ZN :1 Zie: hockeyer hockeystick ZN :1 stick (E) hockeystok ZN :1 Zie: hockeystick hockeyteam ZN :1 Zie: hockeyelftal hockeytoernooi ZN :1 torneo de hockey (E) hockeyveld ZN :1 terreno/campo de hockey (E) hockeywedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) de hockey (E) hocus-pocus ZN :1 hocus-pocus, abracadabra :-- en de hoed was weg! = abracadabra! e le cappello ha disparite! hodgkin ZN :1 maladia de Hodgkin hodograaf ZN :1 hodographo hodologie ZN :1 hodologia hodologisch BN :1 hodologic hodometer ZN :1 hodometro, pedometro, contapassos hodometrie ZN :1 hodometria hodometrisch BN :1 hodometric hodoniem ZN :1 hodonymo hodonymisch BN :1 hodonymic hoe BW :1 qualmente, como, de qual maniera :-- gaat het met U/jou/jullie? = como sta vos? :-- heet dat in Interlingua? = como se dice isto in Interlingua? :-- diep is het kanaal? = qual es le profunditate del canal? :-- dan ook = comocunque, de/in qualcunque maniera/modo :-- oud ben jij? = que etate ha tu?, quante annos ha tu? :-- ver bent u? = usque a ubi ha vos arrivate? :-- kan dat nou? = como es isto possibile? :-- kun je dat van me denken? = como pote tu pensar isto de me? :-- lang? = quante tempore? :-- laat is het? = que hora es? :2 (in welke graad) quanto :-- ouder -- mooier = quanto plus vetule tanto plus belle :-- rijk hij ook is = quantocunque ric ille es :je weet niet -- moeilijk dat is = tu non sape quanto difficile isto es hoed ZN :1 cappello :slappe -- = capello flexibile :vilten -- = cappello de feltre :strooien -- = cappello de palea :kastoren -- = cappello de castor :hoge -- = (cappello) cylindro :foeilelijke -- = cappello abominabile :zijn -- afnemen = discoperir se, levar le cappello :zijn -- opzetten = mitter su cappello :een andere -- opzetten = cambiar de cappello :met de -- in de hand = con le cappello in le mano :-- af! = a basso cappello! :-- van een paddestoel = cappello de un fungo hoedanig VR VNW BIJV :1 qual :-- was zijn voorkomen = qual esseva su appararentia? hoedanigheid ZN :1 (aard) qualitate :stoffen van dezelfde -- = texitos del mesme qualitate :2 (eigenschap) qualitate, proprietate :vele goede --en hebben = haber multe qualitates :3 (functie) qualitate, titulo :in de -- van = in le qualitate de, qua, a titulo de :(TAAL) bijwoord van -- = adverbio de qualitate hoede ZN :1 (bescherming) protection, guarda, salveguarda, (voogdij) tutela, custodia :onder de -- van = sub le custodia de :iemand onder zijn -- nemen = prender un persona sub su guarda/protection :2 (behoedzaamheid) prudentia, circumspection, guarda :op zijn -- zijn = esser allerte hoedelastiek ZN :1 elastico de cappello hoeden WW :1 (beschermen) surveliar :2 (vee bewaken) guardar, conducer :vee -- = guardar bestial :ganzen -- = guardar anseres :varkens -- = guardar porcos :schapen -- = conducer oves :het -- van de schapen = le conducta del oves :3 :zich -- voor = guardar se de hoedenatelier ZN :1 cappelleria hoedenband ZN :1 banda de cappello hoedenborstel ZN :1 brossa a/de cappello, brossa pro cappellos hoedendoos ZN :1 cassa de cappello, cappelliera hoedenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de cappellos hoedenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de cappellos, cappelleria hoedenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de cappellos, cappellero hoedengarneersel ZN :1 guarnition/passamento de cappellos hoedengesp ZN :1 bucla a/de cappello hoedenindustria ZN :1 industria de cappellos hoedenkapstok ZN :1 portacappellos hoedenlint ZN :1 Zie: hoedenband hoedenmaken ZN :1 cappelleria hoedenmaker ZN :1 cappellero hoedenmakerij ZN :1 cappelleria hoedenmakersgild ZN :1 corporation del cappelleros hoedenmode ZN :1 moda de cappello hoedenpen ZN :1 Zie: hoedenspeld hoedenplank ZN :1 portacappellos hoedenrand ZN :1 bordo del cappello hoedenschuier ZN :1 Zie: hoedenborstel hoedenspeld ZN :1 spinula a/de/pro cappello hoedenverkoper ZN :1 cappellero hoedenvilt ZN :1 feltro pro cappellos hoedenvilt ZN :1 feltro (pro cappellos) hoedenwinkel ZN :1 cappelleria hoeder ZN :1 (van ganzen, schapen, etc) pastor :2 (bewaker) guardator, guardiano, custode :ben ik mijn broeders --? = es io forsan le guardiano de mi fratre? :3 (beschermer) guardator, protector hoedje ZN :1 parve cappello :2 :onder één -- spelen = colluder hoedkwal ZN :1 chrysaora hoedomboordsel ZN :1 guarnitura de cappello hoedrand ZN :1 bordo de cappello hoedslak ZN :1 patella hoedslang ZN :1 cobra hoedvorm ZN :1 forma de cappello hoedvormig BN :1 in forma de cappello hoef ZN :1 ungula :van --en voorzien = ungulate :gespleten -- = pede furcate :het paard verliest een -- = le cavallo se disferra hoefachtig BN :1 ungulate :--e dieren = animales ungulate, ungulatos hoefbeen ZN :1 digito median, tertie digito hoefbeslag ZN :1 ferratura (de cavallo) hoefblad ZN :1 :klein -- = tussilagine :groot -- = petasites hoefdier ZN :1 animal ungulate, ungulato hoefganger ZN :1 animal unguligrade, unguligrado hoefgetrappel ZN :1 battimento/ruito del ungulas/de un cavalcada :in de verte hoorde men -- = a distantia il habeva un sono de cavallos :ik hoorde -- = io audiva le sono de ungulas del cavallos hoefhamer ZN :1 martello de ferrero/ferrator hoefijzer ZN :1 ferro a/de cavallo :een -- smeden = forgiar un ferro a/de cavallo :een -- verliezen = perder un ferro :--e brengen geluk = le ferros de cavallo apporta le fortuna hoefijzermagneet ZN :1 Zie: hoefmagneet hoefijzerneus ZN :1 (vleermuis) rhinolopho hoefijzernier ZN :1 ren in forma de ferro de cavallo hoefijzervormig BN :1 in forma de ferro a/de cavallo hoefkanker ZN :1 cancer del pede, pododermatitis vegetante hoefkruid ZN :1 Zie: hoefblad hoefmagneet ZN :1 magnete in forma de ferro a/de cavallo hoefnagel ZN :1 clavo de ferro a/de cavallo/de ferratura hoefslag ZN :1 (slag(en) met de hoef) colpo(s) de pede de cavallo, passo de un cavallo :2 (geluid) battimento del ungula :3 (spoor) marcas del ungulas, pista hoefsmederij ZN :1 ferreria hoefsmid ZN :1 ferrator, ferrero hoefspoor ZN :1 marcas del ungulas hoefvormig BN :1 Zie: hoefijzervormig hoegenaamd BW :1 (in welk opzicht ook, nagenoeg, vrijwel, helemaal, volstrekt) absolutemente, completemente :-- niets = absolutemente nihil :hij heeft -- alle boeken gelezen = ille ha legite practicamente tote le libros :2 (met 'niet' of 'geen', niet noemenswaardig, nauwelijks) a pena :zij is -- niet verlegen = illa es a pena timide :er is -- niets van waar = a pena il ha alco de veritate in isto hoegrootheid ZN :1 (hoeveelheid) quantitate :2 (bedrag) amonta, summa :3 (inhoud) volumine :4 (maat) mesura, dimension hoek ZN :1 (ook WISK) angulo :complementaire -- = angulo complementari :supplementaire -- = angulo supplementari :overeenkomstige --en = angulos correspondente :aanliggende -- = angulo contigue/adjacente :overstaande --en = angulos opposite :gestrekte -- = angulo platte/plan :rechte -- = angulo recte :scherpe -- = angulo acute :stompe -- = angulo obtuse :scheve -- = angulo oblique :dode -- = angulo morte :parallactische -- = angulo parallactic :grootte van een -- = apertura de un angulo :-- van inval = angulo de incidentia :-- van terugkaatsing = angulo de relexion :-- van 30 graden = angulo de 30 grados :met veel --en = multiangular :een -- in tweeën delen = bisecar un angulo, divider un angulo in duo partes equal :de -- omgaan/omslaan = tornar (circa/circum) le angulo :allerlei problemen kwamen om de -- kijken = il ha surgite tote sorta de problemas hoekachtig BN :1 angulose hoekafstand ZN :1 distantia angular hoekbal ZN :1 (SPORT) colpo angular/de angulo, corner (E) hoekbalk ZN :1 poste de angulo hoekbank ZN :1 sofa (in forma de) de angulo hoekbeslag ZN :1 angulo de metallo hoekboor ZN :1 forator a angulo hoekbuffet ZN :1 buffet (F) del angulo hoekdeellijn ZN :1 bis(s)ectrice hoekdiscordantie ZN :1 discordantia angular hoekdispersie ZN :1 dispersion angular hoekerker ZN :1 fenestra saliente del angulo hoekfrees ZN :1 fresa a angulo hoekfrequentie ZN :1 frequentia angular hoekgraad ZN :1 grado de angulo hoekhaard ZN :1 estufa de angulo hoekhuis ZN :1 casa de angulo hoekig BN :1 angulose, angular :-- gezicht = visage/facie angular/angulose :-- lichaam = corpore angulose :--e lijn = linea angulose :-- karakter = character angulose :2 punctute :-- handschrift = scriptura punctute hoekigheid ZN :1 contornos angulose, angulositate, angularitate hoekijzer ZN :1 ferro angular, esquadra de ferro hoekje ZN :1 parve angulo, anguletto :-- bij de haard = anguletto/sedia del camino :een rustig -- = un angulo quiete :(FIG) het -- omgaan = morir, ir al altere mundo hoekkamer ZN :1 camera del angulo hoekkast ZN :1 armario del angulo hoeklas ZN :1 soldatura de angulo hoeklijn ZN :1 diagonal hoeklood ZN :1 plumbo hoekmeetinstrument ZN :1 Zie: hoekmeter hoekmeetkunde ZN :1 goniometria hoekmeter ZN :1 mesurator de angulos, angulometro, graphometro, pantometro, semicirculo, (goniometer) goniometro, (astrolabium) astrolabio, (sextant) sextante, (kwadrant) quadrante, (theodoliet) theodolite hoekmeting ZN :1 mesura de angulo :2 goniometria hoekmeubel ZN :1 mobile de angulo hoekmuur ZN :1 muro angular/de angulo hoeknaad ZN :1 sutura de angulo hoekoverbrenging ZN :1 transmission angular hoekpaal ZN :1 poste de angulo hoekpand ZN :1 casa/edificio de angulo hoekperceel ZN :1 Zie: hoekpand hoekpijler ZN :1 pilar/pilastro/pylon/columna/colonna angular/de angulo :2 (FIG) petra angular hoekpilaar ZN :1 pilar/pilastro angular/de angulo hoekplaat ZN :1 placa de angulo hoekplaats ZN :1 posto de angulo, (zitplaats) sedia de angulo hoekplank ZN :1 planca del angulo hoekpositie ZN :1 position angular hoekprisma ZN :1 prisma pentagonal hoekprofiel ZN :1 profilo de angulo hoekpunt ZN :1 (van driehoek, etc.) puncto angular, vertice de un angulo hoekpuntslijn ZN :1 diagonal hoekraam ZN :1 fenestra del angulo hoeks BN :1 in forma de angulo, angular hoekschop ZN :1 colpo angular/de angulo, corner (E) hoeksgewijze BW :1 angularmente hoekslag ZN :1 (HOCKEY) colpo de angulo, corner (E) :korte -- = corner curte :lange -- = corner longe hoeksnelheid ZN :1 velocitate angular hoeksofa ZN :1 sofa (in forma de) de angulo hoekspiegel ZN :1 (spiegel in een hoek) speculo de angulo :2 (in de landmeetkunde) esquadra de agrimensor hoekstandig BN :1 (PLANTK) axillar :--e bloemen = flores axillar hoeksteen ZN :1 petra angular/de angulo :het gezin is de -- van de samenleving = le familia es le base del societate hoeksteun ZN :1 supporto de angulo hoekstijl ZN :1 poste de angulo hoektafel ZN :1 tabula de angulo hoektand ZN :1 dente angular/canin hoektoren ZN :1 turre angular/de angulo hoektransporteur ZN :1 transportator de angulos hoekvenster ZN :1 fenestra angular/de angulo hoekverbinding ZN :1 juncto angular/de angulo hoekverdraaiing ZN :1 deformation angular hoekverplaatsing ZN :1 displaciamento angular hoekversnelling ZN :1 acceleration angular hoekvijl ZN :1 lima triangular hoekvlag ZN :1 bandiera de angulo hoekvormig BN :1 angular hoekwinkel ZN :1 magazin/boteca del angulo hoekwoning ZN :1 (flat) appartamento de angulo, (huis) casa de angulo hoekworp ZN :1 jecto de angulo, corner (E) hoekzuil ZN :1 columna/colonna angular hoela ZN :1 (dans) hula :aan mijn --! = oblida lo! hoelahoep ZN :1 hulahup :de -- doen = jocar al/con le hulahup hoelang BW :1 quante tempore :-- kan een vlieg leven? = quante tempore pote viver un musca? hoempa ZN :1 musico ambulante hoen ZN :1 gallina hoenderachtig BN :1 gallinacee hoenderachtigen ZN MV :1 gallinaceas hoenderdief ZN :1 robator de gallinas hoenderdrek ZN :1 stercore/excrementos de gallinas hoenderei ZN :1 ovo de gallina hoenderfokkerij ZN :1 (teelt) gallinicultura, avicultura :2 (bedrijf) stabilimento avicole, ferma de gallinas hoendergeslacht ZN :1 gallinaceas hoenderhof ZN :1 cortil de gallinas hoenderhok ZN :1 galliniera hoendermaag ZN :1 stomacho de gallina hoendermarkt ZN :1 mercato de gallinas hoendermest ZN :1 Zie: hoenderdrek hoendernest ZN :1 nido de gallina hoenderpark ZN :1 stabilimento avicole hoenderpastei ZN :1 pastata de gallina hoenderpest ZN :1 peste aviari hoenderrek ZN :1 percha hoendersoep ZN :1 suppa de gallina hoenderstaart ZN :1 cauda de gallina hoenderteelt ZN :1 gallinicultura, avicultura hoenderveer ZN :1 pluma de gallina hoendervlees ZN :1 carne de gallina hoendervleugel ZN :1 ala de gallina hoendervogels ZN MV :1 gallinaceas hoenderziekte ZN :1 maladia del gallinas hoentje ZN :1 galletto :zo fris als een -- = fresc como un rosa hoep ZN :1 (hoepel) circulo :2 (ring) anello hoepel ZN :1 circulo :ijzeren -- = circulo de ferro :door een brandende -- springen = saltar a transverso un circulo in flammas hoepelbenen ZN MV :1 gambas arcate hoepelen WW :1 jocar al circulo hoepelmaker ZN :1 fabricante de circulos hoepelmakerij ZN :1 fabrica de circulos hoepelrok ZN :1 crinolina hoepelstok ZN :1 baston hoepla! TW :1 hop!, hopla! hoepring ZN :1 anello hoer ZN :1 prostituta, puta, putana, meretrice, hetera, cocotte (F), femina public/(de mores) legier :naar de --en gaan/lopen = ir al/visitar prostitutas hoera ZN :1 hurra :een driewerf -- = un triple/triplice hurra, tres vices hurra hoera! TW :1 hurra! :hiep, hiep, hiep, -- = hip, hip, hip, hurra! hoeraatje ZN :1 hurra :drie --s voor de koningin = tres hurras/un triple/triplice hurra pro le regina hoerachtig BN :1 de putana, de puta, de prostituta :zich -- kleden = vestir se como un putana hoerageroep ZN :1 critos de hurra, hurras hoerastemming ZN :1 atmosphera de jubilo, jubilation :in een -- verkeren = esser in un atmosphera de jubilo hoereerder ZN :1 fornicator, habitué (F) de bordellos hoeren WW :1 Zie: hoereren hoerenbaas ZN :1 proprietario/gestor de un bordello/lupanar, proxeneta, ruffiano hoerenbedrijf ZN :1 prostitution hoerenboel ZN :1 bordello, lupanar hoerenbuurt ZN :1 quartiero del prostitutas/del putas/del putanas hoerendochter ZN :1 filia bastarde/de prostituta/de putana/de puta hoerenhuis ZN :1 Zie: hoerenkast hoerenjager ZN :1 Zie: hoereerder hoerenjong ZN :1 Zie: hoerenkind hoerenkast ZN :1 bordello, lupanar hoerenkind ZN :1 infante bastarde/de putana/de puta hoerenloper ZN :1 Zie: hoereerder hoerenmadam ZN :1 proprietaria de un bordello/lupanar, madama hoerenwaard ZN :1 proprietario de un bordello/lupanar hoerenzoon ZN :1 filio bastarde/de prostituta/de putana/de puta hoereren WW :1 fornicar, ir a/visitar prostitutas/putas/putanas hoererij ZN :1 fornication :-- plegen = fornicar, ir a/visitar prostitutas/putas/putanas hoeri, houri ZN :1 huri hoerig BN :1 de putana, de puta, de prostituta, meretricie hoes ZN :1 copertura, camisa, inveloppe, etui (F), sacco :antistatische -- = sacco antistatic hoeslaken ZN :1 drappo adjustabile hoest ZN :1 tusse :droge -- = tusse sic :astmatische -- = tusse asthmatic hoestballetje ZN :1 bolla de gumma antitussive/contra le tusse hoestbonbon ZN :1 caramello/pastilla antitussive/contra le tusse hoestbui ZN :1 accesso/attacco/colpo de tusse hoestdrank ZN :1 sirop/medicina antitussive/contra le tusse hoestdruppels ZN MV :1 guttas antitussive/contra le tusse hoestekst ZN :1 texto de camisa hoesten WW :1 tussir :bloed -- = tussir sanguine hoestkruiden ZN MV :1 herbas antitussive/contra le tusse hoestmiddel ZN :1 remedio antitussive/contra le tusse, antitussivo hoestpastille ZN :1 pastilla/caramella antitussive/contra le tusse hoestpoeder ZN :1 pulvere antutussive/contra le tusse hoestprikkel ZN :1 irritation in le gorga hoestsiroop ZN :1 sirop antitussive/contra le tusse hoeststillend BN :1 contra le tusse, antitussive, bechic hoeststroop(je) ZN :1 sirop antitussive/beschic, sirop contra le tusse hoesttablet ZN :1 comprimito/pastilla antitussive/beschic/contra le tusse hoestverwekkend BN :1 tussigene hoestwerend BN :1 contra le tusse, antitussive, bechic hoeve ZN :1 ferma, rancho (S), hacienda (S) hoeveel VR VNW BIJV :1 quante :-- platen heb jij? = quante discos ha tu? :-- sigaretten rook jij? = quante cigarrettas fuma tu? :-- keren? = quante vices? hoeveel VR VNW :1 quanto :-- heb jij gegeten? = quanto ha tu mangiate :-- rook jij? = quanto fuma tu? hoeveelheid ZN :1 quantitate, numero, amonta, (dosis) dose, dosis :bij kleine --en = in parve quantitates :afnemers van grote --en = compratores de quantitates :grote -- = abundantia :dit middel moet bij kleine --en gebruikt worden = iste medicina debe esser prendite in parve doses :bijwoord van -- = adverbio de quantitate hoeveelheidbepaler ZN :1 quantificator hoeveelste BN :1 (mbt een rangorde) quante :de -- keer heb je dat al gezegd? = quante vices ha tu dicite isto? :2 (mbt een verhouding) qual parte :het -- deel van een liter is 10 cm3 ? = qual parte de un litro es 10 cm3 ? hoeven WW :1 (moeten) deber, esser obligate, haber besonio de :jij hoeft niet te komen = tu non es obligate de venir :ik hoef niet zo nodig = isto non me interessa :2 (nodig zijn) esser necessari :het had niet gehoeven = isto non esseva necessari :van mij hoeft het niet = io non lo trova necessari hoever BW :1 usque a ubi, a qual/que distantia :in --re? = usque a que puncto/grado/mesura? hoewel VW :1 ben que hoezee! BW :1 hurra! hoezeer BW :1 como, a qual puncto hoezeer VW :1 benque, quanquam, quamquam hoezo? TW :1 que dice vos? hoezo? TW :1 como? hof ZN :1 (omgeving van een vorst) corte :keizerlijk -- = corte imperial :ten --e verschijnen = presentar se in le corte :2 (eerbiedige opwachting) corte :3 (hofhouding) corte :ergens -- houden = tener corte in alicun loco :het Engelse -- = le corte anglese/de Anglaterra :aan het -- verbonden = connectite con le corte :hij heeft vele relaties aan het -- = ille ha numerose contactos al corte :4 (gerechtshof) corte :bevoegd -- = corte competente :Hof van Cassatie = Corte de Cassation :Hof van Appèl/Beroep = Corte de Appello :5 (hofmakerij) corte :het -- maken = facer le corte a, galantear :6 (binnenplaats) corte :7 (tuin) jardin :de -- van Eden = le jardin de Eden :8 (tepelhof) areola hofadel ZN :1 nobilitate de corte hofarchief ZN :1 archivo del corte hofarts ZN :1 medico del corte hofauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) regal/royal/del corte hofbal ZN :1 ballo regal/royal/de corte hofballet ZN :1 ballet (F) de corte hofbibliotheek ZN :1 bibliotheca del corte hofceremonieel ZN :1 ceremonial/etiquetta {kè}/protocollo del corte hofcomponist ZN :1 compositor aulic/del corte hofdame ZN :1 dama del corte, dama de honor hofdichter ZN :1 poeta aulic/del corte hofdienst ZN :1 servicio aulic/del corte hofdignitaris ZN :1 dignitario aulic/del corte hofetiquette ZN :1 etiquetta {kè}/ceremonial/protocollo del corte, decorum regal/royal/imperial hoffeest ZN :1 festa del corte hoffelijk BN :1 cortese, complacente, civil, deferente, attente, attentive, polite, urban, (t.o.v. vrouwen) galante :-- man = homine urban :--e woorden = parolas cortese :--e buiging = inclination cortese, reverentia :iemand -- bejegenen = tractar un persona cortesemente hoffelijkheid ZN :1 cortesia, politessa, complacentia, civilitate, attention, urbanitate, (t.o.v. vrouwen) galanteria :een dun vernisje van -- = un strato superficial de cortesia hoffunctionaris ZN :1 Zie: hofdignitaris hofgebruiken ZN MV :1 etiquetta {kè}/usos del corte hofgunst ZN :1 favor aulic/del corte hofhouding ZN :1 corte hofintriges ZN MV :1 intrigas de corte hofje ZN :1 corte hofkapel ZN :1 (kerk) cappella aulic/palatin/del corte :2 (muzikanten) musicos/orchestra del corte hofkapelaan ZN :1 cappellano del corte hofkliek ZN :1 clique (F) de cortesanos hofkoets ZN :1 carrossa regal/royal/del corte hofkomijn ZN :1 carvi hofkringen ZN MV :1 (gente del) corte, circulos/ambiente del corte hofkroniek ZN :1 chronica del corte hofleven ZN :1 vita del/in le corte hofleverancier ZN :1 fornitor del corte/del casa regal/royal hofmaarschalk ZN :1 marechal de corte hofmakerij ZN :1 corte hofmeester ZN :1 majordomo, steward (E) (de bordo) hofmeier ZN :1 senescal(co), majordomo del palatio :rechtsgebied van een -- = senescal©ato hofnar ZN :1 buffon aulic/del corte/del rege hofpoëet ZN :1 poeta del corte hofprediker ZN :1 predicator aulic/del corte hofraad ZN :1 consilio aulic/del corte hofrijtuig ZN :1 carrossa del corte hofrouw ZN :1 lucto del corte hofschandaal ZN :1 scandalo palatin hofschilder ZN :1 pictor aulic/del corte hofsecretaris ZN :1 secretario del corte hofstad ZN :1 residentia royal/regal/del corte/del monarcha hofstede ZN :1 ferma hofstijl ZN :1 stilo del corte hofstoet ZN :1 suite (F) royal/regal hoftaal ZN :1 linguage del corte hofwereld ZN :1 Zie: hofkringen hoge ZN :1 (duikplank) alte planca de salto :van de -- springen = saltar del alte planca :2 (gewichtig persoon) personage importante hogedrukcilinder ZN :1 cylindro a/de alte pression hogedrukcompressor ZN :1 compressor a/de alte pression hogedrukgebied ZN :1 zona/area de alte pression, anticyclon hogedruk-oxydatie ZN :1 oxydation sub alte pression hogedrukpan ZN :1 marmita autoclave, autoclave hogedrukspuit ZN :1 pistola a/de alte pression hogedrukturbine ZN :1 turbina a/de alte pression hogedrukventilator ZN :1 ventilator a/de alte pression hogepriester ZN :1 summe sacerdote, pontifice hogepriesterlijk BN :1 pontifical hogepriesterschap ZN :1 dignitate del summe sacerdote, pontificato hoger ZN :1 supere, superior :-- onderwijs = inseniamento superior :--e dieren = animales superior :--e wiskunde = mathematica superior :--e rechtbank = tribunal/corte superior hogeremachtsvergelijking ZN :1 (WISK) equation de un grado superior (al secunde) hogerhand ZN :1 :van -- = per ordine superior/del autoritate(s), de parte del auroritate(s) :van -- opgelegd = imponite per le autoritates Hogerhuis ZN EIGN :1 (in Engeland) Camera de Pares hogerop BW :1 (hoger) plus alto :hij wil -- = ille vole montar, ille es ambitiose, ille ha aspirationes plus alte :-- komen = facer carriera :2 (bij een hogere instantie) presso un organo de nivello superior :3 (stroomopwaarts) a monte hogerwal ZN :1 latere del vento :het schip probeerde aan -- te komen = le nave essayava de attinger le latere del vento, le nave essayava de lofar hogeschool ZN :1 schola superior :technische -- = schola technic superior :economische -- = schola superior de scientias economic hogeschoolraad ZN :1 consilio del scholas superior hogesnelheidslijn ZN :1 linea de alte velocitate hogesnelheidstrein ZN :1 traino de alte velocitate hogetonenluidspreker ZN :1 tweeter (E) hohouwer ZN :1 (pedal de) freno hoi! TW :1 hello!, hola! hok ZN :1 (ruimte voor opslag/berging, etc.) remissa, cabana, barraca, hangar (F), deposito :2 (voor dieren) clausura, cavia, (voor honden) canil, (voor schapen) ovil, (voor stieren) tauril hokduif ZN :1 pipion domestic hokje ZN :1 cabina, cabinetto, cabana, cubiculo :2 (afdeling, vakje) compartimento, alveolo :(FIG) mensen in --s stoppen = etiquettar le personas :in --s verdelen = compartimentar :3 (ANAT, DIERK, PLANTK) loculo :(PLANTK) in --s verdeeld = locular, loculate hokjesdenken ZN :1 Zie: hokjesgeest hokjesgeest ZN :1 spirito de strictessa, tendentia a etiquettar hokjesmentaliteit ZN :1 mentalitate de strictessa hokjespeul ZN :1 astragalo, tragacantha hokkeling ZN :1 vitello de un anno :2 ove de un anno hokken WW :1 (samenwonen) viver insimul/juncto, (PEJ) viver in peccato :2 (stokken) arrestar se hokvast BN :1 sedentari hokvastheid ZN :1 sedentaritate hokvrucht ZN :1 fructo locular hol BN :1 (niet massief, waar niets in zit) cave, vacue :--le weg = cammino cave :--le boom = arbore cave :--le steen = petra cave :--le maag = stomacho cave/vacue :--le ader = vena cave :--le hoofden = testas/capites cave/vacue :--le ogen = oculos cave :--le ruimte = cavitate :2 (niet bol) concave :--le lens = lente concave :--le spiegel = speculo concave :-- geslepen brilleglas = vitro de berillos concave :de schaatsen zijn -- geslepen = le laminas del patines a forma concave :3 (nietszeggend) cave, vacue, van, futile, inutile, inan :--le woorden = parolas cave/vacue/van/inutile :4 (naargeestig) cavernose :--le stem = voce cavernose :5 (FIG) declamatori :--le frasen = declamation :--le redenaar = declamator hol ZN :1 caverna, cava, grotta, spelunca :deze volksstam woonde in --en = iste tribo viveva in cavas :(DIERK) in --en levend = cavernicole :-- van de leeuw = antro del leon :zich wagen in het -- van de leeuw = bravar le leon in su antro :2 (lege ruimte) vacuo :3 (uitholling) cannelatura hola! TW :1 ho(l)la! holachtig BN :1 cavernose holarctisch BN :1 holarctic :-- gebied = zona/region holarctic holbeitel ZN :1 gubia holbewoner ZN :1 Zie: grotbewoner holbol BN :1 convexe concave, concave convexe :--le lens = lente convexe concave holbroeder ZN :1 ave que nidifica in un cava holding ZN :1 societate/compania holding (E), holding (E) holding company ZN :1 Zie: holding hole-in-one ZN :1 (GOLF) hole-in-one holenbeer ZN :1 urso del cavernas holenbewoner ZN :1 (DIERK) cavernicola holenkunde ZN :1 speleologia holenkundig BN :1 speleologic holenkundige ZN :1 speleologo, speleologista holenkunst ZN :1 arte rupestre holenmens ZN :1 homine de cavernas holenonderzoek ZN :1 speleologia, exploration speleologic holenonderzoeker ZN :1 speleologo, speleologista holheid ZN :1 (het hol zijn) concavitate :-- van een spiegel = concavitate de un speculo :2 (onbeduidendheid) futilitate, vanitate holhoofd ZN :1 Zie: leeghoofd holhoornig BN :1 (DIERK) cavicorne :--e herkauwers = ruminantes cavicorne holhoornige ZN :1 (DIERK) cavicorno holijzer ZN :1 gubia holisme ZN :1 holismo holist ZN :1 holista holistisch BN :1 holistic holklinkend BN :1 cavernose :--e stem = voce cavernose Holland ZN EIGN :1 (Noord- en Zuid-Holland) Hollanda :2 (Nederland) Hollanda, le Paises Basse :het groene hart van -- = le Hollanda verde Hollander ZN :1 (bewoner van Noord- of Zuid-Holland) hollandese :2 (bewoner van Nederland) hollandese, nederlandese :Vliegende -- = Hollandese Volante Hollands BN :1 (van het gewest Holland) hollandese :de --se steden = le urbes hollandese :2 (Nederlands) hollandese, nederlandese, del Paises Basse, de Hollanda, de Nederland :--e kaas = caseo de Hollanda :-- linnen = hollanda :-- porselein = hollanda Hollands ZN :1 (taal) hollandese, nederlandese holle ZN :1 cavo :het -- van de hand = le cavo del mano hollen WW :1 currer :achter iemand aan -- = currer detra un persona :het is met hem -- of stilstaan = ille va/passa de un extremo al altere :de toestand holt achteruit = le situation impejora/se pejora rapidemente hollend BN :1 :--e inflatie = inflation galopante hollerithsysteem ZN :1 systema Hollerith holletje ZN :1 :op een -- = galoppante, velocemente holligheid ZN :1 (con)cavitate hollijst ZN :1 (BOUWK) modulatura concave, cannella holmium ZN :1 holmium holmunt ZN :1 Zie: holpenning holocaust ZN :1 holocausto, extermination holoceen ZN :1 holoceno holoceen BN :1 holocen holoënzym ZN :1 holoenzyma holofrase ZN :1 holophrase hologaam BN :1 hologame hologamie ZN :1 hologamia hologig BN :1 con oculos cave holograaf ZN :1 holographo holografie ZN :1 holographia holografisch BN :1 (eigenhandig uitgeschreven) holographe, olographe :-- testament = testamento (h)olographe :2 (FOTO) holographic hologram ZN :1 hologramma :eem -- maken = holographar holokristallijn BN :1 holocrystallin holomorf BN :1 holomorphe :--e functie = function holomorphe holomorfie ZN :1 holomorphia holonomie ZN :1 holonomia holonoom BN :1 holonome, holonomic :-- systeem = systema holonomic holoparasiet ZN :1 holoparasito holoproteïne ZN :1 holoproteina holpasser ZN :1 compasso spheric holpenning ZN :1 medalia bracteate holpijp ZN :1 (gereedschap) punction cave :2 (holle buis) tubo cave :3 (orgelpijp) tubo de organo holrond BN :1 concave holrondheid ZN :1 concavitate holspaat ZN :1 macla holst ZN :1 :in het -- van de nacht = in le alte horas/le corde del nocte holstaand BN :1 cave holster ZN :1 vaina, (voor pistool) pistoliera holtang ZN :1 punction cave holte ZN :1 (lege ruimte) cavo, cavitate :-- van de hand = cavo del mano :-- onder de arm = cavitate sub le bracio :2 (holle uitgraving) excavation :3 (uitholling, kom) cavitate :-- onder de arm = cavitate axillar :4 (ANAT) cavitate, alveolo :splanchnische -- = cavitate splanchnic :5 (BIOL) vacuolo holwangig BN :1 con genas cave holwit ZN :1 (DRUKK) lingoto holwoning ZN :1 habitation troglodytic, cava holwortel ZN :1 aristolochia holzaad ZN :1 bifora hom ZN :1 lacte de pisce :(FIG) met -- en kuit = toto, completemente, sin exceptiones :(FIG) inslikken met -- en kuit = inglutir lo completemente homalografie ZN :1 homalographia homalografisch BN :1 homalographic homaloïde BN :1 homaloide home ZN :1 home (E), casa homecomputer ZN :1 computator/computer (E) domestic/familial/personal homeomeer BN :1 homeomere homeomorf BN :1 homeomorphe homeomorfie ZN :1 homeomorphismo homeomorfisme ZN :1 homeomorphismo homeopaat ZN :1 homeopathe, homeopathista homeopathie ZN :1 homeopathia homeopathisch BN :1 homeopathic :--e apotheek = pharmacia/apotheca homeopathic :-- middel = medicamento/remedio homeopathic :de --e geneeswijze = le homeopathia :--e arts = medico homeopathic :iets -- behandelen = tractar un cosa homeopathicamente homeostaat ZN :1 homeostato homeostase ZN :1 homeostase (-asis) homeostatisch BN :1 homeostatic :--e processen = processos homeostatic homeotherm BN :1 homeotherme home referee ZN :1 arbitro partial homerisch BN :1 homeric :--e vergelijking = comparation/paragon homeric :-- gelach = riso homeric :--e strijd = lucta homeric Homeros, Homerus ZN EIGN :1 Homero :navolger van -- = homeride home rule ZN :1 home rule (E) home run ZN :1 home run (E) hometrainer ZN :1 home trainer (E), bicycletta de camera homgenetisch BN :1 homogenetic homiletiek ZN :1 homiletica homiletisch BN :1 homiletic homilie ZN :1 homilia :de -- betreffend = homilitic :schrijver van --s = homilista hominide ZN :1 hominide hominoïde BN :1 hominoide hommel ZN :1 bombo hommeles ZN :1 querela hommelkoningin ZN :1 regina del bombos hommelvolk ZN :1 populo de bombos hommer ZN :1 pisce mascule homo ZN :1 homophilo, homosexual homobar ZN :1 bar (E) pro homosexuales homobeweging ZN :1 movimento de homosexuales homocentrisch BN :1 homocentric :--e bundel = fasce homocentric homocercaal BN :1 homocerc homochroom BN :1 homochrome homocyclisch BN :1 homocyclic homocysteïne ZN :1 homocysteina homodont BN :1 homodonte homo-erotiek ZN :1 erotismo homosexual homofiel BN :1 homophile, homosexual homofiel ZN :1 homophilo, homosexual homofilie ZN :1 homophilia, homosexualitate homofonie ZN :1 (TAAL, MUZ) homophonia :het rijm is een -- = le rima es un homophonia :-- van twee tekens van het alfabet = homophonia de duo signos del alphabeto :2 (MUZ) monophonia homofoon BN :1 (TAAL, MUZ) homophone, homophonic :--e woorden = parolas homophone :--e lettergrepen = syllabas homophone :2 (MUZ) mono(phonic) homofoon ZN :1 homophono homogaam BN :1 homogame, homogamic homogametisch BN :1 homogametic homogamie ZN :1 homogamia homogeen BN :1 homogene, homogenee :-- licht = luce/lumine homogene/homogenee :--e katalyse = catalyse (-ysis) homogene :-- systeem = systema homogene :-- mengsel = mixtura homogene :--e reactie = reaction homogene :--e ploeg/elftal = equipa homogene/homogenee :-- maken = homogeneisar :het -- maken = homogeneisation homogenetisch BN :1 homogenetic homogenisator ZN :1 homogenisator homogeniseren WW :1 homogen(e)isar homogenisering ZN :1 homogen(e)isation homogeniteit ZN :1 homogeneitate :-- van een stof = homogeneitate de un substantia :-- van een sociale groep = homogeneitate de un gruppo social :gebrek aan -- = inhomogeneitate homograaf BN :1 homographe, homographic :--e woorden = parolas homographe/homographic homograaf ZN :1 homographo, parola homographe/homographic homografie ZN :1 homographia :-- van twee ver-schillende fonemen = homographia de duo phonemas diverse homografisch BN :1 Zie: homograaf homokinetisch BN :1 homocinetic homolateraal BN :1 homolateral homologatie ZN :1 homologation, validation, ratification homologeren WW :1 homologar, validar, ratificar :het akkoord is door de rechtbank gehomologeerd = le tribunal ha homologate le accordo homologie ZN :1 homologia :-- van organen = homologia de organos homoloog BN :1 homologe :(BIOL) --e organen = organos homologe :(SCHEI) --e reeks = serie homologe homolyse ZN :1 homolyse (-ysis) homomorf BN :1 homomorphe, homomorphic homomorfie ZN :1 homomorphia homomorfisme ZN :1 homomorphismo homoniem BN :1 homonyme homoniem ZN :1 homonymo homonymie ZN :1 homonymia homoplastiek ZN :1 homoplastia homopolair BN :1 homopolar homopolariteit ZN :1 homopolaritate homoseksualiteit ZN :1 homosexualitate, homophilia :latente -- = homosexualitate latente homoseksueel BN :1 homosexual, homophile :--e neigingen = tendentias homosexual homoseksueel ZN :1 homosexual, homophilo, invertito homosfeer ZN :1 ambiente homosexual homothermie ZN :1 homothermia homothetie ZN :1 (WISK) homothetia, transformation homothetic homothetisch BN :1 (WISK) homothetic homotopie ZN :1 (WISK) homotopia homotopisch BN :1 (WISK) homotopic homotransplantatie ZN :1 homoplastia homozygoot BN :1 homozygote homozygoot ZN :1 homozygoto homp ZN :1 pecia, morsello :-- brood = pecia de pan hompelen WW :1 claudicar homunculus ZN :1 homunculo homvis ZN :1 pisce mascule homvocht ZN :1 Zie: hom hond ZN :1 can :dolle -- = can rabiose :goedaardige -- = can inoffensive :leven als kat en -- = viver como can e catto :de baas van een -- = le maestro de un can :de -- aan de ketting houden = tener le can al catena :een -- vastleggen = attachar {sj} un can :een -- losmaken = distachar {sj} un can :het losmaken van de -- = le distachamento {sj} del can :een -- africhten = exercitar un can :africhting van een -- = exercitation de un can :van --en houdend = cynophile :ziekelijke vrees voor --en = cynophobia :blaffende --en bijten niet = can que latra non morde :de -- in de pot vinden = trovar le plattos vacue, restar sin manguar :2 :(MED) rode -- = roseola hondachtig BN :1 de can hondachtigen ZN MV :1 canides hondenasiel ZN :1 asylo pro canes hondenbaan ZN :1 mestiero de can, mestiero disagradabile e mal pagate hondenbeet ZN :1 morsura de can hondenbelasting ZN :1 taxa/imposto pro canes hondenbezitter ZN :1 proprietario de un can hondenbrokken ZN MV :1 nutrimento sic pro canes hondenbrood ZN :1 pan de can, nutrimento pro canes hondendrek ZN :1 Zie: hondenpoep hondenfluitje ZN :1 sibilo pro canes hondenfokker ZN :1 elevator de canes hondenfokkerij ZN :1 elevamento de canes hondengeblaf ZN :1 latrato de can hondengevecht ZN :1 lucta/combatto de canes hondenhaar ZN :1 pilo de can hondenhalsband ZN :1 collar a/de can hondenhok ZN :1 cabana de can, canil hondenkar ZN :1 carretta a/de can hondenkenner ZN :1 experto de canes, cynophilo hondenkerkhof ZN :1 cementerio de canes hondenketting ZN :1 catena a/de can hondenkeutel ZN :1 excremento de can hondenkop ZN :1 testa/capite de can hondenkruid ZN :1 Zie: watermunt hondenleven ZN :1 vita de can/de galea/de galera/de galeriano hondenleven ZN :1 vita de can hondenliefhebber ZN :1 cynophilo :vereniging van --s = association cynophile hondenlijn ZN :1 corda/corregia del can hondenlintworm ZN :1 tenia del can hondenmand ZN :1 corbe pro le can hondennaam ZN :1 nomine de can hondenneus ZN :1 naso de can hondenpenning ZN :1 placa/medalia/matricula de can hondenpoep ZN :1 excremento/cacata/merda de can :in de -- trappen = marchar {sj} in le excremento de can hondenras ZN :1 racia canin/de canes hondenrenbaan ZN :1 cynodromo hondenrennen ZN :1 cursa(s) de canes hondenriem ZN :1 corda hondensnoet ZN :1 Zie: hondensnuit hondensnuit ZN :1 muso de can hondenstaart ZN :1 cauda de can hondenstamboek ZN :1 libro genealogic del canes (de racia), pedigree (E) de canes hondenteek ZN :1 zecca de can hondententoonstelling ZN :1 exposition/exhibition canin/de canes hondentoilet ZN :1 toilette (F)/lavatorio pro canes hondentrimmer ZN :1 perruchero de canes hondentrouw ZN :1 fidelitate canin/de can hondenvel ZN :1 pelle de can hondenvlees ZN :1 (van een hond) carne de can :2 (voor een hond) carne pro canes hondenvlo ZN :1 pulice de can hondenvoer ZN :1 nutrimento pro canes hondenvrees ZN :1 cynophobia hondenweer ZN :1 temperie/tempore de canes hondenwerk ZN :1 labor/travalio de can hondenzweep ZN :1 flagello de can honderd ZN :1 ZN, H TELW cento :een bankbiljet van -- gulden = un billet de banca de cento florinos :een eeuw heeft -- jaren = un seculo ha cento annos :-- tegen één = cento contra un :nummer -- = numero cento :deling in -- = division centesimal :in -- graden verdeeld = centigrade :-- maal groter = centuple :-- maal groter maken, met -- vermenigvuldigen = centuplar, centuplicar :de boel in het -- sturen = confunder/imbroliar le cosas honderdbladig BN :1 a cento folios honderddelig BN :1 centesimal, centigrade :--e schaal = scala centesimal :--e thermometer = thermometro centesimal/centigrade :deelstreep op een --e schaal = grado centesimal honderdduizend H TELW :1 cento milles honderdduizenderlei BN :1 multissime honderdduizendste R TELW :1 cento millesime :het -- deel = le cento millesimo :de --e bezoeker = le visitante numero cento milles honderdjarig BN :1 centenari, secular, de cento annos :--e boom = arbore centenari :Honderdjarige Oorlog = Guerra de Cento Annos :het -- bestaan van een stad vieren = celebrar le centenario de un citate honderdjarige ZN :1 centenario honderdje ZN :1 billet de cento florinos/francos, etc. honderdmaal BW :1 cento vices :dat is -- beter = isto es cento vices melior honderdman ZN :1 (ROM GESCH) centumviro, centurio honderdste R TELW :1 centesime :het -- deel = le centesime parte, le centesimo :2 :-- verjaardag/geboortedag/sterfdag = centenario honderdtal ZN :1 centena, cento honderdvoetig BN :1 centipede, hectopede honderdvoud ZN :1 centuplo honderdvoudig BN :1 centuple, centuplicate :--e oogst = recolta centuplicate honderdwerf BW :1 cento vices hondje ZN :1 canetto, parve can :op zijn --s zwemmen = natar como un can honds BW :1 brutal, impudente, insolente, grossier :iemand -- behandelen = tractar un persona como un can hondsaap ZN :1 cynocephalo, babuino hondsbrutaal BN :1 brutal, impudente, insolente, grossier hondsdagen ZN MV :1 canicula, dies/jornos canicular hondsdol BN :1 rabide, rabiose hondsdolheid ZN :1 rabie :tegen -- = antirabic :inenting tegen -- = vaccination antirabic :serum tegen -- = sero antirabic :behandeling tegen -- = tractamento antirabic :-- ontwikkelen = rabiar hondsdraf ZN :1 hedera terrestre, glechoma hondsheid ZN :1 brutalitate, insolentia, grosseria hondskopaap ZN :1 cynocephalo, babuino hondskruid ZN :1 anacamptis hondsmoe BN :1 multo fatigate, fatigatissime, extenuate hondsmoeilijk BN :1 multo difficile, difficilissime, quasi impossibile hondspeterselie ZN :1 cicuta minor hondsroos ZN :1 rosa canin Hondsster ZN :1 Canicula hondstong ZN :1 (PLANTK) lingua de can, cynoglosso officinal hondsvlieg ZN :1 cynipe hondsvot ZN :1 (als scheldwoord) canalia :2 (schaamdeel van een teef) genitales de un cana Honduras ZN EIGN :1 Honduras hondurees ZN :1 hondurese hondurees BN :1 hondurese honen WW :1 ultragiar, insultar, injuriar, diffamar, conspuer, ridiculisar, derider honend BN :1 ultragiose, ultragiante, injuriante, injuriose, insultante, sarcastic :--e woorden = parolas ultragiante Hongaar ZN :1 hungaro Hongaars BN :1 hungare Hongaars ZN :1 (taal) hungaro Hongarije ZN EIGN :1 Hungaria honger ZN :1 fame, appetito :onstilbare -- = fame insatiabile :geweldige -- = fame horribile, bulimia :razende -- = fame canin :sterven van -- = morir de fame :-- als een paard = fame de lupo :-- hebben = haber fame/appetito :van -- omkomen = crepar/morir de fame :-- lijden = suffrer fame, esser affamate :-- laten lijden = affamar :-- krijgen = comenciar a sentir fame :je krijgt er -- van = isto te da fame :de -- stillen = satiar/appaciar/satisfacer le fame :het spook van de -- = le spectro del fame :niet te stillen -- = fame inappaciabile :-- naar geld en goed = fame de moneta e benes hongerbaantje ZN :1 empleo multo mal pagate hongerbetoging ZN :1 manifestation del fame hongerbloempje ZN :1 draba hongerblokkade ZN :1 blocada alimentari/per fame hongerdieet ZN :1 dieta absolute/total/de fame hongerdood ZN :1 morte (causate) per inanition/per le fame, morte de fame :de -- sterven = morir de inanition/de fame hongeren WW :1 haber/suffrer fame, patir le fame, esser affamate :2 :(sterk verlangen) -- naar = esser affamate/avide de, desirar/desiderar ardentemente :-- en dorsten naar gerechtigheid = haber fame e sete de justitia hongerig BN :1 (honger hebbend) affamate :-- zijn = haber fame/appetito :-- maken = facer venir le fame :2 (uitgehongerd, mager) famelic :3 (verlangend) affamate :-- naar roem = affamate de gloria hongerigheid ZN :1 fame, appetito :2 (FIG) aviditate hongerkunstenaar ZN :1 jejunator professional hongerkuur ZN :1 dieta absolute/total/de fame hongerland ZN :1 pais de fame hongerlap ZN :1 glutton hongerlijder ZN :1 suffritor de fame, affamato, homine famelic hongerloon ZN :1 salario/paga misere/de fame/de miseria :een --tje hebben/verdienen = haber/ganiar un salario misere hongermars ZN :1 marcha {sj} del fame hongeroedeem ZN :1 edema de fame/de denutrition/de malnutrition hongeroproer ZN :1 motin/revolta del fame hongerpijn ZN :1 fame dolorose hongersnood ZN :1 fame :in dat land heerst -- = iste pais suffre de fame, il ha fame in iste pais, il regna le fame in iste pais hongerstaker ZN :1 exoperante del fame hongerstaking ZN :1 exopero del fame :een -- houden = facer un exopero del fame hongerstiller ZN :1 palliativo del fame, calmante del appetito hongerwesp ZN :1 evania hongerwinter ZN :1 hiberno del fame :de -- van 1944-45 = le hiberno del fame de 1944-45 Hong Kong ZN EIGN :1 Hong Kong honing ZN :1 (door bijen bereide stof) melle :wilde -- = melle salvage :ongepijnde -- = melle virgine :gepijnde -- = melle pressate/exprimite :stijve -- = melle solidificate :gekristalliseerde -- = melle crystallisate :de -- versuikert = le melle crystallisa :-- inzamelen = recoltar melle :-- winnen = producer melle :-- slingeren = extraher melle :-- maken = mellar, mellificar :het maken van -- = mellification :met -- (gezoet) = mellate :zo zoet als -- = dulce como le melle :iemand -- om de mond smeren = flattar/adular un persona :2 (bloemvocht) nectare honingachtig BN :1 mellose honingafscheidend BN :1 mellifere honingbakje ZN :1 (PLANTK) nectario honingbeer ZN :1 urso malay honingbereidend BN :1 mellific honingbereiding ZN :1 production de melle, mellification honingbij ZN :1 apicula, ape mellifere/mellific honingbloem ZN :1 flor mellifere honingblond BN :1 de color de melle honingcel ZN :1 alveolo :de --len openen = disopercular honingdas ZN :1 mellivora honingdauw ZN :1 mellata, mellatura honingdragend BN :1 mellifere :2 (PLANTK) nectarifere honingdrank ZN :1 hydromel honingetend BN :1 melliphage, mellivore honinggeel BN :1 Zie: honingkleurig honinggeur ZN :1 odor de melle honinggevend BN :1 mellifere honinggras ZN :1 holco honingkelk ZN :1 (PLANTK) nectario honingklaver ZN :1 meliloto :witte -- = meliloto blanc honingkleur ZN :1 color/tinta mellate/de melle honingkleurig BN :1 mellate, de color/tinta mellate/de melle honingkliertje ZN :1 glandula nectarifere, nectario honingkoek ZN :1 torta al/de melle honingpers ZN :1 pressa/extractor de melle honingplant ZN :1 planta mellifere honingpot ZN :1 potto a/de melle honingraat ZN :1 alveolo, favo de melle honingraatvormig BN :1 alveolar honingsap ZN :1 nectare honingschijf ZN :1 nectario honingschubje ZN :1 nectario honingslinger ZN :1 extractor de melle honingsmaak ZN :1 gusto/sapor de melle honingstroop ZN :1 mellito honingsuiker ZN :1 sucro de melle, invertase, saccharase honingverkoper ZN :1 mellero honingvoortbrengend BN :1 mellifere :-- insekt = insecto mellifere honingvorming ZN :1 mellification honingwater ZN :1 aqua mellate, hydromel honingwijn ZN :1 hydromel vinose honingzeem ZN :1 melle virgine honingzoet BN :1 dulce como le melle, mellose, melliflue :2 (FIG) mellose, melliflue :--e woorden = parolas melliflue/mellose honingzoetheid ZN :1 mellifluentia, (FIG) mellifluitate honingzwam ZN :1 armillaria mellate/de melle honk ZN :1 (thuis) casa, home (E) :bij -- blijven = restar in casa :van -- gaan = sortir de casa :2 (SPORT) base :eerste/tweede/derde -- = base un/duo/tres, prime/secunde/tertie base honkbal ZN :1 baseball (E) honkbalclub ZN :1 club (E) de baseball (E) honkbalcoach ZN :1 coach (E) de baseball (E) honkbalknuppel ZN :1 bat (E) de baseball (E) honkballen WW :1 jocar al baseball (E) honkballer ZN :1 jocator de baseball (E), baseballista honkbalpet ZN :1 bonetto de baseball (E) honklopen WW :1 currer al base honkloper ZN :1 curritor de base honkman ZN :1 guardiano/jocator de base honkslag ZN :1 (bereik 1-ste honk) colpo simple, (2-e honk) colpo duple, (3-e honk) colpo triple honkvast BN :1 sedentari honnepon ZN :1 tresor, amor honneponnig BN :1 adorabile honneurs ZN MV :1 honores :de -- waarnemen = facer le honores (del casa) honorabel BN :1 honorabile honorair BN :1 honorari :-- consul = consule honorari :-- lid = membro honorari :-- ambt = posto honorari honorarium ZN :1 honorario(s), remuneration, (salaris) salario :-- van een dokter = honorario(s) de un medico :-- van een advokaat = honorario(s) de un advocato honoreren WW :1 (honorarium geven voor) remunerar, retribuer, pagar :daarvoor wordt hij goed gehonoreerd = ille es ben pagate/remunerate pro isto :het -- = remuneration, retribution :2 (als geldig erkennen) honorar :een cheque niet -- = refusar (de honorar) un cheque (E) honorering ZN :1 (uitbetaling van een honorarium) remuneration, retribution, pagamento honoris causa ZN :1 honoris causa (L) :zij is doctor -- = illa ha un doctorato honorari hoofd ZN :1 capite, testa :het -- laten hangen = abassar le capite/le testa :boven het -- hangen = pender super le capite/le testa :gekroond -- = capite/testa coronate :ontbloot -- = capite/testa discoperte :(FIG) het -- verliezen = perder le testa :het -- schudden = succuter le testa :zijn -- stoten tegen = batter le testa contra :naar het -- stijgen = montar al testa :zoveel --en, zoveel zinnen = tante testas, tante ideas :het -- bieden = resister, opponer, affrontar, bravar, facer fronte :de moeilijkheden het -- bieden = opponer se al difficultates :de concurrentie het -- bieden = facer fronte al concurrentia :het -- vol zorgen hebben = haber multe preoccupationes :een zwaar -- in iets hebben = haber su dubitas super un cosa :iemand het -- op hol brengen = facer perder le testa/capite a un persona :het -- koel houden = non perder le calma :het -- in de schoot leggen = resignar se :het -- loopt mij om = io non sape ubi io ha le testa/capite :mijn -- staat er niet naar = io non ha le testa/capite pro illo :aan het -- van de troepen = al fronte del truppas :aan het -- staan van een afvaardiging = esser le testa/capite de un delegation :die onderneming groeit mij boven het -- = iste interprisa superpassa mi fortias :dat is mij door het -- geschoten = isto me ha passate per le testa/capite :een prijs op iemands -- zetten = poner un precio al testa/capite de un persona :dat zal op uw -- neerkomen = isto recadera super vos :iets over het -- zien = non dar se conto de un cosa :met het -- in de nek = con aeres de sufficientia :met opgeheven -- = con le testa/capite alte :iemand voor het -- stoten = offender/disobligar un persona :uit het -- leren = apprender de memoria, memorisar :het uit het -- leren = memorisation :uit het -- kennen = cognoscer de memoria :uit het -- praten = dissuader :het uit het -- praten = dissuasion :buste zonder -- = busto acephale :het -- buigen voor = obsequer :2 (zetel van het verstand/de wil) capite/testa :zich het -- breken = rumper se le testa/le capite :3 (opschrift) capite, testa :-- van een brief = capite/testa de un littera :4 (leider, directeur) testa, capite, director, principal, chef (F), rector :aan het -- staan van = esser al testa de, diriger, conducer :-- van de oppositie = testa/capite del opposition :-- der school = director del schola hoofdaandeel ZN :1 major parte hoofdaandeelhouder ZN :1 actionista/actionero majoritari hoofdaanlegger ZN :1 autor/instigator principal hoofdaanval ZN :1 attacco/assalto principal hoofdaccent ZN :1 accento principal hoofdactiviteit ZN :1 activitate principal hoofdader ZN :1 (ader in het hoofd) vena cephalic :2 (belangrijke ader) (ook FIG) arteria principal :3 (VERKEER) arterio principal :4 (in een mijn) filon principal hoofdadministrateur ZN :1 superintendente hoofdadministratie ZN :1 superintendentia hoofdafdeling ZN :1 (dienst) section/departimento/division principal :2 (PLANTK, DIERK) phylo hoofdafmetingen ZN MV :1 dimensiones principal hoofdagent ZN :1 (vertegenwoordiger) agente/representante principal/general hoofdagentschap ZN :1 agentia principal/general hoofdakte ZN :1 diploma superior de institutor hoofdaltaar ZN :1 altar major hoofdambtenaar ZN :1 alte functionario hoofdarbeid ZN :1 labor/travalio intellectual/de testa hoofdarbeider ZN :1 travaliator/laborator/obrero intellectual hoofdargument ZN :1 argumento principal hoofdartikel ZN :1 (redactioneel stuk) editorial, articulo de fundo/de testa :2 (HAND) articulo principal :3 (bepaling in een verdrag/contract) articulo/clausula principal/essential hoofdartikelenschrijver ZN :1 scriptor de articulos de fundo, editorialista hoofdas ZN :1 (voornaamste as) axe principal/major :2 (WISK) axe principal/de symmetria :3 (PLANTK) pedunculo hoofdaspect ZN :1 aspecto principal hoofdbalk ZN :1 trabe/trave principal hoofdband ZN :1 filetto :met een -- versieren = filettar hoofdbank ZN :1 sede principal de un banca hoofdbedekking ZN :1 Zie: hoofddeksel hoofdbedoeling ZN :1 intention principal hoofdbedrijf ZN :1 (HAND) activitate principal :2 (HAND) interprisa central :3 (TONEEL) acto principal hoofdbeginsel ZN :1 principio fundamental hoofdbegrip ZN :1 idea fundamental/essential hoofdbepaling ZN :1 (hoofdclausule) clausula principal hoofdberoep ZN :1 profession/occupation/activitate principal hoofdbestanddeel ZN :1 parte/ingrediente/componente principal/essential/fundamental, substantia hoofdbestuur ZN :1 (van bedrijf) direction general/central/principal :2 (van vereniging) consilio general hoofdbestuurder ZN :1 (van bedrijf) membro del direction general/central/principal, director principal :2 (van vereniging) consiliero general hoofdbetekenis ZN :1 senso principal hoofdbeuk ZN :1 (van kerk) nave principal/central hoofdbeweging ZN :1 movimento del testa/capite hoofdbewerker ZN :1 autor/instigator principal hoofdbewerking ZN :1 (WISK) operation basic/fundamental/de base :2 (TECHN) labor/travalio principal, parte essential del fabrication hoofdbewoner ZN :1 (huurder van huis) locatario principal, prime occupante hoofdbezigheid ZN :1 occupation principal hoofdbezwaar ZN :1 objection principal hoofdbint ZN :1 tirante hoofdboekhouder ZN :1 chef (F) del contabilitate hoofdboekhouding ZN :1 contabilitate central hoofdboor ZN :1 trepano hoofdbreken ZN :1 enoio, problemas :dat bezorgde me veel --s = isto me procurava multe problemas hoofdbrekend BN :1 penibile, difficile hoofdbrok ZN :1 parte/portion principal hoofdbron ZN :1 fonte principal hoofdbuis ZN :1 (TECHN) conducto/canal principal hoofdbureau ZN :1 (van firma) sede/officio principal/central :2 (van politie) commissariato principal de policia hoofdbutler ZN :1 majordomo hoofdcommissariaat ZN :1 commissariato principal hoofdcommissaris ZN :1 commissario principal hoofdconducteur ZN :1 (in trein) chef (F) del traino hoofddader ZN :1 autor principal hoofddeel ZN :1 parte principal/constitutive hoofddeksel ZN :1 copericapite, coperitesta, cappello hoofddenkbeeld ZN :1 idea fundamental/principal/directori hoofddepot ZN :1 deposito central/general/principal hoofddeugd ZN :1 virtute principal/dominante :2 (R.K.) virtute cardinal/natural hoofddeur ZN :1 porta/entrata principal, grande porta hoofddijk ZN :1 dica principal hoofddirecteur ZN :1 director central/general/principal hoofddirectie ZN :1 direction central/general/principal hoofddoek ZN :1 pannello de testa/de capite, fichu (F), foulard (F) hoofddoel ZN :1 scopo/objecto/objectivo principal hoofddriehoek ZN :1 (ANAT) triangulo occipital hoofddwaling ZN :1 error fundamental hoofdeigenschap ZN :1 proprietate/qualitate/characteristica essential/principal :2 (WISK) theorema fundamental hoofdeinde ZN :1 (van bed) capitiera, capite/testa de lecto hoofdelijk BN :1 individual :--e omslag = repartition individual, capitation :--e stemming = votation/voto individual/per appello nominal :-- stemmen = votar individualmente/per appello nominal hoofdeloos BN :1 sin testa, sin capite, acephale, (FIG) sin chef (F), sin direction hoofderfgenaam ZN :1 herede/hereditario principal hoofdfactor ZN :1 factor principal hoofdfeit ZN :1 facto principal hoofdfiguur ZN :1 personage/figura principal, protagonista hoofdfilm ZN :1 film (E) principal hoofdgalerij ZN :1 galeria principal hoofdgang ZN :1 corridor principal hoofdgebeurtenis ZN :1 evento principal hoofdgebint ZN :1 tirante hoofdgeboorte ZN :1 presentation cephalic/per le capite/per le testa hoofdgebouw ZN :1 edificio principal/central hoofdgebrek ZN :1 defecto/falta/vitio principal hoofdgedachte ZN :1 idea directori/central/principal, pensata/pensamento essential/central hoofdgedeelte ZN :1 parte central/principal hoofdgeld ZN :1 (GESCH) (belasting per hoofd) capitation hoofdgerecht ZN :1 platto principal/forte/central/de resistentia hoofdgetal ZN :1 (TAAL) numero cardinal hoofdgetuige ZN :1 teste principal hoofdgevel ZN :1 faciada principal hoofdgezwel ZN :1 tumor de testa/de capite hoofdgodsdienst ZN :1 religion principal/dominante hoofdgroep ZN :1 gruppo principal hoofdgrond ZN :1 motivo principal hoofdhaar ZN :1 (één haar) capillo :2 (haardos) capillos, capillatura hoofdhuid ZN :1 corio capillute hoofdhuurder ZN :1 locator principal hoofdig BN :1 obstinate hoofdigheid ZN :1 obstination hoofdijzer ZN :1 casco (ornamental) hoofdindex ZN :1 Zie: schedelindex hoofdindruk ZN :1 impression principal hoofdingang ZN :1 entrata/ingresso/porta principal hoofdingeland ZN :1 proprietario principal de terras in un polder (N) hoofdingenieur ZN :1 ingeniero in chef (F) hoofdingrediënt ZN :1 ingrediente/componente principal hoofdinhoud ZN :1 contento principal, summario, summa, compendio, résumé (F), substantia, essentia hoofdinkoper ZN :1 chef (F) (del departimento/section) de compras hoofdinspecteur ZN :1 inspector principal/general hoofdinspectie ZN :1 inspection principal/general hoofdintendant ZN :1 intendente principal/general hoofdkaas ZN :1 caseo de testa/de capite hoofdkabel ZN :1 cablo principal hoofdkanaal ZN :1 canal principal hoofdkantoor ZN :1 bureau (F)/officio/sede central/principal, (van een firma) sede social :-- van een bank = sede central de un banca hoofdkassier ZN :1 cassero principal/in chef (F) hoofdkenmerk ZN :1 characteristica principal :-- van een boek = character essential de un libro hoofdkerk ZN :1 ecclesia principal, cathedral hoofdketter ZN :1 heresiarcha hoofdklasse ZN :1 (SPORT) prime division, division national, liga major hoofdklasser ZN :1 (SPORT) club (E)/jocator del prime division/del division national/del liga major hoofdklemtoon ZN :1 accento principal hoofdkleur ZN :1 (kleur van het hoofd) color del testa/capite :2 (regenboogkleur) color primitive/spectral :3 (meest voorkomende kleur) color principal :4 (meest in het oog lopende kleur) color dominante hoofdklier ZN :1 glandula cephalic hoofdknik ZN :1 signo/movimento/inclination del testa/del capite hoofdknop ZN :1 button principal hoofdkraan ZN :1 valvula/valva principal/major/de arresto hoofdkrater ZN :1 crater central hoofdkromming ZN :1 (WISK) curva/curvatura principal hoofdkruin ZN :1 sincipite, summitate del testa/capite hoofdkussen ZN :1 cossino de capite/de testa hoofdkwaal ZN :1 (kwaal aan het hoofd) maladia del testa/capite :2 (voornaamste kwaal) (ook FIG) maladia principal, (FIG) problema principal hoofdkwartier ZN :1 (MIL) quartiero general :2 (belangrijkste vestiging) sede principal hoofdleen ZN :1 feudo principal hoofdleer ZN :1 doctrina fundamental hoofdleider ZN :1 director, presidente hoofdleiding ZN :1 (TECHN) conducto/canal principal :2 (opperste leiding) direction general hoofdletsel ZN :1 lesion de testa/de capite hoofdletter ZN :1 littera majuscule/capital, majuscula :-- A = A majuscula :in --s schrijven = scriber in majusculas :dit woord wordt met een -- geschreven = iste parola se scribe con majuscula :Kunst met een -- = Arte con majuscula hoofdlettertoets ZN :1 clave del majusculas hoofdligger ZN :1 trabe/trave central/principal hoofdligging ZN :1 Zie: hoofdgeboorte hoofdlijn ZN :1 (trekken) grande lineas, idea basic :de --en schetsen/aangeven = schizzar {ts}/indicar le grande lineas :iets in --en kennen = saper le idea basic de un cosa :2 (lijn in de hand) linea de testa :3 (spoor-/boot-/luchtlijn) linea principal hoofdluis ZN :1 pediculo (del testa/capite) hoofdmaaltijd ZN :1 repasto principal hoofdmacht ZN :1 (MIL) grosso del armea hoofdman ZN :1 chef (F), commandante, capitano :2 (van een partij) leader (E), chef (F) hoofdmanuaal ZN :1 claviero principal hoofdmast ZN :1 mast/palo principal hoofdmedewerker ZN :1 collaborator principal hoofdmeter ZN :1 craniometro hoofdmeting ZN :1 mesuration del cranio, craniometria, cephalometria hoofdmiddel ZN :1 medio/remedio principal :--en van bestaan = ressources (F) principal, medios principal de subsistentia hoofdmoeilijkheid ZN :1 difficultate principal hoofdmoot ZN :1 le plus grande parte, le parte principal/le plus importante, le essential hoofdmotief ZN :1 (beweegreden) motivo principal :2 (MUZ, LIT) motivo/thema principal/dominante, leitmotiv (D) hoofdnerf ZN :1 nervura central/principal hoofdofficier ZN :1 officiero superior/principal hoofdomstandigheid ZN :1 circumstantia dominante hoofdonderscheid ZN :1 differentia principal, tracto distinctive hoofdonderwerp ZN :1 subjecto/thema/topico principal/central hoofdonderwijzer ZN :1 institutor/maestro principal, director de schola hoofdondeugd ZN :1 vitio principal/dominante hoofdoogmerk ZN :1 Zie: hoofddoel hoofdoorzaak ZN :1 causa principal/essential/major hoofdopzichter ZN :1 inspector in chef (F), superintendente, surveliante del travalios/labores hoofdorgaan ZN :1 organo principal hoofdpeluw ZN :1 cossino de capite/de testa hoofdpersonage ZN :1 Zie: hoofdpersoon hoofdpersoon ZN :1 (ook LIT) personage principal, persona/figura central/principal, protagonista, (LIT) heroe, heroina hoofdpijn ZN :1 dolor/mal de capite/de testa, dolor cephalic, cephalalgia :ik heb -- = le capite/le testa me dole, io ha dolor de capite/de testa :ik heb barstende -- = le testa/capite me finde :schele -- = migraine (F) (ophthalmic), hemialgia, hemicrania hoofdpijnpoeder ZN :1 pulvere contra le mal/dolor de testa/capite hoofdpijntablet ZN :1 pastilla contra le mal/dolor de testa/capite hoofdplaats ZN :1 urbe/citate principal/capital, metropole, (hoofdstad) capital hoofdplaneet ZN :1 planeta principal hoofdpoort ZN :1 porta/entrata principal hoofdpostkantoor ZN :1 officio central del posta, posta central hoofdprijs ZN :1 prime premio hoofdprobleem ZN :1 problema capital/principal/essential hoofdprodukt ZN :1 producto principal hoofdpunt ZN :1 puncto capital/principal/essential hoofdquantengetal ZN :1 numero quantic principal hoofdraadsman ZN :1 consiliero in chef (F) hoofdredacteur ZN :1 redactor in chef (F), chef (F) del redaction hoofdredactie ZN :1 (hoofdredacteuren) redactores in chef (F) :2 (functie) redaction principal hoofdreden ZN :1 causa/motivo principal hoofdregel ZN :1 regula principal hoofdregister ZN :1 (orgel) registro principal hoofdrekenen ZN :1 calculo mental hoofdrekenen WW :1 calcular mentalmente hoofdrichting ZN :1 direction principal hoofdriool ZN :1 cloaca principal/central hoofdrivier ZN :1 fluvio principal hoofdrol ZN :1 rolo/parte principal, prime parte :de -- spelen = interpretar le rolo principal, esser le protagonista, esser le actor principal hoofdrolspeler ZN :1 actor principal, protagonista hoofdroos ZN :1 (MED) rosa hoofdschakelaar ZN :1 interruptor principal/central hoofdschans ZN :1 reducto principal hoofdschilfers ZN MV :1 pelliculas hoofdschip ZN :1 (BOUWK) nave principal/central hoofdschotel ZN :1 (hoofdgerecht) platto principal/de resistentia :2 (FIG) parte principal/forte :de -- vormen van het programma = esser le parte principal/forte del programma hoofdschudden ZN :1 succussa de testa/de capite hoofdschuddend BN :1 succutente le testa/le capita hoofdschuld ZN :1 debita principal hoofdschuldeiser ZN :1 creditor principal hoofdschuldenaar ZN :1 debitor principal hoofdschuldige ZN :1 autor/culpabile principal hoofdsector ZN :1 (MIL) sector principal hoofdseinpaal ZN :1 poste principal de signalisation, semaphoro principal hoofdsieraad ZN :1 ornamento de testa/de capite hoofdslagader ZN :1 (in hoofd) carotide :uitwendige -- = carotide externe :2 (belangrijkste slagader) arteria principal, aorta hoofdsluier ZN :1 velo hoofdsom ZN :1 (te leen gegeven geldsom) summa principal, principal :2 (kapitaal) capital :3 (totaal) summa total, total hoofdsoort ZN :1 specie principal hoofdspil ZN :1 pivot/axe principal/central hoofdsponsor ZN :1 sponsor (E)/patrocinator principal hoofdspoor ZN :1 via/linea principal hoofdstad ZN :1 capital :2 (voornaam centrum) citate/urbe capital/principal, capital, metropole hoofdstartbaan ZN :1 pista de volo principal hoofdstation ZN :1 station principal/central hoofdstedelijk BN :1 del capital, metropolitan :de --e raad heeft besloten ... = le consilio municipal de Paris/de Amsterdam, etc. ha decidite ... hoofdstedeling ZN :1 habitante del capital hoofdstel ZN :1 (van paard) testiera hoofdstelling ZN :1 these (-esis) principal/capital/fundamental hoofdstelsel ZN :1 systema principal hoofdstembureau ZN :1 local/bureau (F) principal de voto/de votation hoofdsteun ZN :1 appoio pro le testa/capite hoofdstraat ZN :1 strata principal hoofdstraf ZN :1 pena/punition principal hoofdstreek ZN :1 puncto cardinal hoofdstroom ZN :1 (van rivier) currente principal hoofdstudie ZN :1 studio principal hoofdstuk ZN :1 capitulo :samenvattend -- = capitulo recapitulative :afgesloten -- = capitulo clause :in het volgende -- = in le capitulo sequente :in -- drie = in le capitulo tertie :dat is een -- apart = isto es un capitulo a parte hoofdtaak ZN :1 carga/function principal/central hoofdtak ZN :1 branca/ramo principal hoofdtelefoon ZN :1 receptor de capite/de testa, casco (de ascolta) hoofdtelefoonkantoor ZN :1 central de telephonos hoofdtelegraafkantoor ZN :1 central de telegraphos hoofdtelwoord ZN :1 numeral/numero cardinal hoofdthema ZN :1 thema/topico principal/central/essential hoofdtijdperk ZN :1 periodo/epocha principal hoofdtijdvak ZN :1 (GEOL) era hoofdtitel ZN :1 titulo principal, grande titulo hoofdtongval ZN :1 dialecto principal hoofdtooi ZN :1 ornamento de capite/de testa hoofdtoon ZN :1 (MUZ) dominante :2 (kleur, schakering) color principal/dominante :3 (klemtoon) accento principal :-- van een woord = accento principal de un parola hoofdtoonsoort ZN :1 modo (major, minor), tonalitate/tono principal hoofdtrainer ZN :1 trainer (E)/trainator principal hoofdtrap ZN :1 scala principal hoofdtrek ZN :1 tracto principal/essential/dominante/characteristic :iets in --ken meedelen = communicar un cosa in grande lineas/a grande tractos hoofdtribune ZN :1 tribuna principal hoofduitgang ZN :1 exito principal hoofdvak ZN :1 (belangrijk vak) subjecto/disciplina principal :2 (hoofdberoep) occupation principal :dat is mijn -- = iste es mi specialitate :zijn -- maken van = specialisar se in hoofdverband ZN :1 cappellina, bandage pro le testa/capite hoofdverdachte ZN :1 suspecto principal hoofdverdeling ZN :1 division/partition principal hoofdverdienste ZN :1 (voornaamste verdienste) merito principal :2 (hoofdinkomen) salario principal hoofdvereiste ZN :1 requirimento/requisito essential hoofdverkeersader ZN :1 Zie: hoofdverkeersweg hoofdverkeersweg ZN :1 arteria (principal del traffico) hoofdverkoudheid ZN :1 catarrho de testa/de capite hoofdverlichting ZN :1 exclaramento principal hoofdverpleegkundige ZN :1 infirmero principal/in chef (F) hoofdverpleger ZN :1 Zie: hoofdverpleegkundige hoofdverschil ZN :1 differentia principal hoofdvertegenwoordiger ZN :1 representante general/principal hoofdvijand ZN :1 inimico principal hoofdvlies ZN :1 amnion hoofdvoedsel ZN :1 nutrimento/alimento(s) principal/basic hoofdvoeg ZN :1 juncto principal hoofdvoorwaarde ZN :1 condition principal/essential hoofdwaarheid ZN :1 veritate fundamental hoofdwacht ZN :1 (personen, gebouw) corpore de guarda hoofdwapen ZN :1 arma principal hoofdwas ZN :1 lavage principal hoofdwasmiddel ZN :1 detergente principal hoofdwassing ZN :1 shampooing (E) hoofdwater ZN :1 lotion capillar/pro le testa/capite/capillos hoofdwaterzucht ZN :1 hydrocephalia hoofdweg ZN :1 cammino/via principal, (grande) arteria hoofdwerk ZN :1 (denkwerk) travalio/labor intellectual/cerebral/mental :2 (voornaamste bezigheid) occupation/activitate principal :3 (voornaamste voortbrengsel) obra capital/principal hoofdwerker ZN :1 Zie: hoofdarbeider hoofdwet ZN :1 lege fundamental hoofdwindstreken ZN MV :1 punctos cardinal hoofdwond ZN :1 plaga/lesion/ferita de/al testa hoofdwoord ZN :1 entrata, lemma hoofdwortel ZN :1 radice principal hoofdzaak ZN :1 cosa principal/essential, principal, essential, puncto principal/capital, substantia :in -- = in essentia, in substantia, in le fundo, essentialmente :dat is de --, al het andere is bijzaak = isto es le principal/le essentia, tote le resto es secundari/detalios :zich bepalen tot de --en = limitar se al essentiales :de -- is overleven = le essential es superviver :-- is dat ze komt = le essential es que illa veni(ra) hoofdzakelijk BW :1 principalmente, essentialmente, specialmente, primarimente, super toto :hij voedt zich -- met vlees = ille se nutri principalmente de carne :het werk bestaat -- hieruit = le labor/travalio consiste essentialmente in isto hoofdzalf ZN :1 unguente pro le testa/capite hoofdzeer ZN :1 tinea favose, favo hoofdzeil ZN :1 grande vela, vela major hoofdzetel ZN :1 sede/officio central/principal hoofdzin ZN :1 phrase/proposition principal/independente hoofdzonde ZN :1 peccato capital/mortal :de zeven --en = le septe peccatos capital hoofdzuster ZN :1 infirmera principal/in chef (F) hoofdzwachtel ZN :1 Zie: hoofdverband hoofdzwarigheid ZN :1 difficultate/problema principal hoofdzweer ZN :1 abscesso de testa/capite hoofdzweet ZN :1 sudor(es) de testa/capite hoofs BN :1 (hoffelijk) cortese :iemand -- groeten = salutar un persona cortesemente :2 (LIT) cortese :--e liefde = amor cortese :--e roman = romance cortese :--e dichter = poeta cortese :--e poëzie = poesia cortese hoofsheid ZN :1 cortesia hoog BN :1 alte, elevate :--e bal = balla alte :--e boom = arbore alte :--e koorts = febre alte :twee meter -- = alte de duo metros :-- voorhoofd = fronte alte :--e heuvel = collina elevate :--e prijzen = precios elevate :--e snelheid = velocitate elevate :--ere wiskunde = alte mathematica :--e commissaris = alte commissario :--e commissariaat = alte commissariato :de --ste kringen = le alte societate :de --e geestelijkheid = le alte clero :--e bloeddruk = alte pression de sanguine :--e trap van beschaving = alte grado de civilisation :--e tonen = tonos alte :--e leeftijd = etate avantiate :schoen met --e hak = scarpa/calceo a talon alte :--e hoed = (cappello) cylindro :het water staat -- = le aqua ha attingite un nivello elevate :--ere macht = poter superior :--(ere) wolken = nubes superior :naar een --ere klas overgaan = esser admittite in un classe superior :het --ste goed = le ben supreme :--e plaats = altitude :iemand -- hebben zitten = haber un opinion alte de un persona :de prijzen --er maken = altiar le precios :het niveau --er maken = altiar le nivello :(verhogen) --er plaatsen = realtiar :dat is -- nodig = isto es absolutemente necessari :in --e mate = altemente :op --e toon = in tono de commando :2 (verheven) eminente, auguste, celse, excelse, illustre :-- heren = personas illustre :3 :het --e noorden = le extreme nord hoog ZN :1 alto :uit den --e(n) = desde le alto hoogaanzienlijk BN :1 illustre, auguste hoogachtbaar BN :1 venerabile hoogachten WW :1 tener in alte estima, estimar (multo), respectar, considerar, venerar hoogachting ZN :1 (alte) estima, estimation, respecto, (sentimentos de alte) consideration :betuigingen van -- = respectos :met de meeste -- = con le plus alte estima, con le maxime estima hoogaltaar ZN :1 altar major hoogbedaagd BN :1 Zie: hoogbejaard hoogbegaafd BN :1 extrememente dotate/talentose, superdotate :--e jonge mensen = juvene homines extremente dotate/talentose hoogbejaard BN :1 multo etose, multo vetule, vetulissime, multo avantiate in annos, de etate multo avantiate hoogbejaardheid ZN :1 etate multo avantiate hoogbenig BN :1 alte super le gambas hoogblond BN :1 blonde dorate hoogbouw ZN :1 casas/edificios/constructiones alte/a multiple etages (F) hoogconjunctuur ZN :1 conjunctura alte/de prosperitate, boom (E) :dat kan alleen in tijden van -- = isto es possibile solo in tempores de boom :de jaren van de -- = le annos del boom hoogdag ZN :1 grande festa, festa solemne hoogdekker ZN :1 avion/aeroplano de/con alas alte hoogdravend BN :1 bombastic, emphatic, magniloquente, grandiloquente, declamatori, ampullose, pompose, altisone, altisonante, grandisone :-- redevoering = peroration :een --e redevoering houden = perorar :-- stijl = stilo emphatic/declamatori/magniloquente :--e toon = tono declamatori/magniloquente :--e taal = linguage altisonante, grandiloquentia, declamation :--e redenaar = orator pompose/magniloquente/bombastic/empharic :-- spreken = parlar pomposemente/ampullosemente, declamar hoogdravendheid ZN :1 emphase (-asis), grandiloquentia, magniloquentia, declamation, pompositate, ampullositate, altisonantia, stilo pompose/ampullose hoogdruk ZN :1 (druktechniek) impression in relievo :2 (lithografie) lithographia in relievo :3 (hoge druk) alte pression hoogdrukturbine ZN :1 turbina a alte pression Hoogduits ZN :1 alte germano Hoogduits BN :1 in alte germano hoogedel BN :1 multo nobile, nobilissime hoogeerwaard BN :1 multo reverende/venerabile, reverendissime hoogenergiefysica ZN :1 physica del alte energias hoogenergieversneller ZN :1 accelerator a alte energia hoogfeest ZN :1 grande festa, festa solemne hoogfrequent BN :1 a/de alte frequentia :--e versterker = amplificator a/de alte frequentia hoogfrequentgenerator ZN :1 generator a/de alte frequentia hoogfrequentie ZN :1 alte frequentia, hyperfrequentia hoogfrequentontlading ZN :1 discarga de alte frequentia hooggaand BN :1 (hoog golvend) agitate :--e golven = undas agitate :2 (hooglopend) violente, furiose :zij hebben een --e ruzie = ille ha un disputa violente/furiose hooggeacht BN :1 multo estimate/distinguite, estimatissime, egregie :--e collega = collega multo estimate hooggebergte ZN :1 alte montania hooggebergteklimaat ZN :1 climate del alte montania hooggeboren BN :1 de alte nascentia, nobile, illustre, aristocratic hooggeëerd BN :1 multo honorate, honoratissime hooggekwalificeerd BN :1 altemente qualificate hooggeleerd BN :1 multo erudite, multo docte, doctissime hooggelegen BN :1 elevate, alte, altemente situate hooggeplaatst BN :1 (hooggelegen) altemente situate :2 (van hoge rang) de alte rango/categoria, importante :--e ambtenaar = functionario de alte rango hooggerechtshof ZN :1 alte corte de justitia, tribunal/corte supreme hooggeschat BN :1 multo appreciate/estimate hooggespannen BN :1 enthusiastic, exaltate :-- verwachtingen = grande sperantias/expectationes hooggestemd BN :1 enthusiastic, exaltate, excessive :--e verwachtingen = grande sperantias/expectationes hooggewaardeerd BN :1 multo estimate/appreciate :--e medewerking = collaboration/assistentia multo appreciate hoogglans ZN :1 alte lustro/brillantia hoogglanslak ZN :1 lacca/vernisse brillante hooghartig BN :1 superciliose, vanitose, orgoliose, arrogante, disdignose :--e blik = reguardo superciliose :-- antwoord = responsa arrogante hooghartigheid ZN :1 orgolio, vanitate, arrogantia, disdigno hoogheemraad ZN :1 Zie: heemraad hoogheemraadschap ZN :1 Zie: heemraadschap hoogheid ZN :1 (hoge staat/aanzien) grandor, majestate :2 (gezag) autoritate, poter :3 (titel) altessa, majestate :Koninklijke Hoogheid = Altessa Royal/Regal hoogheilig BN :1 sacrosancte hooghouden WW :1 tener in alto :2 (FIG) mantener, facer respectar hoogklinkend BN :1 altisone, altisonante :--e stem = voce altisone/altisonante hoogkoor ZN :1 sanctuario hoogland ZN :1 alte terras :2 (AARDR) altiplano, plateau (F) hooglander ZN :1 montaniero, (in Schotland) highlander (E) hooglands BN :1 de alte terras hoogleraar ZN :1 professor (universitari/de universitate) :vrouwelijke -- = professor femina :buitengewoon -- = professor extraordinari :-- in de geneeskunde = professor de medicina :-- in de godgeleerdheid = professor de theologia :hij is benoemd tot -- in de informatica = ille ha essite appunctate professor de informatica :emeritus -- = professor emerite hoogleraarsambt ZN :1 carga de professor universitari, professorato hoogleraarsbaret ZN :1 birretta hoogleraarschap ZN :1 carga de professor universitari, professorato :een -- in de taalwetenschap bekleden = occupar le cathedra de linguistica hoogleraarskamer ZN :1 camera de professor hoogleraarszetel ZN :1 professorato Hooglied ZN :1 (BIJBEL) Cantico del Canticos hooglijk BW :1 altemente, multo, extrememente :-- onderschat worden = esser extrememente subestimate :-- verbaasd zijn = esser extrememente surprendite, esser stupefacite/stupefacte :-- ingenomen zijn met de resultaten = esser multo contente con le resultatos hooglopend BN :1 Zie: hooggaand-2 hoogmis ZN :1 missa solemne/grande/major :pontificale -- = missa pontifical :de -- opdragen = celebrar le missa solemne hoogmoed ZN :1 orgolio, superbia, arrogantia, vanitate, presumption hoogmoedig BN :1 orgoliose, superbe, arrogante, presumptuose, vanitose :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta arrogante, arrogantia :-- maken = inorgoliar hoogmoedigheid ZN :1 Zie: hoogmoed :2 acto de orgolio hoogmoedswaanzin ZN :1 megalomania :lijder aan -- = megalomano hoogmogend BN :1 alte e potente hoogmoleculair BN :1 de alte densitate/peso molecular hoognodig BN :1 urgente, indispensabile, absolutemente/urgentemente necessari :--e reparatie = reparation urgentemente necessari :het is -- dat er een onderzoek ingesteld wordt = un investigation es urgentemente necessari :hij doet alleen het --e = ille face solmente lo que es absolutemente necessari :iets -- hebben = haber grande besonio de un cosa :neem alleen het --e mee = porta con te solo le essential hoognoodzakelijk BN :1 Zie: hoognodig hoogohmig BN :1 a alte resistentia :--e halfgeleider = semi-conductor a alte resistentia :-- belasting = carga a alte resistentia hoogontwikkeld BN :1 avantiate, multo disveloppate :--e beschaving = civilisation avantiate hoogoven ZN :1 alte furno, furno alte hoogovenbedrijf ZN :1 (interprisa de) alte furnos hoogovencokes ZN :1 coke (E) de alte furno hoogovengas ZN :1 gas de alte furno hoogovenslakken ZN MV :1 scoria de alte furno hoogrelief ZN :1 alte relievo hoogrentend BN :1 :--e obligaties = obligationes con alte interesse hoogrood BN :1 rubie intense, incarnate, (van gelaatskleur) rubicunde hoogschatten WW :1 estimar (multo), considerar (multo), haber multe estima pro, haber in alte estima hoogschatting ZN :1 estima, estimation, alte consideration hoogseizoen ZN :1 alte saison (F) hoogslaper ZN :1 lecto elevate/in alto hoogsmeltend BN :1 difficilemente fusibile hoogspanning ZN :1 alte tension, alte voltage, supervoltage, supertension :onder -- staan = esser subjecte a grande stress (E) :onder -- werken = laborar/travaliar sub grande pression/tension hoogspanningsdraad ZN :1 filo a/de alte tension/voltage hoogspanningsdynamo ZN :1 dynamo a/de alte tension/voltage hoogspanningsinstallatie ZN :1 installation a/de alte tension/voltage hoogspanningskabel ZN :1 cablo a/de alte tension/voltage hoogspanningsleiding ZN :1 cablos a/de alte tension/voltage hoogspanningsmast ZN :1 pylon/palo a/de alte tension/voltage hoogspanningsnet ZN :1 rete a/de alte tension/voltage hoogspanningsschakelaar ZN :1 commutator/interruptor a/de alte tension/voltage hoogspanningsstabiliteit ZN :1 stabilitate sub alte tension hoogspringen WW :1 saltar in alto/in altor/in altura :het -- = salto in/de alto/in/de altor/in/de altura hoogspringer ZN :1 saltator in alto/in altor/in altitude hoogst BN :1 le plus alte, supreme, summe, maxime, maximal, supere :de --e tak van de boom = le plus alte branca del arbore :het --e goed = le ben supreme, le supreme/summe ben :--e macht = poter supreme :--e commandant = commandante supreme/in chef (F) :in de --e mate = in le supreme grado, in grado summe :--e prijs = precio maxime :--e bedrag = summa/amonta maxime :--e tarief = tarifa maxime :--e punt = puncto culminante, culmine :het is de --e tijd = il non ha tempore a perder hoogst BW :1 extrememente, in alte grado, in le plus alte grado, summemente :-- onbeleefd = extrememente impolite :-- ongebruikelijk = extrememente inusual :-- verbaasd = summemente surprendite :-- amusant = summemente amusante :dit is -- gewichtig = isto es del plus alte importantia hoogst ZN :1 (bovenkant, top) puncto culminante, summitate :2 (het meeste/uiterste) summitate, maximo, summum (L), (van gevoelens) paroxysmo :op zijn -- = al maximo, al plus :je krijgt op zijn -- een boete = al maximo on te da un mulcta :het mag op zijn -- tien gulden kosten = iste debe costar al maximo dece florinos :de woede was op zijn -- = le cholera/ira ha attingite su paroxysmo :ten --e = extrememente :een boete van ten --e twintig gulden = un mulcta que non excede vinti florinos, un mulcta maxime de vinti florinos hoogstaand BN :1 eminente, superior, nobile, de alte moralitate/principios :een -- mens = un persona de alte principios hoogstaangeslagenen ZN MV :1 le plus altemente taxatos hoogstam ZN :1 arbore de trunco alte hoogstammig BN :1 de trunco alte :--e bomen = arbores de trunco alte hoogstandje ZN :1 acrobatia, tour de force (F) :een intellectueel -- = un tour de force intellectual hoogstbiedende ZN :1 le major/melior offerente hoogsteigen BN :1 :in -- persoon komen = dignar se de venir in persona hoogstens BW :1 al plus, al maximo :dit mag -- tien gulden kosten = isto debe costar al maximo dece florinos hoogstnodig BN :1 Zie: hoogstnoodzakelijk hoogstnoodzakelijk BN :1 absolutemente necesse/necessari/indispensabile :de --e reparaties = le reparationes le plus urgente hoogstonschuldig BN :1 absolutemente inoffensive hoogstpersoonlijk BW :1 in persona, personalmente hoogstwaarschijnlijk BN :1 multo/summemente/altemente probabile, de un grande probabilitate hoogstwaarschijnlijk BW :1 multo probabilemente, secundo tote probabilitate, con tote/grande probabilitate hoogte ZN :1 altitude, altor, altura, nivello :de -- van een berg = le altor/altitude de un monte :de -- van een toren = le altor/altura de un turre :de -- van een driehoek = le altor/altura de un triangulo :een -- van 1000 meter = un altura de mille metros :de -- van een toon = le altor de un tono :de -- van de zon = le altor de sol :ter -- van zijn schouders = al altor de su spatulas :de -- van het water = le nivello del aqua :hij viel van grote -- = ille ha cadite de grande altura :op dezelfde -- staan als = esser al (mesme) nivello de :ter -- van een kaap/van een eiland = al altitude/altura de un capo/de un insula :in de -- heffen = elevar :iemand in de -- steken = laudar un persona, elogiar un persona :2 (heuvel) collina, monticula, elevation, eminentia :de vijand bezette de -- = le inimico ha occupate le elevation :3 currente :op de -- zijn = esser instruite/al currente, cognoscer :op de -- brengen = informar, instruer, mitter al currente :zich op de -- houden = tener se al currente :zich op de -- stellen de = informar se de, mitter se al currente de, documentar se de :slecht/goed op de -- = mal/ben informate :4 :uit de -- = superciliose, arrogante, presumptuose :tot op zekere -- = usque a un certe puncto :ik kan daar geen -- van krijgen = io non comprende isto hoogteaccent ZN :1 accento de altor hoogtebepaling ZN :1 determination del altitude/altor/altura/nivello hoogtecirkel ZN :1 circulo vertical/de latitude hoogtefront ZN :1 (METEO) fronte alte hoogtefrontvlak ZN :1 (METEO) fronte hoogtegraad ZN :1 (AARDR) latitude hoogtegrens ZN :1 limite superior hoogtekaart ZN :1 mappa/carta altimetric/hypsometric/del relievos/in relievo hoogteligging ZN :1 altitude :absolute -- = altitude abolute hoogtelijn ZN :1 (WISK) linea altimetric/de altura, altitude :snijpunt van de --en = orthocentro :2 (GEOGR) linea isohypse, isohypsa, curva de nivello hoogtelimiet ZN :1 limite de altor/de altura/de altitude hoogtemeter ZN :1 altimetro, indicator de altitude, (dmv kookpunt van vloeistoffen) hypsometro :akoestische -- = altimetro acustic hoogtemeting ZN :1 altimetria, mesura del altura/altitude/altor :2 (GEOGR) hypsometria hoogteparallel ZN :1 (SCHEEP) parallelo de altitude hoogtepunt ZN :1 puncto culminante, cuspide, culmine, culmination, apice :2 (FIG) apogeo, summum (L), summitate, culmination, apice, maximo, grado maxime, (van gevoelens) paroxysmo :-- van zijn carrière = culmination/apice de su carriera :het -- van zijn roem = le apogeo/summitate de su gloria/fama :zijn -- bereiken = culminar in :3 (WISK) puncto culminante, orthocentro, summitate, vertice :-- van een kromme = summitate/vertice de un curva :het -- betreffend = orthocentric :4 (grandioos slottoneel) apotheose (-osis) hoogterekord ZN :1 record (E) de altor/altitude/de altura hoogteroer ZN :1 governaculo/timon de altitude/de profunditate hoogtesprong ZN :1 salto in alto/in altura/in altor hoogtestraling ZN :1 radios/radiation cosmic hoogtestuur ZN :1 Zie: hoogteroer hoogteverlies ZN :1 perdita de altitude/altura/altor hoogteverschil ZN :1 differentia de altor/altura/de nivello hoogtevlucht ZN :1 volo de altura/de altor/a alte altitude hoogtevrees ZN :1 vertigines de altor/del alturas, acrophobia :aan -- lijden = suffrer de vertigines de altor hoogteziekte ZN :1 mal/maladia del altitude, acrophobia hoogtezon ZN :1 sol artificial, lampa a radios ultraviolette :onder de -- liggen = jacer sub le sol artificial hoogtezontherapie ZN :1 heliotherapia hoogtij ZN :1 (bloeitijd) etate/periodo de auro :-- vieren = triumphar, florer, florar, florescer :2 marea alte hoogtijd ZN :1 Zie: hoogtijdag hoogtijdag ZN :1 die/jorno festive/de festa hooguit BW :1 al plus, al maximo hoogveen ZN :1 alte turbiera, turbiera alte hoogveengebied ZN :1 alte turbiera, turbiera alte hoogveenstreek ZN :1 Zie: hoogveengebied hoogverheven BN :1 (zeer verheven) multo elevate, multo superior, sublime, auguste :hij voelt zich -- boven iedereen = ille se senti ben superior al alteres :2 (in hoog reliëf) in alte relievo hoogverraad ZN :1 alte traition hoogverraadproces ZN :1 processo de alte traition hoogverrader ZN :1 accusato de alte traition, criminal de stato hoogvlakte ZN :1 altiplano, plateau (F) hoogvlieger ZN :1 (FIG) spirito superior :hij is geen -- = ille non es un aquila/genio, ille non ha inventate le pulvere hoogwaardig BN :1 (van hoge waarde) de alte qualitate, de qualitate superior, de multe/alte/grande valor :-- staal = aciero de qualitate superior :-- erts = mineral de qualitate superior :2 (zeer eerbiedwaardig) reverendissime :3 (R.K.) sancte, sanctissime, venerabile :het -- sacrament = le sanctissime sacramento hoogwaardigheid ZN :1 (hoedanigheid) qualitate, excellentia :2 (hoog ambt) posto alte/eminente, dignitate :3 (aanspreektitel) excellentia hoogwaardigheidsbekleder ZN :1 (alte) dignitario hoogwater ZN :1 (ogenblik dat de vloed op zijn hoogst is) marea alte :2 (hoge waterstand) nivello alte del aqua, aquas alte, (overstroming) inundation :jaarlijks -- = aquas alte annual :dam voor -- = dica de protection contra le inundationes hoogwaterkering ZN :1 defensa contra le inundationes hoogwaterlijn ZN :1 marca de marea alte hoogwatermerk ZN :1 marca de alte aquas hoogwaterpeil ZN :1 Zie: hoogwaterstand hoogwaterperiode ZN :1 periodo de alte aquas hoogwaterseizoen ZN :1 saison (F) de alte aquas hoogwaterstand ZN :1 (van de vloed) marea alte :2 (hoge stand van het water) nivello alte del aqua hoogwerker ZN :1 elevator pro labores a altura, bracio hydraulic hoogzwanger BN :1 in le ultime dies/septimanas del pregnantia/graviditate, in stato de graviditate/pregnantia avantiate hooi ZN :1 feno :het -- binnenhalen = fenar :in het -- slapen = dormir in le feno :te -- en te gras = irregularmente, sporadicamente, sin ordine :te veel -- op de vork nemen = voler facer troppo de labor, jocular con un troppo grande numero de bollas hooiberg ZN :1 pila/cumulo de feno, fenil :een naald in een -- zoeken = cercar un agulia/aco in un pila de feno hooiboer ZN :1 cultivator de feno hooiboter ZN :1 butyro de hiberno hooibouw ZN :1 cultura de feno :2 (het inzamelen) fenation hooibroei ZN :1 fermentation/autocombustion del feno hooien WW :1 facer le feno, fenar :het -- = fenation hooier ZN :1 fenator hooigaffel ZN :1 furca a fenar/de feno, bidente hooigeur ZN :1 odor de feno hooihark ZN :1 rastrellator de feno/a/de fenar hooikaas ZN :1 caseo de hiberno hooikist ZN :1 cassa de feno, marmita norvegian hooikoorts ZN :1 febre/catarrho del feno, pollinose (-osis) hooiland ZN :1 campo de feno hooimaand ZN :1 julio hooimachine ZN :1 machina a/de fenar hooimade ZN :1 Zie: hooiland hooimijt ZN :1 pila/cumulo de feno hooioogst ZN :1 recolta del feno, fenation :de -- is begonnen = le fenation ha comenciate hooiopper ZN :1 mola parve, pila/parve cumulo de feno hooipers ZN :1 pressa de feno hooirijf ZN :1 Zie: hooihark hooirook ZN :1 grande pila/cumulo de feno hooischelf ZN :1 Zie: hooitas-1 hooischuur ZN :1 fenil hooistapel ZN :1 Zie: hooitas-1 hooitas ZN :1 (hooistapel) mole/pila/cumulo de feno :2 (hooischuur) fenil hooitijd ZN :1 (saison (F)/periodo del) fenation hooivork ZN :1 furca a/de fenar/de feno, bidente, tridente :-- vol = furcata hooiwagen ZN :1 carro de feno hooiweer ZN :1 tempore pro facer feno hooizolder ZN :1 fenil hooligan ZN :1 hooligan (E) hoon ZN :1 derision, insulto, ultrage, injuria, irrision hoongelach ZN :1 risada/riso insultante/de derision :op -- onthalen = salutar con risadas de derision hoop ZN :1 (verwachting) sperantia, spero :tussen -- en vrees zweven = fluctuar inter le sperantia e le timor :-- op genezing = sperantia de curation :mijn laatste -- = mi ultime sperantia :valse -- = sperantia/spero false, illusion :ijdele -- = sperantia/spero van :stille -- = sperantia/spero secrete :vluchtige -- = sperantia/spero fugace :vervlogen -- = sperantia/spero perdite :straal van -- = radio de sperantia/spero :Kaap de Goede Hoop = Capo de Bon Sperantia :de -- opgeven = perder le sperantia/spero, desperar :de -- niet opgeven = conservar le sperantia :zijn -- gaat in rook op = su sperantias converte se in fumo/dispare in fumo/se eclipsa/se dissipa :iemand -- geven = dar sperantia/spero a un persona :goede -- hebben = haber bon spero :alle -- laten varen = abandonar tote sperantia/spero :iemands -- de grond inboren = ruinar le sperantia de un persona :de -- de bodem inslaan = frustrar le sperantia :de -- uitspreken = formular le sperantia :-- doet leven = le sperantia face viver :zijn -- stellen op = fundar su sperantia super :zijn -- op God stellen = poner su sperantia in Deo :op -- van zegen = al gratia de Deo, si Deo vole :er gloorde iets van -- voor de gevangenen = un radio de sperantia illuminava le prisioneros :2 (grote hoeveelheid) massa :er is van de week een -- water gevallen = il ha cadite multe aqua iste septimana :hij heeft een -- geld = ille ha un massa de moneta/multe moneta :ik heb een -- gegeten = io ha multo mangiate :bij --en = in massa :de grote -- = le grande massa :een -- tegenwerking = multe opposition :3 (stapel) pila, cumulo, congerie, mole, massa :-- oud roest = pila de ferralia :-- stenen = pila de petras :-- sneeuw = congerie de nive :-- papieren = cumulo de papiros :alles op één -- gooien = mitter toto in le mesme sacco :4 (menigte) massa, multitude :te -- lopen = accurrer in massa, attruppar se, accumular se :een -- mensen = un multitude de homines :5 (rommel, wanorde) farragine :6 (uitwerpselen) excremento hoopgevend BN :1 que da/inspira spero/sperantia, plen de spero/sperantia, (veelbelovend) que promitte, promittente :--e woorden = parolas de spero/sperantia :-- zijn = inspirar confidentia :dat is een -- teken = isto es un signo promittente, isto da confidentia :een -- vooruitzicht = un perspectiva promittente :weinig -- = non multo promittente, discoragiante :-- klinken = sonar promittente hoopje ZN :1 (stapeltje) parve pila :-- as = parve pila de cinere :2 (uitwerpselen) excremento hoopvol BN :1 (van hoop vervuld) plen de spero/sperantia, sperantiose, (veelbelovend) promittente :--le blikken = reguardos plen de sperantia :--le ontwikkeling = disveloppamento promittente :iemand -- stemmen = inspirar/dar spero/sperantia a un persona hoor ZN :1 :-- en wederhoor = audition del duo partes, principio de audientia bilateral :het (recht van) -- en wederhoor laten gelden/toepassen = ascoltar le duo partes hoorapparaat ZN :1 apparato de correction auditive, apparato acustic, audio-prothese (-esis) hoorbaar BN :1 audibile, (waarneembaar) perceptibile :--e klanken/geluiden = sonos audibile :--e stilte = silentio audibile :het geluid was nauwelijks -- = le sono esseva a pena audibile :een geluid dat op grote afstand -- is = un ruito perceptibile a grande distantia :haar Engelse accent is nog goed -- = on pote ancora audir su accento anglese :mijn hart klopte -- = on poteva audir le battimento de mi corde hoorbaarheid ZN :1 audibilitate, (waarneembaarheid) perceptibilitate hoorbaarheidsdrempel ZN :1 limine de audibilitate hoorbaarheidszone ZN :1 zona de audibilitate hoorbereik ZN :1 zona de audibilitate hoorbril ZN :1 berillos auditive hoorbuis ZN :1 cornetta acustic hoorcollege ZN :1 discurso, lection hoorcommissie ZN :1 commission de appello hoorder ZN :1 auditor :de gezamenlijke --s = auditorio hoorfrequentie ZN :1 audiofrequentia, frequentia sonor hoorfrequentiegenerator ZN :1 generator a audiofrequentia hoorn ZN :1 (uitsteeksel aan de kop) corno :stoot met de --(s) = colpo de corno(s) :van --s voorzien = cornar :op de --s nemen = cornar :van zijn --s ontdoen = discornar :de koe bij de --s vatten = prender le tauro per le cornos :iemand de --s laten zien = monstrar le cornos a un persona :(als echtgenoot bedrogen worden) --s dragen = portar cornos :2 (uitwas) corno :de --en van de maan = le cornos del luna :de Gouden Hoorn = le Corno de Auro :3 (stof) corno :van -- = de corno, cornee :mes met een heft van -- = cultello con manico de corno :4 (drinkgerei) corno :-- des overvloeds = corno del abundantia, cornucopia :5 (MUZ) corno, (jachthoorn) trompa/corno de chassa {sj}, (MIL) corno/cornetta :Engelse -- = corno anglese :op de -- blazen = sonar le corno, cornar :6 (van telefoon) receptor :de -- van de haak nemen = distachar {sj} le receptor :de -- op de haak leggen = attachar {sj} le receptor :7 (slakkenhuis) concha :8 (BIJBEL) (zinnebeeld van kracht) corno hoornaar ZN :1 (soort wesp) crabro hoornachtig BN :1 cornee hoornadder ZN :1 ceraste hoornbeest ZN :1 bestia cornute/a cornos hoornblad ZN :1 (plaat van hoorn) placa de corno :2 (PLANTK) ceratophyllo hoornbladfamilie ZN :1 ceratophyllaceas hoornblazer ZN :1 sonator de corno hoornblende ZN :1 hornablende, amphibolo hoornbloem ZN :1 cerastio (trivial) :viltige -- = cerastio tomentose hoorndol BN :1 multo folle hoorndrager ZN :1 (gehoornd dier) bestia cornute/a cornos :2 (bedrogen echtgenoot) marito cornute, cucu hoornen BN :1 de corno :-- kam = pectine de corno hoorngeschal ZN :1 sono(s) de cornos hoornig BN :1 cornee :(DIERK) -- pantser = carapace cornee hoornist ZN :1 sonator de corno hoornkiezelspons ZN :1 axinella polypoide hoornklaver ZN :1 trigonella hoornkreeft ZN :1 langusta hoornlaag ZN :1 strato cornee, epidermis, cuticula hoornloos BN :1 sin cornos hoornmuziek ZN :1 fanfar hoornpapaver ZN :1 glaucio hoornschelp ZN :1 buccino hoornsignaal ZN :1 signal del corno/cornetta hoornslang ZN :1 ceraste hoornsolo ZN :1 solo de corno hoornsteen ZN :1 petra cornee hoornstof ZN :1 keratina, texito cornee hoornstoot ZN :1 colpo de corno hoorntje ZN :1 parve corno, cornetta :2 (zwam) calocera hoornvee ZN :1 bestias/bestial cornute/a cornos hoornvlies ZN :1 cornea hoornvliescentrum ZN :1 banca de cornea hoornvliesontsteking ZN :1 inflammation corneal/del cornea, keratitis hoornvliesoverplanting ZN :1 Zie: hoornvliestransplantatie hoornvliestransplantatie ZN :1 graffo del cornea hoornvormig BN :1 corniforme :-- voorwerp = cornetta hoornweefsel ZN :1 Zie: hoornstof hoornzwam ZN :1 calocera hoorspel ZN :1 theatro/comedia radiophonic, radiocomedia, radiotheatro hoorspelregisseur ZN :1 inscenator de comedias radiophonic/de radiocomedias hoorspelschrijver ZN :1 autor/scriptor de comedias radiophonic/de radiocomedias hoortoestel ZN :1 Zie: hoorapparaat hoorzin ZN :1 Zie: gehoorzin hoorzitting ZN :1 audition/audientia public hoos ZN :1 vento cyclonal, cyclon, tornado, tromba (I) hoosbui ZN :1 pluvia torrential, diluvio hoosgat ZN :1 sentina hoosnap ZN :1 cuppa de haurir hoosvat ZN :1 vaso de haurir hootbewerkingsbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de carpenteria hop ZN :1 (PLANTK) lupulo :van de -- = lupulin :2 (DIERK) huppa, upupa hop! TW :1 hop! hopachtig BN :1 que ha le gusto de lupulo hopakker ZN :1 campo de lupulo, lupuliera hopbel ZN :1 cono de lupulo hopbeuk ZN :1 ostrya hopbitter ZN :1 lupulino hopbloem ZN :1 flor de lupulo hopbol ZN :1 Zie: hopbel hopbouw ZN :1 Zie: hopteelt hope ZN :1 spero, sperantia hopelijk BW :1 secundo mi/nostre spero, io/nos spera que, sperabilemente hopeloos BN :1 (wanhopig) desperate :2 (uitzichtsloos) sin sperantia, sin spero, desperate, irremediabile :--e toestand = situation irremediabile/desperate :-- geval = caso desperate/perdite :--e liefde = amor sin sperantia :-- verliefd zijn = esser desparatemente inamorate hopeloosheid ZN :1 stato desperate hopen WW :1 sperar :te -- = sperabile :niet te -- , wat men niet mag -- = insperabile :2 (opstapelen) pilar, impilar, cumular, accumular, amassar hopje ZN :1 caramello al caffe hopkweker ZN :1 lupulicultor hopland ZN :1 Zie: hopakker hopliet ZN :1 hoplita hopman ZN :1 (padvinderij) scoutmaster (E) :2 (GESCH) capitano hopmeel ZN :1 lupulino hopoogst ZN :1 recolta de lupulo hoppen WW :1 lupular :het bier -- = lupular le bira hoppig BN :1 Zie: hopachtig hopplant ZN :1 Zie: hop-1 hopsa(sa)! TW :1 hop!, hopla! hopsmaak ZN :1 sapor/gusto de lupulo hopstaak ZN :1 pertica a/de lupulo hopteelt ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de lupulo, lupulicultura hopveld ZN :1 Zie: hopakker hopvrucht ZN :1 fructo de lupulo hopzak ZN :1 sacco a/de lupulo hor ZN :1 (tegen insekten) fenestra paramuscas Horatiaans BN :1 horatian Horatius ZN EIGN :1 Horatio horde ZN :1 (troep) horda, massa :--n mensen = hordas/massas de gente :de hele -- komt hierheen = tote le horda veni hic :ze kwamen met --n tegelijk = illes veniva in hordas :2 (nomadenstam) horda :3 (SPORT) haga, sepe, obstaculo, barriera :(FIG) de laatste -- nemen = vincer le ultime obstaculo hordeïne ZN :1 hordeina hordenloop ZN :1 cursa de/super hagas/sepes/obstaculos/barrieras hordenloper ZN :1 cursor de hagas/sepes/obstaculos/barrieras horeca ZN :1 sector del hotels (F), restaurantes e cafés (F) horecabedrijf ZN :1 hotel (F) e/o restaurante e/o café (F) :2 Zie: horeca horecasector ZN :1 Zie: horeca horen WW :1 (met het gehoor waarnemen) audir :het -- = audita, audition :het -- van de getuigen = le audition del testes :een schreeuw -- = audir un crito :je kunt de stilte -- = on pote audir le silentio :toevallig -- = audir per casualitate :de biecht -- = audir le confession :van -- zeggen = de/per audir dicer, de auditas :hoor en wederhoor = le audition del duo testes :een lawaai dat -- en zien je vergaat = un fracasso/ruito assurdante :2 (toebehoren) pertiner, appertiner :dit huis hoort aan mijn vader = iste casa (ap)pertine a mi patre :erbij -- = formar parte de :3 (betamen, passen) convenir, esser convenibile, esser conveniente :zoals het hoort = como il conveni/es convenibile, como il es debite :dat hoort zo = isto es le costume :4 (onderdeel uitmaken) esser/facer/formar parte, pertiner, appertiner :Texel hoort tot ons land = Texel face parte de nostre pais :hij hoort tot de genodigden = ille face parte del invitatos :5 (vergezeld gaan) esser accompaniate :bij dit nummer hoort een bijvoegsel = iste numero es accompaniate de un supplemento horendol BN :1 multo folle horig BN :1 serve horige ZN :1 servo (del gleba), colono :vrouwelijke -- = serva horigheid ZN :1 servage, servitude, colonato horizon ZN :1 horizonte :zichtbare -- = horizonte visual/visibile/apparente :astronomische -- = horizonte astronomic :kunstmatige -- = horizonte artificial :politieke -- = horizonte politic :de -- afzoeken = explorar/scrutar le horizonte :de zon verdwijnt achter de -- = le sol dispare sub le horizonte :zijn -- verruimen = ampliar/extender su horizonte(s) horizontaal BN :1 horizontal :--e lijn = linea horizontal :-- vlak = plano horizontal :--e projectie = projection horizontal :--e parallax = parallaxe horizontal :--e stand/ligging = horizontalitate :--e eigendommen = proprietates horizontal :--e organisatie = organisation horizontal horizontalisme ZN :1 (REL) horizontalismo horizontalist ZN :1 (REL) horizontalista horizontalistisch BN :1 (REL) horizontalista, horizontalistic horizonvervuiling ZN :1 pollution visual/del horizonte horlepijp ZN :1 jiga :de -- dansen = jigar horloge ZN :1 horologio :-- digital = digital horloge :gouden -- = horologio de auro :wijzers van het -- = agulias del horologio :op zijn -- kijken = reguardar/consultar su horologio :een -- opwinden = remontar un horologio :de --s gelijkzetten = synchronisar le horologios :mijn -- gaat niet gelijk = mi horologio non es juste :mijn -- loopt voor = mi horologio avantia/va avante horlogebandje ZN :1 bracialetto/corio de horologio horlogedeksel ZN :1 calotte (F) horlogefabricage ZN :1 fabrication de horologios horlogefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de horologios horlogefabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de horologios horlogeglas ZN :1 (dekplaat) vitro de horologio :2 (in een laboratorium) vitro de laboratorio horlogekast ZN :1 cassa de horologio horlogeketting ZN :1 catena de horologia horlogeknopje ZN :1 button de remontar horlogemaker ZN :1 horologiero horlogemakersgereedschap ZN :1 utensiles de horologiero horlogemakersloep ZN :1 lupa de horologiero horlogemakerswerkplaats ZN :1 officina de horologiero horlogerie ZN :1 horologieria horlogesleutel ZN :1 clave de horologio horlogeveer ZN :1 resorto de horologio horlogewijzer ZN :1 agulia de horologio horlogewinkel ZN :1 horologieria horlogezakje ZN :1 tasca de horologio hormonaal BN :1 hormonal :-- systeem = systema hormonal :-- evenwicht = equilibrio hormonal :--e contraceptie = contraception hormonal :--e differentiatie van de seksen = differentiation hormonal del sexos hormonologie ZN :1 hormonologia hormoon ZN :1 hormon :hypofysair -- = hormon hypophysari :folliculair -- = hormon follicular :gonadotroop -- = hormon gonadotrope :thyreotroop -- = hormon thyreotrope :lactogeen -- = hormon lactogene :dierlijk -- = zoohormon hormoonbehandeling ZN :1 tractamento con hormones, therapia hormonal, hormonotherapia, opotherapia hormoonproduktie ZN :1 production hormonal/de hormones hormoonspiegel ZN :1 grado/nivello hormonal horoscoop ZN :1 horoscopo :iemands -- trekken = traher/tirar/facer le horoscopo a un persona :zijn -- raadplegen = consultar su horoscopio horoscooptrekker ZN :1 persona qui tira/face horoscopos, tirator de horoscopo horosfeer ZN :1 (WISK) horosphera horregaas ZN :1 tela metallic horrelvoet ZN :1 pede deformate/torquite/equin horreur ZN :1 horror horribel BN :1 horribile horribiliteit ZN :1 horribilitate horror ZN :1 horror horrorfilm ZN :1 film (E) de horror hors-d'oeuvre ZN :1 (CUL) hors-d'oeuvre (F) horse-power ZN :1 horsepower (E) horst ZN :1 (nest van een roofvogel) nido de un ave rapace :2 (GEOL) horst horstbreuk ZN :1 (GEOL) fallia de horst hort ZN :1 succussa, colpo :met --en en stoten = per succussas horten WW :1 (schokken) succuter :2 (haperend spreken) balbutiar Hortense ZN EIGN :1 Hortense hortensia ZN :1 hortensia horticultuur ZN :1 horticultura hortologie ZN :1 horticultura hortologisch BN :1 horticultural hortoloog ZN :1 horticultor hortus ZN :1 jardin botanic/de plantas horzel ZN :1 crabro :de -- in de kop hebben = esser furiose horzelfunctie ZN :1 :een -- hebben = jocar le rolo de stimulante per un attitude critic horzelnest ZN :1 nido de crabros horzelsteek ZN :1 piccatura/punctura/morsura de crabro hosanna ZN :1 hosanna hosanna! TW :1 hosanna! hospes ZN :1 (kamerverhuurder) locator de cameras, proprietario de pension :2 (gastheer) hospite :3 (dier waarop parasieten leven) hospite hospik ZN :1 infirmero militar hospita ZN :1 (kamerverhuurster) locatora de cameras, proprietaria de pension :2 (gastvrouw) hostessa hospitaal ZN :1 hospital :militair -- = hospital militar hospitaaldienst ZN :1 servicio hospitalari hospitaaldoek ZN :1 Zie: hospitaallinnen hospitaalkoorts ZN :1 febre del hospitales hospitaallinnen ZN :1 tela impermeabile/de gumma, lino de hospital hospitaalpersoneel ZN :1 personal hospitalari Hospitaalridder ZN :1 (cavallero) hospitalero hospitaalschip ZN :1 nave sanitari/hospital/ambulantia hospitaalsoldaat ZN :1 infirmero militar hospitaaltrein ZN :1 traino hospital/hospitalari/sanitari hospitalisatie ZN :1 hospitalisation hospitaliseren WW :1 hospitalisar hospitalisering ZN :1 hospitalisation hospitaliteit ZN :1 hospitalitate hospitant ZN :1 institutor studente hospiteren WW :1 facer practicas hospitium ZN :1 (gastenverblijf in klooster) hospitio :2 (herstellingsoord) casa de reposo/convalescentia hossen WW :1 gambadar hosta ZN :1 (plant) hosta hostess ZN :1 hostessa hostie ZN :1 hostia :consecratie van de -- = consecration del hostia hostiebrood ZN :1 hostia hostiekelk ZN :1 ciborio hostieschoteltje ZN :1 patena hostiliteit ZN :1 hostilitate hot ZN :1 :van -- naar haar lopen = currer de un latere/parte a un altere hot-dog ZN :1 hot-dog (E) hotel ZN :1 hotel (F), hostello :hotel-restaurant = hotel restaurante :volgeboekt -- = hotel complete :eerste klas -- = hotel de prime categoria hotelaccommodatie ZN :1 capacitate de allogiamento de un hotel (F), allogio hotelbed ZN :1 lecto de hotel (F) hotelbedrijf ZN :1 (bedrijfstak) industria hoteler/del hotels (F), hoteleria, hostelleria hotelbespreking ZN :1 Zie: hotelreservering hotelbrand ZN :1 incendio de hotel (F) hotelcapaciteit ZN :1 capacitate hoteler :die stad heeft voldoende -- = iste urbe ha sufficiente capacitate hoteler hoteldebotel BN :1 (gek) folle, follissime hoteldief ZN :1 fur/robator/ratto de hotel (F) hoteleigenaar ZN :1 hostellero, hotelier (F) hotelgast ZN :1 hospite de hotel (F) hotelgids ZN :1 guida de hotels (F) hotelgroep ZN :1 catena de hotels (F) hotelhouder ZN :1 hostellero, hotelier (F) hotelier ZN :1 hotelier (F), hostellero hotelinventaris ZN :1 inventario de hotel (F) hotelkamer ZN :1 camera de hotel (F) hotelketen ZN :1 catena de hotels (F) hotelkosten ZN MV :1 costos de hotel (F) hotellerie ZN :1 hoteleria, hostelleria hotellinnen ZN :1 lino de hotel (F) hotelpersoneel ZN :1 personal de hotel (F) hotelportier ZN :1 portero de hotel (F) hotelprijs ZN :1 precio (de un camera) de hotel (F) hotelrat ZN :1 ratto de hotel (F) hotelregister ZN :1 registro de hotel (F) hotelrekening ZN :1 nota de hotel (F) hotelreservering ZN :1 reservation de un hotel hotel-restaurant ZN :1 hotel (F)-restaurante hotelruimte ZN :1 cameras/lectos de hotel (F) hotelschakelaar ZN :1 commutator/interruptor bidirectional hotelschakeling ZN :1 systema de commutatores multiple hotelschool ZN :1 schola hoteler/de hoteleria/de hostelleria hoteltarief ZN :1 tarifa de hotel (F) hotelvak ZN :1 hostelleria hotelvakschool ZN :1 Zie: hotelschool hotelwezen ZN :1 Zie: hotelbedrijf hotelzaal ZN :1 sala de hotel (F) hotelzilver ZN :1 argentan hotemetoot ZN :1 personage importante hotjazz ZN :1 hot-jazz (E) hotsen WW :1 esser succutite hotten WW :1 cualiar se, coagular se Hottentot ZN :1 hottentote Hottentots BN :1 hottentot hou :1 Zie: hou en trouw houdbaar BN :1 (bewaard kunnende worden) conservabile, non peribile, non deteriorabile :(verduurzamen) -- maken = conservar :vruchten -- maken = conservar fructos :dit artikel is onbeperkt -- = iste articulo se conserva indefinitemente :deze melk is lang -- = iste lacte se conserva longe tempore :lang --e melk = lacte de longe conservation :beperkt -- = deteriorabile, corruptibile, peribile :tenminste -- tot ... = consumer preferentemente ante ... :2 (verdedigbaar) defendibile, supportabile, tenibile, sustenibile :--e positie = position tenibile :--e theorie = theoria tenibile/valide :--e stelling = these (-esis) sustenibile :die bewering is niet -- = iste assertion non es defendibile/tenibile :3 (draaglijk) supportabile, indurabile houdbaarheid ZN :1 (bewaarbaarheid) conservabilitate, conservation :produkten met beperkte -- = productos a conservation limitate :2 (verdedigbaarheid) possibilitate de conservar/de defender/de sostener, etc., defendibilitate, validitate houdbaarheidsdatum ZN :1 data de conservation houden (I) WW :1 (behouden) guardar, conservar, retener, mantener :je mag het -- = tu pote guardar lo :iets voor zichzelf -- = guardar/retener un cosa pro se ipse :een gebruik in ere -- = conservar/mantener un costume :(SPORT) de titel -- = conservar le titulo :2 (in bezit hebben) detener :een record -- = detener un record (E) :3 (niet loslaten) conservar, guardar, tener :zijn geur -- = guardar su odor :zijn kleur -- = guardar su color :zijn smaak -- = guardar su gusto :zijn kracht -- = guardar su fortia :zijn waarde -- = guardar su valor :zijn lachen niet kunnen -- = non poter tener le riso :4 (vasthouden) tener, retener :de teugel -- = tener le redina :de hoed in de hand -- = tener le cappello in le mano :in gedachten -- = tener/retener in mente/in memoria, non oblidar un cosa :deze lijm houdt niet = iste colla non tene :5 (niet laten vallen, niet bezwijken) tener :kun je mij wel --? = tu me tene? :6 (niet laten vertrekken) conservar, guardar, tener :geen personeel kunnen -- = non poter guardar su personal :een ziek kind thuis -- = guardar un infante malade in casa :7 (tot zijn genoegen/gebruik in huis hebben) guardar, elevar, tener :kippen -- = haber/tener/elevar gallinas :een auto -- = tener un auto(mobile) :iets er op na -- = haber un cosa :8 (niet opgeven, niet verlaten) guardar, tener :het bed -- = guardar le lecto, esser in le lecto :de kamer -- = guardar le camera :het midden -- tussen = tener un position median inter (... e ...) :moed -- = guardar corage :rechts -- = tener le dext(e)ra :links -- = tener le sinistra :9 (niet schenden, niet verbreken) guardar, respectar, mantener, tener :een belofte -- = mantener/tener un promissa :zijn woord -- = mantener/tener su parola :zich aan de regels -- = respectar le regulas :10 (in een stand laten blijven) guardar, tener, mantener :aan de gang -- = mantener in marcha {sj} :de bloemen fris -- = mantener le flores :een kopje scheef -- = tener un tassa inclinate :iemand van het lijf/op een afstand -- = tener un persona a distantia :zich gereed -- = tener se preparate :zijn gemak -- = tener se tranquille :zich op de achtergrond -- = tener se a retro :er een eigen mening op na -- = tener un opinion proprie :zijn ogen goed open -- = guardar le oculos ben aperte :11 (in een toestand laten blijven) guardar, conservar, mantener, tener :die melk kun je niet goed -- = iste lacte non se conserva :iemand in leven -- = tener/mantener un persona in vita :in ere -- = conservar in honor :in bewaring -- = tener in deposito :de kosten laag -- = mantener pauco elevate le costos :12 (onderhouden) mantener, intertener, guardar :contact met iemand -- = guardar le contacto con un persona, restar in contacto con un persona :orde -- = mantener le ordine :toezicht -- = controlar (un cosa/un persona) :13 (geven) tener, dar, celebrar :een feest -- = celebrar un festa, festar, festear :bruiloft -- = celebrar un maritage :14 (beheren) tener :een winkel -- = tener un magazin/boteca :15 (+ voor) tener (como), considerar (como), prender (pro), creder :men houdt hem voor een deskundige = on le tene/considera como un experto :hij houdt zich voor intelligent = ille se crede intelligente :iets voor onmogelijk -- = judicar un cosa impossibile :16 (volgen) sequer :een pad -- = sequer un sentiero :17 (uitspreken) pronunciar :een rede -- = pronunciar/facer un discurso :18 :halt -- = facer halto, stoppar :19 :het met de vijand -- = esser de conniventia con le inimico, complotar con le inimico, esser de accordo con le inimico :20 :iemand voor de gek -- = mocar se de un persona :21 :zich -- aan = conformar se a :22 :iets ter beschikking -- = tener un cosa al disposition de :23 :rekening -- met = tener conto de :24 :de dingen uit elkaar -- = 1. distinguer le cosas, 2. tener separate le cosas :25 :zich ziek -- = simular un maladia :26 :het zal er om -- = isto essera a pena sufficiente :27 :in het oog -- = non perder de vista houden (II) WW :1 (houden van, liefhebben) amar, affectar :veel -- van = affectionar, adorar houdend BN :1 (HAND) stabile :de markt is -- = le mercato es stabile houder ZN :1 possessor, portator, tenitor, titular, (van titel/record) detentor :-- van een paspoort = portator de un passaporte :-- van een record = detentor de un record (E) :-- van aandelen = tenitor/titular de actiones :-- van een vergunning = tenitor/portator de un licentia :2 (beheerder) gerente, director, administrator, (eigenaar) proprietario :-- van het kasboek = administrator del libros de cassa :3 (om iets in te bewaren) recipiente, etui (F), vaina, porta-(+ subst.) :-- voor patronen = cartuchiera {sj} :4 (om iets mee vast te klemmen) porta-(+ subst.), supporto houdgreep ZN :1 :(FIG) iemand in de -- hebben = tener un persona sub controlo houding ZN :1 (stand) attitude, position, postura :starre -- = position rigide :aanvankelijke -- = position initial :dreigende -- = postura menaciante :onverklaarbare -- = postura inexplicabile :in een ongemakkelijke -- = in un position/postura multo incommode :van -- veranderen = cambiar de postura :2 (gespeeld gedrag) attitude, posa, aere :een -- aannemen = adoptar/prender un attitude/posa, posar :3 (gedragslijn) attitude, comportamento, (linea de) conducta :gepaste/correcte -- = attitude correcte :natuurlijke -- = attitude natural :gebiedende -- = attitude imperative :gematigde -- = attitude moderate :negatieve -- = attitude negative, negativitate :ongedwongen -- = attitude disinvolte :gereserveerde -- = attitude reservate :neutrale -- = attitude neutre :vijandige -- = attitude hostil :afwijzende -- = attitude negative :afwachtende -- = attitude expectante :onsportieve -- = attitude antisportive :verkrampte -- = attitude crispate :begrijpelijke -- = attitude comprensibile/comprehensibile :laakbare -- = attitude criticabile :afwerende/verdedigende -- = defensiva :met zijn -- verlegen zijn = non saper como comportar se :4 (geestesgesteldheid) mentalitate houdstermaatschappij ZN :1 holding (E) hou en trouw BN :1 fidel e loyal house ZN :1 house music (E) hout ZN :1 (stof waaruit bomen bestaan) ligno :vezelig -- = ligno fibrose :dood -- = ligno morte :versteend -- = ligno petrificate/fossile :hard -- = ligno dur :gelamineerd -- = ligno laminate :gevlamd -- = ligno flammate :lading -- = carga de ligno :-- hakken = taliar ligno :-- zagen = serrar ligno :(DIERK) in -- levend = linicole :ze zijn uit hetzelfde -- gesneden = illes es del mesme ligno :geen -- snijden = non esser efficace :2 (stuk hout) pecia/morsello de ligno, ligno :3 (bosje) bosco :4 (muziekinstrumenten) lignos houtaankap ZN :1 exploitation {plwa} forestal houtaanplant ZN :1 plantation de arbores houtachtig BN :1 lignose, ligniforme :-- worden = lignificar :het -- worden = lignification houtachtigheid ZN :1 lignositate houtader ZN :1 vena de ligno houtafval ZN :1 residuos de ligno houtakker ZN :1 plantation de arbores houtalcohol ZN :1 Zie: methylalcohol houtarm BN :1 (zonder veel bos) con poc/pauc boscos :2 (waarin weinig hout is gebruikt) con basse contento de ligno houtas ZN :1 cineres de ligno houtazijn ZN :1 vinagre de ligno, alcohol/acido pyrolignose houtbedekking ZN :1 revestimento de ligno houtbederver ZN :1 (kever) xylophago houtbedrijf ZN :1 industria del ligno houtbeeldhouwer ZN :1 sculptor in ligno, xylographo houtbeitel ZN :1 cisello pro ligno houtbeits ZN :1 vernisse transparente colorate pro ligno houtbewerker ZN :1 carpentero houtbewerking ZN :1 carpenteria houtbewerkingsbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de carpenteria houtbij ZN :1 ape de carpentero houtblazers ZN MV :1 (MUZ) lignos houtblok ZN :1 (zaagblok) cavalletto de serrator :2 (blok hout) bloco de ligno houtboard ZN :1 pannello de fibras de ligno houtboor ZN :1 broca pro ligno houtboorder ZN :1 (kever) xylophago houtboorkever ZN :1 bostrycho houtbouw ZN :1 (het bouwen met hout) construction in/de ligno :2 (het aankweken van hout) silvicultura :3 (van hout gebouwde ruimte) construction in/de ligno houtbranden WW :1 pyrogravar :het -- = pyrogravure houtbundel ZN :1 fasce xyloide houtcel ZN :1 cellula lignose houtcellulose ZN :1 cellulose de ligno, lignocellulosa houtconstructie ZN :1 construction in/de ligno houtdeeg ZN :1 pasta de ligno houtdief ZN :1 fur/robator de ligno houtdikte ZN :1 spissor del ligno houtdraaier ZN :1 tornator de ligno houtdraaierij ZN :1 torneria de ligno houtdragend BN :1 lignifere houtdrager ZN :1 portator de ligno houtdrogerij ZN :1 siccatorio de ligno houtdruk ZN :1 xylographia houtdrukkunst ZN :1 Zie: houtdruk houtduif ZN :1 (pipion) palumbo houten BN :1 de/in ligno :-- paard = cavallo de ligno :-- been = gamba de ligno :-- lat = latte/barra de ligno :-- vloer = solo de ligno :--en beeld = statua in ligno :(MUZ) -- (blaas)instrument = instrumento de ligno :(gevolgen van dronkenschap) -- kop = sequelas de inebriation :een -- kont hebben = haber le culo dolorose houterig BN :1 lignose :2 (FIG) rigide houterigheid ZN :1 lignositate :2 (FIG) rigiditate houtetend BN :1 xylophage houteter ZN :1 (kever) xylophago houtexploitatie ZN :1 exploitation {plwa} de ligno houtfrees ZN :1 fresa pro ligno houtfretje ZN :1 parve broca pro ligno houtgas ZN :1 gas de ligno houtgasgenerator ZN :1 gasogeno de carbon de ligno houtgeest ZN :1 alcohol methylic, methyleno, methanol houtgeur ZN :1 odor de ligno houtgewas ZN :1 plantas lignose houtgraveerkunst ZN :1 xylographia houtgraveur ZN :1 gravator/sculptor in ligno, xylographo houtgravure ZN :1 gravure (F) in ligno, xylographia houthakken BN :1 (bomen omhakken) abatter arbores :2 (houtjes hakken) taliar ligno houthakker ZN :1 abattitor de arbores, taliator de ligno, lignator houthakkersbijl ZN :1 hacha {sj} de lignator houthakkershut ZN :1 cabana de lignator(es) houthandel ZN :1 (handel in hout) commercio de ligno :2 (winkel) commercio de ligno houthandelaar ZN :1 mercante/mercator/commerciante de ligno houthaven ZN :1 porto del ligno houthoudend BN :1 lignose :-- papier = papiro lignose houthoudendheid ZN :1 lignositate houtig BN :1 lignose, ligniforme :--e plant = planta lignose :-- worden = lignificar :het -- worden = lignification houtindustrie ZN :1 industria del ligno houtje ZN :1 (stukje hout) parve morsello de ligno :2 :iets op zijn eigen -- doen = facer un cosa de su proprie autoritate/de su proprie initiativa/sin demandar le aviso del alteres houtkachel ZN :1 estufa a/de/pro ligno houtkever ZN :1 xylophago houtkleur ZN :1 color de ligno houtkoper ZN :1 mercante/commerciante de ligno houtkoperij ZN :1 commercio de ligno houtkrullen ZN MV :1 taliatura/retalios de ligno houtlaag ZN :1 strato de ligno houtlader ZN :1 cargator de ligno houtlading ZN :1 carga de ligno houtlijm ZN :1 colla a/pro ligno houtlucht ZN :1 Zie: houtgeur houtluis ZN :1 (insekt dat in hout leeft) psoco :2 (termiet) termita, formica blanc houtmade ZN :1 verme de ligno houtmagazijn ZN :1 Zie: houtopslagplaats houtmarkt ZN :1 mercato de ligno houtmeel ZN :1 (fijn zaagsel) farina de ligno houtmerg ZN :1 medulla de ligno houtmijt ZN :1 pila de ligno houtmolm ZN :1 ligno pulverisate houtmozaïek ZN :1 mosaico de ligno houtnerf ZN :1 nervatura del ligno houtolie ZN :1 oleo de ligno houtopslag ZN :1 Zie: houtopslagplaats houtopslagplaats ZN :1 deposito/magazin de ligno houtpapier ZN :1 papiro lignose/de cellulosa/de (pulpa de) ligno houtplastiek ZN :1 xyloglyptica houtprijs ZN :1 precio del ligno houtproduktie ZN :1 production de ligno houtpulp ZN :1 pulpa/pasta de ligno houtrasp ZN :1 raspa a ligno houtreliëf ZN :1 relievo in ligno houtrijk ZN :1 silvose, coperte de arbores houtring ZN :1 anello annual houtrook ZN :1 fumo de ligno houtschaaf ZN :1 plana pro ligno houtschip ZN :1 nave pro (le transporto de) ligno houtschroef ZN :1 vite a ligno houtschuur ZN :1 Zie: houtopslagplaats houtsculptuur ZN :1 sculptura in/de ligno houtsingel ZN :1 rumpevento houtskelet ZN :1 armatura de ligno houtskool ZN :1 carbon vegetal/de ligno :gloeiend -- = brasa houtskoolbrander ZN :1 carbonero houtskoolgas ZN :1 gas de carbon vegetal/de ligno houtskoolmijt ZN :1 pila de carbon vegetal/de ligno houtskoolpoeder ZN :1 pulvere de carbon vegetal/de ligno houtskoolschets ZN :1 schizzo (I) al/de carbon houtskooltekening ZN :1 designo al/de carbon houtskoolvuur ZN :1 foco de carbon vegetal/de ligno houtslijp ZN :1 pulpa/pasta de ligno houtsnede ZN :1 (voorstelling in reliëf) xylographia :2 (afdruk) gravure (F)/incision in ligno, stampa :een boek met --n = un libro illustrate de gravures in ligno houtsneeprent ZN :1 Zie: houtsnede houtsnijden WW :1 sculper/gravar in ligno houtsnijder ZN :1 sculptor/gravator in ligno, xylographo houtsnijkunst ZN :1 sculptura in ligno, xylographia houtsnijwerk ZN :1 sculptura in ligno, xylographia houtsnip ZN :1 (vogel) beccassa :2 (CUL: broodje) duple pan con caseo houtsoort ZN :1 specie/typo de ligno houtspaanders ZN MV :1 Zie: houtspanen houtspanen ZN MV :1 taliatura/retalios de ligno houtspiritus ZN :1 Zie: houtgeest houtsplinter ZN :1 clasma de ligno houtsprokkelaar ZN :1 Zie: sprokkelaar houtstapel ZN :1 pila de ligno houtsteen ZN :1 ligno petrificate houtstek ZN :1 deposito de ligno houtstof ZN :1 (fijngemaakt hout) pulpa/pasta de ligno :2 (SCHEI) lignina houtstructuur ZN :1 structura de ligno houtsuiker ZN :1 xylose houtteelt ZN :1 exploitation {plwa} forestal, silvicultura houtteer ZN :1 catran vegetal/de ligno houttransport ZN :1 transporto de ligno houttuin ZN :1 deposito de ligno houtvat ZN :1 vasculo de ligno :2 (PLANTK) trachea houtveiling ZN :1 vendita public de ligno houtveller ZN :1 Zie: houthakker houtverband ZN :1 armatura de ligno houtverbinding ZN :1 juncto/junctura de ligno houtverbruik ZN :1 consumo de ligno houtverkoop ZN :1 Zie: houtverkoping houtverkoping ZN :1 vendita de ligno houtvernis ZN :1 vernisse pro ligno houtvervoer ZN :1 transporto de ligno houtverwerking ZN :1 tractamento de ligno houtvester ZN :1 guarda/inspector forestal, (guarda) forestero houtvesterij ZN :1 administration forestal :2 (woning) casa forestal houtvestersambt ZN :1 function de forestero/de guarda forestal/de inspector forestal houtvesterswoning ZN :1 casa del forestero/del guarda forestal/del inspector forestal houtvezel ZN :1 fibra lignose/de ligno houtvezelplaat ZN :1 placa de fibra de ligno houtvijl ZN :1 lima/raspa a/pro ligno houtvloer ZN :1 solo de ligno houtvlot ZN :1 rate de ligno houtvoorraad ZN :1 stock (E) de ligno houtvorming ZN :1 lignification houtvracht ZN :1 carga de ligno houtvrij BN :1 sin lignina, sin cellulosa, sin ligno houtvuur ZN :1 foco de ligno houtwagen ZN :1 carro pro ligno houtwal ZN :1 talud con arbores e arbustos houtwaren ZN MV :1 objectos/articulos/utensiles de ligno houtweefsel ZN :1 texito lignose, xylema houtwerf ZN :1 deposito de ligno houtwerk ZN :1 (houten delen van een gebouw/voorwerp) lignage :2 (constructie van hout) construction de ligno :3 (houtdelen) ligno de construction houtwerker ZN :1 carpentero houtwesp ZN :1 sirice, sirex houtwinkel ZN :1 magazin de utensiles de ligno houtwol ZN :1 lana de ligno houtworm ZN :1 verme de ligno houtzaag ZN :1 serra a/pro ligno houtzaagmolen ZN :1 molino a/de serrar (ligno) houtzaagsel ZN :1 Zie: zaagsel houtzager ZN :1 serrator de ligno houtzagerij ZN :1 serreria de ligno houtzuur ZN :1 acido (pyro)lignose houvast ZN :1 puncto de appoio, prisa/supporto :-- hebben = haber prisa :-- krijgen = trovar prisa :(FIG) geen -- aan iemand hebben = non haber confidentia in un persona houw ZN :1 (slag met een scherp voorwerp) colpo (de sabla/de hacha {sj}, etc.) :2 (wond) intalio, (litteken) cicatrice :3 (landbouwgereedschap, hak) sarculo houwbijl ZN :1 hacha {sj} houwdegen ZN :1 (degen om mee te houwen) spada grande, spadon :2 (persoon) (FIG) homine de spada houweel ZN :1 picco :2 (landbouwgereedschap) sarculo houwen WW :1 (delen) taliar, trenchar {sj} :2 (omhakken) abatter :bomen -- = abatter arbores :3 (door hakken vormen) taliar :steen -- = taliar le petra :4 (beeldhouwen) sculper :een standbeeld -- = sculper un statua :5 (hakken) dar un colpo de hacha {sj}/de spada, etc. :6 (hakketakken) chicanar houwer ZN :1 (steenhouwer) taliator de petra :2 (zwaard) spada de combatto :3 (slagtand van een ever) defensa houwhamer ZN :1 hachetta {sj} houwitser ZN :1 haubitze houwitseraffuit ZN :1 affuste de haubitze houwitserbatterij ZN :1 batteria de haubitzes houwitsergranaat ZN :1 granata de haubitze houwmes ZN :1 cultellasso, machete {sj} :2 cultello de cocina hovaardig BN :1 orgoliose, presumptiose, vanitose, arrogante hovaardigheid ZN :1 orgolio, presumption, vanitate, arrogantia hovaardij ZN :1 Zie: hovaardigheid hoveling ZN :1 cortesano, palatiano hovenier ZN :1 jardinero, horticultor hovenieren WW :1 jardinar hoveniersbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de horticultura hoveniersboek ZN :1 libro/manual de jardinage/de horticultura hoveniersgereedschap ZN :1 utensiles de jardinero/de horticultor hovenierskunst ZN :1 jardinage, horticultura hoveniersmes ZN :1 Zie: snoeimes hovercraft ZN :1 hovercraft (E), aeroglissator hozen WW :1 (water uit een vaartuig scheppen) vacuar le aqua, haurir :2 (stortregenen) pluver torrentialmente HTS :1 (Afk: Hogere Technische School) Schola Technic Superior hudo ZN :1 latrina hufter ZN :1 (opschepper) fanfaron :2 (boerenkaffer) villano, bruto hugenoot ZN :1 huguenot hugenoots BN :1 huguenot hugenotenpartij ZN :1 partito huguenot hugenotisme ZN :1 huguenotismo hui ZN :1 sero de lacte huichelaar ZN :1 hypocrita, fingitor, dissimulante, dissimulator, comediante, impostor, jesuita, phariseo huichelachtig BN :1 hypocrita, pharisaic, dissimulate, jesuita, jesuitic :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta hypocrita, jesuitismo huichelarij ZN :1 hypocrisia, falsitate, fingimento, dissimulation, impostura, affectation, pharisaismo huichelen WW :1 (zich beter voordoen dan men is) finger, dissimular :2 (veinzen) finger, simular :vriendschap -- = finger amicitate huid ZN :1 pelle, cute :gevoelige -- = pelle delicate :gevoeligheid van de -- = delicatessa del pelle :geïrriteerde -- = pelle irritate :door acne aangetaste -- = pelle acneic :zachte -- = pelle dulce/lisie :droge -- = pelle sic/dishydratate :getaande -- = pelle tannate :zijn -- duur verkopen = vender car su pelle :zijn -- redden = salvar se le pelle :in iemands -- kruipen = mitter se/entrar in le pelle de un persona :door de -- werkend = endermic :(MED) doorgelopen -- = intertrigo :de -- afhalen van een dier = spoliar un animal :de -- afwerpen (door dier) = spoliar se :het afwerpen van de -- (door dier) = spoliamento :afgeworpen -- = spolia :met -- en haar verslinden = devorar integremente :2 :-- van een schip = revestimento exterior de un nave huidaandoening ZN :1 dermatose (-osis), affection/lesion cutanee/del pelle huidachtig BN :1 dermoide huidademhaling ZN :1 respiration cutanee :2 (BIOL) perspiration cutanee huidader ZN :1 vena cutanee huidarts ZN :1 dermatologo, dermatologista huidbloeding ZN :1 purpura huidcarcinoom ZN :1 Zie: huidkanker huidcrème ZN :1 crema/unguento pro le pelle huiddonor ZN :1 dator/donator de pelle huidenhandel ZN :1 commercio de pellicias huidenkoper ZN :1 pelliciero huidenmarkt ZN :1 mercato de pellicias huidhaarvatenontsteking ZN :1 capillaritis huidig BN :1 de hodie, actual, presente, currente, (mbt tijdperk) contemporanee :--e mode = moda actual :--e toestand = situation actual, actualitate :--e prijs = precio currente :--e minister = ministro actual :de --e samenleving = le societate contemporanee/actual :de --e generatie = le generation presente, iste generation :onder de --e omstandigheden = in le circumstantias presente :tot de --e dag = usque al die/jorno de hodie :ten --e dage = actualmente huidinfectie ZN :1 infection cutanee huidje ZN :1 cuticula :2 (ook PLANTK) (vliesje, velletje) pellicula huidjeuking ZN :1 Zie: jeuk huidkanker ZN :1 cancere cutanee/del pelle, epithelioma, dermatoma huidkleur ZN :1 color/pigmentation del pelle, (mbt gezicht) carnation huidkleurstof ZN :1 pigmento huidklier ZN :1 glandula cutanee huidkrabber ZN :1 (OUDH) strigile huidleer ZN :1 dermatologia huidletsel ZN :1 lesion cutanee huidmondje ZN :1 poro :2 (BIOL) ostiolo, stoma huidmos ZN :1 lichen vesicular huidnecrose ZN :1 (MED) necrose (-osis) cutanee huidontsteking ZN :1 inflammation cutanee/del pelle, dermatitis :2 (door zonnelicht) actinitis huidpantser ZN :1 exoskeleto huidpapil ZN :1 papilla dermic huidpigment ZN :1 pigmento cutanee huidpijn ZN :1 dermalgia huidplooi ZN :1 plica del pelle :2 (DIERK) patagio huidreactie ZN :1 reaction cutanee, cutireaction huidrimpel ZN :1 plica del pelle, (in het voorhoofd) ruga huidroos ZN :1 erysipela, rosa huidschifting ZN :1 desquamation :schubachtige -- = desquamation furfuracee huidschilfer ZN :1 squama, furfure huidskelet ZN :1 exoskeleto huidskleur ZN :1 color del pelle huidslagader ZN :1 arteria cutanee huidsmeer ZN :1 sebo huidspecialist ZN :1 dermatologo, dermatologista huidspier ZN :1 musculo cutanee huidtepeltje ZN :1 papilla huidtest ZN :1 cutireaction :positieve -- = cutireaction cutireaction huidtransplantatie ZN :1 graffo/transplantation de pelle huidtuberculose ZN :1 lupus (L) tuberculose huiduitslag ZN :1 eruption (cutanee), efflorescentia :met -- (gepaard gaand) = eruptive :schurftige -- = eruption scabiose huiduitwaseming ZN :1 perspiration/transpiration cutanee huidvat ZN :1 vasculo cutanee huidverharding ZN :1 sclerodermia huidverzorging ZN :1 hygiene/cura del pelle huidvlek ZN :1 macula cutanee/del pelle huidvlieger ZN :1 (DIERK) galeopitheco huidwaterzucht ZN :1 hydropsia subcutanee, anasarca huidweefsel ZN :1 texito cutanee/dermic huidwond ZN :1 lesion/vulnere cutanee/de pelle huidwrat ZN :1 verruca (cutanee) huidzalf ZN :1 unguento de pelle huidzenuw ZN :1 nervo cutanee/del pelle huidziekte ZN :1 maladia cutanee/dermic/del pelle, dermatose (-osis) :leer der --n = dermatologia huidziektenleer ZN :1 dermatologia huidzweer ZN :1 ulcere cutanee, abscesso del pelle, (GESCH) noli me tangere (L) huif ZN :1 (van kar) cappucio :2 (netmaag) reticulo :3 (hoofddeksel) cofia huifboot ZN :1 Zie: huifschip huifkar ZN :1 carro/carretta coperte/a cappucio huifschip ZN :1 barca coperte, nave a cappucio huig ZN :1 uvula :van de --, met de -- gevormd = uvular huigklank ZN :1 sono uvular huigontsteking ZN :1 uvulitis huig-r ZN :1 ruvular huik ZN :1 cappucio :de -- naar de wind hangen = navigar secundo le vento huilbui ZN :1 crise/crisis de lacrimas huilebalk ZN :1 persona/infante lacrimose huilebalken WW :1 lacrimar huilen WW :1 (mbt mensen) plorar, lacrimar :-- van pijn = plorar de dolor :aan het -- maken = facer plorar :-- met de pet op = malissime :2 (van hond/wolf, etc.) ulular :de hond huilt = le can ulula :de sirenes huilen elke dag = le sirenas ulula cata die :3 (van de wind) mugir :de wind huilt = le vento mugi huiler ZN :1 persona/infante qui plora/lacrima, plorator :2 (wolf, etc.) ululator :3 juvene phoca huilerig BN :1 lacrimose :-- gezicht = visage lacrimose :op --e toon = con le lacrimas in le voce huilpartij ZN :1 :op een -- uitdraaien = finir in lacrimas huiltoon ZN :1 tono lacrimose huis ZN :1 casa, habitation :ten huize van = in casa de :heer des --es = maestro del casa :vrouw des --es = domina, maestra del casa :naar -- gaan = ir a casa :van -- zijn = esser foris de casa :een -- huren = locar un casa :in een -- trekken = installar se in un casa :een -- met hypotheek bezwaren = hypothecar un casa :een -- ontruimen = evacuar un casa :eigen -- = proprie casa :gemeubileerd -- = casa mobilate :-- van bewaring = casa de detention :afgelegen -- = casa isolate :vrijstaand -- = casa independente/individual :het -- staat leeg = le casa non es habitate :ieder --je heeft zijn kruisje = omne casa ha su cruce :een -- bouwen = construer un casa :bouw van een -- = construction de un casa :rij --en = fila de casas :in het -- van = in casa de :blok --en = insula :in hetzelfde -- wonen = viver in le mesme casa/sub le mesme tecto :-- des Heren = casa de Deo/del Senior :het Witte Huis = le Casa Blanc :Huis van Afgevaardigden = Camera de Representantes :heilige --jes omgooien = non respectar nihil, rumper tabus :er is geen -- met hem te houden = ille es un persona impossibile :--aan--verkoop = vendita a domicilio :-- aan -- verkopen = vender a domicilio/de porta a porta/de casa a casa :van -- uit = originalmente :2 (vorstengeslacht) casa, dinastia :Koninklijk Huis = Casa/Familia Regal/Royal :3 (huisgezin) casa, familia :hij is van goeden huize = ille es de bon familia :hij is er kind aan -- = ille es como del familia :4 (handelshuis) casa (de commercio) :5 :heel wat in -- hebben = haber talento :6 :uitverkocht -- = theatro plen huis-, tuin- en keuken- ZN :1 :een --middel tegen griep = un remedio antigrippal normal e currente huis-aan-huisblad ZN :1 periodico/jornal local gratuite huis-aan-huiscollecte ZN :1 collecta/questa a domicilio/de porta a porta/de casa a casa huis-aan-huisverkoop ZN :1 vendita a domicilio/de porta a porta/de casa a casa huisadres ZN :1 adresse (F) private/personal huisafval ZN :1 immunditias domestic huisaltaar ZN :1 altar domestic huisapotheek ZN :1 pharmacia portative/domestic/de casa, cassa de medicinas huisarbeid ZN :1 labor/travalio domiciliari/a domicilio huisarchief ZN :1 archivos private huisarrest ZN :1 prohibition de sortir, arresto domiciliari :onder -- gesteld = submittite a regime (F) de arresto domiciliari huisarts ZN :1 medico de casa/de familia huisartsenpraktijk ZN :1 practica de medicos de familia huisbaas ZN :1 Zie: huiseigenaar huisbakken BN :1 (thuis gebakken) facite al casa :2 (alledaags) prosaic, trivial huisbakkenbrood ZN :1 pan facite al casa huisbar ZN :1 bar (E) huisbazin ZN :1 proprietaria del casa huisbediende ZN :1 domestico, serviente huisbeheerder ZN :1 economo :ambt van -- = economato huisbel ZN :1 Zie: huisschel huisbewaarder ZN :1 guardiano/custode del casa, concierge (F) huisbewoner ZN :1 habitante del casa, locatario huisbezoek ZN :1 visita domiciliari/a domicilio, (van geestelijke) visita pastoral huisbijbel ZN :1 biblia familial/de familia huisbraak ZN :1 effraction huisbrand ZN :1 (brandstof) combustibiles (de/pro uso) domestic :2 (brand in een huis) incendio de casa huisbrandcokes ZN :1 coke (E) (de/pro uso) domestic huisbrandkolen ZN MV :1 carbones (de/pro uso) domestic huisbrandolie ZN :1 oleo (de/pro uso) domestic huisbrandstof ZN :1 Zie: huisbrand-1 huisbrandturf ZN :1 turfa/turba (de/pro uso) domestic huiscollecte ZN :1 collecta/questa a domicilio/de porta a porta/de casa a casa huiscomputer ZN :1 computator/computator (E) personal/de casa huisdeur ZN :1 porta de entrata/de ingresso/del casa/del strata huisdier ZN :1 animal domestic/familiar :tot -- maken = domesticar :het tot -- maken = domestication huisdokter ZN :1 Zie: huisarts huisduif ZN :1 columba/pipion domestic huiseend ZN :1 anate domestic huiseigenaar ZN :1 proprietario del casa huiselijk BN :1 (mbt huisgezin/huishouden) domestic, de familia, familiar, familial :--e kring = circulo domestic/familiar :-- leven = vita domestic/familial/de familia :-- geluk = felicitate domestic :--e omgeving = domesticitate :--e haard = home (E) :kost en inwoning met -- verkeer = pension complete in ambiente familiar :de --e vrede weten te bewaren = saper guardar le tranquillitate domestic :2 (intiem) intime, confortabile :-- feestje = festa intime huiselijkheid ZN :1 (gehechtheid aan huis) domesticitate :2 (vertrouwelijkheid) intimitate huisgebruik ZN :1 habitude del casa huisgeit ZN :1 capra domestic huisgenoot ZN :1 (gezinslid) membro del familia :2 (medehuurder) colocatario huisgewaad ZN :1 vestimento de casa, déshabillé (F) huisgezin ZN :1 familia huisgoden ZN MV :1 deos domestic/del familia, (ROM GESCH) lares :beschermende -- = lares domestic huishaan ZN :1 gallo domestic huisheer ZN :1 (huiseigenaar) proprietario del casa :2 (heer des huizes) maestro del casa huishen ZN :1 gallina domestic huishond ZN :1 can domestic/de guarda huishoudapparaat ZN :1 apparato electrodomestic huishoudbeurs ZN :1 bursa de utensiles de menage (F), salon del artes domestic huishoudboek ZN :1 libro del expensas del casa huishoudbudget ZN :1 budget (E) domestic huishoudelijk BN :1 domestic :-- artikel = articulo de uso domestic :--e werkzaamheden = labores/travalios domestic :voor -- gebruik = (apparaten, etc.) pro (le) de uso/usage domestic, (eetwaren) pro (le) de consumo domestic :-- apparaat = apparato domestic :-- reglement = regulamento domestic :--e uitgaven = costos/expensas domestic :-- personeel = personal domestic :2 (behorend tot de dagelijkse aangelegenheden) ordinari :--e vergadering = reunion ordinari :--e zaken = cosa ordinari huishoudelijkheid ZN :1 domesticitate huishouden ZN :1 (huishouding) menage (F) :een -- ontwrichten = perturbar le rhythmo de vita de un casa :2 (gezin, leven als huisgenoten) familia :dat huis wordt door drie --s bewoond = in iste casa vive tres familias :-- van Jan Steen = familia disordinate :3 (huisraad) mobiliario, mobiles, menage huishouden WW :1 (tekeergaan) livrar se a excessos :de vijand heeft vreselijk huisgehouden = le inimico se ha livrate a grande excessos :2 (schade veroorzaken) causar damno(s) :3 (de huishouding doen) facer/governar le casa/le menage (F) huishoudgeld ZN :1 moneta de casa, moneta destinate al menage (F), moneta pro le costos domestic huishoudhulp ZN :1 adjuta domestic huishouding ZN :1 menage (F) :de -- doen = facer/governar le menage huishoudjam ZN :1 confitura/confectura ordinari huishoudkunde ZN :1 economia domestic huishoudkundig BN :1 economic huishoudkundige ZN :1 economista domestic, economico huishoudonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento de economia domestic/del labores del casa huishoudschaal ZN :1 balancia de menage (F)/de cocina huishoudschool ZN :1 schola de menage (F)/de economia/artes domestic huishoudster ZN :1 adjuta de menage (F) :2 persona/femina qui tene le casa/le menage (F) huishoudstroop ZN :1 sirop ordinari huishoudtrap ZN :1 scabello, scaletta, scala plicabile huishoudweegschaal ZN :1 bascula/balancia de menage (F)/de cocina huishoudwetenschappen ZN MV :1 scientias domestic, economia domestic huishoudzeep ZN :1 sapon commun/de menage (F) huishuur ZN :1 location (del casa) huisindustrie ZN :1 industria domestic/domiciliari/a domicilio huisjapon ZN :1 vestimento de casa, négligé (F), déshabillé (F) huisjasje ZN :1 veste de casa/de interior, dolman huisje ZN :1 parve casa, casetta, cabana :2 (van een kompas) habitaculo :3 (van een slak) concha huisjesmelker ZN :1 exploitator {plwa} de casas miserabile huisjesslak ZN :1 helice huiskamer ZN :1 camera, salon huiskapel ZN :1 (kapel in een huis) cappella private/de familia, oratorio :2 (orkest) banda/orchestra private/de amateurs (F) huiskapelaan ZN :1 cappellano private/domestic/de casa/del familia huiskat ZN :1 catto domestic huiskleding ZN :1 vestimento de casa huisknecht ZN :1 servitor domestic, domestico, serviente huiskrekel ZN :1 grillo domestic huisleraar ZN :1 institutor private, preceptor huislook ZN :1 sempervivum huisman ZN :1 homine de casa huismarter ZN :1 martar domestic huismeester ZN :1 (persoon aan het hoofd van de huishouding) economo, butler (E) :ambt van -- = economato :2 (conciërge in een flatgebouw) guardiano :3 (huisonderwijzer) institutor private, preceptor huismerk ZN :1 marca del casa huismiddel ZN :1 (geneesmiddel) remedio/medicina domestic :2 (FIG) (redmiddel) remedio universal, panacea, palliativo huismijt ZN :1 glycyphago domestic huismoeder ZN :1 matre de familia huismoederlijk BN :1 de matre de familia huismuis ZN :1 mus (commun), mure (commun) huismus ZN :1 (DIERK) passere/fringilla domestic :2 (persoon) persona sedentari huismuur ZN :1 muro del casa huismuziek ZN :1 musica al casa huisnaaister ZN :1 sartora a domicilio huisnijverheid ZN :1 Zie: huisindustrie huisnummer ZN :1 numero del casa huisonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento/instruction domestic/a domicilio huisonderwijzer ZN :1 institutor private/a domicilio, preceptor, (GESCH) pedagogo huisorde ZN :1 (huisregels) regulas/regulamento del casa :2 (ridderorde) ordine del casa regal/royal huisorgaan ZN :1 revista/organo/periodico (interne) de un interprisa huisorgel ZN :1 organo de casa, (harmonium) harmonium huisorkest ZN :1 orchestra private/de amateurs (F) huispantoffel ZN :1 pantofla de casa huispersoneel ZN :1 personal (de servicio) domestic huispoes ZN :1 Zie: huiskat huispraktijk ZN :1 (van arts) cabinetto de consultation huisraad ZN :1 equipamento del casa, effectos mobiliari, mobiles e utensiles diverse, mobiliario :stuk -- = mobile huisrat ZN :1 ratto (nigre/commun) huisrecht ZN :1 derecto domestic :2 inviolabilitate del domicilio huisregels ZN MV :1 regulas/regulamento interne/del casa huisschel ZN :1 campanetta huisschilder ZN :1 pictor de casa huisslak ZN :1 limace huissleutel ZN :1 clave del casa/del porta huissloof ZN :1 sclava del casa huisspin ZN :1 aranea domestic, tegenaria domestic huisstijl ZN :1 logo de un interprisa/compania huisstof ZN :1 pulvere de casa huistelefoon ZN :1 (systema de) telephono interne/interior huistelefooncentrale ZN :1 central de telephonos interne/interior huistelefooninstallatie ZN :1 installation/dispositivo de telephonos interne/interior huistiran ZN :1 tyranno domestic huistoe BW :1 a/verso casa :-- gaan = ir a casa huistwist ZN :1 querela domestic/de familia huisvader ZN :1 patre de familia huisvaderlijk BN :1 de patre de familia huisvergadering ZN :1 reunion del cohabitantes :een woongroep waarin regelmatig --en worden gehouden = un communitate cuje membros se reuni regularmente huisvesten WW :1 albergar, allogiar, albergar, trovar/provider allogio/allogiamento (pro), (vestigen) establir :er zijn in dat pand tien mensen gehuisvest = il ha dece personas allogiate in ille casa :het kantoor is gehuisvest in dit gebouw = le officio es establite/se trova in iste edificio, le officio ha sede in iste edificio huisvesting ZN :1 allogiamento, allogio, demora :-- bieden aan iemand = offerer allogio/allogiamento a un persona, allogiar un persona :ergens -- vinden = trovar allogiamento alicubi :2 (huisvestingsbureau) bureau/officio de allogiamento huisvestingsbeleid ZN :1 politica del allogiamento huisvestingsbureau ZN :1 bureau (F)/officio de allogiamento huisvestingscommissie ZN :1 commission de allogiamento huisvestingsprobleem ZN :1 problema del allogiamento huisvestingsvraagstuk ZN :1 Zie: huisvestingsprobleem huisvlieg ZN :1 musca commun/domestic huisvlijt ZN :1 (thuiswerk) industria domestic :2 (knutselwerk) labores manual (in casa) huisvlijttentoonstelling ZN :1 exposition/exhibition de articulos de fabrication domestic huisvogel ZN :1 ave domestic huisvrede ZN :1 (rust in huis) pace domestic/del casa :2 (onschendbaarheid van een woning) inviolabilitate del domicilio huisvredebreuk ZN :1 violation de(l securitate del) domicilio huisvriend ZN :1 amico intime/del casa/del familia huisvriendin ZN :1 amica intime/del casa/del familia huisvrouw ZN :1 matre de familia, menagera huisvuil ZN :1 immunditias/detrito domestic :het ophalen van het -- = le collection del immunditias domestic :stortplaats voor -- = discargatorio pro immunditias domestic huisvuilemmer ZN :1 situla de/pro immunditias/detrito domestic huisvuilscheiding ZN :1 differentiation del immunditias/detritos domestic huisvuilverbrandingsoven ZN :1 incinerator de/pro immunditias/detrito domestic huisvuilzak ZN :1 sacco del/pro le immunditias/detrito domestic huiswaarts BW :1 Zie: huistoe huiswerk ZN :1 labor/travalio domestic/domiciliari/a domicilio :2 (SCHOOL) deberes (scholar/de schola), labor scholar/de schola :-- opgeven = dar le deberes :-- maken = facer le deberes :-- overdoen = facer de novo le deberes huiswever ZN :1 texitor a domicilio huiszittend BN :1 sedentari :een -- leven = un vita sedentari huiszoeking ZN :1 perquisition/visita domiciliari :bevel(schrift) tot -- = mandato/ordine de perquisition :bij iemand -- verrichten = facer un perquisition al domicilio de un persona, perquirer le habitation de un persona :met -- belaste ambtenaar = perquisitor huiszwaluw ZN :1 hirundine domestic huiven WW :1 (omhullen) inveloppar huiverachtig BN :1 (terugdeinzend) hesitante, irresolute huiveren WW :1 (beven) fremer, tremer, tremular :-- van de kou = tremer de frigido :2 (terugschrikken) hesitar, retroceder :-- voor de gevolgen = hesitar/retroceder ante le consequentias huiverig BN :1 (rillerig) tremule, tremante, tremulante :2 (terugdeinzend, aarzelend) hesitante, vacillante, irresolute huiverigheid ZN :1 (rillerigheid) fremito, tremor, tremulamento, tremulation :2 (aarzeling) hesitation, irresolution huivering ZN :1 (rilling) fremito :er voer een lichte -- door zijn lichaam = un legier fremito percurreva su corpore :2 (aarzeling) hesitation, vacillation :3 (afgrijzen) horror huiveringwekkend BN :1 horribile, terrificante huizen WW :1 (wonen) habitar, demorar, viver, resider :wij huizen nu in de voorkamer = ora nos reside in le camera anterior :2 (aanwezig zijn) haber :er huizen ratten in de schuur = il ha rattos in le remissa huizenbezit ZN :1 proprietate/possession de casas huizenblok ZN :1 bloco/gruppo de casas huizenbouw ZN :1 construction de casas huizenbouwer ZN :1 constructor de casas huizenhoog BN :1 del altor de un casa, tanto alte como un casa, enorme, multo alte, altissime :--e golven = undas tanto alte como un casa, undas como montanias huizenkant ZN :1 latere del casas huizenmarkt ZN :1 mercato immobiliari/de casas huizenrij ZN :1 fila/serie de casas huizing ZN :1 (SCHEEP) merlin :2 (woning) casa, habitation hulde ZN :1 homage, tributo, honores :posthume -- = homage posthume :-- brengen/betuigen aan = render homage a huldebetoning ZN :1 Zie: huldebetoon huldebetoon ZN :1 homages, marcas/monstra de respecto, ovation huldebetuiging ZN :1 Zie: huldebetoon huldeblijk ZN :1 Zie: huldebetoon huldigen WW :1 (hulde bewijzen) render homage a :2 (erkennen) recognoscer, honorar, creder in, adherer, adoptar :een mening/opvatting -- = adoptar/honorar/defender/sustener un opinion/idea :een stelsel -- = creder in/adoptar/adherer a un systema :de waarheid -- = respectar le veritate, haber respecto pro le veritate huldiging ZN :1 (het huldigen/gehuldigd worden) homage, ovation :2 (inhuldiging) installation, inauguration huldigingseed ZN :1 juramento de installation/de inauguration huldigingsplechtigheid ZN :1 ceremonia de installation/de inauguration hulk ZN :1 (schip) imbarcation :2 (onttakeld schip) carcassa de nave hullen WW :1 inveloppar, coperir, involver :het -- = inveloppamento :zich in zijn mantel -- = involver se in su mantello :in nevelen gehuld = esser mysteriose :in mysterie gehuld = involvite in mysterio :zich in stilzwijgen -- = claustrar se in le silentio, guardar silentio hulp ZN :1 auxilio, adjuta, succurso, concurso, assistentia, appoio, relevamento :eerste --, E.H.B.O. = prime/prompte succurso/auxilio, succurso primari, succursos de urgentia, prime/primari cura :-- bij zelfdoding = adjuta al suicidio :om -- roepen = peter succurso, critar al succurso :te -- komen/schieten = succurrer :zijn -- aanbieden = offerer/proponer su adjuta :-- gaan halen = ir a cercar adjuta/succurso :-- zoeken = cercar adjuta/succurso :-- ontvangen = reciper adjuta/succurso :om -- roepen = clamar adjuta :de -- inroepen van = recurrer al/appellar le/peter le adjuta/succurso/assistentia/auxilio de :-- geven/verlenen/bieden = prestar/dar adjuta/succurso/auxilio, auxiliar :-- aan huis = assistentia a domicilio :economische -- = adjuta economic :sociale -- = adjuta social :medische -- = adjuta/assistentia medical/medic :onderlinge/wederzijdse -- = adjuta/succurso mutue :materiële -- = adjuta material :tijdelijke -- = adjuta temporari :met Gods -- = con le adjuta de Deo :verzoek/bede om -- = petition de auxilio/adjuta :met de -- van = con le adjuta/auxilio de :van alle -- verstoken = private de tote succurso :2 (iemand die hulp verleent) adjuta, adjutor, assistente :hij is een handige -- in de keuken = ille es un adjuta utile in le cocina hulpactie ZN :1 action de succurso hulpaggregaat ZN :1 generator auxiliar/de emergentia hulpapparaat ZN :1 apparato auxiliar hulpapparatuur ZN :1 apparatos/dispositivo/equipamento auxiliar hulpbank ZN :1 banca auxiliar hulpbehoevend BN :1 (mbt geld) necessitose, indigente, destitute, paupere, povre :2 (mbt gezondheid) infirme, invalide, stropiate hulpbehoevendheid ZN :1 (mbt geld) necessitate, indigentia, povressa :2 (mbt gezondheid) infirmitate, invaliditate hulpbesteller ZN :1 distributor de litteras auxiliar hulpbetoon ZN :1 adjuta, assistentia, succurso, auxilio :maatschappelijk -- = assistentia/auxilio social :vereniging tot onderling -- = societate pro adjuta mutual hulpbisschop ZN :1 episcopo auxiliar, coadjutor, ordinante hulpboek ZN :1 libro auxiliar :2 (school) libro de exercitios hulpbron ZN :1 ressource (F) :natuurlijke --en van een land = ressources natural de un pais :behoud van --en = conservation de ressources :exploitatie van --en = exploitation {plwa} de ressources :beheer van --en = gestion de ressources hulpbrug ZN :1 ponte provisori/provisional/temporari/de emergentia hulpconstructie ZN :1 construction auxiliar hulpdam ZN :1 dica/barrage auxiliar hulpdienst ZN :1 servicio auxiliar/de assistentia/de succurso, (nooddienst) servicio de emergentia :telefonische -- = servicio de assistentia telephonic hulpeloos BN :1 (machteloos) inope, impotente, abandonate :-- staan tegenover een ramp = esser impotente in le facie de un disastro/ante un disastro :2 (zonder hulp) indefense, sin adjuta, sin auxilio, private de adjuta/de auxilio hulpeloosheid ZN :1 (machteloosheid) inopia, abandono :2 mancantia de adjuta/de auxilio hulpexpeditie ZN :1 expedition de succurso hulpfonds ZN :1 fundo de succurso/de adjuta/de assistentia hulpgebouw ZN :1 (tijdelijk gebouw) edificio provisori/provisional :2 (dependance) edificio annexe, annexo, dependentia hulpgeroep ZN :1 Zie: hulpgeschreeuw hulpgeschreeuw ZN :1 appello(s) de succurso, crito(s) de succurso/de adjuta/de auxilio hulpgoederen ZN MV :1 succursos hulpindustrie ZN :1 industria auxiliar hulpinrichting ZN :1 succursal hulpje ZN :1 adjuta, assistente :2 acolyt(h)o :3 (toestel) utensile, apparato :elektrische --s in de keuken = apparatos electric in le cocina hulpkantoor ZN :1 officio/bureau (F) auxiliar, succursal, agentia, subagentia, filial :-- van een bank = filial de un banca hulpkapel ZN :1 cappela succursal hulpkas ZN :1 cassa de succurso hulpkerk ZN :1 ecclesia succursal hulpklep ZN :1 valvula/valva auxiliar hulpklinker ZN :1 vocal de appoio hulpkok ZN :1 adjuta cocinero/coco hulpkracht ZN :1 adjuta, adjutante, assistente, collaborator auxiliar, (tijdelijke kracht) travaliator temporari hulpkreet ZN :1 crito/appello de succurso/de auxilio hulpkruiser ZN :1 (oorlogsschip) cruciator auxiliar hulpleger ZN :1 armea auxiliar/de succurso hulplijn ZN :1 (MEETK) linea auxiliar :2 (MUZ) linea supplementari :3 (tijdelijke spoorlijn) linea/via provisori/provisional/temporari hulplocomotief ZN :1 locomotiva auxiliar hulploon ZN :1 salario de assistentia hulpmiddel ZN :1 (om een doel sneller te bereiken) medio (auxiliar), adjuta :audiovisuele --en = medios/adjutas audiovisual :verboden --en = adjutas prohibite :kunstmatige --en = adjutas artificial :2 (dat uitkomst biedt) remedio, expediente :3 (hulpbron) ressource (F) :financiële --en hebben = haber ressources financiari hulpmonteur ZN :1 montator/mechanico assistente hulpmotor ZN :1 motor auxiliar :rijwiel met -- = bicycletta a/con motor auxiliar hulponderwijzer ZN :1 institutor assistente hulporganisatie ZN :1 organisation de succurso/de adjuta/de assistentia/de auxilio hulppersoneel ZN :1 personal auxiliar hulpplan ZN :1 plano de adjuta hulpploeg ZN :1 equipa auxiliar :2 equipa de succurso/de emergentia hulppolitie ZN :1 policia auxiliar hulppomp ZN :1 pumpa de reserva hulppost ZN :1 posto de succurso :-- van het Rode Kruis = posto de succurso del Cruce Rubie hulppostkantoor ZN :1 officio de posta auxiliar, succursal postal hulpprediker ZN :1 predicator adjuncte/auxiliar hulppriester ZN :1 prestre adjuncte/auxiliar hulpprogramma ZN :1 programma de adjuta/de succurso/de auxilio/de assistentia hulpraket ZN :1 booster (E) hulprobot ZN :1 robot (Tsj) auxiliar hulpschip ZN :1 nave auxiliar hulpsignaal ZN :1 signal de succurso/de alarma hulpstelling ZN :1 (LOGICA, WISK) lemma hulpstof ZN :1 (bij de produktie gebruikte stof) materia auxiliar, substantia accessori :2 (bij de produktie toegevoegde stof) additivo hulpstuk ZN :1 (toebehoren) accessorio :2 (TECHN) (voor bevestiging, ring, buis, etc.) adaptator hulptaal ZN :1 lingua auxiliar hulpteugel ZN :1 martingala hulptoestel ZN :1 apparato/dispositivo auxiliar/de succurso, (noodtoestel) apparato/dispositivo de emergentia hulptrein ZN :1 traino auxiliar hulptroepen ZN MV :1 truppas auxiliar/subsidiari/de succurso hulpturbine ZN :1 turbina auxiliar hulpuitrusting ZN :1 equipamento auxiliar hulpvaardig BN :1 prompte a adjutar, servicial, obligante, complacente :een -- mens = un persona servicial hulpvaardigheid ZN :1 promptitude a adjutar, servicialitate, complacentia hulpverlener ZN :1 dator de assistentia/adjuta :2 assistente social hulpverlening ZN :1 (prestation de) adjuta, (prestation de) assistentia, succurso, auxilio :tweedelijns -- = assistentia social per specialistas hulpvermogen ZN :1 potentia/capacitate auxiliar :een zeilschip met -- = un nave de vela con motor auxiliar hulpvloot ZN :1 flotta auxiliar/de succurso hulpwapen ZN :1 arma auxiliar/de auxilio hulpwerkwoord ZN :1 verbo auxiliar :modaal -- = verbo auxiliar de modo :-- van tijd = verbo auxiliar de tempore :-- van de lijdende vorm = verbo auxiliar del passivo hulpwetenschap ZN :1 scientia auxiliar huls ZN :1 (koker, omhulsel) inveloppe, camisa, copertura :2 (van patroon) capsula de cartucha {sj} hulsel ZN :1 inveloppe, camisa, copertura :2 (bekleedsel) integumento hulst ZN :1 ilice, aquifolio hulstachtig BN :1 :--e gewassen = aquifoliaceas hulstbes ZN :1 baca/fructo de ilice hulstblad ZN :1 folio de ilice hulstbos ZN :1 iliceto hulstfamilie ZN :1 aquifoliaceas hulsttak ZN :1 branca/ramo de ilice hulstvaren ZN :1 cyrtomio hum ZN :1 :in zijn -- zijn = esser de bon humor :uit zijn -- zijn = esser de mal humor hum! TW :1 hem!, hum!, hmm! humaan BN :1 (menslievend) human :-- behandeling = tractamento human :hij heeft me -- behandeld = ille ha essite human con me :2 (MED) (van een mens afkomstig) human humaniora ZN MV :1 litteras human, humanitates humaniseren WW :1 (tot een beschaafd mens maken) humanisar, civilisar :2 (menselijker maken) humanisar humanisering ZN :1 humanisation humanisme ZN :1 (wereldbeschouwing) humanismo :2 (menslievende zedeleer) humanismo :3 (GESCH) humanismo humanist ZN :1 (aanhanger van de humanistische wereldbeschouwing) humanista :2 (iemand die humaniora beoefent en onderwijst) humanista humanistisch BN :1 humanista, humanistic :--e studiën = studios humanista :-- raadsman = consiliero humanistic humanitair BN :1 humanitari :--e gevoelens = sentimentos humanitari :-- recht = derecto humanitari humaniteit ZN :1 senso de humanitate, humanitate, bontate, benevolentia humbug ZN :1 charlataneria, mystification, (bluf) bluff (E), fraude humecteren WW :1 humectar humeraal ZN :1 (R.K.) (amict) amicto :2 (R.K.) (schoudervelum) velo humeral humeur ZN :1 humor :grillig -- = humor capriciose :in een slecht -- zijn = esser de mal humor :in een goed -- zijn = esser de bon humor humeurig BN :1 de mal humor, de humor inequal/variabile/instabile, atrabiliari humeurigheid ZN :1 mal humor, atrabile humiditeit ZN :1 humiditate humiliant BN :1 humiliante humiliatie ZN :1 humiliation humiliëren WW :1 humiliar humiliteit ZN :1 humilitate hummel ZN :1 parve infante hummen WW :1 dicer hum hummer ZN :1 langusta de mar humor ZN :1 humor, humorismo :verfijnde -- = humor exquisite :platte -- = humor vulgar :zwarte -- = humor nigre :gevoel voor -- = senso del humor/humorismo :de -- van de situatie = le humor del situation :de -- van iets inzien = vider le latere comic de un cosa humoraal BN :1 humoral, humorose :--e pathologie = pathologia humoral, humorismo :aanhanger van de --e pathologie = humorista humorist ZN :1 humorista, (schrijver) scriptor humoristic humoristisch BN :1 humorista, humoristic :--e opmerking = remarca humoristic :--e tekening = designo humoristic :--e schrijver = scriptor humorista/humoristic humorloos BN :1 que/qui manca de humor, sin humor, private de humor humus ZN :1 humus (L), terra vegetal humusgrond ZN :1 terra/solo humifere/ric de humus (L) humushoudend BN :1 humifere humuslaag ZN :1 strato humic/de humus (L)/de terra vegetal humusrijk BN :1 ric in humus (L) humusvorming ZN :1 formation de humus (L), humification humuszuur ZN :1 acido humic/de humus (L) Hun ZN :1 hunno :van de --nen = hunnic hun PERS VNW :1 (MEEW VW) les, (VR) las, (ONZ) los hun BEZ VNW BIJV :1 lor :-- kinderen = lor infantes :-- boeken = lor libros hunebed ZN :1 dolmen, megalitho hunebedbouwers ZN MV :1 constructores de dolmenes/de megalithos/de monumentos megalithic hunkeren WW :1 desirar/desiderar impatientemente (un cosa), esser avide (de), aspirar (a) :2 (smachten) languer hunkerend BN :1 impatiente :2 (smachtend) languide, languorose hunkering ZN :1 desiro/desiderio impatiente/ardente :2 (smachtend verlangen) languimento hunnent ZN :1 :te -- = in lor casa/domicilio hunnenthalve BW :1 en lor favor, pro illes hunnentwege BW :1 in lor nomine, de lor parte hunnentwille BW :1 :om -- = in lor favor, pro illes hunner PERS VNW :1 de illes, de illas :wie zal zich -- erbarmen? = qui habera pietate de illes? hunnerzijds BW :1 quanto a illes, de lor parte hup ZN :1 saltetto hup! TW :1 hup!, hop! hupje ZN :1 saltetto huppelen WW :1 gambadar, caracolar, saltar, saltettar huppen WW :1 saltar hups BN :1 amabile, gentil hupsakee! TW :1 hup!, hop! hupsheid ZN :1 amabilitate, gentilessa huren WW :1 (mbt een zaak) locar, prender in location, (pachten) arrentar :een huis -- = locar un casa :kamers -- = locar cameras :een fiets -- = locar un bicycletta :een terrein -- = locar/arrentar un terreno :2 (mbt een persoon) ingagiar :een kok -- = ingagiar un cocinero :(FIG) daar ben ik niet op gehuurd = isto non es un parte de mi carga huring ZN :1 location hurk ZN :1 talon :op de --en zitten = esser sedite super le talones, esser quatte hurken WW :1 (neerhurken) quattar :2 (gehurkt zitten) esser quatte hurktoilet ZN :1 cabinetto turc husky ZN :1 Zie: eskimohond husselen WW :1 Zie: hutselen Hussiet ZN :1 hussita hut ZN :1 cabana, barraca :lemen -- = cabana de argilla :2 (SCHEEP) cabina, lectiera :-- voor twee personen = cabina pro duo personas hutbagage ZN :1 bagage de cabina hutbewoner ZN :1 habitante de un cabana hutjongen ZN :1 servitor de cabina hutkoffer ZN :1 coffro armario, portamantello hutpassagier ZN :1 passagero de cabina hutselbeker ZN :1 cuppa de datos hutselen WW :1 miscer, agitar, confunder :zaken door elkaar -- = miscer/confunder le cosas :de dominostenen door elkaar -- = miscer le dominos hutsen WW :1 Zie: hutselen hutspot ZN :1 (gerecht) estufato de carotas :2 (FIG) (mengelmoes) mixtura hutsteward ZN :1 servitor de cabina huttenplan ZN :1 plano del cabinas huttentut ZN :1 (PLANTK) camelina huttentutzaad ZN :1 semine de camelina huur ZN :1 (het huren, verbintenis) location :dit huis is te -- = iste casa es a locar :land in -- hebben = esser locatario de un terra :de -- opzeggen = annullar le location :2 (geldbedrag) (precio del) location :kale -- = location sin le cargas :achterstallige -- = location arretrate huurachterstand ZN :1 arretrato de location huuradviescommissie ZN :1 commission de consultas locative huurakte ZN :1 Zie: huurcontract huurauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) de location huurbedrag ZN :1 amonta de location huurbeheersing ZN :1 controlo del locationes huurbeleid ZN :1 politica (del precios) de location huurberekening ZN :1 calculo/calculation del location huurbescherming ZN :1 protection/controlo del locationes huurbetaling ZN :1 pagamento de location huurbevriezing ZN :1 congelation del (precios de) location huurceel ZN :1 contracto de location huurcommissie ZN :1 commission del locationes huurcompensatie ZN :1 compensation de un altiamento del location huurconditie ZN :1 condition de location huurcontract ZN :1 contracto de location :een -- opzeggen = terminar un contracto de location huurcorrectie ZN :1 correction/adjustamento del precios de location huurder ZN :1 locatario, tenente huurderving ZN :1 perdita de location huurfiets ZN :1 bicycletta locative/de location huurflat ZN :1 appartamento locative/locate/de location huurgeld ZN :1 (precio de) location huurgewenning ZN :1 habituation a un nove location (plus alte) huurharmonisatie ZN :1 harmonisation del location huurhuis ZN :1 casa locative/locate/de location huurindexering ZN :1 indexation de locationes huurkar ZN :1 carro/carretta de location huurkazerne ZN :1 caserna de locatarios/de casas locate huurkoop ZN :1 location-vendita, leasing (E) huurkoopbedrag ZN :1 amonta de location-vendita huurkoopcontract ZN :1 contracto de location-vendita huurkoopovereenkomst ZN :1 Zie: huurkoopcontract huurkoopsysteem ZN :1 systema de location-vendita huurkosten ZN MV :1 Zie: huurlasten huurlasten ZN MV :1 cargas/costos locative/de location :op hoge -- zitten = haber un location alte huurleger ZN :1 armea mercenari/de mercenarios huurling ZN :1 soldato mercenari, mercenario huurmoord ZN :1 assassination pagate huurmoordenaar ZN :1 assassino salariate, bravo, sicario huuropbrengst ZN :1 rendimento locative huuropslag ZN :1 augmento/augmentation del (precio de) location huuropzegging ZN :1 disdicimento del contracto de location, annullation del location huuroverdracht ZN :1 transferentia/transferimento de location huurovereenkomst ZN :1 contracto de location huurpaard ZN :1 cavallo de location huurpeil ZN :1 nivello del precios de location huurpenning ZN :1 (godspenning) arrha :2 (huur) (precio de) location huurpiano ZN :1 piano de location huurpolitiek ZN :1 politica del precios de location, politica del locationes huurprijs ZN :1 (precio de) location huurquote ZN :1 parte del salario destinate al location huurrendement ZN :1 rendimento del locationes huurrijtuig ZN :1 cochi {sj} de location, fiacre huurronde ZN :1 augmento/augmentation official del precios de location huurschade ZN :1 damno(s) locative huurschuld ZN :1 arretrato de location :wegens -- = pro non-pagamento de location huursoldaat ZN :1 soldato mercenari, mercenario huursom ZN :1 (precio de) location huurstop ZN :1 congelation del precios de location huursubsidie ZN :1 subsidio (social) al locatario huursysteem ZN :1 systema de locationes huurtermijn ZN :1 termino de location, tenentia huurtroepen ZN MV :1 truppas mercenari huurverhoging ZN :1 augmento/augmentation del (precio(s) de) location huurverlaging ZN :1 reduction del (precio(s) de) location huurvoorwaarden ZN MV :1 conditiones de location huurwaarde ZN :1 valor locative huurwaardeforfait ZN :1 valor locative annual huurwagen ZN :1 auto(mobile) de location huurwet ZN :1 lege super le precios de location huurwoning ZN :1 casa/appartamento locative/de location huwbaar BN :1 maritabile, nubile, pubere :van --e leeftijd = maritabile, nubilitate :(JUR) de --e leeftijd niet bereikt hebbend = impubere huwbaarheid ZN :1 nubilitate, etate nubile huwelijk ZN :1 maritage, matrimonio, nuptias, hymene, hymeneo, (LIT) connubio :burgerlijk -- = maritage/matrimonio civil :kerkelijk -- = maritage/matrimonio religiose :gemengd -- = maritage/matrimonio mixte :platonisch -- = maritage/matrimonio blanc :morganatisch -- = matrimonio/maritage morganatic :wettig -- = maritage/matrimonio legitime :onwettig -- = matrimonio/maritage illegitime/illegal :wettigheid van een -- = legitimitate de un maritage/matrimonio :-- tussen bloedverwanten = maritage/matrimonio consanguinee :-- bij volmacht/met de handschoen = maritage/matromonio per procuration :ten -- geven = maritar, sponsar, sposar :in het -- treden = maritar se, sponsar se, sposar se, contraher/contractar matrimonio :een -- sluiten = contraher/contractar un matrimonio/un maritage :sluiting van een -- = contraction de un matrimonio/un maritage :kerkelijke inzegening van het -- = benediction nuptial :een -- kerkelijk inzegenen = benedicer un matrimonio/maritage pro le ecclesia :een -- ontbinden = dissolver un maritage/un matrimonio :ontbinding van een -- = dissolution de un maritage/de un matrimonio :van voor het -- = antenuptial, premarital, prematrimonial, prenuptial :medisch onderzoek voor het -- = examine prenuptial :gezondheidsverklaring voor het -- = certificato prenuptial :van na het -- = postnuptial :het -- hatend = misogame :afkeer van het -- = misogamia :iemand die het -- haat = misogamo :zoon uit het eerste/tweede -- = filio del prime/secunde lecto :aantal --en = nuptialitate :tweede -- = remaritage huwelijks BN :1 de matrimonio, de maritage, matrimonial, conjugal, nuptial, marital :--e trouw = fidelitate conjugal :--e voorwaarden = conditiones matrimonial/de matrimonio/de maritage, separation de benes :--e staat = stato conjugal, conjugalitate, (poëtisch) connubialitate huwelijksaangifte ZN :1 declaration de matrimonio/de maritage huwelijksaankondiging ZN :1 (kaart) billet de maritage/de matrimonio :2 (advertentie) annuncio de maritage/de matrimonio huwelijksaanzoek ZN :1 offerta de maritage/de matrimonio, demanda de mano huwelijksadvertentie ZN :1 annuncio matrimonial/de matrimonio/de maritage huwelijksafkondiging ZN :1 publication de maritage/matrimonio :kerkelijke -- = publication/proclamation del bannos huwelijksakte ZN :1 certificato/acto de maritage/de matrimonio huwelijksaltaar ZN :1 altar matrimonial huwelijksband ZN MV :1 ligamine/vinculo marital/de maritage/matrimonial/de matrimonio huwelijksbed ZN :1 lecto conjugal/matrimonial :2 (OUDH) thalamo (nuptial) huwelijksbeletsel ZN :1 impedimento matrimonial/de/al maritage/de/al matrimonio :vernietigende --en = impedimentos dirimente huwelijksbelofte ZN :1 promissa matrimonial/de maritage/de matrimonio huwelijksbemiddeling ZN :1 mediation matrimonial :bureau voor -- = agentia matrimonial/de matrimonios/de maritages huwelijksbootje ZN :1 :in het -- stappen = maritar se, sponsar se, sposar se huwelijksbureau ZN :1 agentia matrimonial/de matrimonios/de maritages huwelijkscadeau ZN :1 dono/presente de maritage/de matrimonio/de nuptias huwelijksceremonie ZN :1 ceremonia nuptial, sponsalias, sposalias huwelijkscijfer ZN :1 (aantal huwelijken) nuptialitate huwelijkscontract ZN :1 contracto matrimonial/de maritage/de matrimonio huwelijksdatum ZN :1 data de maritage/matrimonio huwelijksdicht ZN :1 epithalamio huwelijksdispensatie ZN :1 dispensa matrimonial huwelijksfeest ZN :1 festa nuptial/matrimonial huwelijksgebod ZN :1 Zie: huwelijksafkondiging huwelijksgebruiken ZN MV :1 usantias/costumes nuptial/matrimonial/de maritage/de matrimonio huwelijksgeluk ZN :1 felicitate conjugal/matrimonial/marital huwelijksgemeenschap ZN :1 communitate conjugal/marital/matrimonial :in -- leven = viver maritalmente huwelijksgeschenk ZN :1 dono/presente de maritage/de matrimonio/de nuptias huwelijksgift ZN :1 dote, donation nuptial huwelijksgoederen ZN MV :1 benes dotal/matrimonial huwelijkshater ZN :1 misogamo huwelijksinschrijving ZN :1 Zie: huwelijksaangifte huwelijksinzegening ZN :1 consecration/celebration del maritage/matrimonio, benediction nuptial huwelijksjuk ZN :1 jugo matrimonial/del matrimonio/del maritage huwelijkskandidaat ZN :1 pretendente huwelijkskantoor ZN :1 Zie: huwelijksbureau huwelijksketen ZN :1 catena del matrimonio/del maritage huwelijkskeuze ZN :1 election matrimonial huwelijkslast ZN :1 Zie: huwelijksjuk huwelijksleven ZN :1 vita conjugal/matrimonial/marital huwelijksliefde ZN :1 amor conjugal/marital huwelijksmakelaar ZN :1 agente/mediator matrimonial/de matrimonios/de maritages huwelijksmarkt ZN :1 mercato matrimonial/de matrimonios/de maritages huwelijksmis ZN :1 missa nuptial huwelijksmoeilijkheden ZN MV :1 problemas/difficultates conjugal/marital/matrimonial/de maritage/de matrimonio huwelijksmoraal ZN :1 moral conjugal huwelijksnacht ZN :1 nocte de nuptias huwelijksontbinding ZN :1 dissolution del maritage/del matrimonio huwelijksovereenkomst ZN :1 contracto matrimonial/de maritage/de matrimonio huwelijksplannen ZN MV :1 projectos matrimonial/de maritage/de matrimonio huwelijksplechtigheid ZN :1 ceremonia nuptial/de maritage/de matrimonio huwelijksplicht ZN :1 deber conjugal/marital huwelijksrecht ZN :1 derecto matrimonial huwelijksregister ZN :1 registro del maritages/del matrimonios huwelijksreis ZN :1 viage nuptial/de nuptias huwelijkssponde ZN :1 lecto nuptial/marital/conjugal huwelijksstaat ZN :1 stato maritate/de matrimonio/de maritage huwelijkstrouw ZN :1 fidelitate marital/conjugal/nuptial huwelijksverbintenis ZN :1 vinculo matrimonial huwelijksverbod ZN :1 interdiction de matrimonio/de maritage huwelijksvoltrekking ZN :1 celebration del maritage/matrimonio huwelijksvoorwaarden ZN MV :1 conditiones matrimonial/marital/de maritage/de matrimonio huwelijkswetgeving ZN :1 legislation matrimonial huwelijkszaken ZN MV :1 affaires (F) matrimonial huwelijkszegen ZN :1 (bruidszegen) benediction nuptial :2 (kinderen) progenitura huwelijkszwendel ZN :1 false promissa de matrimonio/maritage huwelijkszwendelaar ZN :1 fraudator/impostor de maritage/matrimonio huwen WW :1 (in de echt verbinden) maritar, sposar, sponsar :2 (in het huwelijk treden) maritar se, sponsar se, sposar se huzaar ZN :1 hussar :regiment der --en = regimento del hussares huzarenbuis ZN :1 dolman huzarenmantel ZN :1 dolman huzarenmuts ZN :1 colback huzarenofficier ZN :1 officiero de hussares huzarenregiment ZN :1 regimento del hussares huzarensalade ZN :1 salata russe huzarensla ZN :1 Zie: huzarensalade huzarenstukje ZN :1 acto coragiose huzarenuniform ZN :1 uniforme de hussares hyacint ZN :1 (PLANTK) hyacintho :wilde -- = hyacintho salvage, endymion :2 (halfedelgesteente) hyacintho hyacintachtig BN :1 hyacinthin hyacintbol ZN :1 bulbo de hyacintho hyacintegeur ZN :1 odor de hyacintho hyacinteglas ZN :1 carrafa/vitro a hyacintho hyacintenbed ZN :1 quadro/quadrato de hyacinthos hyacintenkweker ZN :1 cultor/cultivator de hyacinthos hyacintenveld ZN :1 campo de hyacinthos Hyacinthus ZN EIGN :1 (MYTH) Hyacintho :van -- = hyacinthin hyaden ZN MV :1 hyades Hyades ZN EIGN :1 Hyades hyalien BN :1 hyalin hyaliet ZN :1 hyalite hyalietglas ZN :1 hyalite hyaline ZN :1 hyalina hyalograaf ZN :1 hyalographo hyalografie ZN :1 hyalographia hyaloïd BN :1 hyaloide hyaloma ZN :1 hyaloma hyaloplasma ZN :1 hyaloplasma hybride ZN :1 hybrido hybride BN :1 hybride :-- versterker = amplificator hybride :-- component = componente hybride :-- moduul = modulo hybride :-- micro-elektronica = microelectronica hybride hybridisatie ZN :1 hybridation, mesticiage :introgressieve -- = hybridation introgressive hybridisch BN :1 hybride :de muilezel is een -- dier = le mulo es un animal hybride :-- woord = parola hybride :-- wezen = hybrido hybridiseren WW :1 hybridar hybriditeit ZN :1 hybriditate, hybridismo hydarthrose ZN :1 hydarthrose (-osis) hydatide ZN :1 (DIERK) hydatide :2 (MED) hydatide hydra ZN EIGN :1 (zevenkoppige slang) hydra :2 (FIG) hydra :de -- der revolutie = le hydra del revolution :3 (DIERK) hydra hydraat ZN :1 hydrato hydrangea ZN :1 hydrangea, hydrangea hydrant ZN :1 hydrante hydratatie ZN :1 hydratation hydrateerbaar BN :1 hydratabile hydrateren WW :1 hydratar :het -- = hydratation hydratering ZN :1 hydratation hydraulica ZN :1 hydraulica hydraulisch BN :1 hydraulic :--e machine = machina hydraulic :--e motor = motor hydraulic :--e pers = pressa hydraulic :--e (hijs)kraan = grue hydraulic :-- orgel = organo hydraulic :--e rem = freno hydraulic :--e pomp = pumpa hydraulic :--e kracht = fortia hydraulic :--e druk = pression hydraulic :--e tractie = traction hydraulic :--e vloeistof = liquido hydraulic :--e turbine = turbina hydraulic :--e graafmachine = excavator hydraulic :--e potentiaal = potential hydraulic :-- profiel = profilo hydraulic :--e weerstand = resistentia hydraulic hydrazine ZN :1 hydrazina hydremie ZN :1 hydremia hydreren WW :1 hydrogenar :het -- = hydrogenation hydrering ZN :1 hydrogenation hydria ZN :1 (OUDH) (waterkan) hydria hydride ZN :1 hydrido, hydruro hydroaërodynamica ZN :1 hydroaerodynamica hydroaërostatica ZN :1 hydroaerostatica hydrobiologie ZN :1 hydrobiologia hydrobiologisch BN :1 hydrobiologic hydrobioloog ZN :1 hydrobiologo hydrocarbonaat ZN :1 hydrocarbonato hydrocefaal BN :1 hydrocephale hydrocefaal ZN :1 hydrocephalo hydrocefalie ZN :1 hydrocephalia hydrocefalus ZN :1 hydrocephalo hydrocele ZN :1 hydrocele :tweezijdige -- = hydrocele bilateral hydrochemie ZN :1 hydrochimia hydrochemisch BN :1 hydrochimic :-- onderzoek = recerca hydrochimic hydrochinon ZN :1 hydrochinon hydrochloraat ZN :1 hydrochlorato hydrocortison ZN :1 hydrocortison hydrocultuur ZN :1 aquacultura, cultura hydroponic, hydroponica hydrodynamica ZN :1 hydrodynamica hydrodynamisch BN :1 hydrodynamic :--e smering = lubrication/lubrification hydrodynamic :--e weerstand = resistentia hydrodynamic :--e aardbevingskracht = fortia hydrodynamic del seismo :--e analogie = analogia hydrodynamic :--e belasting = carga hydrodynamic hydro-ecologie ZN :1 hydroecologia hydro-ecologisch BN :1 hydroecologic hydro-economie ZN :1 hydroeconomia hydro-economisch BN :1 hydroeconomic hydro-elektriciteit ZN :1 hydroelectricitate hydro-elektrisch BN :1 hydroelectric :--e energie = energia hydroelectric hydrofiel BN :1 hydrophile, hydrophilic hydrofielgaas ZN :1 gaza hydrophile/hydrophilic hydrofobie ZN :1 (MED) hydrophobia :2 (SCHEI) hydrophobia hydrofoil ZN :1 hydrofoil hydrofoob BN :1 hydrophobe, hydrophobic hydrofoon ZN :1 hydrophono :lijnvormige -- = hydrophono de linea hydrofoorinstallatie ZN :1 installation hydrophore hydrofyt ZN :1 hydrophyto hydrogastrie ZN :1 hydrogastria hydrogeen ZN :1 hydrogeno hydrogel ZN :1 hydrogel hydrogeneren WW :1 hydrogenar :het -- = hydrogenation hydrogenering ZN :1 hydrogenation hydrogenium ZN :1 Zie: hydrogeen hydrogeologie ZN :1 hydrogeologia hydrogeologisch BN :1 hydrogeologic :--e kaart = carta/mappa hydrogeologic :--e eenheid = unitate hydrogeologic hydrograaf ZN :1 hydrographo hydrografie ZN :1 hydrographia :-- van Europa = hydrographia de Europa hydrografisch BN :1 hydrographic :--e kaart = mappa/carta hydrographic :--e dienst = servicio hydrographic :-- net = rete hydrographic :-- jaar = anno hydrographic :--e meting = mesuration hydrographic hydrokoraal ZN :1 hydrocoralliario hydroliet ZN :1 hydrolitho hydrologie ZN :1 hydrologia :stochastische -- = hydrologia stochastic hydrologisch BN :1 hydrologic :-- apparaat = apparato hydrologic :--e analogie = analogia hydrologic :--e kaart = carta/mappa hydrologic :--e atlas = atlas hydrologic :--e kringloop = cyclo hydrologic :--e vergelijking = equation hydrologic :-- analyse = analyse (-ysis) hydrologic :--e verkenning = exploration hydrologic :--e gegevens = datos hydrologic :--e berekening = calculo hydrologic :--e factor = factor hydrologic :--e voorspelling = prognostico hydrologic :-- handboek = manual hydrologic :-- jaarboek = annuario hydrologic :-- model = modello hydrologic :--e waarneming = observation hydrologic :-- station = station hydrologic :--e reeks = hydrosequentia hydroloog ZN :1 hydrologo, hydrologista hydrolyse ZN :1 hydrolyse (-ysis) hydrolyseerbaar BN :1 hydrolysabile hydrolyseproces ZN :1 processo hydrolytic hydrolyseren WW :1 hydrolysar hydrolysesnelheid ZN :1 velocitate hydrolytic hydrolytisch BN :1 hydrolytic :--e dissociatie = dissociation hydrolytic hydromagnetica ZN :1 hydromagnetica hydromagnetisch BN :1 hydromagnetic hydromechanica ZN :1 hydromechanica, mechanica hydraulic, hydraulica hydromechanisch BN :1 hydromechanic hydromel ZN :1 hydromel hydrometeoor ZN :1 hydrometeoro hydrometeorologisch BN :1 hydrometeorologic :--e voorspelling = prognostico hydrometeorologic :--e betrekking = relation hydrometeorologic hydrometer ZN :1 hydrometro hydrometrie ZN :1 hydrometria hydrometrisch BN :1 hydrometric :--e instrumenten = instrumentos hydrometric hydromodulus ZN :1 hydromodulo hydronefrose ZN :1 hydronephrose (-osis) hydrop(i)sie ZN :1 hydropisia hydropathie ZN :1 hydropathia hydropedologisch BN :1 hydropedologic :--e verkenning = prospection hydropedologic hydroperoxyde ZN :1 hydroperoxydo hydropisch BN :1 hydropic hydropisme ZN :1 (MED) hydropisia hydropneumatisch BN :1 hydropneumatic :--e vering = suspension hydropneumatic :--e rem = freno hydropneumatic :--e accumulator = accumulator hydropneumatic hydroponica ZN :1 hydroponica hydroponisch BN :1 hydroponic hydrops ZN :1 hydropisia hydroscoop ZN :1 hydroscopio hydrosfeer ZN :1 hydrosphera hydrosilicaat ZN :1 hydrosilicato hydrosol ZN :1 hydrosol hydrostabiliteit ZN :1 hydrostabilitate hydrostatica ZN :1 hydrostatica hydrostatisch BN :1 hydrostatic :--e druk = pression hydrostatic :--e balans = balancia hydrostatic :--e paradox = paradoxe hydrostatic :-- evenwicht = equilibrio hydrostatic :-- belasting = carga hydrostatic :--e wet = principio de Archimedes hydrotechniek ZN :1 hydrotechnica hydrotechnisch BN :1 hydrotechnic :-- onderzoek = recercas hydrotechnic hydrotherapeutisch BN :1 hydrotherapeutic, hydrotherapic hydrotherapie ZN :1 hydrotherapia hydrothermaal BN :1 hydrothermal hydrothorax ZN :1 hydrothorace hydrotropisme ZN :1 hydrotropismo hydroxyde ZN :1 hydroxydo hydroxylamine ZN :1 hydroxylamina hydroxylering ZN :1 hydroxylation hydroxylgroep ZN :1 hydroxylo hyena ZN :1 hyena :de --'s van het geldwezen = le hyenas del mundo financiari hyena-achtig BN :1 hyeniforme hyena-achtigen ZN MV :1 hyenidos hyenahond ZN :1 lycaon hyetometer ZN :1 hyetometro, pluviometro hygiafoon ZN :1 hygiaphono hygiëne ZN :1 (gezondsheidsleer) hygiene :2 (zindelijkheid) hygiene :geestelijke -- = hygiene mental :persoonlijke -- = hygiene personal hygiënisch BN :1 hygienic, sanitari :--e voorschriften = regulamento sanitari, prescriptiones de hygiene :-- omstandigheden = conditiones sanitari :--e voorzieningen = facilitates sanitari :niet -- = inhygienic hygiënist ZN :1 hygienista hygrofoob BN :1 hygrophobe, hygrophobic hygrograaf ZN :1 hygrographo hygrologie ZN :1 hygrologia hygrologisch BN :1 hygrologic hygroma ZN :1 hygroma hygrometer ZN :1 hygrometro, psychrometro hygrometrie ZN :1 hygrometria, hygroscopia hygrometrisch BN :1 hygrometric, hygroscopic :--e kaart van een gebied = carta hygrometric de un zona hygroscoop ZN :1 hygroscopio hygroscopisch BN :1 hygroscopic :-- karakter = hygroscopicitate :--e coëfficiënt = coefficiente hygroscopic hygroscopisciteit ZN :1 hygroscopiscitate hygrostaat ZN :1 hygrostato hylomorfisme ZN :1 hylomorphismo hylozoïsme ZN :1 hylozoismo hylozoïst ZN :1 hylozoista hylozoïstisch BN :1 hylozoistic Hymen ZN EIGN :1 Hymene, Hymeneo hymeneeën ZN MV :1 hymeneos, cantos nuptial, epithalamios hymenium ZN :1 hymenio hymne ZN :1 hymno, canto :Ambrosiaanse -- = canto ambrosian :verzameling --n = hymnario hymnendichter ZN :1 autor de hymnos, hymnographo hymnisch BN :1 hymnic hymnografie ZN :1 hymnographia hymnologie ZN :1 hymnologia hymnologisch BN :1 hymnologic hymnoloog ZN :1 hymnologo, hymnologista hyoscine ZN :1 hyoscina hyoscyamine ZN :1 hyoscyamina hypallage ZN :1 hypallage hyper(a)emia ZN :1 hyperemia hyperabrupt BN :1 hyperabrupte :-- profiel = profilo hyperabrupte hyperaciditeit ZN :1 hyperaciditate hyperactief BN :1 hyperactive hyperactiviteit ZN :1 hyperactivitate hyperalgesie ZN :1 hyperalgesia hyperallergisch BN :1 hyperallergic hyperbaton ZN :1 hyperbaton hyperbolisch BN :1 (TAAL) hyperbolic :--e taal = linguage hyperbolic :--e uitdrukking = expression hyperbolic :2 (WISK) hyperbolic :-- punt = puncto hyperbolic :--e kromme = curva huperbolic :--e paraboloïde = paraboloide hyperbolic hyperboliseren WW :1 hyperbolisar hyperbolisering ZN :1 empleo del hyperbola :2 hyperbolicitate hyperbolisme ZN :1 hyperbolismo hyperboloïde ZN :1 hyperboloide :-- de revolution/rotation = rotatiehyperboloïde hyperbool ZN :1 (TAAL) hyperbola :2 (WISK) hyperbola :scheve -- = hyperbola oblique :transvers(al)e as van een -- = axe transverse de un hyperbola hypercatalectisch BN :1 hypercatalectic (van versregel) hypercomplex BN :1 hypercomplexe :--e getallen = numeros hypercomplexe hyperconjugatie ZN :1 hyperconjugation hypercorrect BN :1 hypercorrecte, ultracorrecte :--e vorm = forma hypercorrecte :--e uitspraak = pronunciation hypercorrecte hypercorrectheid ZN :1 Zie: hypercorrectie hypercorrectie ZN :1 hypercorrection, ultracorrection hyperelliptisch BN :1 (WISK) hyperelliptic hyperendemiciteit ZN :1 hyperendemicitate hyperendemisch BN :1 hyperendemic hyperesthesie ZN :1 hyperesthesia hyperfijn BN :1 hyperfin :--e structuur = structura hyperfin hyperfocaal BN :1 hyperfocal :--e afstand = distantia hyperfocal hyperfrequentie ZN :1 hyperfrequentia hypergeluid ZN :1 hypersono hypergeometrisch BN :1 hypergeometric :--e functie = function hypergeometric :--e reeks = serie/progression hypergeometric :--e veeltermen = polynomios hypergeometric hypergevoelig BN :1 hypersensibile, hypersensitive hypergevoeligheid ZN :1 hypersensibilitate, hypersensitivitate hyperglobulie ZN :1 hyperglobulia hypergol ZN :1 (raketbrandstof) hypergol hyperhormonaal BN :1 hyperhormonal hyperimmuniteit ZN :1 hyperimmunitate hyperinflatie ZN :1 hyperinflation hyperkern ZN :1 hypernucleo hyperkritiek ZN :1 hypercritica hyperkritisch BN :1 hypercritic hyperlading ZN :1 hypercarga hyperlink ZN :1 (COMP) hyperlink (A) hypermarkt ZN :1 (grote supermarkt) hypermercato hypermetamorfose ZN :1 hypermetamorphose (-osis) hypermetrie ZN :1 hypermetria hypermetrisch BN :1 hypermetric :-- vers = verso hypermetric, hypermetro hypermetroop BN :1 hypermetrope hypermetropie ZN :1 hypermetropia hypermnesie ZN :1 hypermnesia hypermodern BN :1 hypermoderne, ultramoderne, modernissime hypernerveus BN :1 hypernervose hyperon ZN :1 hyperon hyperoniem ZN :1 hyperonymo hyperparasiet ZN :1 hyperparasito hyperparasitisme ZN :1 hyperparasitismo hyperplasie ZN :1 hyperplasia hyperpolarisatie ZN :1 hyperpolarisation hyperpyretisch BN :1 hyperpyretic hyperpyrexie ZN :1 hyperpyrexia hyperreactief BN :1 hyperreactive hyperreactiviteit ZN :1 hyperreactivitate hyperrealisme ZN :1 hyperrealismo hyperrealistisch BN :1 hyperrealista, hyperrealistic hyperruimte ZN :1 hyperspatio hypersecretie ZN :1 hypersecretion hypersensibilisatie ZN :1 hypersensibilisation hypersensibiliteit ZN :1 hypersensibilitate hypersexualiteit ZN :1 erotomania hypersfeer ZN :1 hypersphera hypersonisch BN :1 hypersonic :--e aërodynamica = aerodynamica supersonic :--e frequentie = frequentia hypersonic hypersoon BN :1 hypersonic hyperstatisch BN :1 hyperstatic :--e constructie = structura hyperstatic hypersynchroon BN :1 hypersynchrone hypertensie ZN :1 hypertension hypertensief BN :1 hypertensive hypertensivum ZN :1 hypertensivo hyperthermie ZN :1 hyperthermia hyperthyroïde BN :1 hyperthyroide hypertonie ZN :1 hypertonia hypertonisch BN :1 hypertonic hypertrofie ZN :1 hypertrophia :compensatorische -- = hypertrophia compensatori :-- veroorzaken in (orgaan) = hypertrophiar hypertrofisch BN :1 hypertrophic :--e verschijnselen = phenomenos hypertrophic :--e cel = cellula hypertrophic hyperventilant ZN :1 patiente/persona qui suffre de hyperventilation hyperventilatie ZN :1 hyperventilation hyperventileren WW :1 hyperventilar hypervlak ZN :1 hyperplano hypha ZN :1 hypha hypnagogisch BN :1 hypnagogic :--e hallucinatie = hallucination hypnagogic :--e beelden = imagines hypnagogic hypnagoog BN :1 hypnagogic hypnofobie ZN :1 hypnophobia hypnoïde ZN :1 hypnoide hypnologie ZN :1 hypnologia hypnologisch BN :1 hypnologic hypnoloog ZN :1 hypnologo, hypnologista hypnopedie ZN :1 hypnopedia hypnose ZN :1 hypnose (-osis) :iemand onder -- brengen = hypnotisar un persona hypnotherapie ZN :1 hypnotherapia hypnoticum ZN :1 hypnotico, soporifico hypnotisch BN :1 hypnotic :--e toestand = stato hypnotic :--e blikken = reguardos hypnotic :--e slaap = somno hypnotic, hypnose (-osis) :--e suggestie = suggestion hypnotic :--e lethargie = lethargia hypnotic hypnotiseren WW :1 (in hypnotische toestand brengen) hypnotisar :het -- = hypnotisation :2 (FIG) hypnotisar, fascinar hypnotiseur ZN :1 hypnotisator, hypnotista hypnotisme ZN :1 hypnotismo hypo ZN :1 hypo, fixator hypoacusie ZN :1 hypoacusia hypocaustum ZN :1 hypocausto hypocentrum ZN :1 hypocentro hypochloorhydrie ZN :1 hypochlorhydria hypochloriet ZN :1 hypochlorito hypochonder ZN :1 hypochondriaco hypochonder BN :1 hypochondriac, hypochondric hypochondrie ZN :1 hypochondria hypochondrisch BN :1 Zie: hypochonder hypochondrist ZN :1 Zie: hypochonder hypochromie ZN :1 hypochromia hypochroom BN :1 hypochrome :--e anemie = anemia hypochrome hypocotyl ZN :1 hypocotyle hypocriet ZN :1 hypocrita, fingitor, dissimulante, dissimulator, comediante, phariseo hypocriet BN :1 hypocrita, pharisaic, jesuita, jesuitic :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta hypocrita, jesuitismo hypocrisie ZN :1 hypocrisia, falsitate, duplicitate, pharisaismo hypocritisch BN :1 Zie: hypocriet hypocycloïde ZN :1 hypocycloide hypodermis ZN :1 hypoderme hypodermose ZN :1 hyperdermose (-osis) hypofosfaat ZN :1 hypophosphato hypofosfiet ZN :1 hypophosphito hypofosforigzuur ZN :1 acido hypophosphorose hypofosforzuur ZN :1 acido hypophosphoric hypofysair BN :1 hypophysari :-- hormoon = hormon hypophysari hypofyse ZN :1 hypophyse (-ysis), glandula pituitari hypogastrisch BN :1 hypogastric hypogastrium ZN :1 hypogastrio hypogeum ZN :1 hypogeo :Egyptisch -- = hypogeo egyptian hypoglossaal BN :1 hypoglosse hypoglycaemia ZN :1 hypoglycemia hypoglycemisch BN :1 hypoglycemic hypoïd BN :1 hypoide hypoïdrad ZN :1 rota dentate hypoide hyponiem ZN :1 hyponymo hyponymie ZN :1 hyponymia hyposcenium ZN :1 hyposcenio hyposecretie ZN :1 hyposecretion hypostase ZN :1 hypostase (-asis) hypostaseren WW :1 hypostatisar hypostasering ZN :1 hypostatisation hypostatisch BN :1 hypostatic :--e congestie = congestion hypostatic :--e vereniging = union hypostatic hypostylzaal ZN :1 sala hypostyle hyposulfaat ZN :1 hyposulfato hyposulfiet ZN :1 hyposulfito hypotactisch BN :1 hypotactic hypotaxis ZN :1 hypotaxis, subordination hypotensie ZN :1 hypotension hypotensief ZN :1 hypotensive hypotenusa ZN :1 hypothenusa :het kwadraat van de -- is gelijk aan de som van de kwadraten van de twee andere zijden = le quadrato del hypothenusa es equal al summa del quadratos del duo altere lateres hypothalamisch BN :1 hypothalamic hypothalamus ZN :1 hypothalamo hypothecair BN :1 hypothecari :--e lening = presto hypothecari :--e schuld = debita hypothecari hypothecaris ZN :1 creditor hypothecari hypotheek ZN :1 hypotheca :eerste/tweede -- = primari/secunde hypotheca :een -- met gemeentegarantie = un hypotheca con garantia municipal :een mobilaire -- = un hypotheca mobiliari :met -- belast/bezwaard = gravate con hypotheca :een huis met -- bezwaren/belasten = gravar un casa con hypotheca, hypothecar un casa :een -- verstrekken/verlenen = conceder un hypotheca :een -- afsluiten = contractar un hypotheca :een -- nemen op een huis = prender un hypotheca super un casa :een -- afkopen = pagar un hypotheca :een -- aflossen = amortisar/redimer un hypotheca :een -- royeren = cancellar un hypotheca :inschrijving van een -- = inscription/registration de un hypotheca :geld op -- geven = prestar moneta super hypotheca :vrij van -- = sin carga hypothecari, libere de hypotheca :vrij van -- maken = dishypothecar hypotheekakte ZN :1 acto hypothecari/de hypotheca hypotheekbank ZN :1 banca hypothecari hypotheekbedrag ZN :1 amonta de hypotheca hypotheekbewaarder ZN :1 conservator del hypothecas hypotheekbewaring ZN :1 conservation del hypothecas hypotheekbewijs ZN :1 titulo hypothecari hypotheekbrief ZN :1 acto hypothecari hypotheekgever ZN :1 (schuldenaar) debitor hypothecari :2 (schuldeiser) creditor hypothecari hypotheekhouder ZN :1 creditor hypothecari hypotheekkosten ZN MV :1 costos hypothecari/de hypotheca hypotheekkrediet ZN :1 credito hypothecari hypotheeknemer ZN :1 (schuldenaar) debitor hypothecari :2 (schuldeiser) creditor hypothecari hypotheekrecht ZN :1 derecto hypothecari hypotheekregister ZN :1 registro del hypothecas hypotheekrente ZN :1 interesse hypothecari hypotheekschuld ZN :1 debita hypothecari hypotheekverklaring ZN :1 declaration de hypotheca hypotheekverstrekker ZN :1 creditor hypothecari hypothekeren WW :1 hypothecar, gravar de un hypotheca hypothermie ZN :1 hypothermia hypothese ZN :1 hypothese (-esis) :onbewijsbare -- = hypothese (-esis) indemonstrabile :onbewezen -- = hypothese (-esis) indemonstrate :heuristische -- = hypothese (-esis) heuristic :een -- opgeven = abandonar un hypothese hypothetisch BN :1 (op veronderstelling berustend) hypothetic, speculative, putative :(FIL) --e imperatief = imperativo hypothetic :2 (op een wetenschappelijke stelling berustend) hypothetic, theoretic hypothetisch-deductief BN :1 hypothetico-deductive :de wiskunde is een -- systeem = le mathematica es un systema hypothetico-deductive hypothymie ZN :1 hypothymia hypotonie ZN :1 hypotonie hypotonisch BN :1 hypotonic :--e oplossing = solution hypotonic :-- serum = sero hypotonic hypotrofie ZN :1 hypotrophia hypotypose ZN :1 hypotypose (-osis) hypovitaminose ZN :1 hypovitaminose (-osis) hypoxemie ZN :1 hypoxemia hypsochromie ZN :1 hypsochromia hypsografie ZN :1 hypsographia hypsografisch BN :1 hypsographic :--e beschrijving = hypsographia hypsometer ZN :1 hypsometro hypsometrie ZN :1 hypsometria hypsometrisch ZN :1 hypsometric :--e gradiënt = gradiente hypsometric :--e curve = curva hypsometric hyssop ZN :1 hyssopo hysterectomie ZN :1 hysterectomia hysterese ZN :1 hysterese (-esis) hysteresecyclus ZN :1 cyclo de hysterese (-esis) hysterica ZN :1 hysterica hystericus ZN :1 hysterico hysterie ZN :1 hysteria :aanval van -- = accesso/attacco de hysteria :op -- gelijkend = hysteriforme hysteriform BN :1 hysteriforme hysterisch BN :1 hysteric, de hysteria :-- gekrijs = critos hysteric :--e aanvallen = accessos/attaccos de hysteria :zich -- aanstellen = haber un comportamento hysteric, comportar se hystericamente :-- reageren = reager hystericamente hysterografie ZN :1 hysterographia hysterologie ZN :1 hysterologia hysterologisch BN :1 hysterologic hysteron-proteron ZN :1 hysteron proteron hysterotomie ZN :1 hysterotomia hystiocyt ZN :1 hystiocyto